amigos? nosotros?
by DaY-gLo2
Summary: Slytherin y Griffyndor amigos???? Capitulo 21 Arriba- Romeo y Julieta, que pensaran las familias de Draco y Ginny despues de la obra???
1. Default Chapter

CAPITULO 1  
  
  
  
Como cada primero de septiembre harry se encontraba en él anden 9 ¾ junto con la familia weasley.  
  
Harry y Ron subieron al expresso a buscar un compartimento vacío para dejar sus baúles y de paso buscar a Hermione.  
  
Por fin encontraron un compartimento dejaron sus baúles, iban de regreso, para despedirce de los padres de ron cuando vieron a Hermione hablando con un chico muy apuesto, que jamas habían visto.  
  
el chico era casi igual a Ron la única diferencia es como vestía era un túnica negra de seda, tan lisa como si se hubiesen tardado años en plancharla y de arriba abajo el chico estaba impecable sus cabellos pelirrojos bien acomodados, dientes blancos, todos derechos ( Sonrisa colgate) y unos pantalones negros también super lisos ninguna arruga, y sus zapatos super boleados.  
  
Ron sé enfado tanto que se dirigió con paso firme hacia ellos.  
  
Ron: se puede saber que demonios haces hablando con él ¡!!!!!!!! - lo dijo tan fuerte que todo él anden se quedo en silencio por unos momentos.  
  
Her: ron, que té pasa, no tienes por que gritarme así  
  
Ron: disculpa, primero no puedes venir a mi casa por quien sabe que cosa, después me entero que fuiste con vicky y ahora hablas con un completo extraño!¡!  
  
Her: Ron deja de hacer un show quieres, deja les presento, me dejaras hacerlo, o seguirás gritando??  
  
Ron: ok, quien eres y que haces hablando con mi no.. Con Hermione?? - dijo esto mientras se sonrojaba.  
  
Chico: hola mi nombre es Richard Lengyel  
  
Ron: se puede saber que haces hablando con hermi??  
  
Her: si lo dejas terminar de hablar con gusto te dirá :p  
  
Richard: Como te darás cuenta soy nuevo, así que no sabia como llegar a este anden así que Hermione me ayudo y antes de que llegaras armando semejante escena le estaba explicando el por que voy a ir a hogwarts.  
  
En otra parte del anden  
  
Chico: Malfoy, Draco Malfoy Draco se volteo al escuchar su nombre y  
  
Draco: Alex, Alexander!!!  
  
Alex: el mismo en persona y a todo color :d  
  
Alex era un chico muy guapo era alto, con sus cabellos largos y quebrados era rubio cenizo y con unos ojos azules tan fríos como los de Draco.  
  
Chica: que no piensas presentarnos??  
  
Alex volteo y vio a dos chicas una de ella era de estatura normal con cabellos castaños hasta el hombro, ojos cafés verdosos , delgada y apiñonada, la otra era de tez blanca, cabello negro con rayos violetas, delgada y con ojos negros azulados.  
  
Draco se quedo sorprendido de las dos bellezas que acompañaban a su primo Alex, sí Alex Malfoy jeje :p -  
  
Alex: . no se deja lo pienso, así que regresen en un rato ¿¿ vale ?  
  
Chica1: que!!! Mira payaso "#!$#!  
  
Chica2: cálmate!! Nosotras podemos presentarnos no es así??  
  
Acto seguido se gira hacia donde esta Draco y le dice:  
  
Chica2: hola mi nombre es Jones Catherin y ella. no pudo seguir ya que tanto Draco como ella se quedaron viendo con cara de ¿¿ tu que haces aquí??  
  
Acto seguido se abrazan, los otros dos se quedan con cara de what!!  
  
Alex: perdón por la interrupción, pero me quieren decir de donde demonios se conocen?? Ah!! P.D. ella - señalando a la chica de cabellos negros - se llama Warhol Cristina.  
  
Cat: bueno nos conocemos desde hace unos 7 años, nuestros padres son amigos.  
  
Draco: así es .. - no pudo decir mas por que en ese momento su vista, sentidos, todo se poso en una personita, ginny weasley.  
  
Alex: draco DRACO DRAAAAAAAACOOOO!! Pero al ver que no reaccionaba todos voltearon hacia donde el veía y su sorpresa era una bola de pelirrojos y de esa bola sobre salía una chica de cabellos castaños y un chico de cabellos negros.  
  
Cat: Quiénes son??  
  
Alex: pues quien quiera que sean. no termino por que su vista se detuvo en ¿¿ Richard?? Que hace ahí. Tanto Catherin como Cristina se preguntaban lo mismo así que decidieron ir a ver que pasaba, draco por inercia o por que ginny lo llamaba jeje :p se fue con ellos.  
  
Mientras en la bola de pelirrojos  
  
Fred: vaya otro pelirrojo George: si no había visto uno desde hace siglos  
  
Todos los presentes harry, ron, Hermione, ginny y Richard se quedaron con cara de ¿¿??  
  
Fred y George : jajajaja, y al ver que nadie reía - preguntaron - no captaron el chiste??  
  
Todos: Cuál chiste??  
  
F & G : olvídenlo, acto seguido se fueron  
  
Ellos se van y otro s llegan jeje (6)  
  
Alex: Richard?? Que haces con ellos??  
  
Richard: Alex hola, bueno es que me perdí y bueno ellos me estaban ayudando.  
  
Cat: te perdiste?? Tu??  
  
Richard: si yo, hola Cat, hola cris :d  
  
Cris no dijo nada estaba viendo fijamente por donde habían desaparecido los gemelos.  
  
Richard: cris CRISSSSSSSSSSSTIIIIIIIINAAAAAAA  
  
Cris volteo la vista y le dedico una mirada asesina, en eso  
  
Draco: pero que tenemos aquí a super potter, con sus fieles sirvientes el pobretón weasley y la sangre sucia granger.  
  
Harry: cállate Malfoy  
  
Alex: tienes algún problema, conmigo?? No he dicho nada y me callas que te pasa???  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se quedaron (  
  
Ron: a ti no te callo, le dijo a Malfoy ok  
  
Catherin interrumpió la posible pelea entre los malfoy y ron  
  
Cat: así que tú eres el famoso harry potter - dijo eso mientras lo miraba de abajo hacia arriba- no estas mal, lastima que te juntes con este tipo de gente - viendo despectivamente a hermione.  
  
Hermione: con quien se junte o no, no es tu problema así que por que no se van por donde llegaron!!!!!  
  
Alex: hey tranquila una chica tan linda como tu se ve muy fea enojada- se acerco tanto a hermione que esta se sonrojo.  
  
Harry parecía ido, no le quitaba la vista a Catherin, draco y ginny intercambiaban miradas, así que ron decidió poner fin a esto y se abalanzo contra Alex, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo llega una alumna nueva o eso pensaron ron y hermione.  
  
Chica: que pasa aquí??  
  
Cat: profesora melissa  
  
Ron, hermione, harry y ginny se quedaron ( ¿¿ profesora?? Pues viéndolo bien si parecía profesora, pero una muy joven ella tenia el cabello negro largo hasta la cintura, alta, tez blanca con unos ojos azules muy obscuros.  
  
Mel: entonces??  
  
Cat: lo que pasa profesora es que nos dirigíamos al tren cuando ellos - señalando al grupo de amigos - se nos atravesaron y empezaron a insultarnos.  
  
Melissa dirigió su mirada al grupo de amigos, se detuvo en harry - harry sintió un escalofrío correr por su espalda, la profesora tenia una mirada tan fría como la de snape.  
  
Melissa: srita. Jones usted y sus acompañantes suban al tren y en cuanto a ustedes los espero en mi oficina mañana a primera hora, ahora compermiso y Sr. Potter trate de portarse bien este año.  
  
( HOGWARTS CEREMONIA DE SELECCIÓN (  
  
En el gran salon habia muchos murmullos que fueron interrumpidos por la profesora Mcgonagall quien dio inicio a la ceremonia de selección, duro muy poco ya que casi no habia alumnos de 1° grado.  
  
En cuanto termino Albus Dumbledore se para y pidio silencio.  
  
Albus: bienvenidos a hogwarts espero que hayan disfrutado de sus vacaciones y bueno a lo que voy, tengo el gusto de presentarles a los alumnos del instituto Mafresge.  
  
Las puertas del gran salon se abrieron dando paso a 10 jovenes con capas negras de seda.  
  
Albus: ellos estan aquí por que voldemort ataco a la directora del instituto mafresge y el ministerio de magia decidio dividir a los alumnos del instituto en diferentes escuelas, ellos señalando al pequeño grupo, seran nuestros invitados y espero que los traten como si estuvieran en su casa o tendre de que decir escuela, eso me recuerda un chiste que decia mas o menos asi. - La profa. Mcgonagall lo miro tan seriamente que el director reacciono y dijo- bueno luego se los contare.  
  
Ahora profesora mcgonagall por favor que cada uno de los invitados se ponga el sombrero y asi ver en que casa quedara cada uno.  
  
La profesora mcgonagall extendio un pergamino y empezo la selección de los invitados.  
  
Glass Ericka - dijo mcgonagall  
  
Subio una niña bajita a comparacion de los demas con cabello largo rubio, delgada, con ojos cafes.  
  
Se sento, la profesora le puso el sombrero y .  
  
HUFFLEPUFF !!!  
  
Ericka se levanto y se dirigio a la mesa donde estallaron los aplausos, suponiendo que ahí tenia que dirigirse jeje :p  
  
Asi pasaron cada uno:  
  
Hawks Aaron  
  
Fue el turno de un chico de cabellos castaños, ojos cafes alto y delgado - muy guapo -  
  
Se sento y ..  
  
GRYFFINDOR !!!!  
  
Hawks Leslie  
  
En cuanto subió la chica y se puso el sombrero todos llegaron a la conclusión de que tanto ella como aaron eran gemelos ya que a parte de tener el mismo apellido, eran como dos gotas de agua excepto por los ojos ella los tenia azules.  
  
Se sentó y.  
  
HUFFLEPUFF!!!  
  
Hooper Jonathan  
  
Este chico era de estatura normal, apiñonado, ojos cafés, cabello castaño.  
  
Se sentó y .  
  
GRYFFINDOR!!!  
  
Mas de una gryffindor grito papasito, también unos hubo chiflidos.  
  
  
  
Jones Catherin  
  
Era el turno de una de las chicas que estaba con malfoy, hermione, ron ( por que harry ni respiraba, solo de verla) apostaron que quedaría en slytherin.  
  
Se sentó y .  
  
SLYTHERIN ¡!!!!  
  
Mas de un chico protesto, ella se dirigió directamente hacia malfoy jeje :p  
  
Lengyel Richard  
  
Era el pelirrojo que estaba con los amigos antes de que llegaran malfoy y compañía.  
  
Se sentó y .  
  
RANVENCLAW ¡!!  
  
Malfoy Alexander  
  
Todo el salón estallo en murmullos, expresiones como ¿¿ malfoy?? Otro malfoy y no puede ser, se escuchaban por todo el salón.  
  
SE sentó y.  
  
SLYTHERIN!!!! ¿¿ HABIA ALGUNA DUDA???  
  
Cuando Alex tomo su lugar enfrente de su primo solo le dijo:  
  
Alex: bonita fama eh!! ;)  
  
Draco solo pudo sonreír jeje :d  
  
Marton Julia  
  
Lo que mas sobresalía de ella eran esos ojos violetas muy bonitos y brillantes, hacían juego con su cabello negro, lacio y corto, era de estatura baja y delgada.  
  
Se sentó y.  
  
RAVENCLAW!!!!  
  
  
  
Warhol Cristina  
  
Ella era la otra chica que estaba con malfoy, muchos se quedaron sin habla al ver esa caballera negra con rayos púrpuras brillando, pero como bien dijo hermione iría directo a slytherin  
  
Se sentó y .  
  
SLYTHERIN!!!  
  
Mas de un chico protesto esta vez, los murmullos que se escuchaban eran de cómo es posible!! Las dos mas guapas en slytherin, fraude , entre otras cosas.  
  
Por ultimo  
  
Wyeht Robert  
  
Sin duda alguna uno de los chicos mas guapos, era alto con un cuerpo atlético, cabello negro, ojos miel, tez blanca y una sonrisa que derretía a muchas!! (Entre ellas a mi :d )  
  
Se sentó y.  
  
GRYFFINDOR  
  
Fue recibido por una gran bola de chicas entre ellas angelina, katie y Alicia cosa que no puso muy contentos a fred y george jeje :p  
  
  
  
Una vez terminada la selección de los invitados, se levanto albus  
  
Albus: bueno por ultimo les presento a sus nuevos profesores, primero a la srita. Melissa mcdowell, que es profesora del instituto manfresge y aparte de venir a vigilar a sus alumnos, también les dará algunas nuevas asignaturas.  
  
Se escucharon algunos aplausos, ya que muchos no creían que ella melissa mcdowell fuera maestra, era muy joven :d ( es lo que ellos creen jeje)  
  
Bien ahora le daremos la bienvenida a la srita. Arabella Figg que será su nueva profesora de cuidado de criaturas mágicas.  
  
En este caso hubo = de aplausos ya que todavía no salían del asombro de melissa y ya les habían cambiado a su profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas ¿¿ donde estaba hagrid??  
  
Y por ultimo pero no menos importante le damos la bienvenida remus lupin que este año regresa a hogwarts a impartir nuevamente Dco.  
  
Con lupin hubo muchos mas aplausos ya que mucho recordaban lo buen maestro que era a pesar de su apariencia.  
  
Albus: ahora si, a comer 


	2. Clases con ... ?

CAPITULO 2  
  
  
  
( TERMINANDO LA CENA (  
  
Iban saliendo harry, ron, hermione, aaron, jonathan y Roberto y para su mala suerte "chocan" con draco, cat, alex y Cristina.  
  
Cat: vaya, vaya quien lo diría "gryffindors" - como quien dice basura- no les da vergüenza??  
  
Herm: vergüenza?? - estaba a punto de matarla - por que tendría que darles vergüenza??  
  
Draco: eso no te incube, maldita sangre sucia  
  
Ron: maldito malfoy ahora si te voy a partir toda tu #"$!# - harry, aaron y john sujetaron a ron por la túnica, pero era tanta la rabia que tenia que no lograron retenerlo por mucho tiempo y se le lanzo a malfoy y . para la mala suerte de harry y sus amigos llega snape acompañado de la profa. Melissa.  
  
Snape: SEPARENSEEEEEEE!!!! AHORA  
  
Ron soltó a malfoy, snape estaba a punto de quitarles puntos a los amigos, pero alguien le gano jeje  
  
Melissa: Sr. Potter, Sr. Weasley, srita. Granger, se los advertí 40 puntos menos para gryffindor y mañana a primera hora en mi oficina para que les ponga su doble detención a cada uno y en cuanto a ustedes Sr. Hooper, Sr. Hawks, Sr. Whyeth traten de buscar mejores amistades.  
  
Snape, con los ojos iluminados : ahora largo de aquí!!!  
  
( SALA DE SLYTHERIN (  
  
Draco no le quitaba la vista de encima a Cristina, si era muy bonita, pero lo que el se preguntaba era por que no hablaba ??  
  
Cris: que?? - dirigiéndose a draco, haciendo que este se asustara-  
  
Draco: no nada, bueno es que.  
  
Cat: lo que pasa Cris es que no hablas  
  
Alex: pues ya sabes que la srita. YO SOY LO MEJOR nunca habla, además para que queremos que hable??  
  
Cris: ah!! Se me había olvidado que aquí estaba el payaso - mirando despectivamente a alex -  
  
Cat: chicos, chicos, del odio al amor solo hay un paso, no se les olvide jeje  
  
Draco acercándose a catherin le pregunto - oye por que se llevan tan mal??  
  
Cat: lo que pasa, bueno es una larga historia, pero en resumen, ellos se gustan mutuamente, solo que son muy orgullosos para admitirlo  
  
Alex y Cris: NO ES CIERTO!!!!  
  
Cris: gustarme este payaso, ni loca  
  
Alex: ya quisieras tenerme aunque sea en tus sueños  
  
Cris: noo, ni siquiera en mis peores pesadillas  
  
Cat: ya tranquilos, draco ¿¿ cómo llegamos a nuestros dormitorios??  
  
Draco: vamos te acompaño  
  
En el camino hacia los dormitorios.  
  
Cat: tenemos que arreglar aquel asunto  
  
Draco: lo sé y cuanto antes mejor  
  
( inicio de clases (  
  
Roberto se acerca a la mesa de slytherin  
  
rob: Cris tenemos que hablar  
  
Cris: habla  
  
rob: a solas - Cris se levanto y salieron del comedor  
  
mientras hermione con los demás prefectos entregaban los horarios ( Que alguna duda de que hermione seria prefecto?? )  
  
  
  
Mesa Slytherin  
  
Draco: vaya nos toca pociones con los gryffindor  
  
Cat: ah!! Eso quiere decir que estará Potter  
  
Draco: y no solo en esa clase también en DCO y Cuidado de criaturas mágicas  
  
Cat: que bien!!  
  
Draco: bien??  
  
Cat: podemos molestarlos!!!  
  
Draco: si, tienes razón  
  
  
  
Mesa Gryffindor  
  
Ron: no puede ser 1,2 . y las nuevas asignaturas nooooo!!!!  
  
Herm: que té pasa ron??  
  
Ron: que no ves tenemos como 6 clases con los slytherin  
  
Herm: mm  
  
Ron: hay harry que vamos a hacer, harry, harry HARRYYYYYYY  
  
Harry parecía despertar de un sueño y  
  
Harry: que paso ron??  
  
Ron: que?? POR QUE NADIE ME HACE CASO  
  
Harry: lo siento ron, pero dime por que estas así?? Ron: tenemos 6 clases junto a los malfoy  
  
Harry: en serio -harry en lugar de parecer triste o enfadado como su amigo ron, parecía feliz con la noticia  
  
Ron: Sí  
  
Aaron: ron no te preocupes Alex no es tan malo cuando llegas a conocerlo  
  
Jon: si, aaron tiene razón  
  
Ron estaba atonito con lo que escuchaba, un malfoy no era malo  
  
  
  
( Clase de pociones ( para desgracia de ron)  
  
ron: noo dios!!! Nooo  
  
aaron: vamos, anda que no creo que sea tan malo  
  
roberto llego en ese momento .  
  
rob: que tienes??  
  
Ron no contesto pero tenia una cara de me quiero morir  
  
Aaron: esta asi por que nos toca clase de pociones con Alex y compañía  
  
Rob: ah!! Es eso, no te preocupes, yo me encargo de ese idiota jeje  
  
Herm: . a ti no te cae bien alex, digo malfoy??  
  
Rob: no, jeje y para su inforacíon srita, yo roberto Wyeth, soy la persona que mas odia alex jeje  
  
Todos: ohhh  
  
Harry iba tan callado que parecia que no estaba ahí de hecho su mente estaba en ciertos ojos cafes verdosos.  
  
Llegaron a la mazmorra ahí ya estaba alex, draco, cat y cris.  
  
Harry iba tan distraido que sin querer empujo a alex y este perdio el equilibrio, el pudo sostenerse, pero al hacerlo empujo a catherin y cuando ella estaba a punto de caer draco logro sostenerla.  
  
Cat super histerica grito: que te pasa idiota, por que no te fijas por donde vas?  
  
Alex lo agarro por el cuello, estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero roberto se metio en su defensa.  
  
Roberto: dejalo fue un accidente  
  
Alex: accidente?? Yo te enseñare que es un accidente  
  
Acto seguido se le hecho encima a roberto, pero entre aaron, jonathan y draco lograron separarlos.  
  
Roberto con sangre en sus labios: maldito hijo de "#$"#@  
  
Alex que tenia a penas un rasguño: sueltenme dejen lo termino, dejen le parto toda su %&$#  
  
Snape: que demonios pasa aquí??  
  
Draco: profesro fue culpa de potter, el inicio todo esto  
  
A snape le brillaron sus ojos y en su cara aprecio una sonrisa diabolica  
  
Snape: potter, 30 puntos menos para gryffindor y como tu y tus amigitos no fueron por sus detenciones con la profesra melissa tendran toda esta semana de detencion.  
  
Harry: pero profesor fue un accidente  
  
Snape: sr. Potter veo que no esta de acuerdo, en ese caso que le parece si le quito otros 15 puntos a gryffindor??  
  
Harry: no  
  
Snape: entonces, deje de decir estupideces y entre al salon.  
  
Draco, alex y cris entraron a la mazmorra con la cara muy en alto, cuando iba a entrar cat a la mazmorra sintio que alguien le tomaba la mano y la jalo - era harry -  
  
Harry: oye en verdad una disculpa, no era mi intencion causarte daño.  
  
Cat: y por que he de creerte??  
  
Harry iba hablar cuando ron lo interrumpio  
  
Ron: oye tu padre es leonardo jones??  
  
Cat muy sorprendida contesto -si, por que preguntas??  
  
Ron: no nada mas, harry sera mejor que entremos antes de que snape nos quite mas puntos - dicho esto empujo a harry hacia el salon-  
  
Despues de la peor clase que ron, harry y hermione han tenido, donde perdieron otros 15 puntos fueron a cuidado de criaturas.  
  
Aaron: harry se nota cuanto te quiere snape!!!  
  
Jonathan: si, poco mas y te adopta jeje  
  
En eso se escucha una explosion y .. aparecen leslie y ericka  
  
Leslie: holaaaaaaa  
  
Aaron: que hiciste??  
  
Leslie con una carita angelical: yo nada  
  
Jonathan: claro, si nada es hacer explotar algo  
  
Ericka: pues no solo fue idea nuestra jeje  
  
Ron, harry y hermione tenian cara de - hay noo la version femenina de fred y george-  
  
Aaron: ah!! Sorry, no les he presentado a mi gemela leslie y a ericka - ellos señalando a los 3 amigos- son harry, ron y hermi  
  
Ericka: hola- dirigiendose a harry con una voz que ella creia sensual, harry se sonrojo  
  
Leslie: hay noo ya vas a empezar!!!!  
  
Acto seguido leslie jala a ericka y solo se ecucha un nos vemos al rato!! Y se alejan cantando aaron oh aaron!!  
  
  
  
( CLASE DE CUIDADO DE CRIATURAS MAGICAS (  
  
cuando los amigos llegaron a su clase de CCM ya estaba ahí su porfesora arabella figg, ahora que lo notaba harry, arabella se veia mas joven de hecho se veia de la edad de su padrino.  
  
Arabella lucia una hermosa cabellera castaña con rizos - algo muy direferente asu cabello grisaceo, sus ojos verdes eran mas brillantes su tez tenia mas color y su cuerpo se veia mas delgado, se veia mas alta hasta su voz se escuchaba diferente ^_^  
  
Arabella: hola harry, cuanto tiempo sin verte, como has estado??  
  
Harry: hoola, he estado bien, gracias.  
  
Arabella: veo que estas confundido ¿¿no es verdad??  
  
Harry: de hecho, bueno es que no pense que fuera una bruja y bueno según recuerdo era mas .  
  
Arabella: mas ¿¿vieja??  
  
Harry solo asintio  
  
Arabella: bueno harry, hay una explicacion para eso, pero solo te dire que era para tu protecion ^_ ^  
  
Bell resulto ser muy buena maestra, de hecho tanto como los slytherin como los gryffindor no causaron ningun problema.  
  
Al contrario ganaron 20 puntos para sus respectivas casas ^_^  
  
Cuando termino la clase .  
  
Harry: profa. Algun dia me contara toda la historia?  
  
Bell: claro harry  
  
Harry: ok, nos vemos, hasta luego  
  
Bell: hasta luego harry  
  
( COMEDOR (  
  
Richard se acerco a la mesa de slytherin, mientras julia lo hacia a la de gryffindor  
  
Julia: y bien, como estuvieron sus primeras clases?? -dirigiendose a jonathan y aaron.  
  
Aaron: bien!  
  
Jonathan: bueno, excepto por la pelea entre alex Vs harry y Roberto  
  
Julia: no me sorprende que se hayan peleado alex y roberto  
  
Roberto que iba llegando: jaja very funny  
  
Julia: es la verdad  
  
Aaron: bueno cambiemos el tema o mejor dinos como te fue a ti julia?  
  
Jonathan: si dinos anda, dinos que se siente tener clases con el sr. PERFECTO RICHARD LENGYEL  
  
Rob: si dinos!!!  
  
Julia: pues, la verdad, es raro ya que casi no convivia con el en el instituto, de hecho que yo me acuerde nunca nos hablamos mas de lo necesario.  
  
Aaron: entonces??  
  
Julia: pues, es que todo el dia con el, aunque solo llevamos dos clases pues el me hablo bien, me cuido y el es muy.  
  
Jonathan: que es muy que??  
  
Roberto: julia estas diciendo puras babosadas, ve al granooo  
  
Julia: es que es muy lindo -dijo esto sonrojandose-  
  
Roberto, aaron y john : sin comentarios ¬_¬  
  
( MESA SLYTHERIN (  
  
richard: hola  
  
cat: hola niño, como te va?  
  
Richard: bien!! ^_^ y a ustedes?  
  
Alex: bien  
  
Cat: y digame sr. Lengyel, que se siente estar con la srita. SOY MAS INTELIGENTE QUE TU?  
  
Alex: jajajaja ^_^ cierto que te toco con julia, sin duda alguna el cerebro de su grupito.  
  
Richard: no esta mal, digo de ella a ericka o peor aun con roberto  
  
Cris: roberto? Tienes algun problema con el y si es asi te pedire de favor que no hables mal de el en mi prescencia y eso va para todos ustedes, ok.  
  
Alex: pues si no quieres escuchar te puedes ir  
  
Draco: alex, celoso?  
  
Alex le dedico a su primo una mirada asesina  
  
Cat: asi se habla draco ^_ ^ ves lo que te digo los celos se lo comen  
  
Alex: muy graciosos ¬_¬  
  
Cris: bueno creo que te tomare la palabra, compermiso  
  
Alex, draco, cat y richard ¿¿what???  
  
Cris se levanta y para el colmo de alex -celos- se fue hacia ¿¿roberto?? Ah!!!!!! - fue el grito de alex-  
  
Que pena  
  
Cat: ves lo que te digo?  
  
Draco: si, suerte que ella se puede acercar sin ningun problema a esa mesa  
  
Cat: suerte?? - su vista se dirigio a la mesa gryffindor y ahí noto a ginny- . oh ya veo, no te preocupes draco, yo te ayudare ^_^  
  
Draco: gracias!!, pero realmente no se como lo haras  
  
Cat: no te preocupes confia en mi  
  
Draco: ok ^_^  
  
Richard: alex, hermano ya no te enojes  
  
Alex: no estoy enojado  
  
Richard: si como no ¬_¬  
  
( MESA GRYFFINDOR (  
  
cris: hola!!  
  
Rob: hola! Cris, hermosa como has estado? - mientras decia eso se levanta y la abraza-  
  
Cris: bien gracias ^_^  
  
Aaron: hola cris  
  
Cris: hola, ya has terminado mi cancion??  
  
Aaron: casi, pero eso si te aseguro que en menos de dos semanas ya estara lista 


	3. Baile muggle

CAPITULO 3  
  
( MeSa SLYTHERIN (  
  
Alex: maldito hijo$%"#"%$ ahora si me lo voy a ma.  
  
Cat: alexander!!! Tranquilo, recuerda que hay mejores formas de desquitarse  
  
Alex: si  
  
Draco: :s nos toca baile, baile muggle  
  
Cat: mm baile, nos toca con gryffindor??  
  
Richard: de hecho cat, nos toca juntos, es decir las 4 casas - los de 5° -- baile muggle  
  
Cat: en serio, que mejor!!, chicos let´s go, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer antes de nuestra clase!!  
  
  
  
CAPITULO 3  
  
Clase baile muggle  
  
Cuando alex, draco y richard llegaron al comedor - donde serian sus clases de baile muggle - ya estaban casi todos los de 5°.  
  
Draco: ahí esta - dijo señalando a Roberto - pero como vamos a distraer a todo el salón???  
  
Alex y richard: mm mm  
  
Alex: ya sé! Síganme  
  
Alex se subió a una de las mesas del comedor y grito: Aaron música por favor  
  
En todo el comedor se empieza a escuchar una canción .  
  
Me duele en el fondo de mi corazón  
  
la herida no ha cerrado todavía  
  
no hay forma en que pueda olvidarte yo  
  
lo siento te has llevado mi vida  
  
Para sorpresa de draco y creo que de todo el salón alex se puso a cantar  
  
  
  
  
  
Siempre intento olvidarte  
  
y te vuelvo a encontrar  
  
siempre en cada rincón y debajo del mar  
  
si me voy del planeta eres estrella fugaz  
  
si en las noches yo duermo  
  
en mis sueños tú estas  
  
  
  
Siendo alex el que cantaba, todas las chicas voltearon rápidamente y todos los chicos se quedaron con cara de ¿¿??  
  
Richard capta la idea y se le unió y ambos a parte de cantar empezaron a bailar.  
  
  
  
Eres sirena, oigo tu canto  
  
y me ahogo en tu cadera  
  
porque tú vuelvas yo daría lo que fuera  
  
porque me quite con tu piel esta condena  
  
que me mata y me envenena  
  
Mientras bailaban paseaban sus manos sobre todo su cuerpo, haciendo que varias chicas casi se desmayen.  
  
Entre alex y richard subieron a Draco y ahí estaban los tres alborotando a todo el gallinero, digo a todas las sritas.  
  
Cris: tenia que ser ese payaso  
  
Roberto: me pregunto que se traen entre manos??  
  
  
  
Mira morena, baila conmigo  
  
y me sacas esta pena  
  
porque no hay cosa para mí  
  
que sea tan buena como tus labios  
  
en mis labios, vuelve a casa te lo ruego  
  
Mientras cantaba este fragmento alex se le acerco tanto a hermione, Que ron estaba a punto de matarlo.  
  
Ves nena  
  
eres el mar  
  
eres el mar  
  
  
  
Realmente habían logrado su objetivo distraer a todos que nadie se dio cuenta cuando catherin entraba al salón con una caja en sus manos.  
  
Cat: no se les ocurrió otra cosa, bueno no importa  
  
Catherin se fue acercando silenciosamente hacia Roberto y la caja la puso atrás de el, se retiro lo mas discretamente posible y se dirigió hacia la mesa donde cantaban y bailaban alex, draco y richard.  
  
Y para el agrado de los chicos se sube a bailar  
  
Cat mientras bailaba: listo, pero no se les ocurrió otra forma de distraerlos??  
  
Alex: no  
  
Cat: bueno de eso ya me di cuenta  
  
Con lo que no contaban los slytherin y el ravenclaw es que neville estaba junto a Roberto y fue él quien se lleva la "sorpresa"  
  
Ahí frente a los ojos de neville se encontraba severus snape flotando, fue tal su grito, que todos voltearon, incluso los slytherin - draco, alex y cat - junto con el ravenclaw - richard- se asustaron, al pensar que estaba ahí su jefe de casa y profesor de pociones, respectivamente.  
  
Pero richard reacciono y dijo  
  
Richard: chicos, esta flotando  
  
Alex: entonces es el boggart?  
  
Cat: si, pero según recuerdo, eso no es lo que más asusta a Roberto  
  
Richard: entonces, alguien mas se topo con la caja, pero quien?  
  
Draco: logbottom  
  
Cat, alex y richard: logbottom??  
  
Draco: Sí, neville logbottom  
  
Cat: pobre!!  
  
Draco: no te preocupes, él sabe deshacerse de un boggart, Lupin le enseño en 3°  
  
Cat: por eso me preocupo  
  
Draco: ¿¿??  
  
Alex: draco, eso no es simplemente un boggart, es una mm muy buena broma ,tan buena que, bueno el punto es que si neville trata de deshacerse de el , a la hora que aplique el riddikulo el "boggart" explotara bañandolo con moco de troll y para rematar su cabello estara parado toda una semana con un lindo color turquesa.  
  
Cuando alex termino de explicarle a draco se escucho un Riddikulo seguido de una explosión.  
  
Y ahí estaba neville logbottom con moco de troll y su nuevo peinado color turquesa.  
  
Todo el salón estallo en carcajadas, pero no les duro mucho su gustillo.  
  
Prof. Melissa: pero que paso aquí?  
  
Alex, cat y richard se preocuparon, ya que lo mas seguro la profesora reconocería su bromita  
  
Mel: entonces?  
  
Roberto: profesora usted lo sabe, solo vea como quedo logbottom  
  
La profesora melissa miro a neville de arriba - abajo  
  
Roberto que estaba disfrutando esto: aquí las pistas  
  
un boggart explosión neville con cabello de color  
  
eso es = a Jones, Malfoy y Lengyel  
  
melissa quito su mirada de neville y la dirigió hacia ellos  
  
neville: profesora, es imposible que ellos lo hayan hecho ya que estaban bailando  
  
mel: bailando??  
  
Roberto: Sí, pero la srita. Jones no - lo dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro -  
  
Mel: srita. Jones acompáñeme  
  
Catherin con la cabeza en alto y dirigiéndole una mirada tan fría como pudo a Roberto siguió a la profesora fuera del salón.  
  
( fuera del salón  
  
melissa: y bien?  
  
Catherin: no era para él  
  
Mel: mm deje adivino, era para su acusador, cierto? Catherin: sí  
  
Mel: una de las razones por las que ordene que ustedes 10 estuvieran juntos en el mismo colegio, fue para que intentaran unirse, para que se hicieran amigos.  
  
Catherin: amigos?? .. Nosotros???  
  
Melissa: sí  
  
Catherin: olvídelo!!! Y bien cual será mi castigo?  
  
Melissa: 5 puntos menos para slytherin y detención, ahora vamos que tengo que dar una clase.  
  
Y entraron al salón  
  
Melissa: Sr. Longbottom, se encuentra bien?  
  
Neville: sí, profesora  
  
Melissa: puede ir a cambiarse  
  
Neville salió del salón .  
  
Melissa: ok, buenas tardes, hoy será, para la mayoría su primera clase de baile muggle, para bailar se necesita música y esta dividida en géneros y gracias a esta división existen diferentes tipos de baile.  
  
Mientras explicaba esto catherin le decía a alex su castigo y harry que se encontraba cerca de ellos se alegro de la detención de catherin ya que estarían juntos  
  
Profesora melissa:  
  
Entre los géneros musicales están:  
  
Pop Rock Electrónica Salsa Merengue Regué Rap Hip hop Vals  
  
Nuestra primera clase será sencilla, ya que empezaremos con el vals, bueno manos a la obra.  
  
Pónganse en parejas de:  
  
Gryffindor - Slytherin Hufflepuff - Ravenclaw  
  
Todos los slytherin y los Gryffindor protestaron  
  
Melissa: no les estoy pidiendo permiso!!!  
  
Todos: ok, profesora  
  
Entre las parejas más importantes estaban:  
  
1.Alexander con Hermione - cosa que no le gusto nada a ron -  
  
2.Roberto con Cristina - alexander se tuvo que comer su coraje -  
  
3.Jonathan con pansy - pobrecito  
  
harry con catherin - de hecho fueron los primeros en hacer pareja-  
  
5. Draco con pavarati - claro esta que prefería a ginny -  
  
Los demás no tuvieron ningún problema, Aaron se quedo como el dj oficial de hecho es el que mejor gustos musicales tiene, por eso la profesora lo dejo como dj.  
  
Mel: vaya veo que estamos completos, mm  
  
Severus interrumpió los pensamientos de la profesora melissa  
  
Snape: buenas tardes profesora mcdowell  
  
Mel: buenas tardes profesor snape  
  
Snape: solo le traigo un recado del prof. Dumbledore, la quiere ver en su oficina cuando termine su clase  
  
Mel: ok, ahí estaré  
  
Snape: con permiso - y justo cuando snape estaba a punto de irse -  
  
Mel: profesor snape  
  
Snape: Sí?  
  
Mel: esta ocupado??  
  
Snape: ¿? No, de hecho esta es mi hora libre  
  
Mel sonrío, de hecho le brillaron los ojos, cosa que no le gusto mucho a snape y bueno no se quejaba de esos hermosos ojos, pero la mirada, esa mirada, algo se tramaba y así era.  
  
Mel: podría ayudarme?  
  
Snape con un poco de temor: .. claro, usted dirá  
  
Mel: gracias , Aaron pon la música  
  
Mel: bueno chicos lo que tienen que hacer es tomar a su pareja así, y acto seguido agarro la mano izquierda de snape y la puso en su cintura y después con su otra mano agarro la libre de snape.  
  
Snape estaba tomando color, ya que ellos iniciaron el vals  
  
Mel que bailaba con severus: pero que esperan!! Vamos!!, ah!! Chicas su mano derecha debe agarrar el vestido. 


	4. Snape...bailando????

CAPITULO 4  
  
Pronto todo el salón se sumió en un ambiente mágico .  
  
Melissa y severus estaban en el centro, rodeados de las demás parejas, sus ojos entablaron su propia conversación, no necesitaban hablar, él estaba perdido en sus ojos azules y ella lo estaba en sus ojos negros.  
  
Y las demás parejas:  
  
Alex - Hermione  
  
Hermione dudaba en hablarle a alex ya que todos los malfoy odian a la sangre sucia, pero.  
  
Hermione: así que eres primo de malfoy?  
  
Alex: si así es  
  
Hermione: sabes que soy hija de muggles?  
  
Alex: sí  
  
Hermione: ¿ y que, tu no tienes complejos de sangre?  
  
Alex: tenia  
  
Hermione: y se puede saber por que ya no?  
  
Alex: lo que pasa es que alguien muy cercano a mi es de sangre mezclada, así que me tuve que quitar mis complejos para poder tener cerca de mi a esa persona especial  
  
  
  
Catherin - Harry  
  
Cat: bueno, y que no hablas?  
  
Harry: si  
  
Cat: entonces, dime algo  
  
Harry: que quieres que te diga  
  
Cat: mm mejor olvídalo, se ve que te caigo mal  
  
Harry: no, no es eso, es solo que no se que decirte  
  
Cat:mm ok, te creeré y como no sabes que preguntar o decir, comenzare yo, ok?  
  
Harry: ok  
  
Cat: tienes novia??  
  
Harry: no  
  
Cat: por que?  
  
Harry: no se  
  
Cat: . sabes se nota que no quieres platicar, mas no fuera tu mugrienta amiga  
  
Harry: quien?  
  
Cat: la sangre sucia  
  
Harry: no te permito que le digas así  
  
Cat: ok, entonces no hablaremos mas  
  
. Harry penso en decir algo, pero no lo dijo .  
  
Roberto - Cristina  
  
Rob: por que tan seria?  
  
Cat: por que? Muy fácil, es por lo que te querían hacer, pero júralo que me escuchara Catherin  
  
Rob: gracias , por preocuparte por mi, pero créeme que me puedo cuidar sólito.  
  
Cris: mmmm  
  
Rob la abraza: anda una sonrisa  
  
Cris: no - mientras se sonrojaba -  
  
Rob: si anda solo un ratito  
  
Cris: no y no insistas  
  
Rob: en ese caso .  
  
Se acerco mas a Cris y en su oído se puso a cantar .  
  
Voy a dejarte libre Para que el amor se vuelva Mas grande, voy a quererte Siempre.  
  
Cris sonríe  
  
  
  
Neville piso a su pareja, fue tal el grito que rompió el ambiente mágico...  
  
La profesora parecía despertar de un sueño y se sonrojo al ver que estaba muy pero muy cerca de severus.  
  
Mellisa: neville!!  
  
Neville: profesora lo siento, es que nunca he sido bueno para el baile!!  
  
Snape: de hecho logbottom, usted nunca ha sido bueno para algo - le dijo tan frío, que un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de neville -  
  
Melissa: samantha estas bien? ( esta slytherin me la saque de la manga)  
  
Sam: si, pero por favor ya no me ponga con logbottom, por favor  
  
Melissa: aaron ven acá  
  
Aaron: si profesora  
  
Melissa: ok samantha tu estarás con aaron  
  
Melissa: neville, necesito que busques a alguien, ya sea de este salón o fuera del, que te agrade y con la que te sientas a gusto, así se te facilitara el baile, así que Sr. Logbottom tiene 5 min. Para que consiga a su nueva pareja.  
  
Neville se quedo pensando unos momentos .  
  
Neville: ya se!!! - neville salió del salón -  
  
Melissa: ok chicos ahora que ya tiene bien dominados los pasos, lo que sigue es el cambio de pare.  
  
aquí estamos profesora - era neville y venia acompañado de .  
  
draco: ginny!!  
  
Melissa: bienvenida srita. Weasley, ok chicos comencemos el vals y cuando yo se los indique harán el cambio de parejas.  
  
Draco se coloco estratégicamente para estar junto a ginny .  
  
La profesora Melissa puso la música y empezaron a bailar, Melissa volvió a bailar con severus, pero esta ves si puso atención a su clase.  
  
Melissa espero a que unos minutos para que neville tomara el ritmo, no paso mucho para que neville agarrara el ritmo entonces.  
  
Melissa: cambio!!  
  
Draco al escuchar eso, hizo un movimiento para que su acompañante quedara con neville y el tomo a ginny de la cintura, ginny se llevo una enorme sorpresa al ver a su nueva pareja.  
  
Y no solo draco hizo lo que quiso todo el salón hizo exactamente lo mismo, así quedaron las demás parejas  
  
Alex - Cat Harry - Hermione Ron - Cristina Roberto - Leslie Richard - Julia Aaron - Ericka  
  
Mel se dio cuenta que las parejas no quedaron como debía ser, quito la música.  
  
Mel: chicos!!! No se que hicieron, pero se supone que cuando yo dijera - cambio - ustedes chicos tenían que girar hacia la derecha, mientras las chicas se quedaban en su lugar!!  
  
Mel: ok, lo haremos de nuevo, así que recuerden hacia su derecha!!  
  
Empieza la música .  
  
  
  
Draco - Ginny  
  
Ginny esta muy incomoda o tal vez confundida, el punto es que se le notaba en la cara  
  
Draco: te pasa algo, ginny??  
  
Ginny se sorprendió, draco la llamaba por su nombre  
  
Ginny: no nada, malfoy  
  
Draco: puedes llamarme draco, si gustas - cuando termino de decirle sonrío muy tiernamente.  
  
Ginny: ok, Draco  
  
Draco: y dime gin, aun quieres a potter?  
  
Ginny se apresuro a contestar: no draco, eso fue solo una ilusión ahora solo veo a Harry como un amigo, de hecho estoy interesada en alguien mas - cuando dijo esto se le quedo viendo directo a sus ojos grises-  
  
Draco: y puedo saber quien es?  
  
Ginny: ya lo sabrás a su tiempo, aunque lo mas probable es que yo no le interese a el.  
  
Draco: seria un tonto si no le interesaras  
  
Ginny solo pudo sonreír  
  
Melissa: CAMBIO!!  
  
Draco se hizo para atrás jalando a Ginny, para que solo cambiaran de pareja los demás y ellos quedaran igual.  
  
Ginny: por que hiciste eso?  
  
Draco: que no es obvio  
  
Ginny le sonrío, eso derritió a Draco y claro que el también le sonrío  
  
Melissa: severus, bailas muy bien  
  
Snape: tu también * tu también!!! Que clase de idiota soy, tu también!! soy patético *  
  
Termino la clase .  
  
Mel: chicos!! Eso es todo por hoy, ah! Por cierto la pareja que tienen ahorita será su pareja para todo el año.  
  
Draco: me encanta la idea, a ti no?  
  
Ginny: a mi también me gusta . la idea - dicho esto se fue con Neville  
  
Mel: gracias, severus  
  
Severus: de nada - Snape espero a que la prof. Tomara sus cosas para salir -  
  
Albus apareció en ese momento.  
  
Albus: buenas noches prof. Mcdowell, prof. Snape  
  
Mel: buenas noches prof. Dumbledore  
  
Severus: hola albus  
  
Albus: con que aquí estabas, yo ya estaba preocupado, te mande a decir un recado y no regresabas, pense que te habían raptado!!  
  
Mel: prof. Dumbledore, severus no regreso por que me ayudo con mi clase.  
  
Albus: oh! Y como la ayudaste?  
  
Melissa se le adelanto a Severus .  
  
Melissa: me ayudo siendo mi pareja de baile  
  
Albus: bailaste? En serio, quien lo diría y tu que pensabas que .  
  
Severus: albus - sonrojado - baile y ya ok, no es nada del otro mundo y por favor no le vayas a decir a nadie.  
  
Mel: prof. Usted quería hablar conmigo  
  
Albus: si, es cierto, pero creo que ya no es necesario, con permiso, los dejo tengo que ir a las cocinas, los veo en la cena.  
  
Durante la cena todos los profesores volteaban a ver a Snape, este harto del asunto, les dedico una mirada tan fría que dejaron de verlo.  
  
Y lo mas importante que paso en la cena fue cuando albus anuncio que ese año habría copa de quidditch y que toda la información estaría en sus respectivas salas.  
  
Después de la cena se dirigieron a sus respectivas salas comunes ahí encontraron dos anuncios uno que era la copa de quidditch  
  
GrYfFiNdOr  
  
Quidditch Nueva temporada - Comienza el 1 de octubre Pruebas para guardián y Capitán Sábado de 9 -- 11 a.m.  
  
Slytherin  
  
Quidditch Nueva temporada - Comienza el 1 de octubre Pruebas de cazador y capitán Sábado de 11 - 13 p.m.  
  
Ravenclaw  
  
Quidditch Nueva temporada Comienza el 1 de octubre  
  
Hufflepuff  
  
Quidditch Nueva temporada - Comienza el 1 de octubre Pruebas para buscador y capitán Sábado 7 - 9 a.m.  
  
Y el otro anuncio era ...  
  
T e A t R o  
  
Audiciones para: ~* R o m e o Y J u l i e t a *~ este viernes a las 6:00 p.m. en El gran hall. 


	5. Asi nos conocimos

CAPITULO 5  
  
Miércoles terminando la clase de Lupin que transcurrió sin ninguna novedad.  
  
Cat se dirigía a uno de los baños, cuando iba entrando escucho la voz de ginny.  
  
Ginny: iré a las audiciones para Romeo & Julieta  
  
Susana: en verdad?  
  
Ginny: Sí, en verdad!!  
  
Al escuchar eso Cat sé hecho a correr hacia la sala común de slytherin para hablar con draco.  
  
Llegando a la sala común, se encontró con Draco, quien estaba solo en un sillón frente a la chimenea.  
  
Draco la vio entrar y sonrío  
  
Cat: a partir de hoy me vas a querer mas  
  
Draco: y eso por que?  
  
Cat: te tengo información valiosa  
  
Draco: sobre?  
  
Cat: antes debes prometerme que harás lo que te diga  
  
Draco: no lo sé, debo pensarlo  
  
Cat: no nada de eso, promételo  
  
Draco: ok, prometido, ahora dime que haré  
  
Cat: audiciónaras para el papel de Romeo  
  
Draco: que???  
  
Cat: si, así como lo escuchas, debes quedarte con ese papel, por que ginny audicionara para julieta.  
  
Draco: estas segura?  
  
Cat: absolutamente, yo escuche cuando lo decía.  
  
Draco: mmmm pero hay un problema  
  
Cat: cual?  
  
Draco: no conozco bien la obra  
  
Cat: no te preocupes, yo te ayudare, yo fui julieta en mi escuela  
  
Draco: en serio!!, Gracias, oye quien fue Romeo?  
  
Cat: de nada cute y romeo fue el idiota de Roberto.  
  
Cat: bueno empecemos, deja voy por los libretos -dicho esto fue hacia su cuarto -  
  
Draco se quedo pensando en la posibilidad de quedar como romeo y Ginny como Julieta, pensándolo bien eso era lo que vivían, según recordaba la obra trata de 2 familias que no se querían y así pasaba con las familias Weasley - Malfoy.  
  
SALA DE PROFESORES  
  
En la sala se encontraban platicando Remus, Arabella, Melissa y Severus.  
  
Arabella: en serio!! Tu bailaste, quien lo diría!!!  
  
Remus: a Severus solo le hacia falta una buena pareja  
  
Severus hablando para sí mismo: maldito albus, le dije que no dijera nada.  
  
Mel: que dices?  
  
Severus: nada  
  
Bell: melissa donde te metiste todo este tiempo!!!  
  
Mel: a que te refieres?  
  
Bell: a que eres la primera persona que le cae bien a Severus  
  
Mel: pues para serte sincera al principio no fue así.  
  
Remus: cierto!!, Bell te contare su historia  
  
Severus: Lupin, no creo que sea de .  
  
Bell: a callar sevy, anda Remus cuéntame.  
  
Remus: cuando llego Melissa a Hogwarts nos la presentaron a todo el personal  
  
*** F l a S H * B a C k ***  
  
Albus: profesores ella es la srita. Melissa Mcdowell, represéntate del Instituto Mafresge, que como ustedes saben su directora fue atacada y como el instituto es muy grande, nos han mandado a 10 alumnos y un profesor para que pasen un año con nosotros, la profesora a parte de supervisar a sus alumnos, dará nuevas asignaturas.  
  
Albus: ellos son Minerva Mcgonagall subdirectora, Remus Lupin profesor de DCO . presento a cada uno de los profesores y al conserje . al prof. De pociones lo conocerá mas adelante.  
  
Albus: minerva lleva a la srita. Mcdowell a su habitación y Remus tu te encargaras de enseñarle la escuela.  
  
Albus: con su permiso  
  
Minerva: srita. Mcdowell sígame por favor  
  
Melissa: pueden llamarme melissa  
  
Remus: quieres empezar hoy mismo o mañana el recorrido?  
  
Melissa: si no es mucha molestia hoy mismo  
  
Remus: no es ninguna molestia, entonces las acompaño para saber en que habitación estarás.  
  
Así se marcharon los tres.  
  
Paso toda una semana y melissa ya sé sabia casi de memoria todo el castillo ( digo quien no? Si el que te da el tour es Un merodeador).  
  
Severus llego Hogwarts esa semana iba bajando hacia su cuarto para dejar sus cosas, dormir un poco y después ir a hablar con Dumbledore, pero antes tal vez pasaría a comer algo, cuando escucho un ruido en una de las mazmorras, se dirigió con paso firme, la puerta de la mazmorra estaba entre abierta y se asomo.  
  
Ahí estaba Melissa, Severus se quedo en shock que hacia ese ángel ahí? Debía atacarla?, Que hacer?, No sabia que hacer, así que se retiro.  
  
  
  
Mel: me viste?  
  
Severus: si - ya estaba tomando un color rojo - y pensando * si a Remus se le escapa lo otro lo mato *  
  
Bell: hey dejen que continúe, vamos Remus!! Remus: ok  
  
  
  
Melissa todavía no lo veía, pero él a ella sí  
  
Albus tuvo que salir y no pudo presentarlos, de hecho todo el mundo olvido hacerlo.  
  
Mel iba pensando en lo hermoso que era el castillo- * vaya, si que es grande, si no fuera por Remus me hubiese perdi. do *  
  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Severus que se encontraba enfrente de ella, pero ninguno dijo ni hizo nada, se quedaron ahí intercambiando miradas.  
  
El ruido de personas acercándose los hizo reaccionar - se sonrojaron -- y cada uno se dirigió a sus actividades.  
  
Despacho de Lupin  
  
Mel: buenas tardes, Remus, puedo pasar?  
  
Remus: adelante, pero siéntate, quieres un té?  
  
Mel: Sí, gracias!  
  
Mel: oye Remus conoces a un profesor, alto, cabello negro, ojos negros y con tez blanca?  
  
Remus: mm ah!! Si es Severus Snape, el profesor de pociones, por que?  
  
Mel sonrojada: no! Nada mas preguntaba, será mejor que me vaya tengo muchas cosas que hacer, compermiso y gracias!!  
  
Remus: de nada  
  
No paso mucho para que Severus llegara a mi oficina preguntando lo mismo  
  
Severus: Lupin, estas ocupado?  
  
Remus: pasa Severus  
  
Severus: ok, iré al grano, quien es ella? Y por que se pasea por todo el colegio?  
  
Remus: ella es Melissa Mcdowell representante del Instituto Mafresge y esta aquí para adaptarse a su nueva escuela, ya que por un año ella dará clases aquí.  
  
Severus: ok, gracias por tu tiempo, Lupin Remus: de nada  
  
Bell: por que a Lupin?  
  
Severus: que?  
  
Bell: Cuándo le has pedido o preguntado algo a Remus?  
  
Severus: era él o preguntarle a Minerva o peor aun a Fliwick!! Que se la pasaría molestándome todo el año!!!  
  
Bell: oh! Ya veo, continua Remus  
  
  
  
Sabes Bell esto se estaba convirtiendo en algo muy chistoso, Severus y Melissa coincidían en muchos lugares y lo único que hacían era verse a los ojos y seguir su camino.  
  
Siempre venían conmigo y me decían lo vi o la vi Y yo siempre les decía - por que no le hablas? -  
  
Pero llego el día  
  
Mel llego a mi oficina  
  
Mel: hola Remus  
  
Remus: adelante, pasa, volviste a verlo ¿cierto?  
  
Mel solo asintió  
  
Remus: por que no lo saludas, te presentas o si quieres te lo presento!  
  
Mel: no!!, así déjalo  
  
En eso llega Severus, seguro a decirme que la vio y otra ves no se atrevió a hablarle.  
  
Ambos se sonrojaron al verse, yo tuve que aguantarme la risa, solo ver sus caras de tu que haces aquí!! Me causaban mucha risa  
  
Severus: buenas tardes!  
  
Remus y Melissa: Buenas tardes  
  
Remus: pasa Severus, té?  
  
Severus: Sí, por favor  
  
Remus mientras preparaba el té: y ya se conocen? Ambos me dirigieron una mirada asesina como diciendo - tu sabes que no-  
  
Remus: Bueno, creo que no, Melissa él es Seve.  
  
*** FIN DE FlAsH * BaCk ***  
  
Catherin y Harry interrumpieron en la sala de profesores  
  
Catherin: aquí estamos profesora  
  
Mel: que bueno que son puntuales, su detención será en la mazmorra 4, tiene que dejarla como nueva, así que go! A limpiarla.  
  
** MAZMORRA 4 **  
  
Cat: pero que demonios paso aquí!!  
  
Harry: parece que lo hizo neville, pero hoy no nos toco clase de pociones!!  
  
La mazmorra estaba llena de un liquido baboso de color amarillo verdoso, todo estaba lleno sillas, mesas, techo, paredes, todo.  
  
Cat: empecemos!  
  
Cat puso un aparato encima del escritorio, era una radio.  
  
Cat: me gusta escuchar música cuando trabajo, no te molesta o sí?  
  
Harry: no, adelante pon música - le dijo sonriendole  
  
Cat prende el aparato y .  
  
Día tras día, el tiempo pasa y no puedo sacarte de mi mente Nadie sabe, lo escondo adentro Sigo buscando pero no lo puedo encontrar El coraje para dejarte ir Nunca sentí tanto amor antes y una vez más estoy pensando en quitar la manera más fácil (CoRo) Pero si te dejo ir nunca sabré lo que mi vida sería aferrándote cerca de mí Alguna vez te veré Sonriéndome Cómo lo sabré Si te dejo ir Noche tras noche, me escucho a mí mismo decir porqué este sentimiento no desaparece No hay nadie como tú Le hablas a mi corazón Es una pena Que nuestros mundos estén separados Soy muy tímido para preguntar Soy muy orgulloso para perder Pero tarde o temprano tengo que elegir Y una vez más estoy pensando en quitar la manera más fácil (CoRo) Y una vez más estoy pensando en quitar la manera más fácil  
  
  
  
Ella empezó a limpiar y tarareaba la canción.  
  
Harry se quedo pensando en uno de los párrafos de esta, era lo que él sentía en esos momentos!!  
  
Exactamente en la parte que decía  
  
Es una pena Que nuestros mundos estén separados Soy muy tímido para preguntar Soy muy orgulloso para perder Pero tarde o temprano tengo que elegir Y una vez más estoy pensando en quitar la manera más fácil  
  
  
  
harry: te gusta malfoy, cierto?  
  
Cat que no se esperaba esa pregunta: que? Cómo crees!! Él es mi mejor amigo!!- le contesto a harry volteando a verlo a los ojos  
  
Harry: no me refiero a Alex, sino a Draco  
  
Cat: no, además a el le interesa otra persona, aunque claro nuestros padres tienen intención de juntarnos, pero ya estamos haciéndonos cargo de ese asunto.  
  
Harry: juntarlos?  
  
Cat: si, bueno no debo decírtelo, pero confío en que no le dirás a nadie, Draco y yo estamos comprometidos  
  
Harry: que!!!!  
  
Cat: como lo escuchas, pero a Draco le interesa otra persona y a mí también  
  
Ya pasaban de las 2 a.m. casi terminaban. 


	6. Clase de Duelo

CAPITULO 6  
  
Jueves - Clase de Duelo 5°  
  
Hermione, Ron y Harry se dirigían a su clase de duelo .  
  
Ron: espero que no sea como en 2°  
  
Harry: yo solo espero que snape no este ahí  
  
Hermione: mmmm por lo que escuche la profesora melissa dará esta clase y según Roberto y aaron es una experta en duelo.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la puerta del Gran Hall ya se encontraban ahí Draco, alex, Cristina y Catherin.  
  
Harry quería saludar a Catherin, pero sé lo penso 2 veces ya que estaban ahí Draco y Alex.  
  
Alex vio las intenciones de Harry y abrazo a Catherin, así que Harry se tuvo que quedar con las ganas de saludarla.  
  
Ambos grupos se lanzaban miradas despectivas. Harry a alex, Catherin a Hermione, tanto Draco como Cristina lo hacían a todo el grupo.  
  
Y antes de que empezaran a pelearse Llego la profesora melissa y para la mala suerte de Harry, ron y Hermione acompañada de Snape.  
  
mEl: buenas tardes!  
  
Todos: Buenas tardes!  
  
Snape dirigiéndose solo a Draco: buenas tardes  
  
Draco: buenas tardes profesor.  
  
Snape: pasen  
  
Alex que seguía abrazando a cat, Cristina y Draco entraron al gran hall.  
  
Snape: y ustedes que esperan!! - dirigiéndose al los gryffindors-  
  
Harry, ron y Hermione entraron corriendo  
  
Snape: 5 puntos menos para gryffindor por correr.  
  
Dentro del Gran Hall Sucedió un milagro ( bueno para Harry, ron y Hermione y de hecho para todos los Gryffindors) Lupin también daría la case de duelo y el venia acompañado de otro hombre alto, con cabello negro largo y quebrado, cuerpo atlético y ojos azules muy guapo  
  
Severus lo vio entrar y sus ojos expresaban un odio infinito, melissa lo noto, pero no se atrevió a preguntar, poco a poco iban llegando los alumnos de 5°.  
  
Mientras Remus y su acompañante se acercaron a Melissa y Snape .  
  
Remus: buenas Tardes! - con una sonrisa colgate - que quito al ver la cara de snape -  
  
Remus se puso nervioso, penso que Severus mataría a su acompañante que no era otro mas que Sirius Black.  
  
Remus: eh!! . bueno. él - señalando a Sirius- es el profesor tom white.  
  
Sirius: hola - acercándose demasiado a melissa, cosa que no le gusto nada a Severus.  
  
Severus: ¿ que hace aquí?  
  
Sirius: yo vengo a dar clases de Duelo - y pensando * y a cuidar a Harry*  
  
Sirius: y usted es?- dirigiéndose a melissa y dando por terminada la conversación con snape -  
  
Mel: soy la profesora melissa mcdowell - le extendió la mano a Sirius y este la tomo y la beso ( como todo un caballero), esa acción hizo que Severus se pusiera rojo del coraje (o sea como quien dice le ganaron los celos) -  
  
Lupin: comencemos con la clase - dijo esto para que Severus no matara a Sirius -  
  
Mel: Sí, buena idea  
  
Melissa: Buenas tardes! Alumnos de 5° esta será su primar clase de Duelo de este curso, así que una sola regla que deben seguir que es:  
  
No sé usaran los maleficios imperdonables  
  
Melissa: Bueno ahora comencemos, prof. Lupin, prof. White ustedes se harán cargo de Los Gryffindor y El prof. Snape y yo de los Slytherin.  
  
Eso alegro mucho a los gryffindors .  
  
Melissas: esta clase será 100% practica, ahora profesores escojan a un gryffindor y nosotros escogeremos a un Slytherin, los cuales con nuestra accesoria se enfrentaran a un duelo.  
  
Sirius: Sr. Weasley pase por favor  
  
Melissa: Draco Malfoy  
  
Ron y Draco se subieron a la tarima seguidos de Melissa y Tom (Sirius).  
  
Ron y Draco se pusieron en posición de duelo y detrás de ellos respectivamente tom y Melissa.  
  
Severus dio la señal para que comenzaran.  
  
Melissa le dijo en el oído algo a Draco y lo mismo hizo Tom ( Sirius) . y al mismo tiempo se escucharon 2 hechizos diferentes, de la varita de Draco salió una araña de 2 metros de altura y de la de ron salió un hechizo con el cual su oponente tenia que salir volando, con lo que no contaban era que una araña de 2 m. Se interpondría entre Draco y el hechizo.  
  
Ron retrocedió al ver a la araña gigante con lo cual Draco, Alex, Catherin y Snape sonrieron maliciosamente.  
  
Lupin dio por terminado el duelo, mas que nada por que ron tenia una cara de terror y de hecho su cara cambiaba de rojo a morado, de morado a amarillo.  
  
Snape: Gano Slytherin! 10 puntos mas para Slytherin  
  
Melissa: ok, siguiente pareja por favor  
  
Lupin escogió ala que se suponía era la mejor de Gryffindor o sea Hermione - Lupin sonrío, ya que estaba seguro que ganaría esta vez Gryffindor -  
  
Melissa y Snape decidieron que la siguiente seria Catherin  
  
Melissa dijo - Catherin pasa - Catherin sonrío esta vez se podría vengar de esa sangre sucia.  
  
Hermione se puso nerviosa, ella escucho cuando Aaron y Roberto le contaban a Harry que Catherin había quedado en 2° lugar de un concurso de duelo.  
  
Catherin subió rápidamente a la tarima, Hermione subió poco después de ella.  
  
Todos estaban muy interesados en el Duelo. Draco, Alex y Cristina ( apoyaban a Catherin) y ron, Harry y Roberto ( apoyaban a Hermione).  
  
Tanto Lupin como Melissa se colocaron atrás de sus alumnas y les susurraron algo.  
  
White ( Black) dio la señal para que comenzaran, al instante cat hizo un hechizo que muy pocos conocían, ya que solo la familia Jones podía hacer, de hecho los únicos que conocían ese hechizo fueron los antiguos compañeros de Cat, ya que lo había utilizado en el torneo de su escuela.  
  
Lo que paso después, fue que Hermione quedo en el suelo e inconsciente.  
  
Cristina, Draco y alex aplaudieron y se les unieron todos los Slytherin.  
  
Harry estaba en shock y ron corrió a hacia Hermione.  
  
Lupin y White ( Black) estaban asustados por Hermione, pero llego Melissa para tranquilizarlos y decirles que en menos de 5 minutos despertaría.  
  
Snape:10 puntos mas para slytherin!!!!-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa  
  
Melissa: bien, continuemos  
  
Lupin le dijo a ron que se quedara con Hermione hasta que despertara.  
  
Sirius: que pase Harry Potter  
  
Snape: Alexander Malfoy  
  
Ambos subieron seguidos de sus profesores .  
  
Harry sentía un poco de miedo, Sirius y Lupin se le acercaron  
  
Harry: que haré?  
  
Sirius al notar a su ahijado nervioso: no te preocupes, si son buenos, pero ganaremos, yo en duelo le gane a Severus  
  
Harry: entonces, que hago?  
  
Sirius ( tom) le dijo al oído..  
  
Severus le dijo a Alex  
  
Harry de tan nervioso que estaba, ataco primero, lo que hizo fue desarmar a alex y después le mando un petrificus total.  
  
Y ahí quedo alex con el orgullo herido y sin poder moverse.  
  
Severus estaba asombrado, solo decía para sí mismo, maldito Black, maldito Potter .  
  
Melissa le aplico el contra hechizo a Alex, el cual estaba rojo del coraje y se juro así mismo que se vengaría de Potter.  
  
Melissa dio por terminada la clase, los alumnos fueron saliendo.  
  
Saliendo del gran hall se encontraron Harry, Ron y Hermione con Draco, Alex, Catherin y Cristina.  
  
Alex le dirigía una mirada asesina a Harry, Hermione y Catherin se veían despectivamente y ron veía a Malfoy con ganas de matarlo!! ( conclusión todos se querían matar).  
  
Cristina noto que en cualquier momento estallaría una pelea y no se equivoco . llega Roberto .  
  
Roberto: Harry, vaya ese ataque tan sencillo, pero tan efectivo para dejar fuera de combate a un idiota , NO PUEDO CREERLO!! Que algo así dejara fuera de combate a un MALFOY jajajajaja  
  
Alex, Draco y Catherin se enojaron por el comentario y sacaron sus varitas, lo mismo hicieron Ron, Harry, Hermione y Roberto.  
  
Roberto: oh! Ya se enojaron los señores Malfoy  
  
Alex: maldito!! Ahora si, te mato y se le lanzo.  
  
Enseguida se escucharon golpes, hechizos y gritos .  
  
Melissa y Severus que escucharon los gritos salieron del gran hall seguidos de Lupin y Sirius.  
  
Cuando llegaron. la única que estaba de pie e intacta era Cristina  
  
Melissa: Cristina que es esto!!! - en el pasillo se encontraban tirados Draco, Alex, Catherin, Harry, Hermione, Ron y Roberto.  
  
Cristina: profesora . lo que pasa. es .  
  
Melissa: y bien?  
  
Cristina: bueno es que se pelearon  
  
Melissa: de eso srita. Warhol ya me di cuenta, quien lo empezó?  
  
Cristina no tuvo otra opción mas que decirle.  
  
Cristina: fue Roberto, lo dijo en un susurro  
  
Mel: profesores ayúdenme a llevarlos a la enfermería y serán descontados 40 puntos a Gryffindor y 10 a Slytherin por seguir el juego.  
  
  
  
  
  
ENFERMERIA  
  
Colocaron del lado derecho a los Gryffindor y enfrente a los Slytherin.  
  
Comenzaron a despertar poco a poco. Cristina llego y fue a ver a Roberto.  
  
Cristina: estas bien?  
  
Roberto: eso creo  
  
Catherin: eso crees idiota, tu hechizo me dio a mí - en eso Harry interrumpe-  
  
Harry: no fue él, fui yo, perdón  
  
Cat: ahhh!! Aun mejor, tu Harry no puedo creerlo  
  
Harry: no fue intencional iba hacia Malfoy  
  
Draco: a cual de los dos?  
  
Harry: para Alex  
  
Alex: mmmm, Pero fallo ,que bien!!  
  
Catherin: que bien? QUE BIEN??? , me dio a mí, captan a MÍ  
  
Hermione: te lo mereces  
  
Catherin: oh por dios tu cállate, nadie te metió  
  
Ron: no le hables así  
  
Draco: tu no te metas Weasley  
  
Roberto: ni tu Malfoy  
  
Alex: no le hables así a mi primo, entiendes?  
  
Roberto: uyyy que miedo eh!!!que no puedo defenderse el solo  
  
Draco: claro que puedo  
  
Ron: no, necesitas que te defienda tu primito verdad??  
  
Catherin: oh callate la boca maldito pelirrojo  
  
Hermione: callate maldita despota no le hables asi a ron  
  
Draco: uyyy si mi noviecita granger me defiende , ya que solo no puedo  
  
Ron: callate la boca malfoy  
  
Alex: callate ya weasley  
  
Roberto: dejalo en paz malfoy  
  
Catherin: oh ya callate roberto, eres insoportable  
  
Hermione: no lo calles, tiene derecho a decir lo que quiera  
  
Harry: ya basta!!!!! Dejen de pelear  
  
Draco: uyy si super potter entra al rescate  
  
Ron: le tienes envidia malfoy aceptalo  
  
Alex: jajaja por favor no nos hagas reir, envidia a potter, eso si es un buen chiste  
  
Hermione: pues es la verdad, harry es unico  
  
Catherin: claro lo dice la presidenta de su club de fans, verdad  
  
Hermione: envidia o coraje?  
  
Draco: oh por favor sabelotodo, es ilógico que catherin se fije en alguien como potter  
  
Harry: asi?? Y porque malfoy??  
  
Hermione: si porque, harry es guapo, inteligente , un mago muy poderoso entre muchas cosas mas  
  
Alex: uyyy vaya vaya vaya, tenemos aquí a la señora de potter  
  
Ron: no digas tonterías malfoy  
  
Catherin: celoso weasley???  
  
Hermione: ya callate, jones  
  
Roberto: no pidas milagros hermione, nunca se calla  
  
Draco: no te metas con ella, roberto  
  
Harry: te interesa mucho lo que le pase no es asi malfoy?  
  
Draco: asi es potter, tienes algun problema con eso  
  
Harry: y porque tanto interes si se puede saber  
  
Roberto: si dinos malfoy , porque tanto interes por catherin  
  
draco: eso es algo que no les incumbe  
  
Hermione: y porque? Que es eso que no nos pueden decir  
  
Catherin: mira niña tonta, mejor ya guarda silencio o si no .  
  
Ron: la estas amenazando???  
  
Catherin: no pelirrojo, es una advertencia nada mas  
  
Draco: miren perdedores, lo que pase entre la familia jones y malfoy no es de su incumbencia, captan-esto lo dijo mirando fijamente a potter  
  
Cuando estaban a punto de comenzar de nuevo a pelearse entro la enfermera: ya ya silencio aquí, o le hablare al profesor dumbledore, señorita cristina, haga el favor de salir  
  
Para la hora de la cena ya estaban dados de alta ya que no era nada grave lo que tenian. 


	7. Audiciones para Romeo y Julieta y Mundia...

CAPITULO 7  
  
AUDICIONES.. ROMEO Y JULIETA  
  
Sala Común de Slytherin  
  
Catherin: listo Draco??  
  
Draco: no lo creo, mejor no voy  
  
Catherin: no inventes, debes de ir, hemos ensayado mucho  
  
Draco: si, pero no lo sé, a parte se burlarían de mí  
  
Catherin: no lo creo  
  
Draco: y si no va Ginny?  
  
Catherin: si, si ira, es mas si quieres le pregunto  
  
Draco: en verdad, harías eso por mí?  
  
Catherin: claro, eso y más - dicho esto le guiño el ojo -  
  
. pasillo de hogwarts .  
  
Catherin se encontraba platicando con unos Slytherins en un pasillo, cuando paso Ginny leyendo un pergamino, * esta es mi oportunidad* penso Catherin.  
  
Catherin: hey, Ginny espera - Ginny volteo - si, dime- A ver chicos espérenme - dicho esto dejo a los Slytherins y se fue caminando junto con Ginny.  
  
Catherin: oye es cierto que audicionaras para Julieta?  
  
Ginny: si, por que preguntas?  
  
Catherin: oh! Es una sorpresa, pero en verdad, trata de quedarte con el papel, ya que el romeo estará de 10, eso te lo aseguro.  
  
AUDICIONES  
  
Ginny se encontraba platicando con otras chicas que harían la audición, cuando escuchan a la profesora.  
  
Melissa: a ver comencemos con la audición, primero quiero a las chicas que harán de Julieta. Pasaron todas las chicas, la mejor fue Ginny.  
  
Y así se fue con todos los papeles y hasta él ultimo .  
  
Ahora quiero a todos los chicos que harán la audición para el papel de Romeo.  
  
Pasaron todos los interesados en ese papel o al menos eso pensó.  
  
Mel: ya no hay chicos, verdad?  
  
Fuera del gran Hall  
  
Catherin: anda Draco, entra  
  
Draco: no mejor no, vamonos  
  
Catherin abre la puerta del Gran Hall.  
  
Catherin: esperen, profesora falta Malfoy, es que se nos hizo tarde, pero ya llegamos.  
  
Mel: a ver, pase señor Malfoy  
  
Draco hizo una excelente representación . y al final de la audición .  
  
Melissa: Ok, chicos eso es todo, en la cena les diré los resultados.  
  
  
  
. cena .  
  
Albus: silencio, por favor, la profesora Mcdowell nos anunciara a los alumnos que tendrán un papel en Romeo & Julieta.  
  
Mel: así es bueno . menciono a cada uno y al final .  
  
Ahora nuestros protagonistas son: para el papel de Julieta la Srita. Ginny Weasley.  
  
Toda la mesa de Gryffindor estallo en aplausos .  
  
Melissa: y nuestro Romeo será, el Sr. Malfoy, Draco Malfoy  
  
Todo el comedor quedo en silencio y fue roto por Fred & George.  
  
Fred: Draco  
  
George: Malfoy  
  
Los dos: ¿¿ que??  
  
Y con eso estallaron los murmullos en el Gran Hall  
  
Y así paso todo el mes de Septiembre, con una que otra pelea, mas puntos menos para gryffindor, que hermione recuperaba en cada clase una que otra visita a la enfermería,  
  
  
  
Octubre 2 semanas antes de Halloween  
  
Albus: silencio, por favor!  
  
todo el salón se callo  
  
Bueno tengo muy buenas noticias, este año no habrá torneo de quidditch  
  
- Se escucharon quejas, pero usted dijo!!, Por que!!, Entre otras -  
  
Silencio!! Se cancelara por que se llevara a cabo un Mundial Juvenil de Quidditch  
  
- todo el comedor estallo en murmullos -  
  
Esperen esperen, que todavía no termino de hablar, la profesora Hooch con la ayuda de los jefes de casa eligieron al equipo que representara a Hogwarts.  
  
Conforme los vaya nombrando pasaran al frente, empecemos:  
  
Harry Potter - Buscador y por mayoría de votos capitán  
  
Draco Malfoy - Guardián  
  
Fred Weasley - Golpeador  
  
George W. - Golpeador  
  
Angelina J. - Cazadora  
  
Alicia Spinnet - Cazadora  
  
Katie B. - Cazadora  
  
Catherin, Alex y Cris estaban aplaudiendo por Draco ya que era una sorpresa que lo pusieran en esa posición.  
  
Algunos estaban confundidos, Malfoy? Ese tuvo que haber sido Snape.  
  
Albus: bueno ahora tiene la palabra la profesora Melissa  
  
Melissa: Bueno como verán y es obvio nuestro colegio también participara, nuestro equipo es el siguiente:  
  
Cristina Warhol - Cazadora y capitán  
  
Leslie Hawks - Cazadora  
  
Jonathan Hooper - Cazador  
  
Alexander Malfoy - Golpeador  
  
Catherin Jones - Golpeadora  
  
Roberto Wyeth - Buscador  
  
Aaron Hawks - Guardián  
  
Los jugadores del Mafresge subieron junto a los de Hogwarts, cat - abrazo a Draco- felicidades Draco!!  
  
Draco: igualmente, aunque no me lo esperaba y tu primo Golpeador?  
  
Alex: así es y uno de los .  
  
Roberto: uno de los peores que he visto en mi vida, no se como esta en el equipo  
  
Cat: cállate Roberto, si él es pésimo tu das lastima!  
  
Cris: ya dejen de pelearse  
  
Albus: Silencio, que hay mas sorpresas, tenemos otras 2 escuelas invitadas, ustedes ya los conocen son los alumnos de Beauxbatons y de Durmstrang, pero en esta ocasión solo vienen los integrantes del equipo y un representante de la escuela, pasen por favor!  
  
Después de esto se abrieron las puertas del Gran Hall - dejando ver a 16 jóvenes 8 de cada escuela, eso causo muchas reacciones.  
  
Alex, Cris y Roberto: Es Michelle, que bien!!  
  
Catherin no dijo nada, solo vio como sus amigos se le acercaban a esa chica delgada, de tez blanca, ojos azules que brillaban mucho y su cabello castaño con unos caireles.  
  
Cristina: hola!  
  
Michelle: cris!! Hola - la abraza - cuanto tiempo sin verte!!, Pero que haces aquí?  
  
Roberto: mm y que solo la saludaras a ella?  
  
Michelle: Rob!! Ah!! Pero ya estas mas alto - también lo abraza -  
  
Alex: hola!  
  
Michelle: Alex hola- se quedan viendo unos momentos antes de lanzarse a sus brazos parecía algo así, como un reencuentro de novios -  
  
. harry se acerco a ver a Cat.  
  
Harry: por que te dejaron aquí? - pregunto con interés -  
  
Catherin: que no es obvio!! Prefieren ir a ver a no se quien es, pero quien quiera que sea no se la va a acabar.  
  
Harry: te ha hecho algo?  
  
Cat: no, pero por lo que se ve, se llevan muy bien, oh! Por dios, pero si es Michelina, si, con razón tanto amor.  
  
Harry: Michelina?  
  
Cat: se llama Michelle, pero me gusta decirle Michelina  
  
Harry: y de donde la conocen?  
  
Cat: ellos iban juntos a la escuela de hecho ellos 4 formaban el grupo mas popular de la escuela, después se fue Michelle, el grupo se deshizo, llegamos Richard, Julia y yo, y se supone que me hice la mejor amiga de Alex, pero veo que me equivoque - dijo con una voz fría -  
  
Draco se acerco.  
  
Draco: que tienes Cat? - dijo sin prestarle atención a potter -  
  
Cat: nada Draco  
  
Draco: segura?  
  
Cat: si - esa contestación no convenció a Draco, Draco no muy seguro de lo que hacia, le hizo un gesto a potter para que lo siguiera.  
  
Harry: Cat, espérame me hablan Fred y george  
  
Cat: ok, Harry  
  
Draco se coloco junto a Fred & George que platicaban . llega Harry  
  
Draco: que tiene Cat, potter?  
  
Harry: no se  
  
Draco: si sabes, dímelo  
  
Harry: esta bien, solo por que tal vez tu puedas ayudarla, se molesto un poco por que Cristina, Roberto y tu primo la dejaron sola y la ignoraron por irse con la chica de Beauxbatons  
  
Draco: ah! Ok, gracias Potter Harry: de nada Malfoy  
  
Draco se dirigió hacia Cat, que seguía sola.  
  
Albus: silencio!!, La Srita. Fleur Delacour es la representante de Beauxbatons: Srita. Por favor si puede hacer la presentación de los integrantes de su equipo.  
  
Fleur: Ok, profesor Dumbledore los integrantes son:  
  
Michelle - Cazadora Y Capitán Juan Pablo - Buscador Jaded - Cazadora Jordán - Cazador Frank - Golpeador Angel - Golpeador Marina - Guardián  
  
  
  
Albus: gracias, Srita. Delacour, ahora Sr. Viktor Krum representante de Durmstrang hará la presentación del equipo.  
  
Krum: así es, el equipo esta formado por:  
  
Susana - Guardián Miguel - Golpeador Arturo - Golpeador Guillermo - Cazador Antonio - Cazador Daniel - Cazador  
  
Y yo Viktor Krum Buscador y Capitán  
  
Albus: para terminar, los alumnos de Beauxbatons se quedaran en la casa de Slytherin y los de Durmstrang en la casa de  
  
Ron: que no se queden aquí, por favor que se queden en Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff  
  
Albus: en Gryffindor  
  
Ron: noooooo!!  
  
Albus: así que prefectos, por favor dirigen a sus respectivos invitados a sus habitaciones.  
  
Mesa Gryffindor  
  
Ron: por que tu?  
  
Hermione: por que yo? De que hablas?  
  
Ron: sabes de que hablo!!  
  
Hermione: no empieces ron  
  
Ron: por que no los guía Parvati o Lavander, dime por que?  
  
Hermione: ronald Weasley entiende yo soy la prefecta!! Es mi deber, así que deja de hacer berrinches!!, Con permiso!!  
  
Y ahí dejo solo a ron, que después se fue donde harry se encontraba..  
  
. Puerta del Gran Hall .  
  
Harry se encontraba con Neville, Dean y Seimus .  
  
Cristina, Roberto y Draco que se dirigían a la sala común de Slytherin con Alex, que iba abrazando a Michelle y susurrándole cosas al oído, por detrás.  
  
En eso . pasa Cat junto a Alex y lo empuja y sigue su camino.  
  
Alex de tan entretenido que estaba ni cuenta se dio, pero Draco si.  
  
Catherin vio a harry y se acerco, se despidió del con abrazo y beso en la mejilla dejando a un Harry confundido y un Draco molesto.  
  
  
  
. Sala Común de Slytherin .  
  
Cat se fue a su habitación . Los demás chicos estaban hablando Alex, Cristina y Michelle.  
  
Alex: Draco, primo ven acá  
  
Draco: dime  
  
Alex: ella es Michelle Von Detten  
  
Draco: mucho gusto, soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy  
  
Michelle: mucho gusto, Draco  
  
Draco: desde cuando se conocen?  
  
Alex: mm desde hace 5 años, cierto?  
  
Michelle: así, es y a Cristina la conozco desde que teníamos 5 años  
  
Cris: es verdad!, hay elle te hemos extrañado mucho, la escuela no es lo mismo sin ti  
  
Alex: si, además solo tu la aguantas  
  
Cris: disculpa dije Elle, no metiches!!!  
  
Y antes de que iniciaran su típica pelea.  
  
Michelle: hey, que les pasa, ustedes nunca se habían hablado así!! 


	8. Hogsmade

Capitulo 8 El Baile de Halloween - de compras a Hogsmade  
  
Era sábado por la mañana, cuando avisaron que habría una salida sorpresa a Hogsmade por que el próximo viernes habría un Baile.  
  
Albus: silencio!! Bueno solo les informo que los jóvenes de 4° para adelante saldrán hoy a Hogsmade a comprar las cosas que necesiten ya que el próximo viernes se llevara acabo el baile de Halloween, así que chicos comiencen a invitar a su pareja.  
  
.. TODO EL SALON ESTALLO EN RUMORES.  
  
Cat y draco empezaron a platicar de cómo le harían para que draco invitara a Ginny al baile, pero cat se distrajo ya que empezó a escuchar la conversación que sostenían Michelle y Alex.  
  
Alex: Michelle, vendrás conmigo al baile, verdad?  
  
Michelle: claro, Alex!!  
  
Alex: perfecto.  
  
Cat pensaba que de no ser por Michelle, ella seria la pareja de Alex, ya que en todos los bailes así había sido.  
  
Draco sacándola de sus pensamientos  
  
Draco: y que te parece?  
  
Cat: que?  
  
Draco: el plan?  
  
Cat: mmmm bueno mmmm - cat no había escuchado ni media palabra de lo que dijo draco- pues podría funcionar - dijo con una falsa sonrisa -  
  
  
  
Mesa Gryffindor  
  
Harry y Ron se encontraban con el mismo problema que el año pasado, solo que Ron si sabia a quien quería invitar.  
  
Pero .  
  
Viktor: oye hermione!!  
  
Hermione: dime Viktor  
  
Viktor: me preguntaba sí tu .  
  
Ron intervino ya que vio las intenciones de Viktor .  
  
Ron: Hermione!! - grito - quieres in conmigo al Baile?  
  
. Todo el salón quedo en silencio . con esto Ron y Hermione adquirieron un color rojo.  
  
Ron: sigan con sus vidas!! - grito -  
  
Todo el salón volvió a sus habituales murmullos.  
  
Ron con mas valor que antes: que dices?  
  
Hermione: claro ron, me gustaría ir contigo - apareció una sonrisa en su cara -  
  
  
  
HOGSMADE  
  
Cat estaba mas seria que antes. Draco se acerco .  
  
Draco: que tienes? Cat: que, QUE TENGO!!! YA ESTOY HARTA, MICHELLE ESTO, MICHELLE EL OTRO, YA!!! - y se fue llorando -  
  
En otro lugar.  
  
Se encontraban caminando Alex, Michelle y Cris. llega Roberto .  
  
Roberto: Cris!!  
  
Cris voltea, lo ve y sonríe: que paso?  
  
Roberto: iras conmigo al baile, ¿ cierto?  
  
Cris: claro!!  
  
Alex: hay, ya acaben no?, Que la cursilería les escurre!!  
  
Cris: cállate!! que nadie te hablo  
  
Michelle: alto!! Ya estoy harta de que se peleen, ahora mismo me dicen que paso!!  
  
Alex, Cris y Roberto se quedaron callados y sus miradas se posaron en sus zapatos.  
  
Michelle: y bien? Que paso Alex!!, Para que te pelearas con tu mejor amigo?, Eh!! Dime Roberto por que tratas así a Alex?, Eran los mejores amigos, por que se pelearon?  
  
Cris: lo que paso fue.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
En serio te gusta? No puedo creerlo!!, Quién lo diría, y se lo piensas decir algún día? - pregunto Alex - no lo sé, tal vez algún día - dijo Roberto- por ahora con su amistad me conformo  
  
Si, todo iba bien, pero el día que anunciaste que partirías a Francia, fue el día que yo lo arruine todo - dijo Alex -  
  
Llore y Cristina fue a mi consuelo, pero al consolarme no contaba con que la agarraría de mi muleta para salir de la depresión en la que estaba.  
  
No llores Alex, ella vendrá a visitarnos, le veremos en vacaciones, por favor deja de llorar, que con eso no solucionaras nada - dijo Cristina - anda vamos a cenar.  
  
No sé por que lo hice, pero no dejo de arrepentirme de eso, no por que Cris besara mal, no al contrario besa muy rico, pero el punto es que Roberto nos vio.  
  
Cris no me dejes, por favor - decía Alex - tú eres lo único que me queda ahora - Alex - fue lo único que consiguió decir Cris ya que Alex la beso.  
  
Para la mala suerte de ambos, Roberto entro en ese momento .  
  
Que demonios haces!! Con Cris - dijo Roberto - que no ves - contesto Alex - beso a mi novia.  
  
A Roberto se le vino su mundo abajo - y a quien no? - Roberto no creía eso, que su mejor amigo le hubiese quitado a la mujer que amaba y lo peor es que Alex lo sabia.  
  
Fin de Flash Back  
  
  
  
En un lugar cerca de la casa de los gritos .  
  
Cat se encontraba sentada en una banca cerca de la casa de los gritos.  
  
Harry: hola!! - dijo Harry sin ver que Cat lloraba -  
  
Cat volteo a verlo y contesto: ah, hola Harry  
  
Harry: por que lloras??  
  
Cat: no me hagas caso, estoy loca  
  
Harry: no lo creo - dicho esto se sentó junto a ella -  
  
Cat volteo a ver esos hermosos ojos color esmeralda . lo único que pudo hacer cat fue abrazar a Harry y seguir llorando, mientras que el también la abrazaba.  
  
Justo cuando Cris le terminaba de contar a Michelle el por que se enojaron Alex y Roberto.  
  
Cris: y eso fue lo que paso  
  
Michelle: vaya, a hora entiendo, pero.  
  
Pasaron por donde estaba Harry abrazando a Cat, eso no le gusto nada a Alex.  
  
Alex: hey, que te pasa?  
  
Harry & Cat saltaron del susto  
  
Harry: que te pasa a ti?  
  
Alex: por que la abrazas?, Eso no importa, suéltala ahora!!  
  
Harry: no!  
  
Alex se le iba a tirar encima, pero Michelle lo agarro de la mano.  
  
Michelle: no Alex  
  
Alex: pero.  
  
Michelle: nada, no puedes ir por la vida golpeando y gritándole a todo el mundo  
  
Alex: por que lo defiendes?  
  
Michelle: por que Harry, salvo la vida a Gabrielle que es la hermana de una de mis mejores amigas, ok, por eso!  
  
Alex, Cat, Cris y Roberto no se esperaban esa respuesta .  
  
Cat: en serio?  
  
Harry solo asintió.  
  
Michelle: vamos, Alex, que tengo que comprar mi vestido, con su permiso - y así se marcharon -  
  
  
  
En HoneyDucks  
  
Draco se encontraba cerca de HoneyDucks cuando vio que entraba Ginny a la tienda . a draco le pareció el momento indicado para preguntarle lo del baile, así que entro de tras de ella.  
  
Ginny solo agarro dos barras de su chocolate favorito y se dirigió a pagar.. ahí .  
  
Draco se acerco con una canasta con una dotación de productos hacia donde se encontraba Ginny pagando su cuenta.  
  
Ginny lo vio y sonrío .  
  
Cajera: son 5 nucks ( no recuerdo como se escribe) señorita  
  
Ginny iba a pagar cuando Draco la detuvo  
  
Draco: no espera, deja te lo invito yo, srita. Cóbrese esto también - dijo señalando la canasta -  
  
Cajera: ok, son 2 galeones  
  
Draco: aquí tiene y gracias.  
  
Salieron de HoneyDucks y .  
  
Draco: Ginny te gustaría ira a tomar un Helado?  
  
Ginny: claro!  
  
Draco: Genial!, ah por cierto esto es para ti - dijo entrengandole la canasta -  
  
Ginny: oh! Muchas gracias, no te hubieras molestado  
  
Draco: no es ninguna molestia.  
  
Se dirigían hacia la heladería en eso.  
  
Fred: hey, Malfoy  
  
George: déjala!!  
  
Draco & Ginny: ¿?  
  
Fred & George se acercaron con paso firme hacia su hermana hasta quedar delante de ella.  
  
Fred: con un solo peleo que le hubieses tocado, Malfoy y no vivirías para contarlo George: cierto!!, te hubiésemos convertido en un Hipogrifo  
  
Ginny: chicos!!  
  
Fred: Tranquila George: nosotros estamos aquí  
  
Ginny: Pero.  
  
Fred: Ginny ya te puedes ir George: nosotros arreglaremos cuentas con Malfoy  
  
Ginny: OIGAN!!  
  
Fred & George: QUE?  
  
Ginny: Draco no me estaba haciendo nada, captan? NADA  
  
Fred & George: ¿? QUE LE HICISTE MALFOY  
  
Fred: Acaso fue George: un imperius?  
  
Ginny ya enojada: NO ME HIZO NADA!!! IBAMOS A TOMAR UN HELADO, PERO USTEDES LLEGARON ARMANDO UN PLEITO QUE NI AL CASO.  
  
Llegaron Angelina & Alicia.  
  
Angelina: Helado?  
  
Alicia: eso suena bien!  
  
Angelina: Fred vamos a tomar helado  
  
Alicia: si, vamos George!  
  
Fred: que? George: no escucharon Malfoy invito a UN WEASLEY  
  
Angelina: y que con eso?  
  
Fred: ¿? Malfoy  
  
Angelina: y?  
  
George: Cómo que y? No es obvio?  
  
Alicia: hay, ya vamos!  
  
Angelina y Alicia jalaron a Fred y a George en eso.  
  
Angelina: que disfruten su helado!! y les guiño un ojo  
  
Ginny & Draco: Gracias!  
  
Alicia: no hay de que, cuando gusten!!  
  
**** ****  
  
Fred: que les pasa?  
  
Angelina: nada  
  
Fred: nada? George: ayudaron a Malfoy!!  
  
Alicia: y?  
  
Angelina: en lugar de preocuparse por Malfoy, deberían preocuparse por .  
  
Fred: por?  
  
Alicia: pues ya saben  
  
George: saber que?  
  
Angelina ya desesperada: Por. hay OLVÍDENLO!! Vamos por mi helado  
  
Fred: por que? Dime, por favor!  
  
Angelina: no  
  
Fred: ok, pero no te enojes, vamos por tu helado  
  
. HELADERIA .  
  
  
  
Fred: mira George ahí esta Ginny George : y con Malfoy!  
  
Fred: vamos! Y jalo a Angelina. George hizo lo mismo con Alicia.  
  
Draco y Ginny estaban platicando cuando fueron interrumpidos por..  
  
Fred: podemos sentarnos? - no espero la respuesta se sentó y jalo a Angelina - George y Alicia también tomaron asiento.  
  
Angelina: una disculpa de antemano  
  
Alicia: si, ya que estos siguen preocupándose por cosas que ni al caso  
  
Angelina: cierto!, en lugar de.  
  
Fred: de que?  
  
Angelina: nada, anda tráeme un helado de vainilla con caramelo  
  
Fred: no, te traeré lo que yo quiera!  
  
Alicia: George  
  
George: dime  
  
Alicia: me traerás lo que te pida? O mejor me ahorro mis palabras?  
  
George: dime de que sabor lo quieres?  
  
Alicia: de menta con chispas de chocolate  
  
George: ok - y los dos se fueron por los helado -  
  
Ginny: angel ya te pidió Fred que fueras al baile con el?  
  
Angelina: no  
  
Ginny: y a ti Alicia ya te lo pidió George?  
  
Alicia: tampoco  
  
Draco espero a que terminaran de hablar para preguntarle a Ginny.  
  
Draco: Ginny  
  
Ginny: si, dime Draco  
  
Draco: quisieras ir al baile conmigo?  
  
Alicia y Angelina gritaron de emoción - en eso llegan Fred & George y Ginny ya no pudo contestarle a Draco -  
  
Fred: por que gritas?  
  
Angelina: por que te vi Fred: se que te gusto mujer, pero no es para tanto  
  
Angelina: ah! Si?, Demuéstralo!  
  
Fred: OK, quieres ir conmigo al baile?  
  
Angelina: no se, deja lo pienso, sabes que al aceptarte rechazaría a todos mis demás pretendientes? Empezando por Miguel & Antonio  
  
Fred: pues vale la pena  
  
George: Alicia quieres ir conmigo al baile?  
  
Alicia: claro!  
  
George: perfecto!  
  
Fred: entonces?  
  
Angelina: que?  
  
Fred: si o no?  
  
Angelina: no lo se, tal vez tengas que rogarme  
  
Fred: mm  
  
Angelina: ahora dime quien se muere por quien?  
  
Fred: Ok, Angi - TE AMOOOOOOO - grito - contenta?  
  
Angelina: Claro, ahora nos vamos, por que tengo que comprar un vestido.  
  
Y así Fred y George se olvidaron de su hermana y claro esta de su compañía .  
  
Draco: bueno ahora que ya estamos solos, dime que respondes  
  
Ginny: claro Draco, me encantaría ir contigo - ambos sonrieron -  
  
Draco pago la cuenta y siguieron caminando por Hogsmade 


	9. El Baile de Halloween

Capitulo 9  
  
Harry y Catherin seguían platicando, Harry le contaba a Catherin sobre el torneo de los tres magos, cat lo escuchaba con mucha atención.  
  
Harry armándose de valor: Cat, té gustaría ir conmigo al baile?  
  
Cat: claro Harry, sera un placer  
  
Se pararon de donde estaban y caminaron por un rato hasta que se toparon con Draco, Ginny, Michelle, Alex, Roberto y Cristina.  
  
Roberto: hola Harry  
  
Harry: hola  
  
Alex: primo con que aquí andabas  
  
Draco: hola Alex, que paso?  
  
Alex: que tenemos que ir a comprar nuestro disfraz!!  
  
Draco: ok, vamos!!  
  
Roberto: Harry ya compraste el tuyo?  
  
Harry: no  
  
Roberto: entonces vamos  
  
Harry: mmmmm  
  
Cat: ve Harry, yo iré con Ginny  
  
Harry: ok  
  
Roberto dirigiéndose a Cristina y Alex dirigiéndose a Michelle: nos vemos en las tres escobas!! - gritaron al mismo tiempo, cosa que no les gusto -  
  
Draco: Ginny nos vemos en Honeyducks  
  
Ginny: ok, Draco  
  
Harry: Dónde nos vemos Cat?  
  
Cat: que te parece Honeyducks?  
  
Harry: ok, ahí nos vemos  
  
Así, se marcharon dejando a Cris, Cat, Michelle y Ginny  
  
Cris: iremos juntas a comprar nuestros disfraces?  
  
Ginny: si, si no les molesta  
  
Michelle: claro que no, vamos!!  
  
Cat resignada: vamos  
  
Llegaron a una tienda de disfraces, entraron y atacaron el lugar ( no es guerra, pero parecía) se probaban uno tras otro, siempre que se median uno sus expresiones eran de - hay no!! me queda largo! , noo me veo mas gorda!!, No esta muy escotado!!, Esta muy corto!!!  
  
Con los chicos no fue así, ellos entraron y 5 minutos después salieron satisfechos.  
  
Mientras en las 3 escobas:  
  
Se encontraban los profesores Severus, Melissa, Remus y Fliwick .  
  
Fliwick: y bien chicos a quien van a invitar?  
  
Lupin: profesor!! Nosotros seremos chaperones!!!  
  
Fliwick: chaperones!!, Pero no todos, verdad Severus? - dijo guiñando un ojo - que tu invitaras a la profesora Melissa!!!  
  
Severus adquirió un color rojo y fulmino con la mirada a Fliwick: ya te dijo Lupin que seremos chaperones!!!  
  
Fliwick: esos son pretextos, pero recuerda que la profesora es guapa y no tardan en invitarla eh!!  
  
Melissa: profesor!! - grito toda sonrojada - como se le ocurren esas ideas!!  
  
Fliwick: veo que necesitan ayuda, mmmmm, ok vamos Remus tenemos que ir por nuestros disfraces y tengo que decirte algunas cosas sobre tu pareja de baile  
  
Melissa: ya tienes pareja, Remus?  
  
Lupin sonrojado: no  
  
Fliwick: pero tendrá, de eso me encargo yo!!, Ahora con su permiso, nos retiramos.  
  
Fliwick salió de las tres escobas seguido de Remus, dejando solos a Severus y Melissa. Ahí estaban sentados, sin poder si quiera mirarse, reinaba un ambiente incomodo .  
  
Mel: bueno .  
  
Severus: bueno. mmmmm . salimos a caminar?  
  
Melissa se había emocionado cuando dijo la palabra salimos, pero al ver a que se refería solo asintió!!  
  
  
  
Llegando a Hogwarts . Despacho de Melissa  
  
Melissa: gracias, por ser mi guía  
  
Severus: de nada  
  
Melissa: bueno hasta mañana y pensando * por que no me invitas!!, Esperas que yo lo haga?, Dímelo, anda, por favor!!! *  
  
Severus * como se lo digo, pero, hay no sé, y si dice que no?, ok se lo diré pero .* Melissa lo saco de sus pensamientos  
  
Melissa * aparte de que no me invita no me pela: Severus!!  
  
Severus: que paso?  
  
Melissa: que te fuiste por unos momentos!!  
  
Severus: lo siento, es que me preguntaba si. tú , quisierasiralbaileconmigo- lo dijo tan rápido como pudo -  
  
Melissa si le había entendido, pero . quería verlo sufrir ( hay que mala)  
  
Melissa: Disculpa, pero no te entendí, podrías repetirlo?  
  
Severus: que si quieres ir conmigo al baile - lo dijo mas calmado, pero se sonrojo -  
  
Melissa: me encantaría  
  
Severus: ok, nos vemos - dijo entrando al cuarto de Melissa -  
  
Melissa: severus, creo que la salida es por el otro lado  
  
Severus: claro, con permiso  
  
Melissa lo alcanzo y le dio un beso en la mejilla acompañado de un buenas noches Severus -  
  
  
  
Baile de Halloween  
  
Era viernes por la tarde y fueron suspendidas las ultimas dos horas de clase . había mucho movimiento en el castillo  
  
Sala Común de Slytherin 7:00 p.m.  
  
Draco se encontraba en un sillón leyendo, cuando llego Alex.  
  
Alex: que onda primo?  
  
Draco volteo a verlo: hola Alex!  
  
Alex: que haces?  
  
Draco: nada importante  
  
Alex: ok, oye no has visto a Michelle?  
  
Draco: No, no la he visto, por cierto Alex, te puedo hacer una pregunta?  
  
Alex: si, dime  
  
Draco: estas molesto con Cat?  
  
Alex: no, por que?  
  
Draco: por que prácticamente la ignoras!!  
  
Alex: ella te ha dicho algo?  
  
Draco: no precisamente a mí  
  
Alex: entonces, a quien?  
  
Draco: a cierta persona que te humillo en clase de duelo  
  
Alex: a potter!!!!??  
  
Draco: así es primito y como has estado tan ocupado con Michelle, te aseguro que no te has dado cuenta que cat pasa demasiado tiempo con Potter  
  
Alex: bromeas, cierto?  
  
Draco: para nada, de hecho siempre estan juntos  
  
Alex: dime, sabes con quien ira al baile?  
  
Draco: no lo sé, no quiso decirme  
  
Alex: mmmmm entonces tendremos que esperarnos hasta el baile  
  
Draco: si, claro, como si le pusieras atención a Cat cuando estas con Michelle  
  
Alex: claro que le pongo atención  
  
Draco: si como no, pero bueno, mejor vayamos a arreglarnos  
  
Alex: ok  
  
G r a n * H a l l  
  
En la entrada del Gran Hall . se encontraban varios chicos y chicas esperando a sus parejas que eran de diferente casa, entre ellos estaban Draco, Alex, Roberto y Harry.  
  
La primera en llegar fue Ginny que iba con un vestido largo negro ceñido y con abertura a los lados, con una capa larga y negra, unos colmillos, su cabello suelto y rizado, su maquillaje era en sus ojos una combinación de sombras negra/rojo, tenia una pequeña mancha de sangre en su cuello.  
  
¿¿ Qué es??  
  
Una vampiresa  
  
Draco iba del conde Dracula (bonita pareja ¿¿no??) Él llevaba unos pantalones negros una camisa blanca, con un saco negro, su capa de color rojo, sus colmillos, un poco de sangre alrededor.  
  
Draco: wow, te ves muy bien  
  
Ginny sonrojada: gracias, tu también te ves genial - sonrío -  
  
Draco le ofreció su brazo, Ginny lo tomo y así entraron al Gran Hall, mientras a los demás chicos no le quitaban la vista de encima a Ginny.  
  
La siguiente en llegar fue Catherin ella llevaba un vestido largo, blanco con un broche de oro en cada hombro, un cinturón que al igual que los broches era de oro, una aureola, sus alas, un arpa en las manos, sandalias blancas, su maquillaje era sencillo, en sus ojos llevaba una ligera capa de sombra blanca que hacia que resaltaran mas sus hermosos ojos, sus labios llevaban un brillo que le daba una tonalidad rosa claro, el cabello lo llevaba suelto pero un poco rizado de las puntas, pero el toque fue que tenia pequeños brillos en el rostro.  
  
Roberto y Alex no se sorprendieron al ver a Cat, ya que ella era muy hermosa, aun cuando le cayera gorda a Roberto, él reconocía que ella era muy bonita y Alex bueno eran los mejores amigos, o son? Bueno el punto es que el siempre se pavoneaba con su amiga en toda la escuela, como los mas guapos de Mafresge.  
  
Harry quedo asombrado con tanta belleza junta, no se la esperaba, de su boca solo salió un: WoW  
  
Cat: que te parece Harry?- dicho esto se dio una vuelta para que la viera  
  
Harry: te ves muy linda!! - sé sonrojo al decirlo - Harry iba de la muerte, todo de negro  
  
Cat: gracias, nos vamos?  
  
Harry: claro!!  
  
Alex, no tuvo tiempo de reclamarle algo a Harry, ya que Michelle había llegado.  
  
Michelle venia con un vestido rojo, muy ceñido y con un escote en la espalda, el vestido estaba como rasgado de la parte de abajo, traía sus cuernos en la cabeza, su cabello castaño estaba agarrado en una trenza, su maquillaje era en sus ojos sombras cafés/rojo, sus labios rojos, zapatillas rojas, y claro no podía faltar su cola de diabla.  
  
Alex iba del diablo, pantalón rojo, capa roja, toda la cara con algo de rojo y unos chistosos bigotes negros, sus cuernos y claro su cola de diablo.  
  
Alex: perfecto!!  
  
Michelle: gracias!!, tu también estas perfecto  
  
Alex: entramos?  
  
Michelle: no, esperemos a Cris, no tarda en bajar  
  
Alex: ok  
  
Llego Cris ella iba de morticia por lógica Roberto era homero, ella traía su vestido negro ceñido, mucho mas que el de las otras, largo hasta los talones, su cabello negro estaba suelto y lacio, ayudaba a su disfraz, sus uñas rojas y largas, tenia sombras de color negro/blanco, ( vamos toda una morticia adams)  
  
Y Roberto iba como homero, pantalón negro, camisa blanca, saco negro, bigote, el cabello todo relamido. ( todo un homero adams)  
  
Roberto: morticia te ves mmmm mmmm  
  
Cris: Gracias, Homero, nos vamos?  
  
Roberto: claro, solo te esperábamos a ti  
  
Alex: si y casi me duermo Cris: hay, no te había visto, mira nada mas el Sr. Diablo uy que miedo  
  
Alex: te burlas de mí?  
  
Cris: no, como crees  
  
Roberto: no le hables así  
  
Alex: yo le hablo como se me pega mi gana  
  
Michelle: no puedo creerlo, siguen igual, ya entremos quieren  
  
Ok - gritaron a coro -  
  
Despacho de Melissa . llamaron a la puerta  
  
Melissa: ya voy! - fue a abrir la puerta -  
  
Melissa: severus!! - dijo mientras dejaba ver su disfraz que era de una hada, pero negra, un vestido negro, escotado, ceñido de la cintura para arriba, tenia aberturas en cada lado, su cabello negro estaba recogido en media cola y unos rizos le caían en su cara, su maquillaje era un juego de sombras blancas / negras, sus labios estaban rojos y con brillo.  
  
Severus que vestía de negro ( que raro): ya estas lista? - dijo mientras veía de arriba abajo a Melissa.  
  
Melissa: Sí, vamos! - sonrío al notar como la veía severus - y tú de que vienes?  
  
Severus: pues, del profesor malo ( sin comentarios a su chiste )  
  
  
  
  
  
En el Gran Hall  
  
Se encontraba la mayoría de los alumnos. Fred iba de araña y perseguía a ron por todo el Gran Hall, hasta que Angelina le hablo - ella iba de la llorona - y tuvo que dejarlo en paz, George iba de Shrek y Alicia de Fiona, Ron iba disfrazado como el jinete sin cabeza y Hermione iba disfrazada de la viuda negra.  
  
En el Gran Hall había mesas para 6 personas; también pusieron dos mesas, una en cada extremo del salón donde había todo tipo de comida, bebidas y golosinas.  
  
  
  
Muchos de los alumnos estaban estupefactos, confundidos, asombrados, pero no era por una si no por varias razones la primera, que hace malfoy con una Weasley?, Lupin venia con Fleur ¿cómo le hizo? Y como es posible que la profesora Melissa viniera con el profesor Snape?  
  
  
  
Albus dio por iniciado la cena. Se sentaron de la siguiente manera  
  
Draco y Alex acordaron sentarse juntos y Michelle le dijo a Cris y Roberto que se sentaran con ellos.  
  
En otra mesa estaban  
  
Ron y Hermione, Richard y Julia, Harry & Catherin  
  
Otra.  
  
Los gemelos con sus respectivas parejas y su mejor Amigo Lee con Katie.  
  
Otra.  
  
Sirius & Arabella Remus & Fleur Severus & Melissa  
  
Cuando Draco estaba a punto de sentarse:  
  
Draco: oye Alex!!  
  
Alex: dime, Draco  
  
Draco: quieres decirme en donde se sentara Cat?  
  
Alex: pues aquí Draco, por que preguntas?  
  
Draco: por eso - dicho esto movió la cabeza para que volteara Alex-  
  
Alex: oh!, Ya veo, vino con Potter  
  
Draco: así es, pense que eran muy amigos ella y tu  
  
Alex: y lo somos, pero últimamente no hablamos mucho, no sé por que  
  
Draco: no sabes?  
  
Alex: no, no sé Draco, a ver espera deja voy a verla  
  
Alex se acerco donde se encontraba Catherin.  
  
Alex: hola Cat!  
  
Catherin volteo a ver quien le hablaba, aunque no hacia falta conocía perfectamente esa voz.  
  
Cat: hola Alexander - dijo con una voz fría -  
  
A Alex no le gusto la forma en que le contesto y le dijo: ven vamos ha hablar - dicho esto la agarro de la mano y la jalo a un rincón del Gran Hall  
  
Cat: si, dime  
  
Alex: estas enojada conmigo cierto?  
  
Cat: no  
  
Alex: segura?  
  
Cat: Sí  
  
Alex: mentirosa, si estas enojada, te conozco perfectamente y sé que lo estas!!  
  
Cat: si tú lo dices  
  
Alex: pero no tienes razón para estarlo!!  
  
Cat: ah! No, entonces te parece poco ignorarme, solo por que llego esa., no es justo!! Después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos!!  
  
Alex iba a contestar cuando escucha.  
  
Michelle: Alex!! Ven, anda  
  
Cat se enojo y le dijo: ve Alexander ademas a mi tambien me espera harry - dicho esto se marcho a su mesa.  
  
Después de este suceso paso la cena Normalmente o sea.  
  
Ron queriendo declararle su amor a Hermione  
  
Ginny y Draco platicando de todo un poco y solo se escuchaban risitas, unas nerviosas y otras de algún mal chiste, en fin.  
  
Harry & Cat platicaban alegremente y se reían de vez en cuando de la situación de Ron & Hermione, ya que ambos se sonrojaban con frecuencia.  
  
Fred & Angelina mandándose indirectas, directas, mientras George y Alicia solo los miraban con cara de - MADUREN O DE PLANO GRITEN CUANTO SE AMAN!!-  
  
Cuando termino la cena, Albus indico que los capitanes pasaran en medio de la pista con sus respectivas parejas para iniciar el baile.  
  
Harry & Cat Michelle & Alex Cristina & Roberto Viktor & Susana  
  
Y para sorpresa de todos Aaron empezó a Cantar:  
  
Hay algo que tengo que decir Siempre estas conmigo  
  
Aunque estes lejos  
  
Hablando contigo en mi celular Solo el sonido de tu voz Hace que mi corazon se derrita Oh nena, es verdad  
  
  
  
Alex tomo a su pareja y empezaron a bailar.  
  
Soy todo por ti Soy todo por nosotros No nena, tu jamas Deberias cuestionar mi amor Y cada noche hay una nueva multitud Pero siempre eres tu, canto sobre eso Hay solo una  
  
Estas palabras van para ti  
  
Oh, nena, soy todo por ti  
  
Roberto hizo lo propio con Cristiana, tomo sus manos de Cris y las puso alrededor de su cuello y el la rodeo por la cintura.  
  
Sé que te preocupas a veces De que otra chica pueda Hacerme olvidad que eres mia No hay duda en este mundo, Nadie podria tomar  
  
El lugar de mi chica #1  
  
Es verdad...  
  
Cat & Harry bailaban muy juntos ella tenia sus dos manos en los hombros de el enlazados atrás del cuello de Harry el tenia sus manos en la cintura de Cat.  
  
Soy todo por ti Soy todo por nosotros No nena, tu jamas Deberias cuestionar mi amor Y cada noche hay una nueva multitud Pero siempre eres tu, canto sobre eso Hay solo una Estas palabras van para ti Oh, nena, soy todo por ti  
  
Cuando cierro los ojos puedo verte Es como si estuvieras aquí Y estos sentimientos solo me vuelven mas fuerte Chica, estas conmigo dondequiera...  
  
Soy todo por ti Soy todo por nosotros No nena, tu jamas Deberias cuestionar mi amor Y cada noche hay una nueva multitud Pero siempre eres tu, canto sobre eso Hay solo una Estas palabras van para ti Oh, nena, soy todo por ti  
  
Soy todo por ti 


	10. La Marca Tenebrosa

Capitulo 10  
  
Una hora después . casi todos se encontraban bailando .  
  
Fred & Angelina eran los mejores bailando, aunque en ocasiones exageraban un poco, como fue el caso del rock ´n roll donde todos tuvieron que hacerse a un lado para que no fueran atropellados por la joven pareja.  
  
Mientras en otra parte del Gran Hall. se encontraba todo el equipo de Beauxbatons, ninguno de ellos llevaba pareja ya que las chicas y los chicos resultaron ser demasiado especiales y rechazaron todas las invitaciones, todos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos  
  
Frank de tez blanca, alto, ojos cafés claros y delgado, estaba molesto por que su querida y amada Michelle, desde que habían llegado a Hogwarts, no lo pelaba  
  
Marina con su cabellera larga, color turquesa, ojos azules, tez blanca y delgada, estaba interesada en Ron de Hecho iba hacer todo lo posible para ganar su atención.  
  
Angel tenia sus ojos azules obscuros, era alto y delgado, de tez blanca y cabello negro, ya se había decidió, iba a quedarse con Cristina  
  
Jordan de cabellos castaños, ojos cafés claros, tez blanca estatura mediana y delgado. fue el primero en entrar en acción, se dirigió con paso firme hacia donde estaba Draco & Ginny.  
  
Pero sin duda alguna el Joven llamado Juan Pablo era el mas guapo, sus ojos eran miel, tez blanca, cabello castaño claro y era el mas alto del equipo; el ya tenia su objetivo Catherin  
  
Jordan dirigiéndose a Ginny: me permites esta pieza, claro si a tu pareja no le importa - dijo jordan en tono burlón-  
  
Ginny dudo en contestar y volteo a ver a Draco, el solo asintió ( no lo quedaba otra opción o si? Bueno si, golpearlo y gritarle que se alejara pero se contuvo) y ella contestó: ok  
  
Jordan ni lento ni perezoso se la llevo al centro de la pista, ahí la pego tanto a su cuerpo, como pudo, logrando que Ginny se sonrojara.  
  
.  
  
Cat y Harry se encontraban sentados en su mesa platicando, cuando llega Juan Pablo  
  
JP: te llamas Catherin Jones, Verdad?  
  
Cat volteo y contesto; si y tu eres?  
  
JP: soy Juan Pablo Richardson, nuestros padres son amigos  
  
Cat como toda una srita. De sociedad se para saludarlo como es debido.  
  
Cat: mucho gusto Juan Pablo  
  
JP: igualmente Cathy - a Harry no le pareció nada que JP la llamara Cathy -  
  
Cat: ah! Y el es Harry Potter  
  
JP: mucho gusto - dijo sin ningún interés-  
  
Harry: igualmente - dijo molesto ya que JP no dejaba de mirar a Cat  
  
JP: Harry te importa si bailo con Cathy  
  
Harry: como guste ella  
  
Cat: no lo creo Juan Pablo, estoy con Harry  
  
JP: estoy seguro que no le molestara, cierto Harry?  
  
Harry no dijo nada . Juan Pablo tomo eso como un no, tomo de la mano a Cat y se la llevo a la pista.  
  
.  
  
Alex & Michelle se encontraban bailando, pero Frank los interrumpió.  
  
Frank: puedo hablar contigo un momento? - dirigiéndose a Michelle -  
  
Michelle: claro , ahorita regreso Alex  
  
Alex:ok  
  
Ya en la pista, Cat bailaba sin mostrar algún interés, Juan Pablo se dio cuenta y comenzó a hacerle la platica.  
  
JP: y dime Cat, Harry es tu novio?  
  
Cat: Harry, oh! No es mi amigo  
  
JP: entonces no tienes novio?  
  
Cat: por .  
  
.  
  
  
  
Mientras Alex observaba todo el salón, ahí vio a Cat bailando con JP - y ese quien es? - se pregunto así mismo y se dirigió hacia ellos.  
  
Alex: Quién demonios eres tu? Y que haces bailando con ella?  
  
JP: no me hables así maldito naco de quinta!!  
  
Cat: oye no le hables así a Alex  
  
JP: ah! Conque este es tu novio!!  
  
Cat: n..  
  
Alex: eso no es asunto tuyo maldito bastardo!!, Y OTRA COSA EN TU VIDA ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR NACO, maldito imbécil  
  
JP: mira estúpido .  
  
Cat: ya te dije que no le hables así!!!  
  
Harry vio que Catherin estaba en problemas y se acerco lo más rápido posible, también se dieron cuenta Marina, Cristina y Roberto.  
  
Cat estaba entre los dos, ambos estaban a punto de matarse. pero llego Harry  
  
Harry: hey! Cómo se atreven a pelearse y poner en esta situación a Catherin!!  
  
Cat: Harry!!  
  
Alex: no te metas Potter!!  
  
JP: exacto no te metas!!  
  
Alex: largo de aquí!!  
  
Cat: Alexander!!!  
  
Alex: que?, es la verdad, no tiene nada que hacer aquí, yo solo puedo defenderte  
  
Llegan Roberto y Cristina  
  
Roberto: Sí, en serio tu? Defender a alguien, sí como no  
  
Alex: ay lo que me faltaba un idiota mas!!  
  
JP: disculpen, pero si no les importa esto es entre este tipo y yo  
  
Alex: cuida a quien le dices tipo!!!  
  
Cristina: Alex!! Vamos tú eres una persona madura!!  
  
Roberto y Juan Pablo: MADURA!!??  
  
Cristina: gracias Roberto, por el apoyo  
  
Alex: maldita sea Roberto largo de aquí, y tu también Potter  
  
Harry: yo no me iré  
  
Roberto: y yo digo lo mismo  
  
Llega Marina .  
  
Marina: que se supone que haces JP?  
  
JP: hola preciosa, aquí tratando de bajarle los humos a este tipo!!  
  
Alex: ahora si, Roberto te has salvado, ahora ya quiero matar a alguien antes que a ti.  
  
JP: uy que rudo  
  
Alex se le iba a lanzar, pero lo detuvo Cristina, eso no le agrado para nada a Roberto.  
  
Cris: vamos Alex, Vayamos a Bailar!!  
  
Todos: ¿¿??  
  
Cris: Sí , vamos!!  
  
Cristina jala a Alex dejando ahí a los demás. y se pone a cantar y a bailar.  
  
Sigue esa voz que escuchas + Que viene desde adentro + No es normal sentir + Todo lo que yo siento + Es el amor que me ataca + Que me invade todo el cuerpo + Atrévete nomás por el presentimiento + De vivir y amar + Que es eso lo que cuenta + Si sientes como yo + Derribaremos puertas + Mírame tal vez si quieres tu lo intentas + Ven aquí, no dudes + No dudes y te quedas +  
  
mientras Cris & Alex Baila. Marina se llevo a Juan Pablo . Catherin decidió salir a dar una vuelta  
  
Harry: cat a donde vas?  
  
Cat: ahorita vengo Harry tengo que tomar un poco de aire  
  
Harry: te acompaño?  
  
Cat: no, me gustaría estar sola unos minutos  
  
Harry resignado: ok  
  
Mientras cat salía del castillo . Harry y Roberto se fueron a sentar mientras sus respectivas parejas regresaban.  
  
Quizá no es este el momento perfecto + Pero las cosas de pronto se dan + Sin hacer planes de frente te encuentro + Y yo quiero vivirlo total + Tú y yo, vivamos el momento + Tú y yo, sin arrepentimientos + Baila corazón, baila que te quiero + Tú y yo, ay pero que bueno + Para que estemos los dos + Para que estemos siempre + Siempre tú y yo +  
  
Cris & Alex bailaban de forma muy provocativa ( que les pasa? Acaso es la canción? )  
  
Ay mira que bien se ven + Tus manos en mi cuerpo + Es una conjunción entre cóncavo y convexo + Y no sé si tendrán + Nuestras almas un reencuentro + Pero para mí yo estoy al cien por ciento + De pronto quien iba pensar enamorarse + Pero así es el amor + Se atraviesa en cualquier parte + Después de una mirada + Y un corazón flechado + Siempre llega lo mejor + Que es estar a tu lado, sí... +  
  
Roberto no pudo evitar enojarse por la forma de bailar de Cris y Alex, pero realmente no quería ocasionar algo como lo de hace unos minutos, así que decidió tragarse su coraje.  
  
Quizá no es este el momento perfecto + Pero las cosas de pronto se dan + Sin hacer planes de frente te encuentro + Y yo quiero vivirlo total + Es cuestión de tacto + Cómo has causado impacto + Fue cuestión de horas + Si lo piensas ya me adoras + Mírame, tócame, ámame, bésame + Todo es culpa tuya, gritemos aleluya + Para que estemos los dos + Para que estemos siempre + Siempre tú y yo, oh oh + Baila corazón baila que te quiero + Tú y yo, ay pero que bueno + Para que estemos los dos + Para que estemos siempre, siempre tú y yo  
  
En la mesa donde se encontraban Sirius ( tom), Arabella, Remus, Fleur, Severus y Melissa . Todos en esa mesa estaban confundidos, bueno no confundidos si no que tenían muchas dudas, así que .  
  
Arabella: Remus  
  
Remus: dime  
  
Arabella: Cómo, bueno, mm pues como fue que invitaste a Fleur?  
  
Sirius: buena pregunta Bell, si Remus dinos!  
  
Remus se sonrojo. Severus: vamos! Lupin, cuéntanos - lo dijo con un brillo en sus ojos- ( Acaso era la venganza de lo que le hizo la otra vez? )  
  
Remus: eh, bueno, pues. yo .  
  
Sirius: no seas payaso Remus!!  
  
Fleur al ver lo rojo que se estaba poniendo su pareja decidió ayudarlo.  
  
Fleur: yo les diré como fue todo  
  
Remus se puso más rojo  
  
*** Flash * Back ***  
  
Regresando de Hogsmade  
  
Lupin pensando * como se le ocurren esas ideas al profesor Fliwick, yo invitando a alguien, no!! Que pena!! Que horror!, y .* Alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos.  
  
Fleur: Remus!  
  
Lupin dio un ligero respingo.  
  
Remus: Fleur!  
  
Fleur: hasta que te encuentro!  
  
Remus: me buscabas?  
  
Fleur: no, de hecho me dijo el profesor Fliwick que tu me estabas buscando!  
  
Remus: ohh  
  
Fleur: entonces?  
  
Remus: bueno . yo.  
  
Fleur: Sí.  
  
Remus: te gustaría ir conmigo al baile?  
  
Fleur no se esperaba eso. de hecho jamas le paso por la cabeza esa idea. y ahora ella era la que tartamudeaba  
  
Fleur: cla.roo!! - dijo sonrojándose -  
  
Remus: ok, entonces paso por ti a las 8  
  
Fleur: ok  
  
Remus: con permiso y buenas noches!  
  
Fleur: buenas noches! * pero por que tartamudeo y por que demonios estoy roja ¡! * penso Fleur  
  
*** Fin de Flash * Back ***  
  
Sirius: hay que tierno!!  
  
Arabella: no te burles Tom  
  
Sirius: si no me burlo  
  
Fleur: al decir verdad, si fue muy tierno de su parte invitarme, te lo agradezco Remus.  
  
Con esto Remus se puso tan rojo que parecía tomate maduro.  
  
Arabella: ahora yo les contare lo que hizo Tom para invitarme eso si es para ponerse como tomate  
  
Sirius: no creo que se una buena idea  
  
Remus: yo creo que sí  
  
Severus: vamos, Arabella cuéntanos  
  
Arabella: si se callan, con gusto . ok todo empezó  
  
*** Flash * Back ***  
  
(esta será toda la historia, claro que por Melissa y Fleur no puede contar todo.)  
  
Despacho de Arabella . llaman a la puerta.  
  
Arabella: ya voy! - dijo desde adentro - cuando abre la puerta suelta un grito y cae desmayada .  
  
Unos minutos después. Arabella despierta y esta en su cama.  
  
Arabella: pero que paso!!  
  
Sirius: pues que te desmayaste!!  
  
Arabella: oh! Pero!!!  
  
Sirius: y eso que ya estoy bañadito, peinadito y perfumadito!! - dijo esto guiñándole un ojo -  
  
Arabella: no cambias!!  
  
Sirius: ya ves y como has estado?  
  
Arabella: bien, gracias!  
  
Sirius: me alegro!  
  
Arabella: Cómo lo haces? Digo te buscan no es así?  
  
Sirius: eso mi querida dama es mi secreto  
  
Arabella: pero, es peligroso que estés por ahí, paseándote por todo el castillo!!!  
  
Sirius: con razón Dumbledore te puso donde te puso, si pareces un viejita - al decir esto soltó una carcajada -  
  
Arabella: muy gracioso, Sirius o debo decirte Canuto?  
  
Sirius: oh! Si te acuerdas!!  
  
Arabella: claro, canuto, sabia muchas cosas  
  
Sirius: como?  
  
Arabella: como su mapa, su capa. entre otras cosas  
  
Sirius: oh! Pero sí me tenias bien checadito  
  
Arabella: claro!!  
  
Sirius: por que?  
  
Arabella se sonrojo: porr Quee? - tartamudeo -  
  
Sirius: Sí por que?  
  
Arabella: pues. y podrás ir al baile? - dijo cambiando el tema -  
  
Sirius: si, eso creo  
  
Arabella: que bien  
  
Sirius: que me vas a invitar?  
  
Arabella: deja checo, y te aviso, ok  
  
Sirius: tu tampoco cambias!!  
  
Charlaron hasta que la noche cayo.  
  
( aquí viene la parte que les contaran y recuerden que es Tom para todos)  
  
Sirius: ok, nos vemos mañana  
  
Arabella: Sí, hasta mañana  
  
Sirius: iras al baile?  
  
Arabella: Sí  
  
Sirius: conmigo?  
  
Arabella: claro!! - un poco sonrojada -  
  
Sirius: perfecto, entonces nos vemos!  
  
Arabella: ok, hasta mañana!  
  
*** Fin de Flash * Back ***  
  
Arabella: así fue como me invito  
  
Melissa: vaya si que fue directo  
  
Arabella: Sí  
  
Sirius: yo siempre  
  
Severus: de eso no me queda dudas Tom  
  
Fleur: ok, ya nos contó Arabella su historia, yo ya les conté la de Remus y mía ahora les toca a ustedes - dijo dirigiéndose a Severus & Melissa  
  
Severus se puso tenso, eso lo noto Melissa, así que decidió no comentar nada que pusiera en vergüenza a Severus.  
  
Melissa: ok, todo paso.  
  
Justo cuando iba a empezar se escucho .  
  
Mujer,  
  
¿porque me hiciste este mal?  
  
¿porque tuve que olvidar  
  
lo que se siente el amar?  
  
Te vi,  
  
creo por casualidad,  
  
hoy que te vuelvo a encontrar  
  
no siento nada por ti.  
  
Ha pasado tanto tiempo,  
  
Y he esperado tanto tiempo,  
  
He pensado en tanto tiempo que he perdido, que he perdido  
  
Amnesia en mi corazón.....  
  
  
  
Melissa grito: Aaron quita eso, como se te ocurre poner eso!!!  
  
Aaron: ok, profesora lo siento!!  
  
Melissa: ok, perdón, en que estaba, así en la historia, ok, .  
  
*** Flash * Back ***  
  
( ustedes saben que paso, así que solo pondré lo que Melissa les dirá a todos)  
  
Fue cuando regresábamos de Hogsmade, de hecho en la puerta de mi despacho.  
  
Melissa: gracias Severus, fuiste un gran Guía  
  
Severus: de nada, me alegra que te la hayas pasado bien  
  
Melissa: bueno.  
  
Severus: bueno..  
  
Interrupción del Flash * Back . se escucha  
  
Ya no recuerdo tus caricias  
  
Ni tu cuerpo junto al mío  
  
Ya no recuerdo hoy tus besos mujer,  
  
Mi corazón está vacío.  
  
Mujer,  
  
Te tengo que confesar,  
  
De lo que pude aclarar,  
  
Contigo no fui feliz  
  
Dime porque; porque mujer me hiciste este mal.  
  
  
  
Melissa: Aaron!!!! Ya te dije que quites eso!!!  
  
Aaron: ok, profesora!! Melissa ok, una disculpa .  
  
Flash * Back  
  
Bueno Severus fue directo me pregunto.  
  
Severus: Quisieras ir conmigo al baile?  
  
Melissa: me encantaría!  
  
Y eso fue todo  
  
*** Fin del Flash * Back ***  
  
Todos los presentes se quedaron ¿¿?? , y pensando en serio paso eso?, no lo creo.  
  
Fleur: oh! Vaya entonces, sois directos, que bien!!  
  
Melissa y Severus solo asintieron .  
  
Otra interrupción. se escucha  
  
Ya no hay recuerdos de mi vida,  
  
Ya no recuerdo ni quien soy  
  
Ya no recuerdo a la Maldita caray!  
  
A Cafeta o a Inspector  
  
Melissa: AARON!!! SI NO LO QUITAS, RESTARE A LA CASA DE GRYFFINDOR 100 PUNTOS Y TODA LA CASA TENDRA DETENCION!!  
  
Aaron: ok, profesora, esta vez sí lo quito  
  
Melissa: disculpen!, Pero es que este niño pone cada cosa!!  
  
Arabella: no hay por que disculparse, son jóvenes y les gusta todo tipo de música  
  
Fleur: vayamos a Bailar!!!  
  
Remus y Severus se sonrojaron, tenían que bailar y delante de todos!! Nooo!!!  
  
Sirius y Arabella fueron los primeros en levantarse, seguidos de Fleur & Lupin.  
  
Melissa: quieres bailar?  
  
Severus: quieres bailar tu?  
  
Melissa: yo te pregunte primero  
  
Severus: lo sé, pero dime si quieres bailar  
  
Melissa: yo si, pero si tu no quieres por mi no hay problema nos quedamos y seguimos hablando.  
  
Severus: no, nada de eso, vamos!!  
  
Melissa: seguro?  
  
Severus: claro!, además también se puede hablar bailando  
  
Comenzó una balada . ( que coincidencia)  
  
Besar esa boca es toda una aventura Donde hago piruetas y empiezo a caer Besar esa boca no tiene clemencia  
  
Sirius y Arabella fueron los primeros en llegar. Sirius rodeo la cintura de Arabella con sus manos. y se la pasaron haciéndose cariños.  
  
Besar esa boca es jugar y perder por eso comprendes que te necesito Por eso besarte es morir y volver Caer derrotado en tu boca me gusta  
  
Quedarme vencido y dormido en tu piel Besar esa boca se a vuelto locura  
  
Por eso mi amor no te quiero perder maldito el tiempo que se acaba  
  
Severus & Melissa, estaban bailando muy formalmente, o sea él con una mano en la cintura de ella. ella con su mano izquierda en el hombro del. pero después de un tiempo sus ojos entablaron su propia conversación, haciendo que ellos olvidasen donde estaban, y poco a poco se fueron pegando mas, hasta que ella rodea el cuello de severus, y él con sus manos rodeo su cintura.  
  
Cuando estoy contigo Maldito, maldito el tiempo que tu no estas Maldito el tiempo que se esfuma cuando te preciso Y bendita que seas mi necesidad y bendita que seas mi necesidad na na na na la la la la la la la la na na na na  
  
Besarte mi vida es anda por los cielos Es no hacer preguntas ni sber por que Besarte esa boca es dolor y remedio Besar esa boca es ahora y despues  
  
Lupin & Fleur. él quiso que la cosa fuera formal, pero ella no. así que como la mujer es la que manda, se hizo como ella quiso, ella desde que iniciaron con el baile puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Remus, el no tuvo opción ( si como no) y la rodeo por la cintura.  
  
Por eso eres tu donde me desahogo Por eso besarte es morir y volver  
  
maldito el tiempo que se acaba Cuando estoy contigo Maldito, maldito el tiempo que tu no estas Maldito el tiempo que se esfuma cuando te preciso  
  
Y bendita que seas mi necesidad y bendita que seas mi necesidad Por eso besarte es simplemente todo Es mas alla del bien Por eso besarte es morir y volver  
  
Maldito el tiempo que se acaba Cuando estoy contigo Maldito, maldito el tiempo que tu no estas Maldito el tiempo que se esfuma cuando te preciso Y bendita que seas mi necesidad y bendita que seas mi necesidad maldito el tiempo que se acaba  
  
Cuando estoy contigo Maldito, maldito el tiempo que tu no estas Maldito el tiempo que se esfuma cuando te preciso Y bendita que seas mi necesidad y bendita que seas mi necesidad  
  
Fuera del castillo .  
  
Cat se encontraba sentada junto al lago. pensando en lo sucedido hace unos momentos.  
  
Unos ruidos que salían del bosque prohibido la sacaron de sus pensamientos.  
  
Vio como unas sombras se acercaban hacia donde estaba ella. se levanto y saco su varita.  
  
Cat: Quién esta ahí? - grito -  
  
Pero no hubo respuesta.  
  
Cat: Lumus! - aun con la luz que saco de su varita era imposible distinguir algo  
  
Las sombras llegaron hasta donde estaba ella. entonces escucho una voz fría que decía no te preocupes, esto es solo una ADVERTENCIA!  
  
Cat cayo inconsciente y encima de ella apareció la marca tenebrosa. 


	11. Beauxbatons contra Mafresge

CAPITULO 11  
  
ENFERMERIA  
  
Enfermera: oh! Ya has despertado!  
  
Cat: Dónde estoy? - tocando su cabeza - hay me duele!  
  
Enfermera: y no es para menos, si no es por el Sr. Weasley, no sé que hubiera sido de usted!  
  
Cat: Weasley!!!??  
  
Enfermera: así es, George Weasley, él fue el que la encontró y la trajo aquí.  
  
Cat por mas que hizo un esfuerzo, no logro recordar nada, solo una voz que decía - esto es solo una advertencia - pero y eso que?  
  
. Llegan Alex y Cristina  
  
Enfermera: tienes visitas  
  
Alex: Cat!! Preciosa, estas bien?, Que te hicieron esos malditos!!, esto no se quedara así, me las pagaran, malditos hijos de .  
  
Cris: Alex!! Cállate  
  
Cat: si Alex, por favor que me duele la cabeza.  
  
Alex: lo siento, pero es que me. casi muero al verte ahí en cama sin despertar!! - y al decir esto se lanzo a abrazarla, lo hacia tan fuerte que .  
  
Cat: ok, Alex, ya estoy mejor - dijo casi sin aire -  
  
Cris: oye la estas lastimando!!  
  
  
  
. Llegan Draco & Ginny .  
  
Ginny& Draco: Buenos días!  
  
Cat: buenos días!  
  
Ginny: me alegra que ya hayas despertado  
  
Alex seguía abrazando a Cat .  
  
Draco: ya déjala que le sacaras todo el aire  
  
Alex: no!  
  
Cris: pareces niño chiquito!!  
  
Cat: Alex - ya estaba roja -  
  
Draco: Alex, por lo menos, no la abraces tan fuerte!! Ya esta roja!!  
  
Alex: ok, ok como molestan!!  
  
Draco: Cómo te sientes Cat?  
  
Cat: bien, con un dolor de cabeza, pero nada grave  
  
Draco: me alegro, ya que tienes a todos preocupados por ti  
  
.  
  
Rob: hasta yo estaba preocupado - dijo entrando a la enfermería -  
  
Cat: Roberto! En mi vida me había alegrado de verte!  
  
Rob: yo también me alegro, pero solo por esta ocasión, eh!  
  
Harry se encontraba recargado en la puerta, Cat lo vio.  
  
Cat: Harry, pasa,no te da gusto verme?  
  
Harry camino hasta la cama.  
  
Harry: hola Cat y claro que me da mucho gusto verte bien!  
  
Alex: que haces aquí Potter? Te dije que no te atrevieras a acercarte de nuevo a Cat  
  
Cat: disculpa? Eso lo debo decidir yo, no crees?  
  
Alex: no, él tuvo la culpa de que te pasara esto  
  
Harry: claro que no!!  
  
Alex: si, por tu culpa la atacaron, tenias que haber estado con ella y no dejarla sola!!  
  
Cat: Alex deja de decir eso!  
  
Alex: no, por que es la verdad  
  
Cat: no, yo le dije a Harry que quería estar sola y me salí del gran Hall  
  
Draco: eso es verdad, Potter?  
  
Harry: así es Malfoy  
  
Llega Ron acompañado de Juan Pablo .  
  
Alex: oh! Genial, que haces tu aquí?  
  
Ron: oye!! Me pidio que le dijera como llegar aquí  
  
Alex: tu no pelirrojo, le digo al otro  
  
JP: no es de tu incumbencia - dicho esto se acerco hasta la cama de Cat  
  
JP: toma linda esto es para ti - le entrego un hermoso ramo de tulipanes - y le dio un efusivo abrazo y beso -  
  
Alex: hey, tranquilo, déjala en paz  
  
Harry se enojo bastante: si, déjala  
  
Alex: no te metas Potter, yo puedo defender solo a mi niña  
  
JP: tu niña? Disculpa pero según se Cathy no tiene novio  
  
Harry: no, no tiene  
  
Alex: no te metas Potter, y desde cuando es Cathy??  
  
JP: entonces si no tiene, no le veo inconveniente de que este yo aquí  
  
Ron: exacto  
  
Rob: si, exacto, es mas Juan Pablo si quieres te consigo una cita con Cathy, ella es mi mejor amiga  
  
Todos: que? ¿¿??  
  
JP: pues seria genial!!  
  
Alex: ah!! Cállense ya!!  
  
Ron: y cuando y a donde irían Juan Pablo?-dijo con tono burlon  
  
JP: no lo sé, debe ser algo especial!  
  
Rob: si quieres hasta te ayudo a planear tu cita  
  
Harry: Cat, sí iras con él?  
  
Cat iba a hablar pero Alex la interrumpe.  
  
Alex: claro que no Potter, no seas tonto  
  
Ron: oye, no insultes a Harry  
  
Rob que estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo, digo tenia que vengarze de alguna forma no?, así Alex aprenderá a no Bailar así con su amada Cristina .  
  
Rob: si, no lo insultes  
  
Alex: ay no muy defensores eh!!  
  
JP: entonces que, Cathy, si salimos?  
  
Alex: entiende, no le digas Cathy  
  
JP: bueno, deja que conteste, no?  
  
Todos voltearon a ver a Catherin.  
  
Cat: este.  
  
JP: si, dime  
  
Alex: si dile Cathy - dijo en tono burlón -  
  
Harry solo esperaba ver la respuesta de Catherin .  
  
Draco: será mejor que la dejemos descansar, debe estar agotada  
  
Cat volteo a ver a Draco como diciendo - te debo una - todos asintieron.  
  
Cuando iba saliendo Juan Pablo le dijo a Cat.  
  
JP: esperare la respuesta Cathy  
  
Cat solo asintió.  
  
Draco: te esperamos en la sala común Cat  
  
Cat: claro Draco  
  
Harry: nos vemos Cat - iba caminando cuando escucho -  
  
Cat: Harry espera  
  
Alex: no Cat, deja que se vaya  
  
Cat: no necesito decirle algo  
  
Alex: que?, Puedo escuchar?  
  
Cat: no se  
  
Alex: anda Cat!!  
  
Harry se acerco a la cama de Cat.  
  
Harry: si, dime Cat  
  
Cat: bueno no recuerdo nada de mi ataque, excepto unas palabras  
  
Harry y Alex: que dijeron?  
  
Cat: bueno dijeron, que solo era una advertencia  
  
Alex: de que?  
  
Cat: no lo se Alex!  
  
Harry: no me mencionaron?  
  
Cat: no lo se, no recuerdo casi nada!!  
  
Harry: hablare con Dumbledore, bueno me retiro Cat nos vemos!  
  
Cat: adiós! - salió Harry  
  
Cat: no te piensas ir? - dijo dirigiéndose a Alex -  
  
Alex: no, no me iré hasta que te den de alta  
  
Cat: mmm no se enojara tu novia?  
  
Alex: Cuál novia?  
  
Cat: Michelina  
  
Alex: no es mi novia Cat, es mi amiga  
  
Cat: si claro, la amas!! - dijo con reproche -  
  
Alex: no Cat  
  
Cat: claro que sí, la prefieres a ella  
  
Alex: no, nunca quedamos en nada ella y yo  
  
Cat: será mejor que salgas de aquí Alex  
  
Alex: por que, te molesta mi presencia?  
  
Cat: claro que no, pero no quiero ocasionar problemas con tu novia  
  
Alex: deja eso ya Cat, por favor, no es mi novia, además te digo algo?  
  
Cat: si, dime  
  
Alex: estoy confundido sobre mis sentimientos  
  
Cat: y eso por que?  
  
Alex: no se, pero mejor olvida lo que dije, ok  
  
Cat: no dime, anda!  
  
Alex: no olvídalo y mejor llamo a la enfermera para que te traiga el desayuno.  
  
Alex se levanta y dirige hacia la enfermera, mientras tanto la profesora Melissa llega acompañada de Severus.  
  
Melissa: bueno días!  
  
Cat: profesora buenos días!  
  
Melissa: Cómo te sientes?  
  
Cat: mejor gracias  
  
Severus: poppy la darás de alta pronto?  
  
Poppy: eso espero Severus  
  
Melissa: que bien!, entonces podrás participar en el mundial de quidditch  
  
Cat solo sonrío .  
  
  
  
Cena...  
  
Albus: me alegra que la srita. Jones se encuentre bien, pero no puedo mentirles, ella fue atacada por mortifagos.  
  
Todo el Hall estallo en murmullos .  
  
Albus: sin embargo no por eso dejaremos nuestras actividades, claro que estas se llevaran a cabo con la mayor seguridad posible  
  
Albus: ahora los capitanes pasaran al frente para sacar del sombrero seleccionador un papel donde vendrá el nombre del equipo al que se enfrentaran ( pobre sombrero seleccionador, rebajado a una bolsa para meter papelitos)  
  
Pasaron al frente Viktor, Cristina, Harry & Michelle  
  
Albus: ok, capitanes necesito a dos de ustedes para que escojan los papeles, quienes serán?  
  
Cris: que sean los capitanes de Beauxbatons y de Durmstrang, profesor Dumbledore  
  
Harry: si, estoy de acuerdo  
  
Albus: ok, jóvenes Srita. Michelle y Sr. Viktor tomen sus un papel del sombrero  
  
Viktor y Michelle se acercaron al sombrero, ambos agarraron un papel y se lo dieron a Dumbledore  
  
Albus: ok chicos, gracias! El primer partido es el próximo sábado a las 10:00 a.m.  
  
Albus: ahora la escuela de Beauxbatons se enfrentara a .  
  
MAFRESGE  
  
Un - Oh! - se escucho por todo el gran hall  
  
Cat no podía ser más feliz, ya que tendría la oportunidad de humillar a Michelle.  
  
Albus: silencio, chicos!! Eso quiere decir que Durmstrang se enfrentara a . Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
El DIA DEL PARTIDO .  
  
Era sábado por la mañana, estaban todos en el gran Hall, desayunando muy emocionados ya que seria el pocas horas el partido de ignaguracion del Mundial Juvenil de Quidditch.  
  
Mesa Slytherin.  
  
Draco: están listos?  
  
Alex: claro primo, nosotros siempre estamos listos  
  
Cris: si estamos listos! Draco, veras el mejor partido de tu vida, no es por presumir pero soy muy buena cazadora  
  
Alex: sin comentarios Cris: lo dudas, Alex??  
  
Alex: no! - dijo con tono burlón -  
  
Draco: no empiecen!! Eh!! , Y tu Cat estas lista?  
  
Cat: si, siempre he estado lista - dijo con tono de superioridad -  
  
Se acerco Roberto a la mesa.  
  
Rob: Cris!! Preciosa  
  
Cris: que paso Roberto  
  
Rob: toma, esto es para la mejor cazadora de todo el reino mágico  
  
Alex: hay que barbero eres!!  
  
Rob: no soy barbero!!  
  
Alex: no?, Tienes razón no eres barbero, eres un arrastrado!!!  
  
Rob: maldito!!  
  
Alex: que Sr. Arrastrado ¿ qué me harás?  
  
Rob: que te haré?, te voy a matar  
  
Cris: Roberto & Alex ya! Por ahora los necesito en buena forma así que dejen de pelearse quieren?  
  
Rob & Alex: ok  
  
Draco se sorprendió de lo rápido, que Roberto y Alex dejaron de pelear, ya que casi siempre se tardaban mucho en separarlos.  
  
Cris: gracias! Roberto esta muy lindo  
  
Rob: de nada!  
  
Alex le arrebato el regalo de las manos.  
  
Cris: regrésamelo  
  
Alex: pero que es esto!! - dijo viendo de cerca el regalo que era un dije con forma de snitch -  
  
Rob: Alex!! Regrésalo  
  
Alex: no  
  
Rob estaba a punto de estallar de coraje, pero.  
  
Aaron: chicos!! Dijo la profesora Melissa que quiere vernos en su despacho antes del partido  
  
Cris: ok, chicos let´s go! - y le arrebato a Alex su dije -  
  
Todo el equipo se fue al despacho de La profesora Mcdowell. Ahí  
  
Cristina: profesora podemos pasar - grito desde a fuera -  
  
Melissa: claro, pasen!!  
  
Cristina entro al despacho seguida de todo el equipo  
  
Cris: aquí estamos  
  
Melissa: ok, chicos los mande a llamar por que les tengo un regalo!  
  
Aaron: que es?  
  
Melissa: uniformes nuevos!  
  
Cris: nuevos?  
  
Melissa: si, como ustedes los querían  
  
Alex: no  
  
Melissa: Sí - dijo con una gran sonrisa -  
  
Alex: no, en serio!! Creo que me desmayare  
  
Melissa: pues ya ven, logre convencer al jurado que los dejaran usar un uniforme así, les dije que el uniforme protege igual que el otro  
  
Alex: Sí!! Tenemos uniformes de seda  
  
Cat: y el color?  
  
Melissa: Gris con Negro  
  
Cat: perfecto, por fin un uniforme que exprese lo que realmente somos  
  
  
  
PARTIDO 9:45 A.M.  
  
Lee: nos encontramos en el estadio de Hogwarts, para presenciar un partido que nos promete muchas emociones!!  
  
Salen al campo los chicos de Mafresge como Guardián Hawks Aaron, como golpeadores Catherin Jones & Alexander Malfoy, Buscador Wyeth Roberto, Cazadores Jonathan Hooper, Leslie Hawks y Cristina Warhol , que por cierto es la capitana del Mafresge  
  
Lee: ahora los chicos de Beauxbatons Guardián Marina, por cierto una chica muy guapa pero extremadamente mamo.  
  
Minerva: LEE!!  
  
Lee: lo siento profesora, ok en que iba a sí, los golpeadores Frank y Angel, como buscador Juan Pablo y los cazadores son Jaded, Jordán y Michelle esta ultima es la capitana de Beauxbatons  
  
Madame Hooch: ok capitanes al centro  
  
Se acercan Michelle y Cristina.  
  
Hooch: ok, quiero un partido limpio!! - y suena el silbato -  
  
Lee: aquí arranca señores, Cristina se apodero de la Quaffle sé la pasa a Leslie, Leslie a Jonathan, john a su capitán, Cristina la tiene y anota!! 20 puntos para Mafresge, vieron eso ni siquiera es el minuto y ya anotaron wow!!  
  
Severus volteo a ver a Melissa, ella no estaba emocionada en lo mas mínimo, es mas parecía tan tranquila como si supiera quien iba a ganar.  
  
Severus: no te gusta el quidditch?  
  
Melissa: claro, que me gusta!! Amo ese deporte  
  
Severus: pero, no te veo emocionada  
  
Melissa: ah! Eso, lo que pasa es que van a ganar mis niños  
  
Severus: mm oh! Vaya .  
  
Melissa: en serio, ellos ganaran en. 3 minutos mas o menos  
  
Severus la miro incrédulo. en 3 minutos como sabe eso.  
  
Lee: pero miren eso, otros 20 puntos para Mafresge, vaya ahora sabemos por que es la capitana, pero . otros 20 puntos para Mafresge  
  
En las gradas Harry.  
  
Harry: vamos!! Cat tu puedes!! Anda!!  
  
Hermione: se nota a quien le vas Harry - dijo con una sonrisa divertida -  
  
Harry se sonrojo.  
  
Lee: nadie para a Cristina, pero vean el detalle tiene muy buena defensa Catherin y Alexander dejan fuera de combate a todo aquel que quiera quitarle la Quaffle.  
  
Cat: pues claro que quería, somos los mejores golpeadores que hay, pero miren eso Michelle se apodero de la Quaffle, esta es mi oportunidad - dijo con un brillo en sus ojos - se dirigió donde estaba Michelle y.  
  
Lee: miren eso!! Catherin le lanzo una blugger a Michelle, esta tratando de mantener el equilibrio, pero no lo logra, señoras y señores esta cayendo!!  
  
Roberto: la tengo!! - dijo Roberto con una sonrisa en su cara y alzo su brazo con la snitch  
  
Hooch: Termina el partido, GANA MAFREGE!!  
  
Todos estaban felices, menos los de Mafresge, claro a excepción de Catherin que había logrado su objetivo humillar a Michelle  
  
Aaron: No es justo - grito - siempre es lo mismo!!  
  
Jonathan: si, siempre ganamos!!  
  
Leslie: se dan cuenta, el partido más largo que hemos tenido ha sido de 10 minutos!!  
  
Alex: en todo caso es culpa de Roberto!!  
  
Rob: cállate Alex, no es mi culpa que estén ciegos todos!!  
  
Cris: ya chicos, encontraremos un equipo que este a nuestra altura  
  
Aaron: pero yo jamas participo, nunca dejan que se acerquen a mis postes, nunca llegan a mitad del campo!!  
  
Rob: esa es culpa de Alex y Cat  
  
Alex: oye no me culpes!! Por la incompetencia de los demás!!  
  
Cat: hay, ya quieren, terminen con esta absurda platica, vayamos a celebrar!!  
  
Cris: Cat tiene razón, vayamos a celebrar  
  
Aaron: ok, pero estoy todavía molesto  
  
Cris: ok, haremos esto, para el próximo partido Alex y Cat dejaran que alguien pase del medio campo para que tu puedas lucirte, ok?  
  
Aaron: no me quiero lucir, solo quiero probar que soy un buen guardián  
  
Cris: ok Aarón, Alex y Cat dejaran pasar a alguien para que pruebes que tan buen Guardián eres, contento?  
  
Aaron: Sí  
  
Leslie: puedo sugerir que dure mas el partido?  
  
Cris * hay nada les gusta *: ok, Leslie, Roberto tárdate mas en atrapar la Snitch  
  
Rob: no hay problema  
  
Cris: alguna otra cosita? - dijo con tono frío -  
  
Todos: no!  
  
Cat: no sé de que tanto se quejan, que mejor ser los mejores - dijo con su típico aire de superioridad -  
  
Roberto se le acerco a Cat tanto que casi parecía que la iba a besar, pero no, su boca se fue directa al oído de Cat y ahí le dijo .  
  
Rob: Cat sé que tu disfrutaste este partido mas que nadie, yo también lo disfrute, como dices somos lo mejor de lo mejor, pero Cat no seas tan obvia, nadie aun se ha dado cuenta de tus intenciones con esa Blugger, deja que sigan quejándose de su nada participativa aparición de hoy y tu solo sonríe, ok.  
  
Cat no se esperaba eso de Roberto, el siempre era indiferente o aprovechaba cualquier cosa para meterla en problemas, pero ahora por que decía eso?  
  
En otra parte del estadio.  
  
Michelle: que fue eso?  
  
JP: en serio quieres la traducción es una humillación!  
  
Marina: así es fuimos humillados!!  
  
Jaded: pero esto no se queda así!  
  
Jordán: ya tranquilos es solo un partido, además todavía no perdemos del todo  
  
Angel: Jordán tiene razón  
  
Frank: bueno esto no hubiese pasado de no ser que nuestra querida capitán, en lugar de concentrares en su vida social nos hubiese puesto a entrenar  
  
Michelle: me culpas a mí?  
  
Frank: si, a ti que desde que llegamos aquí no haces nada mas que estar con ese idiota!!  
  
Michelle: que té pasa!! No me hables así, y con Alex ni te metas, ok!!  
  
Marina: tranquilos!  
  
Jaded: si, tranquilos, que ya nos vengaremos  
  
Marina: así, es déjenlo en nuestras manos  
  
Jaded & Marina intercambiaron una sonrisa medio diabólica 


	12. Juego, Baile y ... Nuevas visitas??

CAPITULO 12  
  
Unas horas después del partido .  
  
Cristina: profesora!! - grito mientras corría por el pasillo -  
  
Melissa: si, dime  
  
Cristina: nos preguntábamos si podíamos festejar nuestro triunfo  
  
Melissa: claro que pueden!! , Que quieren hacer?  
  
Cristina: pues, mañana ir a Hogsmade  
  
Melissa: ok, yo hablare con el profesor Dumbledore  
  
Cristina: gracias, profesora  
  
Cristina se dirigía a la sala común a avisarle a los chicos que mañana celebrarían su triunfo en Hogsmade, pero una mano la jalo hacia un salón.  
  
Cris: que demonios!!  
  
Alex: que boquita, eh!!  
  
Cris: que se supone que hacemos aquí? - le echo un vistazo al lugar era un salón, pero no estaban solos, ahí se encontraban Draco, Ginny, Catherin, Roberto, Aaron, Harry, Ron, Hermione - y que hacen ellos aquí?  
  
Alex:: eres muy preguntona!!  
  
Cris le dirigió una mirada fría  
  
Alex: ok, te diré, lo que pasa es que festejaremos a nuestra manera - dijo con una sonrisa en su cara -  
  
Cris: ah!! No, no lo harán, ya conseguí una salida a Hogsmade, además no creo que ellos quieran jugar ese estúpido juego!!  
  
Alex: claro que sí!!, si no, no estarían aquí  
  
.  
  
Ericka: aquí estamos!! - dijo entrando con Jonathan, Juan Pablo, Marina Y jaded -  
  
Alex: pero que hace esta cosa aquí!! - dijo señalando a Juan Pablo  
  
Ericka: oye, será divertido!!  
  
Jonathan: además dijiste que buscara a mas personas y aquí están  
  
Alex: ok, ok manos a la obra - dicho eso saco una botella de su varita  
  
Alex: hagamos un circulo, pero que sea un chico y una chica, ok  
  
Todos se sentaron formando él circulo.  
  
Alex: Quién tendrá el honor de empezar?  
  
Cat: yo empezare  
  
Alex: ok, preciosa - dijo dándole la botella - con la punta ordenan y con la otra parte obedecen, es verdad o castigo y si no hacen ninguna de las dos se quitan una prenda.  
  
Cat la giro y . la punta señalo a . Ron y la otra parte a Roberto.  
  
Ron: Roberto verdad o castigo?  
  
Roberto: castigo!!  
  
Ron: tu castigo será, besar a Catherin  
  
Roberto se levanta y le ofrece una mano a Catherin para que ella también se ponga de pie... Roberto y cat se quedan viendo por unos segundos y ambos sonríen y Roberto le da un beso en la mejilla a Cat...  
  
Ron: que fue eso?  
  
Alex: primera regla!! Cuándo pongas un castigo, describe bien como lo quieres, le pediste que la besara mas nunca le dijiste en donde!!  
  
Alex: Va Roberto, gira la botella  
  
Roberto giro la botella. y . la punta señala a. Draco y la otra parte a Ron .  
  
Draco: me toca, Weasley verdad o castigo? - dijo con un brillo en sus ojos -  
  
Ron: Verdad  
  
Draco: te gusta Granger?  
  
Ron enrojeció brutalmente .  
  
Draco: y bien?  
  
Ron opto por quitarse la túnica.  
  
Alex: va Ron  
  
Ron gira la botella . y . la punta señala a . Juan Pablo la otra parte le toco a Marina .  
  
JP: ok, marina verdad o castigo?  
  
Marina: verdad  
  
JP: es cierto que te gusta Ron?  
  
Marina: si, me gusta - dijo mirando a ron, este se sonrojo -  
  
Hermione le dirigió una mirada asesina y solo pensaba * maldita Z#*&*$!# Qué le pasa, ron es mío!! *  
  
Alex: te toca Marina  
  
Marina giro la botella. y la punta señalo a . Hermione y la otra parte a Alex .  
  
Hermione: verdad o castigo?  
  
Alex: verdad  
  
Hermione: A quien te gustaría tener de novia?  
  
Alex: mmmmm pues a ti claro!!  
  
Hermione enrojeció y ron .  
  
Ron: hey que té pasa!!  
  
Alex: ella pregunto y yo solo respondí, así es el juego  
  
Roberto: pero es verdad o castigo, realmente andarías con Hermione?  
  
Alex: si, ya dije que sí  
  
Roberto: pues no te creo  
  
Alex: ella dijo que quien me gustaría tener como novia, mas nunca dijo si algo profundo o solo andar por andar, eh!! Robertito tontito  
  
Rob: maldito!! Payaso, no me digas así!!  
  
Cris: ok, continuemos, Alex es tu turno  
  
Alex: ok  
  
Alex gira la botella y. la punta señalo a Juan Pablo y la otra parte a Draco.  
  
JP: verdad o castigo?  
  
Draco: castigo  
  
JP: tu castigo será que beses en la boca a Ginny  
  
Ron: QUE!!!!!!  
  
JP: no he terminado mis instrucciones!!  
  
Ron: que hay mas!!  
  
JP: si, que duren así 1 minuto  
  
Draco se levanto, como iba a disfrutar su castigo, le dio la mano a Ginny para que ella se levantara. mientras ron era sujetado por Hermione. fue un beso muy tierno.  
  
Alex: es tu turno Draco  
  
Draco gira la botella. y . la punta señala a Marina la otra parte a Catherin .  
  
Marina: verdad o castigo? - dijo con una sonrisa medio diabólica -  
  
Catherin: castigo  
  
Marina: perfecto, tu castigo será que beses a Juan Pablo en la boca  
  
Alex y Harry: que!!  
  
Pero cuando realmente se enfurecieron fue cuando Juan Pablo no se espero a que Cat lo besara, sino que el se le lanzo, pareció algo así como un - para que no te arrepientas y te quites una prenda  
  
Rob: ok, bravo!! Bonito beso - Alex y Harry le lanzaron una mirada asesina -  
  
Cris: te toca Cat  
  
Cat gira la botella y . la punta señala a Draco y la otra parte a Harry  
  
Draco: verdad o castigo?  
  
Harry: castigo  
  
Draco: mmmm tiene que besar a Granger en la boca  
  
Harry miro hacia donde estaba Ron, él estaba rojo, juraría que estaba a punto de matar, lo malo es que no sabia si a Draco por poner el castigo o si él por tener que besar a Hermione, así que opto por quitarse su Túnica.  
  
Cat: te toca Harry Harry gira la botella y . la punta señala a Ron y la otra parte a Cristina.  
  
Ron: verdad o castigo?  
  
Cristina: castigo  
  
Ron: tu castigo será que beses a Roberto  
  
Alex: un momento!! Ya cambien el castigo, no? Digo llevan casi 3 juegos seguidos con besos.  
  
Roberto: no, sigue ron con tu castigo - dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios -  
  
Ron: en la boca  
  
Cris se levanto, Roberto ya estaba levantado, y . se besaron  
  
Alex: te toca Cris  
  
Cristina gira la botella y. la punta señala a Jonathan y la otra parte a Jaded  
  
John: verdad o castigo?  
  
Jaded: Castigo  
  
John: mmmm tu castigo será que beses a Harry en la boca  
  
Jaded: ok!  
  
Harry no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que Jaded lo beso muy rápido. Harry solo pudo sonrojarse.  
  
Alex: te toca Jaded  
  
Jaded gira la botella y . la punta señala a Ericka y la otra parte a Alex.  
  
Alex: hay no!! Eso sí que no, todo menos Ericka por favor!!  
  
Ericka: si no te voy a hacer nada - dijo con una sonrisa angelical -  
  
Alex: no es posible!! Ella no!!  
  
Draco: no puede ser tan malo o sí?  
  
Ericka: ya, solo te pondré de castigo que bese a Hermione en la boca, no están malo o sí? Además tu mismo dijiste que te gustaría como novia  
  
Alex: en serio solo quieres eso?  
  
Ericka: Sí  
  
Alex: no hay problema - y pensando * de la que me salve *  
  
Alex se acerco rápidamente a Hermione y . la besa. Ron tuvo que ser agarrado por varias personas. el beso duro bastante. cosa que molesto mas a Ron.  
  
Alex: ok me toca - dijo regresando a su lugar -  
  
Alex gira la botella y . la punta señala a . Ericka y la otra parte a Cat .  
  
Ericka: verdad o castigo?  
  
Cat: castigo  
  
Ericka: tu castigo será que beses al profesor Lupin  
  
todos: que!!??  
  
Ericka: que? - dijo inocentemente -  
  
Alex: Cómo se te ocurre eso!!  
  
Ericka: es un castigo!!!  
  
Harry: bromeas, cierto?  
  
Ericka: lo harás o no? - dijo dirigiéndose a Cat -  
  
Cat se quito la túnica  
  
Alex: Cat te toca  
  
Cat gira la botella. y . la punta señala a . Ericka y la otra parte a Hermione  
  
Ericka: verdad o castigo?  
  
Hermione: verdad  
  
Ericka: Te gusta ron?, Si tu respuesta es si tendrás que besarlo!!  
  
Harry: eso esta permitido?  
  
Cris: Ericka!! No puedes hacer eso!!  
  
Hermione estaba roja y se quito la túnica  
  
Alex: te toca Hermi  
  
Ron: hermi? No puedes llamarla así!!!  
  
Alex: ja, y que tu me lo impedirás no me hagas reír, ja  
  
Ron: Sí  
  
Rob: ya tranquilos!! Hermione por favor gira la botella  
  
Hermione la giro.. Y la punta señalo a Ericka . y la otra parte a . Juan Pablo  
  
Ericka: verdad o castigo?  
  
Juan Pablo: castigo  
  
Ericka: ok, tu castigo será que beses a.. Mi por unos 5 minutos  
  
JP y todos: Que!!??  
  
Ericka: todo se vale o no?  
  
JP se quito la túnica  
  
Cris: te toca JP  
  
JP giro la botella y. La punta señalo a Ericka .. Y la otra parte a . Cristina  
  
Ericka: verdad o castigo?  
  
Cristina * si digo verdad me hará confesar si me gusta Alex o Roberto, pero si digo castigo . *  
  
Ericka: y bien?  
  
Cris: castigo  
  
Ericka: tu castigo será que beses a Fred Weasley  
  
Todos: que!!??  
  
Ericka: oigan ya les gusto cuestionar mis castigos!!!  
  
Jaded: y quien no?, Tus castigos son muy irreales!!  
  
Ericka: no lo son!! Lo que pasa es que son muy persinados!!!  
  
Cris se quito la túnica  
  
Alex. Te toca cris  
  
Cris giro la botella y . la punta señalo a Ericka . y la otra parte a Catherin  
  
Cat: hay no otra vez no  
  
Ericka: verdad o castigo?  
  
Cat: castigo  
  
Ericka: tu castigo será que beses a Draco  
  
Cat se quito su chaleco  
  
Ericka: por que no lo besaste!!! - dijo esto casi llorando -  
  
Cat: eso no te incumbe y pensando * por que podría causarle un problema a draco con ginny *  
  
Alex: te toca Cat  
  
Cat gira la botella y . la punta señala a Ericka?? . y la otra parte a Harry  
  
Ericka: verdad o castigo?  
  
Harry: castigo  
  
Ericka: tu castigo será que te quites la camisa  
  
Harry enrojeció.  
  
Ron: realmente te sientes bien Ericka?  
  
Ericka: claro que sí ron!! Lo que pasa es que sois muy persinados  
  
Harry se quito su chaleco.  
  
Rob: te toca Harry  
  
Harry gira la botella y . la punta señala a Ericka y la otra parte a Ginny  
  
Ginny puso cara de susto ( y quien no? )  
  
Ericka: verdad o castigo?  
  
Ginny: verdad  
  
Ericka: es cierto que andas con Draco?  
  
Ginny se quedo muda no sabia si responder eso, realmente no andaba con Draco, Draco aun no se lo había pedido.  
  
Ginny: no  
  
Ericka: mmmm no te creo  
  
Ginny: es la verdad - dijo en un tono muy triste -  
  
Ericka: y que nunca piensas pedírselo? -dirigiéndose a Draco -  
  
Draco se sonrojo . pero como que reacciono.  
  
Draco: maldita sea ¡! Eso a ti no te importa!!  
  
Ericka: uy perdón su real majestad!!  
  
Alex: te toca Ginny  
  
Ginny giro la botella y la punta señalo a Ericka y la otra parte a . Marina  
  
Ericka: verdad o castigo?  
  
Marina: verdad  
  
Ericka: mm * maldita sea me la puso difícil, yo pense que escogería castigo, pero aun así *: si a ti te gusta ron por que.  
  
  
  
Melissa: pero que creen que están haciendo - grito Melissa que acababa de entrar -  
  
Con el grito, la mayoría salto y rápidamente se levantaron.  
  
Ericka: profesora nosotros.  
  
Melissa: Sí?  
  
Cat: solo platicábamos  
  
Melissa: si y yo nací ayer!!  
  
Alex: profesora, no se enoje, no hacíamos nada malo  
  
Melissa: que no me enoje!!!, Estamos como invitados en esta escuela y ustedes hacen lo que se les pega la gana!!  
  
Cris: profesora!! No es necesario que grite!!  
  
Melissa: disculpa?  
  
Cris: si, ya que mmmmm tiene visitas - dijo con media sonrisa y señalando hacia atrás -  
  
Melissa: Severus!!  
  
Sev: que paso aquí?  
  
Melissa se puso roja * que oso * penso.  
  
Draco: lo que pasa es que estabamos platicando profesor y bueno la profesora nos encontró aquí y como hacíamos bastante ruido, supongo que penso que estabamos haciendo otra cosa  
  
Severus: mmmm será mejor que se retiren a sus respectivas salas comunes antes de que yo también llegue a sospechar algo  
  
El profesor snape no tuvo que repetir eso dos veces, todos salieron rápidamente del salón.  
  
Severus: Jugaban botella?  
  
Melissa: así es  
  
Severus: mmmm y tu que hacías por aquí?  
  
Melissa: yo me paseaba  
  
Severus: sigamos con tu paseo  
  
Melissa: ok - tomo el brazo de Severus y salieron del Salón -  
  
Sala común de Slytherin  
  
Iban llegando Alex, Draco, Cris, Cat, JP, Jaded, Marina. ( recuerden que los chicos de Beauxbatons duermen con los Slytherins) JP, Jaded & Marina se dirigieron a sus respectivas Habitaciones.  
  
Alex: mmmm  
  
Draco: que tienes?  
  
Alex: Cómo es posible que nos haya pillado?  
  
Draco: de seguro, si hacíamos mucho ruido  
  
Cat: es lo mas seguro, chicos, pero bueno me voy a dormir, con su permiso, buenas noches!!  
  
Cris: yo también me voy a dormir, buenas noches!!  
  
Alex y Draco: Buenas noches!!  
  
.  
  
Alex: oye, Donde estará Michelle?  
  
Draco: no lo sé  
  
Alex: mmmm que raro no la he visto desde que termino el partido  
  
Draco: pues a esta hora ya debe estar dormida  
  
Alex: si tienes razón .  
  
Draco: vamos a dormir!!  
  
Alex: pues vamos!  
  
  
  
AL OTRO DIA.  
  
Era domingo por la mañana Melissa y Severus iban saliendo del despacho de ella, pero para su mala suerte se toparon con Fliwick que puso una cara de diablillo y se fue corriendo  
  
Cuando Melissa y Severus llegaron a la mesa de profesores, todos se le quedaban viendo a la joven pareja  
  
Severus: tienen algún problema? - pregunto algo molesto -  
  
Todos: no - dijeron a coro y con una sonrisa en sus caras -  
  
Severus: entonces dejen de vernos así!!  
  
Minerva: vaya, que bien escondido lo tenían, felicidades  
  
Melissa: ¿¿??  
  
Severus: no sé que les contó Profesor Fliwick pero sea lo que sea no es cierto!!  
  
Melissa: es por lo de hace un momento profesor Fliwick?  
  
Fliwick solo asintió  
  
Melissa: oh! Profesor creo que usted mal interpreto eso, severus fue a mi despacho temprano por que tenia que recoger algunos materiales que necesitaba.  
  
Fliwick: que buen pretexto, están así de convencerme  
  
Severus le dirigió una mirada fría y con eso fue suficiente para que Fliwick dejara el tema por la paz.  
  
MESA SLYTHERIN .  
  
Alex: crees que nos den nuestra salida a Hogsmade?  
  
Cris: no lo sé, con lo de ayer no creo que nos deje salir  
  
Alex: mmmm  
  
Cat: Cuándo es el partido de Hogwarts Vs Durmstrang?  
  
Cris: el próximo Sábado,  
  
Cat: podemos pedirle a la profesora que nos deje salir ese sábado, después del partido  
  
Alex: mmmm  
  
Cat: que? Así podremos festejar el triunfo de Draco - y el de harry claro, penso cat-  
  
Draco: que dicen de mí - dijo llegando a la mesa -  
  
Cat: que ganaras el próximo partido  
  
Cris: hablas como si solo él jugara  
  
Alex: que querías?, digo lo más importante en un equipo es que un Malfoy este ahí  
  
Cris: Sí como no  
  
Todos se encontraban desayunando, cuando la profesora Melissa dio un anuncio.  
  
Melissa: chicos!! Me permiten su atención unos minutos!!  
  
Todo el Hall se queda en silencio .  
  
Melissa: bueno solo quiero decirles que la próxima semana aprenderemos un baile muy complicado, pero a la vez les aseguro que os gustara mucho, así que necesito que lleven ropa muy cómoda, de preferencia ropa muggle, es muy cómoda.  
  
Todo el hall seguía en silencio. pero.  
  
Fred: que nos enseñara un baile cachondo?  
  
Angelina: Fred!!  
  
Fred: que!, Solo pregunte, no tiene nada de malo, verdad profesora?  
  
Melissa: no tiene nada de malo Sr. Weasley - dijo aguantándose la risa - pero es una sorpresa!! Así que hasta mañana sabrán!  
  
El Hall estalla en murmullos. En la mesa de profesores.  
  
Severus: que clase de sorpresa?  
  
Melissa: una muy buena  
  
Severus: no piensas decírmelo?  
  
Melissa: solo si prometes ayudarme  
  
Severus: lo pensare  
  
Melissa se quedo mirándolo directamente a los ojos. su mirada reflejaba tristeza  
  
Severus: tu sabes que siempre te ayudare en lo que pueda - dijo sonriendo -  
  
Melissa también le sonrío y ahí se quedaron mirándose hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Lupin.  
  
Lupin: buenos días!  
  
Toda la mesa de profesores: buenos días!!  
  
Lupin tomo asiento junto a Fleur, que se encontraba sentada junto a Melissa.  
  
Melissa: Lupin que bueno que llegas , me preguntaba si tu podrías ayudarme con mis clases de baile - esta pregunta no le gusto nada a Severus -  
  
Lupin: claro!!  
  
Melissa: Fleur podrías ayudarme tu también?  
  
Fleur: si, pero como te ayudaremos?  
  
Melissa: eso lo sabrán a su respectivo tiempo, necesito por lo mientras buscar otra pareja que me ayude.  
  
Sirius: para eso estamos Bell y yo - dijo llegando con Arabella -  
  
Melissa: en serio!! Podréis ayudarme?  
  
Sirius: claro que sí  
  
Melissa: gracias!!  
  
  
  
Clase de Baile Muggle .  
  
Alex: Michelle!! - grito cuando vio entrar a la chica -  
  
Michelle: hola Alex - dijo con un tono de tristeza -  
  
Alex: que tienes?  
  
Michelle: supongo que el orgullo herido, pero - dedicándole una Sonrisa - espero que pronto se recupere.  
  
Alex: si, ya veras - dijo abrazándola -  
  
La profesora Melissa iba entrando al Gran Hall acompañada de Snape.  
  
Melissa: Buenas tardes!!  
  
Todos en coro: buenas tardes!!  
  
Melissa: chicos pónganse en parejas por favor  
  
Todos tomaron a sus respectivas parejas .  
  
Alex: nos vemos al rato Elle  
  
Michelle: ok Alex  
  
Alex se dirigió a Cat que se encontraba platicando con Draco y Cristina.  
  
Alex: ya llego por quien lloraban!!  
  
Cris: pero de risa  
  
Alex: muy graciosa  
  
Draco: Alex tu sabes bailar reggea?  
  
Alex: claro!! soy el maestro del Reggea  
  
Cris: Sí como no  
  
Alex: lo dudas?  
  
Cris: si, además aquí la maestra es Catherin  
  
Draco: en serio Cat?  
  
Cat: siendo modestos la verdad es que sí ( hay que modestia)  
  
Melissa: chicos que parte de " pónganse en parejas" no entendieron!!?  
  
Alex: ya vamos, maestra!! - grito -  
  
Alex tomo a Cat y se fueron al frente del grupo  
  
Cat: que haces?  
  
Alex: somos los mejores hay que demostrarlo!!, los mejor vestidos; Cat iba con una pantalón a la cadera de mezclilla, una playera de manga larga y de cuello alto negra muy pegada y tipo ombliguera mientras Alex traia un pantalon beige acompañado de una camisa negra; los mas guapos, los mejores bailarines.  
  
Rob: Sí, pero todo eso en tus sueños Alexito  
  
Alex: hay que haces aquí!!!  
  
Rob: eso no te incumbe!!  
  
Cris: ya cállense o nos bajaran puntos!!  
  
Mientras iban llegando los demás alumnos, entre ellos Juan Pablo que iba con una pantalón gris y una playera de manga larga y cuello negra.  
  
MelissA: ok, solo esperaremos unos minutos a que los profesores que me ayudaran lleguen para poder empezar.  
  
Sirius: aquí estamos!! - dijo entrando con Fleur, Arabella y Remus detrás del -  
  
Melissa: empecemos!!  
  
Se empieza a escuchar una canción .  
  
Shooby dooby dooby doo woi  
  
Shooby doo  
  
Oh  
  
Shooby doo dooby doo boi oi  
  
Yeah, ah  
  
Cat no espero a que la profesora diera las indicaciones, empezó a bailar seguida por su pareja o sea Alex .  
  
Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady  
  
Cat y Alex bailaban muy pegados (ya que ellos eran expertos bailando esa música) bailaban muy cachondos, lo cual no le gusto nada a Michelle, JP y Harry Life is one big party when you're still young  
  
But who's gonna have your back when it's all done  
  
It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun  
  
Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run  
  
Looking back Shorty always mention  
  
Said me not giving her much attention  
  
She was there through my incarceration  
  
I wanna show the nation my appreciation  
  
De hecho a Melissa tampoco le agrado que empezaran antes de que ella diera sus instrucciones, ya que todo el salón estaba parado observando como bailaban Cat y Alex.  
  
Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady  
  
Cat y Alex estaban muy concentrados en su baile, un baile en el cual solo se veía como se paseaban las manos de Alex por todo el cuerpo de Cat.  
  
You're a queen and so you should be treated  
  
Though you never get the lovin' that you needed  
  
Could have left, but I called and you heeded  
  
Takin' a beatin', mission completed  
  
Mama said that I and I dissed the program  
  
Not the type to mess around with her emotion  
  
But the feeling that I have for you is so strong  
  
Been together so long and this could never be wrong  
  
  
  
Severus recuperando la respiración: eso esta permitido?  
  
Melissa: claro!!, ese es el arte del reggea, es un baile muy cachondo, pero claro que entre las parejas hay un respeto, por eso me gusta que estén entre amigos, es más fácil, hay mas confianza  
  
Sirius: pues yo quiero probarlo - dijo con un brillo en sus ojos -  
  
Severus le dirigió una mirada muy fría  
  
Sirius: verdad que lo intentaremos? - dijo dirigiéndose a Arabella -  
  
Arabella: mmmm no lo sé  
  
Melissa: realmente no hay de que preocuparse, es un arte, hay que verlo como tal, por eso se le admira a las personas que bailan eso, ya que es muy difícil, uno por que hay que vencer el pudor, eso es lo principal una vez logrado, todo es mas fácil, claro que también los jóvenes deben tener buena condición física, ya que en este baile ellos tiene que cargar a su pareja.  
  
Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady  
  
Fleur: pues yo si quiero probarlo - dijo con una sonrisa, con lo que consiguió que Remus se sonrojara -  
  
Melissa: me alegra que se animen a intentarlo!!, Severus lo intentaras? - pregunto sonrojándose ligeramente -  
  
Severus enrojeció: coo. m .oo tu gusstess - dijo tartamudeando -  
  
Sirius: venga hombre que bien que quieres!! - dijo guiñándole un ojo -  
  
Severus quería matarlo en ese instante a no ser por que Melissa estaba enfrente con una mirada triste  
  
Severus: si, bailaremos * que no haría por ti * penso  
  
Melissa sonrío .  
  
  
  
Uh, uh Girl, in spite of my behavior, said I'm your savior  
  
(You must be sent from up above)  
  
And you appear to me so tender, say girl I surrender  
  
(Thanks for giving me your love) Girl, in spite of my behavior, well, you are my savior  
  
(You must be sent from up above)  
  
And you appear to me so tender, well, girl I surrender  
  
(Said thanks for giving me your love)  
  
Cris: que demonios hacen?  
  
Rob: yo digo que nos unamos!! - dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro -  
  
Cris: no lo creo!!  
  
Rob: por que no?  
  
Cris: por que no y fin de la conversación  
  
Rob: deberías pensarlo mejor  
  
Cris: ya dije que no  
  
Now life is one big party when you're still young  
  
And who's gonna have your back when it's all done  
  
It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun  
  
Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run  
  
Looking back Shorty always mention  
  
Said me not giving her much attention  
  
She was there through my incarceration  
  
I wanna show the nation my appreciation  
  
Ron: harry que tienes?  
  
Harry: nada  
  
Ron: seguro, estas muy rojo!!  
  
Hermione: ron tiene razón!!, Harry estas seguro que no tienes nada?  
  
Harry: seguro - dijo cortante -  
  
Ron: parecen celos!!  
  
Hermione: pues lo mas seguro es que eso sea!!  
  
Harry: no estoy celoso!! ( Sí como no)  
  
Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady  
  
  
  
Alex: veo que no sé té a olvidado - dijo mientras bailaba -  
  
Cat: Cómo olvidarlo!! Y por lo que veo tu has estado practicando - dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo -  
  
Alex: ya vez, tengo que estar a tu altura  
  
Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady  
  
  
  
Termino la canción, pero enseguida se escucho una nueva .  
  
Yo, man  
  
Yo  
  
Open up, man  
  
Yeah, what do you want, man?  
  
My girl just caught me  
  
You let her catch you?  
  
I don't know how all of this happened  
  
With who?  
  
The girl next door, ya know?  
  
Man, I don't know what to do  
  
Say it wasn't you  
  
Alright  
  
  
  
Rob: eso es estar a su altura?- dijo empujando a alex - yo te enseñare como es estar a su altura. y empezó a bailar con Cat  
  
Honey came in and she caught me redhanded  
  
Creepin' with the girl next door  
  
Picture this, we were both buck naked  
  
Banging on the bathroom floor  
  
How could I forget that I had  
  
Given her an extra key  
  
All this time she was standing there  
  
She never took her eyes off me  
  
  
  
Alex: maldito- grito!! mientras sacudía su pantalón -  
  
Cris: Alex!  
  
Alex: que??  
  
Cris: no es para tanto, tranquilo es solo un baile!!  
  
Alex: Pero como quieres que me tranquilice cuando ese fenómeno me empujo ¡!!!!! - grito -  
  
Cris: mira Alex no me grites que no estoy sorda ok  
  
Alex: $%#*"%&"  
  
Oh you ??  
  
Just a sign of weakness, only unclean on your pillow  
  
Ya better watch your back before she turn into a killer  
  
Best to view the situation that she'll call, there'll be no  
  
To be a true player ya haffa know how fi play  
  
If she stay all night, convince her stay all day  
  
Never admit to a word when she say  
  
And she claim how you tell her baby, no way  
  
  
  
  
  
Cat mientras bailaba: vaya veo que no has perdido el estilo  
  
Rob sonríe: claro que no lo he perdido  
  
But she caught me on the counter (Wasn't me)  
  
Saw me banging on the sofa (Wasn't me)  
  
I even had her in the shower (Wasn't me)  
  
She even caught me on camera (Wasn't me)  
  
She saw the marks on my shoulder (Wasn't me)  
  
Here's the words that I told her (Wasn't me)  
  
As the screams get louder (Wasn't me)  
  
She stayed until it was over  
  
  
  
Melissa: pero que hacen!!?? Creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran!!  
  
Sirius: no te enojes, al contrario es otro buen ejemplo de cómo se debe hacer - dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro -  
  
Melissa: pero.  
  
Arabella: en eso tiene razón Sirius, así los chicos tendrán mas confianza  
  
Fleur: tu les enseñaste? - pregunto dirigiéndose a Melissa -  
  
Melissa: ¿¿??  
  
Fleur: que si les enseñaste tú a bailar a ellos - dijo señalando a Cat y Roberto -  
  
Melissa: si , son de mis mejores alumnos ¡!  
  
Fleur: entonces tu ya has hecho esos pasos!! Wow!! Con quien?  
  
Melissa se sonrojo: bueno. yo .  
  
Severus esperaba esa respuesta con impaciencia. y pensando quien habrá sido el maldito que se atrevió a tocar a su Melissa.  
  
Melissa: bueno ..  
  
Remus: oye Melissa, por que les dan estas clases a los chicos? - dijo cambiando el tema y salvando a Melissa de una pregunta comprometedora -  
  
Melissa: bueno el baile muggle, teatro y canto los damos por que son actividades que ayudan a que los alumnos olviden todos sus problemas, además necesitábamos actividades para los alumnos que no pertenecen al equipo de quidditch  
  
Honey came in and she caught me redhanded  
  
Creepin' with the girl next door  
  
Picture this, we were both buck naked  
  
Banging on the bathroom floor  
  
I had tried to keep her from what  
  
She was about to see  
  
Why should she believe me  
  
When I told her it wasn't me  
  
  
  
Roberto era un experto eso se vio cuando cargo a Cat, todos quedaron sorprendidos con eso, a demás que tenían una perfecta sincronización de movimientos y sobre todo bailaban mucho más cachondo..  
  
Next ??  
  
And ever you should see ya make the jiggilo flex  
  
As part as a favor you another complex  
  
Seein' is believin' so you better change your specs  
  
You know she are gon' bring up  
  
Worrying about things upon the past  
  
How to make a livin', and she'll bet on you famous  
  
Wait for ya answer, no offer time  
  
But if she back out on you, know ya better run fast  
  
  
  
  
  
JP: mmm bailan bastante bien, no lo creen? - dirigiéndose a los Beauxbatons  
  
Marina: si, bastante bien, creo que intentare bailar así con ron, alguien me ayuda con esa pesada de Hermione?  
  
Angel: que quieres hacer?  
  
Marina: es lógico que la quites de mi camino  
  
Angel. Ok, te ayudare, solo deja hablo con un tal Viktor que esta interesado en Granger  
  
JP: eres muy mala - dijo con una sonrisa  
  
Marina: claro, querido y espero sigas mi ejemplo - dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa  
  
But she caught me on the counter (Wasn't me)  
  
Saw me banging on the sofa (Wasn't me)  
  
I even had her in the shower (Wasn't me)  
  
She even caught me on camera (Wasn't me)  
  
She saw the marks on my shoulder (Wasn't me)  
  
Here's the words that I told her (Wasn't me)  
  
As the screams get louder (Wasn't me)  
  
She stayed until it was over  
  
  
  
Hermione: ron!! Creo que lo mejor será agárralo, no vaya a cometer un asesinato!!  
  
Ron: ok, harry amigo!! Ven ¡!  
  
Harry no contesto su mirada estaba en Cat. como se moría de celos de ver como bailaba. aunque fuese con Roberto. no podía sopórtalo!!  
  
Ron: vamos Harry!!  
  
Hermione: solo agárralo de la túnica, no le pidas permiso!!! - dijo gritando -  
  
Ron : ok, ok pero no me grites  
  
Honey came in and she caught me redhanded  
  
Creepin' with the girl next door  
  
Picture this, we were both buck naked  
  
Banging on the bathroom floor  
  
Wanna tell you that I'm sorry  
  
For the pain that I've caused  
  
I've been listening to your reason  
  
It makes no sense at all  
  
People tell her that I'm sorry  
  
For the pain that I've caused  
  
You may think that you're a player  
  
But you're completely  
  
  
  
Alex: por que dura mas que la mía!!! Cris: que dura mas?  
  
Alex: todo, el baile, la música todo!!!  
  
Cris: . parases niño chiquito.  
  
Alex: ah!!! Aaron!! Donde esta Aaron - empezó a gritar -  
  
Cris: no lo sé y ya deja de gritar!!  
  
Aaron: que paso!! Por que gritan mi nombre?  
  
Alex: Quién demonios, escoge las canciones?  
  
Aaron: pues - sé lo penso antes de contestar, yo, y prefirió mentir - pues la profesora, por que?  
  
Alex: ah!! Cómo se le ocurre poner algo tan largo!!!  
  
Aaron tranquilo!! Que ya termino  
  
Honey came in and she caught me redhanded  
  
Creepin' with the girl next door  
  
Picture this, we were both buck naked  
  
Banging on the bathroom floor  
  
How could I forget that I had  
  
Given her an extra key  
  
All this time she was standing there  
  
She never took her eyes off me  
  
Y como Aaron lo dijo la canción termino. aplausos se escucharon por todo el gran hall. y también silbidos tanto para Cat como para Roberto y unos gritos que decían - otra, otra -  
  
Alex y Harry: otra!!??  
  
Melissa se disponía a dar las instrucciones del baile . pero fue interrumpida .  
  
Minerva: buenas tardes!!  
  
Todos: buenas tardes!!  
  
Minerva: profesora disculpe que interrumpa su clase, pero necesito dar un mensaje del profesor Dumbledore  
  
Melissa: adelante profesora Mcgonagall  
  
Minerva: bien, jóvenes tienen 10 minutos para ir a sus respectivas Salas comunes para ponerse su uniforme completo, peinarse y bajar a la puerta principal del castillo.  
  
Melissa: que esperan jóvenes? - al ver que nadie se movía -  
  
Todos empezaron a salir del salón, maldiciendo al director por sacarlos de tan buena clase, por que no los interrumpen cuando están en pociones?  
  
Minerva: ok, profesores ustedes también tienen que ponerse más decentes - dijo al ver como estaban vestidos los 6 profesores -  
  
Melissa: mmmm vendrá alguien?  
  
Minerva: asi es Melissa, vendra el director de Durmstrang  
  
Severus: karkarov?  
  
Minerva: no, vendrá el nuevo director de Durmstrang  
  
Los profesores salieron del gran hall . fueron a ponerse presentables para recibir al nuevo director de Durmstrang .  
  
  
  
Todos se encontraban a fuera del castillo, esperando a que Albus les diera el motivo por el cual fueron interrumpidas sus clases.  
  
Albus: bueno jóvenes, el motivo por el que los mande a llamar es por que tendremos otros dos invitados. 


	13. Hogwarts Vs Durmstrang

CAPITULO 13  
  
  
  
Llega un carruaje muy elegante. dos personas bajan de el.  
  
Albus: chicos démosle la bienvenida al Director de Durmstrang Diego Van Der Beek Y su hijo Sebastián Van Der Beek  
  
Cat casi se desmaya al escuchar eso, hasta hizo el intento de esconderse detrás de Draco.  
  
Draco: que pasa Cat?  
  
Cat: no, nada Draco - dijo casi en un susurro -  
  
Richard también se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre ya que era el nombre de su mejor amigo de la infancia. y. también sabia lo que había entre Cat y Sebastián.  
  
Albus: profesor bienvenido!! - dicho esto se acerco a un señor que parecía bastante joven, alto, delgado, rubio cenizo, ojos verdes -  
  
Diego: gracias por la bienvenida profesor Dumbledore, es un honor para mí estar aquí  
  
Cat y Richard vieron como Sebastián buscaba a alguien, cuando la vio se acerco. a Cat.  
  
Sebastián: hola linda ¡! - dicho esto le planto un beso en la boca -  
  
Draco, Alex, Roberto, Harry, Cristina (y creo que media escuela) - se quedaron con cara de nos hemos perdido algo? -  
  
Sebastián era un chico alto, delgado, con ojos azules, cabello castaño claro y un poco largo, bastante guapo.  
  
Cat solo pudo voltear a ver a Harry - quien tenía una cara donde claramente se veía que iba a matar a alguien -  
  
Alex estaba en shock. Sebastián agarro la mano de Catherin.  
  
Albus: entremos!! Ya que nos espera un banquete, en su honor Director Diego van Der Beek  
  
Diego: hábleme de tu, profesor Dumbledore  
  
Albus: ok Diego, pero tu también háblame de tu  
  
Diego: bueno Albus pase que quiero probar los famosos banquetes de Hogwarts!!  
  
Todos comenzaron a entrar.  
  
Sebastián jala a Catherin para que caminaran separados de los demás.  
  
Por otro lado iban Alex, Cris, Roberto, Richard y Draco y un poco mas atrás de ellos Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny.  
  
Alex saliendo del transe: Quién demonios es él?  
  
Cris: no sé  
  
Rob: yo menos  
  
Richard: es su novio  
  
Alex: QUE!!!!!???  
  
Harry: que dices Richard?  
  
Richard: lo que escucharon, es su novio  
  
Rob: mira que guardado sé lo tenia  
  
Alex: oh! Cállate, no puede ser su novio, yo lo sabría!!  
  
Rob: pues parece que no te tiene la confianza que dicen tenerse  
  
Alex: eso no es cierto!!  
  
Richard: bueno, bueno, calma, no sé bien si aun sean novios, por que.  
  
Rob: claro que son, llego y la beso eso quiere decir que si son!!  
  
Cris: Rob, deja que Richard termine de contarnos!!  
  
Richard: como decía, según sé, no terminaron bien en el verano, como sabrán Cat de vacaciones se fue a Bulgaria, allá paso eso, pero será mejor que ella les explique - cuando dijo eso miro a Harry -  
  
Cuando llegaron al Gran Hall ahí se encontraba Cat sola, sentada en la mesa de Slytherin escribiendo algo en un papelito.  
  
Cuando los vio llegar se acerco a ellos.  
  
Cat: hola  
  
Todos le contestaron menos Alex y Harry.  
  
Cat: bueno supongo que quieren una explicación, así que vamos a la mesa.  
  
Ella se acerca a Harry, Harry no sabia que decir, se acerco mucho al y le dijo al oído - léelo por favor - acerco su mano a la del y le entrego el papel, al sentirlo, Harry, el papel lo guardo en su túnica. Cat se fue hacia su mesa y Harry a la de el.  
  
Cat llego a la mesa y se sentó junto a Alex.  
  
Alex: Quién es el Cat?  
  
Cat: bueno él es mi.  
  
Rob: novio?  
  
Cat: no precisamente  
  
Cris: entonces?  
  
Cat: bueno, cuando fui a Bulgaria lo conocí, nos hicimos novios, pero nos enojamos muy fuerte al terminar el verano, así que ya no quedamos en nada, así que supuse que habíamos cortado.  
  
Rob: pero el no  
  
Cat: exacto  
  
Rob: Mi amor de verano (mi amor) mi primer amor (primer amor)  
  
amor de estudiante (estudiante) ya se termino - empezó a cantar -  
  
Alex: Cállate!! Por cierto Roberto que haces aquí?  
  
Rob: pues cat nos iba a dar una explicación por eso estoy aquí  
  
Alex: Y que harás ahora Cat?  
  
Cat: hablar con él y aclarar esto, por que yo.  
  
Cris: tu que Cat?  
  
Cat: no, nada  
  
  
  
Harry llego a su mesa, saco el recado y lo leyó con mucho cuidado, para que nadie lo viera.  
  
Harry:  
  
Sé que estas confundido, te lo explicare todo si me das esa oportunidad, si decides escucharme te espero a las 12:00 a.m. en el árbol junto al lago.  
  
Atte. Catherin Jones  
  
  
  
Mientras en la sala de recepción.  
  
Albus: Diego, te presentare a los representantes de las otras escuelas  
  
Diego: representantes?  
  
Albus: así es, la Srita. Fleur Delacour representante de Beauxbatons y la Srita. Melissa Mcdowell representante del Mafresge  
  
Albus: Sritas. Él es el Director Diego Van Der Beek  
  
Melissa: mucho gusto - dijo extendiéndole la mano, el la tomo y la beso como todo un caballero ( eso ya lo he escrito) -  
  
Fleur: mucho gusto - también extendió su mano, el la tomo y la beso -  
  
Diego: a mí también me da gusto conocer a Sritas tan bellas - dijo mirando fijamente a Melissa -  
  
Diego: ah! Sebastián ven aquí!!  
  
Sebastián se acerco.  
  
Diego: Él es mi hijo Sebastián Van Der Beek  
  
Sebastián: buenas noches!!  
  
Todos: buenas noches!!  
  
Albus: Diego, Sebastián se quedara en la casa de Gryffindor junto a sus compañeros de Durmstrang  
  
Minerva y Severus entran a la sala.  
  
Minerva: todo esta listo profesor Dumbledore  
  
Albus: ok, pasemos al comedor  
  
Diego: vamos!!  
  
Diego iba a ofrecerle su brazo a Melissa, pero ella viendo sus intenciones, tomo el brazo de Snape.  
  
Severus y Melissa se quedaron hasta atrás de todos los que se dirigían al Gran Hall.  
  
Melissa: no puedo creerlo, otro idiota como director - penso en voz alta -  
  
Severus: mmmm  
  
Melissa: oh! Lo siento, es que.  
  
Severus: vaya alguien comparte mi opinión sobre este "director"  
  
Melissa: a ti no te cae bien, cierto?  
  
Severus: cierto, me recuerda a cierto profesor que estuvo aquí en Hogwarts, tal vez lo conozcas, se llama Lockart  
  
Melissa: ah! Esa cosa - puso una cara de asco -  
  
Severus: si, esa cosa que sé hacia llamar mago, este " Director" me lo recuerda, pero por lo que he escuchado este tipo si estudio.  
  
Se miraron unos momentos y estallaron en carcajadas.  
  
En el Gran hall. todos se encontraban cenando.  
  
Diego se dio cuenta que Melissa y Fleur se sentaban a la orilla de la mesa de profesores .  
  
Diego: por que las representantes no están aquí?  
  
Albus: ah! Lo que pasa es que así lo decidieron ellas  
  
Diego: oh! Ya veo - dijo mirando hacia donde estaba Melissa y Severus -  
  
  
  
Después de la cena Albus anuncio que Sebastián estaría en la casa de Gryffindor.  
  
  
  
..  
  
Eran las 11:45 era hora de ir a ver a Harry - si iba claro- Salio de la sala comun, con mucho cuidado, vigilando que no la viera el conserje o su gata, logro salir del colegio, iba caminando, casi llegaba al lugar donde lo habia citado, pudo ver a Harry, sentado.  
  
Cuando llego donde estaba harry- que aun no se habia percatado de que Cat estaba ahí- le dijo  
  
Cat: muchas gracias por venir harry harry sin voltear le dijo: si claro, dime para que querias que viniera Catherin- eso se lo dijo en un tono muy frio, lo cual a Cat le dolio mucho  
  
Cat se acerco mas y se sento junto a harry  
  
Cat: se que estas enojado pero .  
  
harry: enojado no, no tengo porque estarlo, no somos nada, asi que por lo tanto no estoy enojado-cuando acabo de decir esto se paro de donde estaba y camino hacia el lago  
  
Cat lo siguió y le tomo la mano- en verdad no te importa??  
  
Harry: no catherin no me importa en lo mas minimo-dicho esto se solto de cat y camino mas hacia el lago  
  
Cat: ok, queria explicarte pero como no te importa, me ahorro mi explicación  
  
harry: eso es lo mejor, ademas porque querria una explicación de alguien como tu, alguien tan frívola, calculadora, por algo estas en slytherin ademas tan cercana a los Malfoy-dicho esto volteo a ver a Cat  
  
harry: sera mejor que me vaya, adios.  
  
Cat ya no pudo responder nada porque harry se habia ido hacia el castillo  
  
Lo unico que pudo hacer cat, fue sentarse ahí frente al lago , harry volteo a mitad del trayecto y vio a cat sentada y llorando?? No no podria ser, cat llorar y por el, estuvo a punto de regresar y pedirle perdon pero recordo lo que vio, cuando se beso con Sebastián, aunque ella se nego a besarlo después, eso que queria decir, harry estaba muy confundido y arrepentido por su actitud.  
  
  
  
Muy rápido llego el Día del partido. Hogwarts Vs Durmstrang. en toda la semana que paso no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera Potter contra Krum ¿ quien atraparía la Snitch? .  
  
Mientras que en la casa de Slytherin muchas personas estaban preocupadas y no exactamente por el partido.  
  
Alex: ya me harte!! - grito -  
  
Draco: tranquilo, que gritando no solucionaras nada  
  
Alex: no puedo!! No come, no duerme, no presta atención en clase, no ríe, no hace travesuras, no molesta a nadie, no hace nada!!  
  
Draco: lo sé, pero ya te dije que perdiendo la paciencia no solucionaras nada  
  
Cris baja con Catherin.  
  
Alex: cat!! - y se dirigió a abrazarla -  
  
Cat: que paso Alex?  
  
Alex: que tienes?  
  
Cat: nada - dijo con una sonrisa forzada -  
  
Draco: no nos mientas Cat, te conocemos y sabemos que algo te paso!!  
  
Cris: además que nos preocupas, por que no nos dices?  
  
Cat: no paso nada - su voz se corto y empezó a llorar -  
  
Alex solo pudo abrazarla mas fuerte.  
  
Alex: chicos - dirigiéndose a Cris y Draco - por que no se van, Draco tu tienes partido y tu Cris apártanos lugares, nosotros ahorita te alcanzamos.  
  
Draco: ok, sirve de que hablan, vamos cris!  
  
Cris solo asintió . Draco y Cris salieron de la sala común.  
  
En la habitación de Catherin.  
  
Alex: ahora si, dime que paso  
  
Cat: pues.  
  
Alex: Vas Cat tú eres mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, mi todo, no me gusta verte así - dijo agarrando las dos manos de Catherin -  
  
Cat: Alex - dijo mientras más lagrimas se asomaban en esos ojos miel/verdosos - Harry. - se le corto su voz - Harry me odia .  
  
Alex: Potter?  
  
Cat: si Harry, no quiso escucharme. me dijo que yo no le importaba.  
  
Alex ya no escucho nada de lo que dijo Catherin, ya que su mente empezó a pensar en una sola palabra VENGANZA, no, no es venganza es partirle toda su ¡#%$!*#$!# En cachitos!!!.  
  
Cat: y eso fue lo que paso - mientras se abrazaba de Alex -  
  
Alex: no te preocupes, pequeña, yo lo arreglare.  
  
Cat: vamos que ya empezó el partido  
  
Alex: sí, vamos!!  
  
  
  
En el estadio.  
  
  
  
Lee: aquí estamos de nuevo, ahora con dos escuelas que tienen excelentes buscadores, Hogwarts Vs Durmstrang.  
  
Lee: y aquí salen señoras y señores los jugadores de Hogwarts. Golpeadores Fred & George Weasley; Cazadoras Angelina Johson, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet; nuestro Guardián Draco Malfoy y nuestro buscador Harry Potter  
  
Lee: y aquí viene el equipo de Durmstrang,capitán & Buscador Viktor Krum; Susana - Guardián; Miguel y Arturo - Golpeadores; Guillermo, Antonio y Daniel - Cazadores.  
  
Lee: la Sra. Hooch esta en medio del campo, llama a los jugadores.  
  
Hooch: quiero un partido limpio .  
  
Lee: y lanza la Quaffle. Angelina se apodera de ella. se la pasa a Alicia. es una gran sincronización de movimientos. 20 PUNTOS PARA GRY. DIGO PARA HOGWARTS!!. lo siento es la costumbre .  
  
Lee: Antonio tiene la Quaffle. se la pasa a Daniel.. Daniel dispara y . Malfoy la detiene. quien lo diría? Ese ca #"$".  
  
Minerva: lee!!  
  
Lee: lo siento profesora, como decía así . ahora la Quaffle esta en poder de Hogwarts, Katie se la pasa Angelina.. Angelina se la devuelve. y . otros 20 puntos para Hogwarts!!!  
  
Lee: ahora Guillermo se apodera de la Quaffle, pero Fred o George? No se, bueno el punto es que uno de ellos le lanzo una Blugger con la cual logro que soltara la Quaffle. ahora la Quaffle esta en poder de Angelina que se la pasa a . Alicia dispara. y otros 20 puntos para Hogwarts!!  
  
En las gradas.  
  
Ron: oye Herm, no notas a Harry medio distraído?  
  
Hermione: medio?, Yo diría completo!!  
  
Ron: espero que por lo menos empatemos, no quiero que Hogwarts pierda y menos por Harry.  
  
Hermione: no te preocupes Ron, mira que vamos ganando por 60 puntos - y le dedico una sonrisa -  
  
Ron también le sonrío: tienes razón, vamos!! Harry!!  
  
Lee: Angelina con la Quaffle. y otros 20 puntos para Hogwarts. Antonio tiene la Quaffle. se dirige hacia los postes. dispara y Malfoy la detuvo. insisto quien diría que esa cosa pudiera jugar también como guardián!!  
  
Minerva: Lee, sigue narrando el partido  
  
Lee: ok, profesora. ahora Alicia con la Quaffle dispara y . 20 PUNTOS PARA Hogwarts!!  
  
En la mesa directiva  
  
Diego: veo que no te gusta el quidditch - le dijo a Melissa -  
  
Melissa: si me gusta - dijo en tono cortante -  
  
Diego iba a decir algo mas, pero. llega Severus .  
  
Severus: listo!! Profesor Dumbledore  
  
Albus: gracias Severus  
  
Melissa: profesor Dumbledore, si no le importa me voy con Severus  
  
Albus: adelante, no hay problema  
  
Melissa: entonces, con su permiso  
  
Diego solo pudo fulminar con la mirada a Severus. Melissa y Severus se fueron a las gradas de Slytherin.  
  
Gradas de Slytherin.  
  
Melissa: que bueno que llegaste, creí que mataría al " Director"  
  
Severus: mm pues le hubieses hecho un bien a la nación  
  
SE miraron y se empezaron a reír. cosa que hizo que varios Slytherins voltearan y se les quedaran viendo con cara de ¿¿??  
  
Lee: oh!! Que partido Hogwarts 160 Durmstrang 0 , pero todavía no cantemos victoria que falta ver quien cogerá la Snitch.  
  
Lee: aquí viene Alicia con la Quaffle. se la pasa a Katie, dispara. y 20 puntos para Hogwarts. pero que es esto Krum, VIKTOR KRUM A cogido la Snitch!!!  
  
Lee: gana Hogwarts con 180 puntos!! Pero quien lo diría, esto se parece a la final del mundial de Quidditch!!  
  
Lee: GANAMOS, GANAMOS!! BOLA DE LOSERS!!  
  
Minerva: Lee!!!  
  
Lee: lo siento profesora es la euforia  
  
Gradas. Slytherin..  
  
Melissa: ganaron!! - dijo abrazando a Severus, logrando que se sonrojara -  
  
Severus no pudo responder .  
  
Alex: eso es primo!!  
  
Cat: bravo Draco, eso era todo!!  
  
Alex: ganaron!! Ganaron!!  
  
Cris no dijo nada, solo pensaba en, que el equipo había ganado por las cazadoras y Draco, bueno también por los gemelos, pero no se supone que Potter era buen buscador?  
  
  
  
Gradas. Gryffindor  
  
Ron: ganamos!! Oh!! Si así se hace!! - acto seguido abrazo a Hermione y la beso!! -  
  
Hermione estaba en shock y . Ron al ver lo que había hecho se puso tan rojo como su cabello. ninguno podía verse a la cara, tenían la cara tan roja como un jitomate .  
  
Rob: no se supone que Harry era uno de los mejores buscadores?  
  
Ron: y lo es!!  
  
Rob: pues no lo parece, o estaba muy distraído o no sé que pensar.  
  
Ron: bueno es que.  
  
Rob: mira Ron yo soy el buscador de Mafresge y te aseguro que esa Snitch no era tan difícil de agarrar.  
  
Hermione: bueno Rob también debes saber que hay personas con mas capacidad que otras.  
  
Rob: pero si decían que Harry tenia talento natural, donde esta?, no lo vi.  
  
Aaron: ya déjalo Roberto, ya deja el tema - dijo interviniendo en la conversación -  
  
Rob: ok, vamos por Cris!!  
  
Gradas de Slytherin.  
  
Rob: Cris!!  
  
Cris: que paso?  
  
Rob: sabes si saldremos?  
  
Alex: vaya hasta que haces una buena pregunta!!  
  
Rob: ja payaso, ahora saldremos o no?  
  
Cris: mmmm pues deja voy a preguntarle  
  
Cat: a donde iremos?  
  
Cris: si díganme a donde quieren ir, para que le diga  
  
Alex y Rob: a bailar!!  
  
Cris: vaya hasta que se ponen de acuerdo  
  
Alex: muy graciosa, pequeña si quieres ir a bailar? - le pregunto a Cat -  
  
Cat: claro!!  
  
Cris: ok, dejen voy - y se dirigió con la profesora Melissa -  
  
.  
  
Cris: profesora - dijo interrumpiendo la conversación que ella tenia con severus -  
  
Melissa: si, Cris que se te ofrece?  
  
Cris: bueno queríamos saber si saldremos, esta noche!!  
  
Melissa: mmmm  
  
Severus : saldrán?  
  
Melissa: pues ese era el plan, pero mmmmm no lo sé, se han portado muy mal  
  
Cris: no es cierto profesora - dijo con cara angelical - nosotros nos hemos portado muy bien  
  
Melissa: no lo sé.  
  
Cris: verdad profesor Snape, que nos hemos portado bien , además que iremos solo los chicos que participan en el mundial, Draco, Alex.  
  
Severus: mmmm pues no le veo el inconveniente  
  
Melissa * buena técnica mencionar a sus alumnos favoritos *: Ok, ok irán pero con una que hagan y será su ultima salida de todo el año!!  
  
Cris: gracias!!  
  
Melissa: y no es por de mas, pero le recuerdo que iremos algunos profesores para supervisar esta salida  
  
Cris: no hay problema - dijo mientras se dirigía a los chicos -  
  
Melissa: me acompañaras, cierto?  
  
Severus: por supuesto  
  
Melissa: muy bien pasas por mí a las 8  
  
.  
  
Alex: y bien?  
  
Cris: listo!! Compatriotas  
  
Rob: lo conseguiste genial - dijo mientras la abrazaba y la alzaba -  
  
Alex: hey! Alto no la toques!!  
  
Rob: y que tu me lo impedirás?  
  
Alex: es mercancía apartada, no puedes tocarla  
  
Cat: Alex no empieces por favor  
  
Alex: ok, pero solo por esta vez y por que tu me lo pides  
  
Rob: oh!! Eres un amor Cat - acto seguido la besa en la mejilla -  
  
Alex: oye!!  
  
Rob: que?  
  
Cris: que patéticos son!!  
  
  
  
Salida a Hogsmade. 7:45 p.m.  
  
Sala común de Slytherin .  
  
Alex: chicas vamos!! Que se nos hace tarde!!  
  
Cat: ya vamos!!  
  
Draco: que tanto hacen!!  
  
Cris: arreglarnos!! - grito desde arriba -  
  
Draco: wow que oído  
  
Alex: pero por mas que hagas quedaras igual de fea  
  
Cris: ya quisieras tarado!! Por lo menos tenerme un minuto  
  
Alex: no, gracias!! Además ya te he tenido y por mas tiempo  
  
Draco: ja, si serás  
  
Alex: que, es la verdad!!  
  
Alex: ya!! Que aquí las dejo  
  
Cris: pero cual es tu problema?  
  
Alex: que los de Beauxbatons ya se fueron!!  
  
Cris: ya vamos!!  
  
No tardo mucho para que ambas bajaran. y vaya que valió la pena la espera.  
  
Cris: y bien que opinan - dijo dando se la vuelta, ella iba con un pantalón negro de vestir y una blusa con tirantes que esta cruzada por atrás.  
  
Draco: te ves muy bien  
  
Cris: gracias!!  
  
Cat: y que dices de mí? - dijo llegando a la sala, ella llevaba una falda ¾ negra playera de manga corta y de cuello negra y una gabardina, sandalias -  
  
Draco y Alex: wow  
  
Draco: vaya si no fuera por Ginny, ya te me hubiese declarado  
  
Cat solo sonrío.  
  
Cat: y tu que dices? - le pregunto a Alex que iba de pantalón negro de vestir, con una playera negra de manga larga y cuello, con una gabardina negra -  
  
Alex: pues que me dejaste sin habla - dijo dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas -  
  
Draco: nos vamos?  
  
Alex: Sí vamos!!  
  
Draco le ofreció su brazo a Cat. y Alex a Cris . salieron de la sala común. y se dirigieron a la entrada del castillo donde los esperaban a las 8:10 p.m.  
  
  
  
Sala Común de Gryffindor.  
  
Rob: Harry apresúrate!!  
  
Harry que trataba de aplacar su cabello, cosa que era en vano: ya voy!!  
  
Rob: Aaron?  
  
Aaron: si dime  
  
Rob: a quien llevaras?  
  
Aaron: no lo sé, la idea para que puedan ir es que tu invites a Ginny, yo invite a Hermione y Leslie nos hizo el favor de invitar a Ron. solo así podrán ir.  
  
Rob: mmmmm ok chicos!! Muévanse que nos dejaran!! - Roberto llevaba un pantalón de vestir color beige con una camisa de manga larga negra.-  
  
Harry bajo él llevaba un pantalón de vestir blanco y una camisa azul, Ron por su parte iba con un pantalón de vestir negro con una camisa vino.  
  
Ginny por su parte llevaba un pantalón blanco, con una playera straples blanca  
  
Entrada del Castillo.  
  
Ahí se encontraban casi todos los que irían a bailar .  
  
Sebastián que iba pantalón de vestir gris, con una playera de manga larga y cuello gris.. en cuanto vio a Catherin se acerco a ella.  
  
Sebastián: Cat!!  
  
Alex: que quieres?  
  
Sebastián: no pense que tu también te llamaras así - dijo sarcásticamente -  
  
Alex: tu piensas?  
  
Sebastián: Cuál es tu maldito problema?  
  
Alex: mi único problema es que estas tu aquí enfrente de mí, aléjate - al decir esto hizo un movimiento de con su mano, algo así como un fuera de aquí -  
  
Sebastián se le iba a tirar encima si no es por que Juan Pablo lo detuvo..  
  
JP: tranquilo!  
  
Sebastián: pero es que este maldito!!  
  
Alex: será mejor que te lo lleves, antes de que pierda la paciencia  
  
Juan Pablo se lleva a Sebastián.  
  
Cat: por que lo hiciste?  
  
Alex: mmmmm no lo sé - dijo sarcásticamente -  
  
Cat: eres un amor!!  
  
Llegan Roberto, Aaron, Jonathan, Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione.  
  
Aaron: Cris!!  
  
Cris: que paso Aaron?  
  
Aaron: a que hora llegara el transporte?  
  
Cris: no creo que tarde, además todavía falta la profesora melissa  
  
Rob: te ves realmente hermosa - dijo abrazando a Cris -  
  
Alex: oye!!  
  
Leslie: no empiecen!! - grito desde la escalera, acompañada de Ericka -  
  
Alex: hola Leslie!!  
  
Leslie: hola!! Y bien listos para bailar hasta morir!!  
  
Todos los de Mafresge : si!!  
  
Los demás solo tenían cara de ¿¿??  
  
Ericka: bailar, bailar, ya era hora!!  
  
Leslie: si, pense que no iríamos este año!!  
  
Fred: que!, acaso salen seguido a bailar?  
  
Ericka: así es ¡!  
  
Fred: que bien!!  
  
Ericka: si  
  
  
  
Llega el carruaje, era un muy grande.  
  
Se sentaron en parejas.  
  
Alex & Cat - cosa que no le agrado nada Sebastián, ni a JP y mucho menos a Harry.  
  
Rob & Cris  
  
Draco & Ginny - pero eso no le agrada nada ninguno de sus hermanos, así que en todo el recorrido estaban atentos a cada movimiento que hiciera Draco -  
  
Aaron & Leslie, Jonathan & Ericka, JP & Marina, Sebastián & Jaded  
  
Adelante se sentaron Melissa y Severus en medio Remus y Fluer y hasta Atrás se sentaron sirius ( tom) y Arabella. así podrían vigilar a los alumnos.  
  
  
  
Cuando llegaron al lugar.  
  
Bienvenidos a Magic Space Hot & Cold - dijo un joven en la puerta - cuantas personas son?  
  
Cat se adelanto.  
  
Cat: queremos una zona VIP, por favor  
  
Joven: con mucho gusto señorita, pasen por aquí  
  
El joven los guía por todo el lugar hasta una zona donde había sillones y mesas triangulares.  
  
Joven: es la mejor zona del lugar .  
  
Y efectivamente así era ya que el resto del lugar era bonito, pero en ella había sillas y mesas redondas.  
  
Joven: aquí esta la carta. en un momento regreso.  
  
Melissa: buena elección,  
  
Cat: gracias, además así podrán cuidarnos mejor  
  
  
  
Melissa: joven - dijo haciéndole señas al mesero -  
  
Melissa: todos los chicos tomaran cerveza de mantequilla y de una vez le digo que a ninguno de ellos le puede servir otra cosa .  
  
Joven: entendido srita.  
  
Melissa: y ahorita que regrese con las cervezas de los chicos viene para que le digamos que tomaremos nosotros - dijo señalando a los profesores - ok.  
  
Joven: ok  
  
Hello?"  
  
"Hi, it's me, what's up baby?  
  
I'm sorry, listen, I'm gonna be late tonight so don't stay up and wait for me, OK?"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Say that again?"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"You're really dropping out, I think my battery must be low  
  
Listen if you can hear me we're goin' to a place nearby, alright?  
  
Gotta go!"  
  
Ericka y Leslie fueron las primeras en ponerse a bailar . seguidas de Aaron que saco a bailar a Catherin .  
  
Let me tell you the story 'bout the call that changed my destiny  
  
Me and my boys went out, just to end up in misery  
  
I was about to go home and there she was standing in front of me  
  
I said hi  
  
I got a little place nearby, wanna go?  
  
I should have said no  
  
Someone's waiting for me  
  
But I called my girl up and said  
  
  
  
Aaron bailaba excelentemente bien, cada movimiento bien hecho. y con Cat de pareja se veían muy bien.  
  
Claro que Leslie no se quedo atrás eso del baile y el canto era de familia. Leslie bailaba con Jonathan.  
  
Listen Baby I'm sorry  
  
Just wanna tell you don't worry  
  
I will be late don't stay up and wait for me  
  
Say again, you're dropping out, my battery is low  
  
Just so you know, we're goin' to a place nearby  
  
Gotta go  
  
Mientras tanto Ericka se colaba por la barra de bebidas. ya que por lo menos los Mafresge no tomarían solo cerveza de mantequilla. no ellos necesitaban algo mas fuerte .  
  
yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
  
I think I did it again  
  
I made you believe we're more than just friends  
  
Oh baby  
  
It might seem like a crush  
  
But it doesn't mean that I'm serious  
  
'Cause to lose all my senses  
  
That is just so typically me  
  
Oh baby, baby  
  
  
  
De canción en canción. iban cambiando las parejas ahora Alex bailaba con Catherin. Aaron con Cristina. Leslie con Roberto. de hecho era entre puro Mafresge. ya que eran los únicos que se habían animado a Bailar.  
  
Oops!...I did it again  
  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game  
  
Oh baby, baby  
  
Oops!...You think I'm in love  
  
That I'm sent from above  
  
I'm not that innocent  
  
Cambios de pop a electrónica de electrónica a rock. y unos mas drásticos de pop a merengue o reggae. así eran los cambios  
  
Do you believe in life after love  
  
I can feel something inside me say  
  
I really don't think you're strong enough  
  
Do you believe in life after love  
  
I can feel something inside me say  
  
I really don't think you're strong enough  
  
Well I know that I'll get through this  
  
'Cause I know that I am strong  
  
I don't need you anymore  
  
I don't need you anymore  
  
I don't need you anymore  
  
Sirius ( tom ) era el único que se había animado de los maestros en bailar. así que el fue el encargado de sacar a bailar a Arabella, Melissa y Fleur.  
  
I'm a survivor, I'm not gon' give up I'm not gon' stop, I'm gon' work harder I'm a survivor, I'm gonna make it I will survive and keep on survivin' I'm a survivor, I'm not gon' give up I'm not gon' stop, I'm gon' work harder I'm a survivor, I'm gonna make it I will survive and keep on survivin'  
  
  
  
Ericka llamo a los chicos del Mafresge.  
  
Ericka: aquí esta chicos!! - dijo enseñando una botella azul, larga y delgada -  
  
Alex: tengo que reconocer que eres única en esto - dijo con una sonrisa -  
  
Cat: que bien!! Algo de tomar para nosotros!!  
  
Cris: ok, pero si bailamos alguien tiene que cuidar la botella ok  
  
Todos: ok  
  
Jonathan cuidaba la botella mientras. los demás chicos iban a bailar.. . ya que la canción que estaba era una muy pegajosa .  
  
Suavemente besame  
  
Que quiero sentir tus labios  
  
besandome otra vez  
  
Suavemente besame que  
  
quiero sentir tus labios  
  
besandome otra vez  
  
Suave, besame besame  
  
Suave, besame otra vez  
  
Suave, que yo quiero sentir tus labios  
  
Suave, besandome otra vez  
  
Suave, besa besa  
  
Suave, besame un poquito  
  
Suave, besa besa besa besa  
  
Suave, besame otro ratito  
  
Suave  
  
  
  
Alex tomo a Cat para bailar. Roberto a Cristina. Aaron sacó a bailar a Hermione. cosa que hace que Ron casi muera. Ericka sacó a Harry. y Leslie sacó a Ron.  
  
Cuando tu me besas me siento en el aire  
  
Por eso cuando te veo  
  
Comienzo a besarte  
  
Y si te despegas yo me despirto  
  
De se rico sueno que me da tus besos  
  
Suavemente besame  
  
Que yo quiero sentir tus labios  
  
besandome otra vez  
  
Suavemente, besame  
  
Que yo quiero sentir tus labios  
  
besandome otra vez  
  
Besame suavecito sin prisa y con calma  
  
Dame un beso bien profundo que me llegue al alma  
  
  
  
JP y Sebastián tenían cara de ¿¿?? Al ver como bailaba Cat con Alex. mucho movimiento de manos. la cadera si que la movía Cat. de hecho todas las chicas bailaban muy bien. excepción de Ericka que llegaba a exagerar. logrando que Harry se sonrojara .  
  
Dame un beso mas en mi boca cabe  
  
Dame un beso despacito  
  
Dame un beso suave  
  
  
  
A esa parte de la canción Alex & Cat, Roberto & Cris, le hicieron mucho caso. Ericka quería besar a Harry, pero Harry logro esquivarla.  
  
Tus labios tienes ese secreto  
  
Yo beso y beso y no lo encuentro  
  
Un beso suave es lo que anhelo  
  
Un beso tuyo es lo que quiero, dámelo  
  
Suave, yo me pregunto suave,  
  
que tienes un beso suave,  
  
trato de escaparme suave,  
  
y me siento preso suave,  
  
besa besa suave, besame un poquito suave ,  
  
besa besa besa besa  
  
Suave  
  
Al terminar la pieza. se acercaron a la mesa donde estaba Jonathan con la botella. el ya había servido los caballitos para los Mafresge.  
  
Jonathan: ok, chicos!! Salud!!  
  
Todos: salud!! - y se tomaron de un jalón su caballito -  
  
Es bebida, que va cambiando tu vida,  
  
Una gotita de nada te vuelven loca, loca divertida,  
  
Agua de risa con unas gotas de rosa,  
  
Y una aceituna sabrosa, y en lo caliente,  
  
Esa es la bomba.  
  
Muévete mamita que me vuelvo loca,  
  
Emborrachadita de la bomba estás,  
  
Cosa linda, cosa mona,  
  
Sube, sube que la bomba va,  
  
Bum, bum, dando media vuelta, otra vuelta más,  
  
Bum, bum, y en cada esquina,  
  
Nena dame más.  
  
  
  
Aaron: vamos Cat!! - dicho esto le extendió su mano -  
  
Aaron y Cat empezaron a bailar . seguidos de Alex y Cristina . Roberto y Leslie.  
  
  
  
Que noche con vida, intensamente vivida,  
  
Te vas quedando colgada, inofensiva,  
  
Pura enamorada, mira guapa,  
  
Sale volando la ropa, sigue bailando la luna,  
  
Luna gatuna, esa es la bomba.  
  
dando media vuelta, otra vuelta más,  
  
.  
  
  
  
Mesa Profesores.  
  
Sirius ( Tom) : vaya que si sabe bailar - dijo señalando a Aaron -  
  
Melissa: si, desde que entro al instituto se metió a clases de Baile y Canto. me insistió mucho para que lo dejara entrar.  
  
Sirius ( tom): por que te insistió? Que acaso no podía entrar?  
  
Melissa: no por que esas clases son para los chicos de 2 en adelante.  
  
Sirius (tom): oh! Ya veo..  
  
Bum, bum, y en cada esquina,  
  
Nena dame más,  
  
dando media vuelta, otra vuelta más,  
  
Bum, bum, y en cada esquina,  
  
Nena dame más.  
  
dando media vuelta, otra vuelta más,  
  
Bum, bum, y en cada esquina,  
  
Nena dame más  
  
varios chicos ya se habían animado a bailar. como que agarraron confianza. y se pusieron a bailar eran pocos los que se mantenían sentados. de hecho solo estaban sentados Harry, Draco, Ginny, Sebastián, Severus, Remus.  
  
.  
  
Se empieza a escuchar Te aviso, Te anuncio ( versión Tango) .  
  
Aaron: quién me acompañara?  
  
Cat: yo  
  
Cat y Aaron empezaron a bailar ( muy al estilo del vídeo de Shakira)  
  
Nunca pensé que doliera el amor asi,  
  
Cuando se entierra en el medio de un no  
  
Y un si  
  
Es un día ella y otro día yo  
  
Me estás dejando sin corazón  
  
Y cero de razón  
  
  
  
Desde que empezaron a Bailar se formo un circulo alrededor de ellos. cada paso, cada movimiento. muy bien planeado ( bueno eso parecía).  
  
Ay te aviso y te anuncio que hoy renuncio  
  
A tus negocios sucios  
  
Ya sabes que estoy de ti vacunada  
  
A prueba de patadas  
  
Por ti me quedé como Mona Lisa  
  
Sin llanto y sin sonrisa  
  
Que el Cielo y tu madre cuiden de ti  
  
Me voy será mejor así.  
  
  
  
Aaron si que sabia llevar. cada giro, cada inclinación. Cat cada movimiento de cadera. tan bien marcado. y sus pies se cruzaban unos con otros. parecía que en si alguno se equivocaba podrían caerse.  
  
Sé que olvidarte no es asunto sencillo  
  
Te me clavaste en el cuerpo como un  
  
Cuchillo  
  
Pero todo lo que entra ha de salir  
  
Y los que están tendrán que partir  
  
Empezando por mi  
  
  
  
Ron: vaya si que saben bailar!!  
  
Ericka: bailar? Hermano esto que estas presenciando es una obra maestra.  
  
Leslie: si y vaya que a mejorado.  
  
Harry estaba rojo, pero por que? Celos o la forma en que bailaba Cat o ambas?  
  
JP estaba muy entretenido. y pensando que en cuanto se terminara esa canción bailaría con Cat.  
  
Estan patético, neurótico, satírico y sicótico  
  
Tu no lo ves  
  
El tango no es de a tres  
  
Ahi voy planeando escapar y me sale al reves  
  
Pero voy a intentarlo una y otra vez voy Ay te aviso y te anuncio que hoy renuncio  
  
A tus negocios sucios  
  
Por ti me quedé como Mona Lisa  
  
Sin llanto y sin sonrisa  
  
Te aviso que estoy de ti vacunada  
  
Que no me importa nada  
  
Que el Cielo y tu madre cuiden de ti  
  
Me voy, será mejor así.  
  
Al finalizar la canción. todo el mundo aplaudió. gritos de - así se hace, otra vez .. etc. - se escuchaban por todas partes. hasta las mesas de al lado aplaudían.  
  
  
  
Todavìa yo siento tus caricias  
  
y tu respiraciòn sobre mi piel.  
  
No hay quien me haga olvidar tu sonrisa,  
  
es que hoy te amo aùn màs que ayer.  
  
Sirius (tom ): una balada eso si pueden bailar o no? - dirigiéndose a Severus y Remus -  
  
Fleur: si, vamos Remus  
  
Cada dìa que pasa màs me mata tu ausencia  
  
y pierdo la fè.  
  
Alex tomo a Cat, puso sus manos de ella alrededor de su cuello y el la rodeo por la cintura.  
  
Quisiera poder olvidarme de tì,  
  
con otra sacarte por siempre de mi,  
  
decirte a la cara que no me haces falta  
  
para poder vivir  
  
Draco por fin se animo y ya que los hermanos de Ginny estaban ocupados. se decidió y saco a Ginny a Bailar.  
  
Draco: bailamos?  
  
Ginny al verlo se le ilumino su rostro. ella había estado toda la noche sentada. esperando a que el viniera a sacarla a bailar o por lo menos a platicar. pero en toda la noche ni sus luces.  
  
Ginny: no gracias - dijo levantándose -  
  
Draco se sorprendió. y fue tras ella.  
  
Quisiera borrarte de mi corazòn,  
  
quitar de mi boca tu dulce sabor.  
  
No hecharte de menos al llegar la noche  
  
y sin reproche, resignarme a tu adios.  
  
Para sorpresa de Melissa. Severus la tomo de la mano y la llevo a la pista... ahí empezaron a bailar. quedo aun mas sorprendida cuando coloco sus manos alrededor de su cintura. ella solo pudo rodear con sus manos el cuello del.  
  
Màs cuando que ya te he olvidado,  
  
descubro que aùn te amo.  
  
Draco: Ginny detente!!  
  
Ginny aun caminando: ya déjame en paz  
  
Draco: por que estas enojada?  
  
Ginny se para de pronto: que por que!! - grito - y empezó a caminar otra vez  
  
Draco: Ginny!!  
  
Sè que soy culpable de mi suerte  
  
y que mi sufrimiento no  
  
te harà volver y en mi  
  
otra vez creer.  
  
Como no podían salir de la zona VIP Draco & Ginny se la pasaron dando vueltas por todo el lugar.  
  
Te hice llorar y me arrepiento.  
  
Amor cuanto lo siento,  
  
si no te vuelvo a ver  
  
no sobrevivirè.  
  
Termino la canción. pero le siguió otra balada. Harry se había acercado a Rob en busca de ayuda. Rob solo le dijo - no te preocupes - y enseguida grito - cambio -  
  
Lo que paso después. fue que Rob agarro a la primera chica que encontró. esa fue Ginny y casi la aventó para que quedara con Alex. eso lo aprovecho Harry para tomar a Cat .  
  
Maybe it´s intuition but some things you just don´t question like in your eyes I see my future in an instant and there it goes I think I found my best friend I know that it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe  
  
Cat no pudo hablar cuando vio con quien bailaba.  
  
Harry: hola Cat - dijo mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos -  
  
Cat: hola Potter - dijo fríamente - desviando la mirada -  
  
Harry: . te ves genial hoy  
  
Cat: si lo sé  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you I think I dreamed you into life I knew I loved you before I met you I have been waiting all my life  
  
Alex: Ginny?  
  
Ginny: Alex!! - dijo mientras se sonrojaba -  
  
Alex: estas bien?  
  
Ginny: si, no sé que paso, pero cuando gritaron cambio, alguien me aventó!! Hacía ti ¡!  
  
Alex: no hay problema - su mirada recorrió todo el lugar y ahí vio a su primo, le hizo una seña, draco volteo, entendió lo que Alex le dijo y se dirigió con paso firme hacia ellos.  
  
Draco llega.  
  
Draco: me permite esta pieza - dijo muy galantemente -  
  
Ginny no pudo negarse. ya que Alex la puso en los brazos de su primo..  
  
Alex: con su permiso y que disfruten la pieza  
  
There´s just no rhyme or reason only this sense of completion and in your eyes I see the missing pieces I´m searching for I think I´ve found my way home I know that it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe  
  
Cat no dejaba de buscar a alguien con la mirada.  
  
Harry: buscas a alguien?  
  
Cat: Sí, a alex  
  
Harry: para que?  
  
Cat: para bailar con él, es obvio  
  
  
  
  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you I think I dreamed you into life I knew I loved you before I met you I have been waiting all my life  
  
  
  
Harry: pero estas conmigo  
  
Cat: así es, pero no por mucho tiempo por.  
  
Harry le tapo la boca a Cat con su mano y le murmuro al oído- déjame explicarte Cat, por favor  
  
Cat no pudo contestar . por que llego Alex. empuja a Harry. y abraza a Cat por la cintura.  
  
Alex: no vuelvas a acercarte a ella!! - grito -  
  
Harry: no puedes impedírmelo!!  
  
Alex Claro que sí!!  
  
A thousand angels dance around you I am complete now that I´ve found you  
  
  
  
Cat: vamonos Alex!! - y lo jalo a otra parte de la pista -  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you I think I dreamed you into life I knew I loved you before I met you I have been waiting all my life  
  
  
  
Termino la pieza. Y comienza otra.  
  
Dame tu amor, dame tu aliento quítame la soledad que a veces siento, dame tú voz que pueda oírte, son tantas cosas que decirte. Y no hay nada en este mundo que pueda romper un amor tan puro, tengo el alma enamorada que me deja si te vas.  
  
Draco: Ginny  
  
Ginny volteo a ver esos ojos grises.  
  
Draco: por que estas enojada? - dijo con un tono triste -  
  
Ginny: por que!! - grito, pero enseguida su voz se quebró - me niegas, me ignoras.  
  
Cerrar los ojos a la realidad, Y no me atrevo apreguntar si un día tú volverás.  
  
  
  
Alex: estas bien pequeña?  
  
Cat: no te puedo mentir, me sentí muy mal al estar tan cerca del.  
  
Alex: prometo que jamas se volverá a acercar a ti - dijo mientras la abrazaba -  
  
Acércate a mí, cuerpo con cuerpo Y por qué no darnos el último beso, que ahora es el momento de partir, Y en el silencio llega un deseo: tocar tu piel de terciopelo y deja una sorisa para mí.  
  
  
  
Draco: eso no es cierto. lo que pasa es que.  
  
Ginny: que? Cuál será tu pretexto?  
  
Estoy triste , no me llamas, paso el dia entre tus cartas, versos de locura incontrolada, que me miman cuando faltas. Y no hay nada en este mundo que pueda romper un amor tan puro, tengo el alma enamorada que me deja si te vas.  
  
Draco: me doy vergüenza. la razón por la que no te hable y no me acercaba es algo .  
  
Ginny: si?  
  
Draco: tus hermanos - dijo mientras desviaba su mirada -  
  
Ginny se sintió fatal, ahora entendía el por que!!, Era tan obvio!!  
  
Ginny: Draco - dijo mientras tomaba su rostro con una de sus manos, obligándolo a voltear -  
  
Draco: dime - dijo miraba esos hermosos ojos azules de Ginny -  
  
Ginny: lo siento!! - no sabia que otra cosa decir - y lo abrazo  
  
Draco solo pudo responder a su abrazo.  
  
Acércate a mí, cuerpo con cuerpo Y por qué no darnos el último beso, que ahora es el momento de partir, Y en el silencio llega un deseo: tocar tu piel de terciopelo y deja una sorisa para mí. 


	14. Semana... Inglesa?

Capitulo 14  
  
  
  
En Hogwarts.  
  
Diego: profesor Fliwick!! - grito -  
  
Fliwick: si Director que se lo ofrece?  
  
Diego: busco a la profesora Melissa  
  
Fliwick: oh! Ella salió y creo que regresara muy tarde, es algo urgente?  
  
Diego: no, mmmm podría decirme a donde salió?  
  
Fliwick: claro, salió con Severus.  
  
Diego: con Severus?  
  
Fliwick: así es salieron a Bailar con.  
  
Diego no dejo que terminara la explicación: ah! Ok, entonces mañana hablare con ella y pensando * ya me harte de ese Severus, es hora de sacarlo del juego*  
  
Diego: gracias por su tiempo profesor, con su permiso  
  
Fliwick: de nada  
  
  
  
De regreso a Magic Space Hot & Cold. Después de unas horas.  
  
Hoy te vas, pero se que volverás porque lo que yo te dí  
  
no lo encontrarás jamás, esas noches, esos días, cuando tu te  
  
retorcías en mis brazos, cuando veíamos estrellas, tu eras una  
  
de ellas, de esas que abrazan la tierra con su luz, hoy me llamas y  
  
me dices, que empacas tu presencia, que has hecho las maletas  
  
que hoy dices adiooos.  
  
  
  
el ambiente era agradable, algunos bailando, otros charlando, ericka ligando a medio antro, hasta Cat se encontraba mejor.  
  
Los Mafresge se emocionaron ( o era efecto del alcohol? ) bueno el punto es que estaban cantando a todo pulmón.  
  
  
  
Cat: hoy mi cuerpo necesita de ti  
  
Alex: y saber que la dosis perfecta  
  
está en tus caderas, tus besos, tu sonrisa, tu cabello y ese cuerpo  
  
que me eriza ah  
  
Aaron: hoy mi alma sabe que estas bien, pero tu dime,  
  
tu dime quien, estará para aliviar mi dolor, si ya no estás tu.  
  
  
  
Todo iba perfecto hasta que. Ericka. oh! Problema que sé venia encima.  
  
Sick and tired of hearin' all these people talk about  
  
What's the deal with this pop life  
  
And when is it gonna fade out  
  
Then you got to realize  
  
What we're doing is not a trend  
  
We got the gift of melody, we're gonna bring it tillthe end  
  
Rob: chicos tenemos problemas!! - dijo señalando a la barra -  
  
Alex: pero que cree que hace!!  
  
Ericka estaba arriba de la barra. haciendo. un strepteese.  
  
Cris: pero que esperan, bájenla ahora mismo!!  
  
Cat: Sí, vamos!! Tenemos que sacarla antes de que la profesora Melissa se de cuenta!!  
  
Leslie: de que hablan? - dijo llegando -  
  
Cat: Dónde te metiste!!??  
  
Leslie: ¿¿??  
  
Cat: mira a tu querida amiga!!  
  
Leslie voltea hacia la barra: oh! Por dios!! Ericka, hay que bajarla!!  
  
Alex: a eso vamos!!  
  
  
  
It doesn't matter  
  
what they call my job or the ice around my neck  
  
All that matters  
  
Is that you recognize that it's just about respect  
  
It doesn't matter  
  
About the clothes I wear and where I go and why  
  
All that matters  
  
Is what you think...  
  
Rob y Alex se dirigieron hacia Ericka. para su suerte Melissa estaba muy entretenida con Severus. Cuando llegaron con Ericka la obligaron a Bajarse de la barra.  
  
Do you ever wonder why?  
  
This music gets you high (music gets you high)  
  
It takes you on a ride  
  
Feel it when..  
  
Your body starts to rock (starts to rock)  
  
Then you can't stop (you can't stop)  
  
This music's all you got  
  
This must be  
  
  
  
Cris: y que hacemos?  
  
Cat: hay que salir, antes de que se den cuenta de que esta borracha  
  
Los demás asintieron. salieron. Alex, Rob, Cris, Cat y Leslie.  
  
Draco: a donde van? - dijo llegando con Ginny -  
  
Alex: tenemos que sacar a Ericka de aquí!!  
  
Draco al ver el estado de Ericka entendió. y salió con ellos. Ginny lo acompaño.  
  
Now, why you wanna try to classify the kind of thing we do? We're just fine doing what we like  
  
Can we say the same for you  
  
Tired of feelin' it all around me, animosity  
  
Just worry 'bout yours, cause I'm gonna get mine  
  
A piece can't you see  
  
  
  
Afuera.  
  
Alex: y ahora que?  
  
Cat: pues necesita café, si café y muy cargado para bajarle la borrachera!!  
  
Alex: Draco donde podemos encontrar café a esta hora?  
  
Draco: supongo que en las tres escobas, pero no puede entrar así, si no nos meterá en problemas!!  
  
Cris: mmmm ok este es el plan, vamos a las tres escobas, Draco y Ginny compran dos cafés para llevar y mientras nosotros los esperamos afuera ok  
  
Todos: ok  
  
Draco y Ginny entraron a las tres escobas. mientras.  
  
Ericka: Y que me traigan más botellas  
  
para quitarme este sabor de su sudor,  
  
y que me apunten en la cuenta  
  
toda la desgracia que dejo...  
  
Alex: grandioso lo que nos faltaba!!! Que se pusiera a cantar  
  
Leslie acercándose a Ericka: pequeña no cantes!!  
  
Ericka: así es la vida compa!!  
  
Leslie: por favor Ericka no cantes - dijo en tono suplicante -  
  
Ericka: Que no quieres nada más de mí, que te fuiste con ese infeliz  
  
Qué importa  
  
Ericka: cómo dice!, Cómo!, qué importa  
  
Ericka: Que me va a matar la depresión, que voy a vivir en el alcohol  
  
Qué importa  
  
Rob: Cómo que, que importa, mírate!!  
  
Alex: en serio Roberto no estoy para tus oír tus malos chistes!!  
  
Ericka: Que te fuiste sin decir adiós, que no dormirás en mi colchón  
  
Qué importa (como no!, como no!), Qué importa  
  
Que ensuciaste mi reputación, que te VALE MADRES ESTE AMOR!!!!  
  
Qué importa (cómo dice!, Cómo!), qué importa (mami)  
  
Cat: Leslie por dios!! Haz algo para que se calle!!  
  
Ericka: Que te quise demasiado y que nadie te ha querido como yo  
  
Así es la vida, de caprichosa, a veces negra, a veces color rosa  
  
Así es la vida, jacarandosa, té quita, te pone, te sube, té baja y a veces te lo da  
  
Leslie: Ericka por favor, guarda silencio!!!  
  
Ericka: Escúchame negra, me dejaste esperando  
  
Me jugué la camisa y perdí hasta el encanto  
  
Ay está abierta mi herida, ya me estoy desangrando  
  
Ay mamita querida me voy de tu vida y tu sigues bailando!  
  
  
  
En el Space Magic hot & Cold.  
  
Melissa seguía entretenida con severus, bueno sus ojos llevaban horas conversando, sus miradas decían mas que mil palabras, pero.  
  
Sebastián: Dónde esta Cat?  
  
JP: no lo sé, pero oye tampoco esta ese pesado de Alex!!  
  
Sebastián: tienes razón, de hecho no esta esa loca tampoco ( ericka)  
  
JP: mmmmm  
  
Melissa reacciono. ante esa conversación.como que no estaban Cat, Alex y Ericka! .  
  
Severus: Té pasa algo?  
  
Melissa no respondió, su mirada estaba recorriendo todo el lugar. efectivamente no estaban Cat, Alex y Ericka, pero también faltaban Roberto, Cristina, Leslie, Draco y . Ginny  
  
Severus: Melissa!!  
  
Melissa: no están!!  
  
Severus: ¿¿?? No están, quienes no están?  
  
Melissa: pero como fue posible!!  
  
Severus: de que hablas?  
  
Melissa: esta es la ultima que hacen!! - dicho esto se levanto y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Aaron, severus la siguió -  
  
Melissa: Aaron!! - grito -  
  
Aaron: Sí profesora?  
  
Melissa: Dónde están?  
  
Aaron: ¿¿??  
  
Melissa: Dónde están, Alex, Cat, Cristina, Rob, Ericka, Draco, Ginny!!  
  
Aaron: pues aquí supongo  
  
Melissa: Dónde esta tu hermana!!!??  
  
Aaron la busco con la mirada.  
  
Aaron: no lo sé, no esta aquí, de seguro esta en el sanitario - dijo no muy convencido -  
  
Melissa: lo sabia, lo sabia ellos siempre hacen lo que quieren!!  
  
Severus: así que eso es?  
  
Melissa: si, ellos no están, donde están!!  
  
Severus: no te preocupes  
  
Melissa: que no me preocupe!! - dijo histérica -  
  
Severus: tranquilizante, vamos a buscarlos, no creo que hayan ido muy lejos!!  
  
Melissa solo asintió. pero severus la detuvo.  
  
Severus: espera, Lupin!! - grito -  
  
Remus: dime severus  
  
Severus: tenemos problemas, algunos alumnos salieron de la zona, iremos a buscarlos, ustedes se quedan a cargo del resto de los alumnos  
  
Remus: ok - dijo algo confundido -  
  
Melissa y Severus salieron del lugar.  
  
  
  
En la entrada de las tres escobas.  
  
Alex: están tardando mucho!!!  
  
Cat: tienes razón!!  
  
Draco: aquí estamos, perdón por la tardanza!! - dijo saliendo de las tres escobas -  
  
Ginny: si, lo que pasa es que la dueña del lugar nos hizo un par de preguntas  
  
Draco: de hecho fue todo un interrogatorio  
  
Cat: ahora Leslie has que se tome el café  
  
Leslie: a ver Ericka, tomate el café - dijo mientras le acercaba el vaso -  
  
Ericka: Quizás no vuelva a verte más Quizás también me olvidarás Después de este adiós  
  
Leslie: no ericka no es momento de Cantar, tomate el café, por favor  
  
Ericka: No, no  
  
Leslie: Ericka!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Ericka: Quizás no había más que dar  
  
Quizás ya tienes a alguien más  
  
Después de este adiós,  
  
Que me rompe el corazón  
  
  
  
Alex: maldita sea no puedes hacer que se calle y se tome el café?  
  
Leslie: a mi no me hables así!!  
  
Alex: pues si ayudaras en algo!!  
  
Leslie: pues hazlo tu ¡!  
  
Alex: se supone que es tu mejor amiga!!  
  
Leslie: y eso que? , No quiere decir que me tenga que obedecer en todo!!  
  
Cris: ya, alto, que están gritando mucho y vamos a llamar la atención!!  
  
Leslie: pues dile al Sr. Perfecto que deje de gritarme y darme ordenes  
  
Alex: si no fueras tan.  
  
Cris: ya!!  
  
Cat: Alex!! Por favor guarda silencio  
  
Alex: esta bien - dijo cruzándose de brazos -  
  
  
  
En algún lugar de Hogsmade.  
  
Melissa: y si no los encontramos!!!??  
  
Severus: si los encontraremos ya veraz!!  
  
Melissa asintió. siguieron caminando por todo Hogsmade. sin ninguna novedad, ninguna pista, ninguna prueba de vida de los chicos.  
  
Melissa: y si les paso algo?  
  
Severus: no, no lo creo  
  
Melissa: entonces por que no están!!  
  
Severus: de seguro no hemos buscado bien  
  
Melissa: pero tu mismo lo dijiste, no pudieron ir muy lejos, y si los atacaron, los raptaron, los.  
  
Severus la agarro de los hombros e hizo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos.  
  
Severus: no les ha pasado nada, no les pasara nada, ellos saben defenderse, los encontraremos, ok  
  
Melissa solo pudo abrazarse de el. él le correspondió el abrazo. y unos minutos después siguieron con la búsqueda.  
  
Severus: por que crees que saldrían del lugar?  
  
Melissa: mm no lo sé, no tenían por que salir y menos ellos, ellos adoran bailar, nunca se aburrirían de eso.  
  
Severus: alguna razón tuvieron para salir de ahí, alguna idea?  
  
Melissa: no  
  
Severus: mm no hemos visto junto a la casa de los gritos  
  
Melissa: ¿¿??  
  
Severus: mm tu no la conoces, pero el Sr. Malfoy si, así que si querían estar a solas, lo más probable es que estén ahí  
  
Melissa: entonces vamos!!  
  
Casa de los gritos ( bueno cerca de ahí).  
  
Alex: bueno menos mal que conocen por aquí!!  
  
Cat: si, así Ericka puede seguir cantando  
  
Draco: aquí puede hacer lo que quiera!!  
  
Alex: no!! - grito -  
  
Ericka había empezado a vomitar .  
  
Cat, Cris y Leslie se voltearon. no podían ver semejante espectáculo.  
  
Rob: grandioso lo que nos falta. no pudo terminar.  
  
Melissa: Conque aquí estaban!!! - grito lo mas fuerte que pudo, haciendo que todos brincaran -  
  
Alex: profesora!!  
  
Draco: profesor!!  
  
Melissa: pero que tienen en la cabeza, como se les ocurre salir del lugar sin avisarnos, de hecho CON QUE DERECHO SALEN DE AHÍ, NO TENIAN PERMISO, NO PODIAN SALIR, QUE LES PASA, YA LES GUSTO ROMPER LAS REGLAS, PERO ESTA ES LA ULTIMA QUE HACEN!!!  
  
Melissa tomo aire.  
  
Severus: Sr. Malfoy por que salieron del lugar?  
  
Draco: bueno profesor, nosotros.  
  
Melissa: SR. MALFOY AHORRE SU EXPLICACION, NO QUIERO OÍRLAS, DE HECHO NO QUIERO OIR NADA, AHORA 50 PUNTOS MENOS PARA CADA CASA  
  
Todos: que??  
  
Melissa: NO HE TERMINADO, POR CADA UNO!!, CON ESTO APRENDERAN A NO ROMPER NINGUNA DE LAS REGLAS QUE YO PONGO!!, AHORA CAMINEN, QUE SE ACABO LA SALIDA!!  
  
Ericka seguía vomitando.  
  
Melissa: Y EN CUANTO A USTED JOVENCITA - DIJO DIRIGIÉNDOSE A ERICKA - TENDRA 80 PUNTOS MENOS Y TODO UN MES DE DETENCION , AHORA VAMOS ¡! QUE ESTAN ESPERANDO CAMINEN!!!  
  
Todos empezaron a caminar.  
  
Melissa: ALEXANDER, ROBERTO!! CARGEN A ERICKA ¡!  
  
Alex y Rob: ok, profesora  
  
  
  
Fuera del Space Magic Hot & Cold.  
  
Sirius ( tom): chicos por favor no se muevan!! Quiero ver la fila derecha!!  
  
Arabella: por que tardan tanto?  
  
Remus: lo mas seguro es que todavía no los encuentran!!  
  
Fleur: pero por que saldrían?  
  
Remus: no lo sé  
  
En la fila. Ron estaba histérico.  
  
Ron: maldito Malfoy!! Ahora que regrese lo matare, si lo matare con mis propias manos, nada de magia, quiero que sufra!!  
  
Hermione: Ron!! - dijo alarmada - no digas esas barbaridades!!  
  
Ron: Cómo quieres que no las diga!! Es mi hermana la que.  
  
Hermione: si ya sé que Ginny se fue con ellos, pero .  
  
Ron: no se fue con ellos, fue raptada!!!  
  
Hermione: no digas tonterías!!  
  
  
  
Llega Melissa & Severus, detrás de ellos los chicos.  
  
Melissa: aquí estamos  
  
Arabella: menos mal que ya estaba empezando a preocuparme  
  
Fleur: Dónde los encontraron?  
  
Melissa: en la casa de los gritos  
  
Su conversación fue interrumpida por Ron.  
  
Ron al ver llegar a su hermana. se lanzo a abrazarla. casi la ahoga, pero después vio a Draco y se fue enzima del.  
  
Ron: maldito hijo "#$!# ahora si, te voy a romper toda tu #$#"  
  
Draco tratando de esquivar los golpes de ron: que té pasa Weasley!!  
  
Melissa: 40 puntos menos para Gryffindor!! No estoy de humor así que regrese a la fila Sr. Weasley  
  
  
  
Todos subieron al Carruaje . todos callados. nadie se atrevía a hablar ni siquiera los profesores. jamas se había imaginado que una profesora tan bella pudiera ser tan agresiva o pudiera enojarse tanto.  
  
Llegando al castillo. todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas salas. Severus acompaño a Melissa hasta su habitación.  
  
Dentro de la habitación..  
  
Severus: estas bien? - dijo con tono de preocupación -  
  
Melissa: si, lo que pasa es que tengo muy mal carácter - se sonrojo al decir eso -  
  
Severus: Bueno si vamos de mal carácter a mal carácter, créeme que nadie me gana - dijo tratando de animarla -  
  
Melissa: mm  
  
Severus: en serio, soy un mounstro cuando me enojo, uy pobres de aquellos que osan ponerse en mi camino cuando estoy de malas, terminan limpiando las mazmorras aunque estas estén limpias  
  
Melissa empezó a reírse. sus ojos se encontraron y reanudaron su la platica que habían dejando pendiente. pero no duro mucho ya que alguien llamo a la puerta.  
  
Melissa: Quién será a esta hora?  
  
Severus: mm no lo sé  
  
Melissa: Quién es? - grito -  
  
Diego: soy el director Diego Van Deer Beek  
  
Melissa: que se le ofrecerá a estas horas?  
  
Severus no contesto. solo dirigió una fría mirada a la puerta.  
  
Melissa no tuvo otro remedio mas que abrir la puerta.  
  
Melissa: que se le ofrece?  
  
Diego: puedo pasar?  
  
Melissa resignada: adelante  
  
Diego no esperaba encontrarse con Severus, pero que mejor así su plan seria más efectivo.  
  
  
  
Melissa cerro la puerta.. Se coloco al lado de Severus.  
  
Melissa: y bien, que se le ofrece?  
  
Diego: bueno yo solo quería prevenirla profesora - dijo con un brillo en sus ojos -  
  
Severus: de que?  
  
Diego: de usted, claro esta.  
  
Melissa & Severus :¿¿??  
  
Diego: así es mi querida profesora, vine a informarle que clase de hombre es Severus Snape  
  
Severus penso * y si sabe lo de mi pasado? * . eso lo puso nervioso. eso lo notó Melissa.  
  
Yo no soy aquel, que tu te imaginabas  
  
Yo no soy aquel que el mundo te ofreció  
  
En el que tu ciegamente confiabas  
  
El hombre de tus sueños, ese no soy yo.  
  
  
  
Melissa voltea a ver a Severus el la miraba, era una mirada que pedía una oportunidad para explicar, pero.  
  
Si alguna vez, mirándote a los ojos  
  
Yo te rogué un trozo de ilusión  
  
  
  
Melissa: se siente bien profesor?  
  
Diego: si Melissa, estoy muy bien, pero usted no estará bien si sigue al lado del  
  
Melissa: por dios!! Dígame de una vez por todas lo que tenga que decirme!! - dijo perdiendo la paciencia -  
  
Diego: El, el es un Mortifago!!  
  
Te juro hoy, no quize hacerte daño  
  
Y si he fallado en algo, te pido perdón.  
  
Melissa se sorprendió al oír eso, realmente no esperaba eso.  
  
Melissa: lo sé - dijo haciendo que Diego se sorprendiera, pero el mas sorprendido fue Severus -  
  
Diego: que?  
  
Melissa: que ya lo sabia - mintió -  
  
Diego: como?  
  
Melissa: profesor, seria ilógico que no lo supiera - dijo con un brillo en sus ojos - digo tantas noches de intimidad y que no viera su brazo izquierdo, seria tonto, no lo cree?  
  
Diego no pudo contestar. realmente no se esperaba eso.  
  
Melissa: bueno si no tiene nada mas que decir, le pediré que se retire, ya que estamos cansados y queremos dormir  
  
Diego se retiro. en cuanto cerro la puerta. Melissa se alejo de Severus. un silencio incomodo inundo el lugar.  
  
Melissa: por que? - dijo temblando -  
  
Severus se quería acercar, pero en cuanto dio un paso Melissa retrocedió.  
  
Mentiroso, porque sé que te he engañado  
  
.  
  
Severus: yo.  
  
Llaman a la puerta.  
  
Melissa: Quién es? - grito -  
  
Albus: soy Albus  
  
Melissa: adelante  
  
Albus: buenas noches - y al ver que ninguno contesto - bueno se que hoy hubo una revelación, si, pero será mejor que no solo haya una si no dos.  
  
Melissa le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa.  
  
Albus: si, mejor que sean dos. ahora profesora solo me queda decirle que todo lo que le diga Severus es verdad. el es un ex Mortifago, el es mi espía.  
  
Albus: y bueno ahora los dejo ya que tienen mucho de que hablar. con su permiso.  
  
Albus salió de la habitación. dejándolos mas confundidos de lo que estaban.  
  
Severus decidió que seria el primero en hablar.  
  
Severus: yo. - no pudo terminar , por que fue interrumpido por Melissa  
  
Melissa: por que no me lo dijiste antes?  
  
Severus: por que - se sonrojo - yo pense que tu .  
  
Mentiroso, porque sé que te he engañado Para estar aquí a tu lado  
  
Cuántas cosas una vez te prometí  
  
Severus: pense que te asustarías, que te alejarías si sabias mi pasado - dijo esto ultimo en un susurro -  
  
Melissa: pero.  
  
Severus: no podía permitir que te alejaras de mi lado, por eso no te lo dije.  
  
Mentiroso, pero es que te quiero tanto  
  
Tu no te imaginas cuánto,  
  
Y de eso si que nunca te mentí.  
  
Melissa se acerco a Severus. tomo su brazo izquierdo. y poco a poco fue subiendo la manga de su camisa. ahí estaba la marca. el tatuaje. que marca a todo Mortifago. Melissa paso sus dedos por el tatuaje. lo acaricio unos momentos y después miro a los ojos a Severus.  
  
Melissa: te preguntaras a que se refería Albus con lo de dos revelaciones, no es así?  
  
Severus solo pudo asentir.  
  
Melissa: bueno el se refería a esto - acto seguido se quita su túnica y después empezó a descubrir su hombro derecho. y ahí en su hombro. se encontraba un tatuaje. eran unas alas de fénix rojas con dorado brillaban como si tuvieran vida propia un lazo dorado formando un espiral en medio de ellas daba el toque final.  
  
Severus se acerco y toco con uno de sus dedos el tatuaje. Melissa al sentir su caricia , tembló ligeramente. Severus puso una cara de incredulidad.  
  
Melissa: soy parte de la orden del fénix  
  
Severus quedo atónito con esa declaración. se miraron a los ojos y ahí sus ojos volvieron a su antigua conversación.  
  
Melissa: tu sabes, que la orden del fénix es una leyenda para todo el mundo, ya que nunca nadie a conocido a un miembro de esta orden, pero es por una simple razón, tenemos prohibido decir nuestra identidad, por eso no te lo dije antes.  
  
Severus: Cómo lo sabia Albus?  
  
Melissa: muy simple, el es el fundador de la orden  
  
La sala se inundo de nuevo en un silencio. pero esta vez no era incomodo. era un silencio para reflexionar. para pensar y procesar todo lo que se había revelado esa noche.  
  
Severus: creo que es hora de irme, ya es tarde y necesitas dormir  
  
Melissa: pero. - su mirada suplicaba que se quedara, pero poco después bajo la mirada -  
  
Severus se acerco a ella. la tomo su rostro con una de sus manos. obligándola a mirarlo. se abrazaron fue un impulso o tal vez una necesidad de sentirse cerca el uno del otro.Melissa sentía el aliento de Severus en su cuello. poco a poco sus labios se buscaron. primero fue un pequeño roce provocándoles una descarga de emociones. el empezó a jugar, le daba pequeños besos. en su frente, en cada uno de sus ojos, en su nariz, en sus mejillas y . por fin llego a su boca.  
  
Ya sabrán lo que paso después y como este no es un fic NC -17 ahí se los dejo a su imaginación  
  
Al otro Día .  
  
Los únicos, de los que salieron a bailar, que desayunaron fueron los Mafresge, ya que ellos estaban acostumbrados a desvelarse. después de su desayuno decidieron ir a dar una vuelta fuera del castillo.  
  
Rob: a donde van?  
  
Cris: a dar una vuelta, vienes?  
  
Rob: claro  
  
Alex: mm  
  
Así salieron del gran Hall Alex, Cat, Cris y Roberto. en uno de los pasillos se encontraron con Aaron y Leslie . ellos prometieron alcanzarlos después de desayunar.  
  
Al salir del Castillo. se dirigieron al lago. ya estando en la orilla se sentaron.  
  
Al sentarse Alex se recargo en Cat, Roberto lo imito al sentarse se recargo en Cristina.  
  
Cat: creen que nos perdone la profesora?  
  
Alex: tal vez, con un poco de suerte y nos perdona  
  
Cris: mm  
  
Rob: no fue raro?  
  
Cat: que?  
  
Rob: que Ericka se emborrachara  
  
Cris: ahora que le mencionas si, ella siempre ha tomado, pero no tanto  
  
Cat: si ha tomado así, pero jamas había hecho lo que hizo ayer  
  
Rob: tendría algún problema?  
  
Alex: no lo sé, pero cambiemos el tema, quieren?  
  
Cris: Ok y como se la pasaron ayer? , independientemente de lo que paso con Ericka  
  
Alex. Yo bien, pero bien a secas, claro que hemos tenido mejores salidas  
  
Rob: y tu Catherin?  
  
Cat: yo bueno gracias a Alex - y le dio un beso en la mejilla - me la pase bien, pero hubo un momento que me sentí muy mal, pero como ya les dije gracias a Alex todo estuvo bien!!  
  
Rob: y tu Cris?  
  
Cris: me la pase bien, como dijo Alex hemos tenido mejores salidas, pero no estuvo mal y que dices tu Rob?  
  
Rob: pues.  
  
Aaron: aquí estoy - dijo mientras se sentaba -  
  
Rob: y leslie?  
  
Aaron: ahorita viene, lo que pasa es que fue a ver a Ericka y ahorita regresa..  
  
Rob: Ok  
  
No tardo en llegar Leslie acompañada de Ericka. después llego Draco acompañado de Ginny. unos minutos mas tarde llegaron Jonathan, Harry, Hermione y ron, este ultimo al ver a su hermana junto a Draco, armo un gran escándalo, pero gracias a Roberto, Harry Y Hermione se tranquilizo .  
  
Así poco a poco fueron llegando los que habían ido a Bailar ( reunión? Pues algo así) pero para el disgusto de Cat llega JP pero no se disgusto por él sino por quien venia con el. Michelle venia con JP  
  
Todos reunidos, empezaron a platicar, su charla se extendió varias horas entre risas, sarcasmo y peleas.  
  
Hubo un momento de silencio. que fue roto por .  
  
Ericka: juguemos algo!!  
  
Alex: que?  
  
Ericka: no sé, algo estoy aburrida  
  
Cris: pues que podríamos jugar?  
  
Rob: que no llame tanto la atención y en el cual todos podamos participar  
  
Cat: y que nos guste  
  
Cris: eso sí, nada de su botella, por favor  
  
Sebastián: pues .  
  
Michelle: lo ponen difícil  
  
JP: ya lo creo, un juego que no llame la atención, eso es difícil  
  
Alex: bueno solo para tu cerebro  
  
JP: muy gracioso  
  
Alex: no yo no bromeo, hablo en serio  
  
JP: maldito hijo de "$#"@  
  
Cat: oye no le hables así!!  
  
Cris: tranquilos!!, bueno creo Ericka que lo que pides, es imposible  
  
Ericka con un brillo en sus ojos: no lo creo  
  
Draco: que tienes en mente?  
  
Ericka: jugaremos Semana Inglesa!!  
  
Los que sabían de que hablaba pusieron cara de no es mala idea, los que no ( la mayoría) pusieron cara de ¿¿??  
  
Cris: por que!!??  
  
Ericka: que?  
  
Cris: por que siempre ha de ser un juego de esos!!  
  
Ericka: hay no empieces que bien que te gusta!!  
  
Cris: oye!!  
  
Leslie: Ericka!! Ya callate, entonces que dicen?  
  
Alex: esta bien!! Juguemos semana inglesa  
  
Cat: Alex creo que primero tenemos que explicar como se juega - dijo ya que vio las caras ¿¿??  
  
Cat explico las reglas del juego. ahora venia lo interesante las parejas. decidieron hacer papeles con los nombres de cada uno en un recipiente estarían las mujeres y en otro los hombres.  
  
  
  
Alex: quién empezara?  
  
Michelle: yo  
  
Alex: Ok, toma el papel - dijo acercándole el recipiente -  
  
Michelle toma su papel. lo abre. y su pareja es. Sebastián  
  
Ericka: bueno ahora pónganse de espaldas. y empecemos  
  
Ericka: lunes  
  
Michelle volteo hacia la derecha y Sebastián a la izquierda  
  
Ericka: uy cachetada  
  
Ericka: martes  
  
Ambos voltearon a la izquierda  
  
Ericka: beso  
  
Ericka: miércoles  
  
Ambos voltearon a la derecha  
  
Ericka: beso  
  
Ericka: jueves  
  
Michelle volteo a la izquierda y Sebastián a la derecha  
  
Ericka: uy cachetada  
  
Ericka: viernes  
  
Michelle volteo a la derecha y Sebastián a la izquierda  
  
Ericka: uy cachetada  
  
Ericka: sábado  
  
Michelle volteo a la izquierda y Sebastián a la derecha  
  
Ericka: uy eso duele otra cachetada  
  
Ericka: domingo  
  
Ambos voltearon a la derecha  
  
Ericka: no esta mal, beso  
  
Ericka: son 4 cachetadas y 3 besos  
  
Ericka: Primero una cachetada  
  
Michelle alzo su mano y cerro sus ojos. puf apenas y lo toco  
  
Rob: oye eso no sonó!!  
  
Leslie: buen punto!!  
  
Ericka: Ok, esa te la pasaremos ahora va un beso, pero eso sí el beso bien dado, ah!! Y la próxima cachetada debe sonar si no, no vale  
  
Sebastián se acerco a Michelle. con una de sus manos tomo el rostro de Michelle. poco a poco se fueron acercando . se besaron.  
  
Ericka: muy bien!!  
  
Alex: ahora la cachetada  
  
Michelle le planto santa cachetada que le dejo rojo. oops!! Lo siento  
  
Alex: no estuvo muy bien!!  
  
Sebastián le dirigió una mirada fría  
  
Ericka: ahora beso  
  
Y nuevamente se besaron. después le siguieron las otras dos cachetadas y el beso.  
  
Cris: ahora quien sigue?  
  
Rob: yo  
  
Cris: Ok, toma un papel  
  
Roberto tomo un papel. y . Catherin  
  
Alex: que??  
  
Ericka: empecemos!!  
  
Ericka: lunes - beso, Martes - beso, Miércoles -cachetada, Jueves - Beso, Viernes - beso, Sábado - Cachetada, Domingo - beso  
  
Ericka: uy 5 besos y 2 cachetadas!!!  
  
Rob: ok, hagámoslo!!  
  
Rob se acerca a Cat, no espero nada fue directo a sus labios, la beso, bueno si eso se le puede llamar beso, por que casi se la comía, Ericka era la única que decía - wow, que rico beso, mm, quieren mas, oh!! - los demás estaban estupefactos, Cat fue la que empujo a Roberto. para cortar el beso, ya que casi se queda sin aire.  
  
Ericka: el beso o la cachetada? Que quieren?  
  
Alex reacciono: oye . - no pudo seguir ya que Roberto había elegido, otro beso -  
  
Rob volvió a besarla, pero esta vez Cat coopero mas. terminado el beso.  
  
Ericka: ahora el intermedio señoras y señores una cachetada  
  
Cat por venganza ( no lo creo bien que le gusto) levanta su mano. y madres le planto semejante cachetada que le volteo toda la cara, de hecho la zona quedo roja.  
  
Rob: que manita, eh!! - dijo mientras se sobaba su mejilla - pero ahora sigue beso  
  
SE acerco de nuevo a Cat y la besa ( apoco) . esta vez él introdujo su lengua. le costo su trabajo ya que Cat se oponía a eso, pero por fin lo consiguió, esta vez Cat rompió el beso más rápido que las otras veces ya que la estaba dejando sin aire ( acaso la quiere matar? ) .  
  
Ericka: wow, ya quiero que me toque!!  
  
Mientras Alex, Harry, Juan Pablo, Sebastián estaban sin habla, estupefacto, como era posible que Roberto la besara así?  
  
Ericka: Ok, sigue otro beso  
  
Rob volvió a tomar el rostro de Cat, la besa igual que la vez anterior introduciendo su lengua, por mas que Cat no quiso termino correspondiendo el beso.  
  
Alex no aguanto mas y se le iba a la lanzar.  
  
Ericka: hey no puedes golpear, de eso se trata el juego de besar así que deja de hacer berrinches!!!  
  
Alex: pero este desgraciado se aprovecha!!  
  
Ericka: no es verdad!!  
  
Rob soltó a Cat .  
  
Ericka: ahora una linda cachetada estilo Cat  
  
Cat * me las pegaras * penso y levanto su mano agarro vuelo y madres sonó, le puso roja la zona y volvió a voltearle la cara. casi se cae.  
  
Rob: uy esa si me dolió - dijo mientras se sobaba la otra mejilla - bueno ahora que ya tengo color en las dos toca un beso - dijo con un brillo en sus ojos que a Cat no le gusto -  
  
Ericka: si, beso, beso!!  
  
Alex: maldita sea, aquí hubo mano negra!!  
  
Cris: Alex es imposible!!  
  
Harry tenia la boca abierta, pero con lo que siguió no solo él si no todos los presentes la abrieron y hasta el suelo  
  
Rob tomo a Cat de la cintura. la beso introdujo su lengua. ella decidió corresponderle. mas no contó con que Rob la fuera inclinando, si así es Rob hizo que ambos cayeran al césped, él encima de ella y .  
  
Alex: que demonios!!  
  
Cat estaba sorprendida. quiso quitarse a Rob pero el no la dejo, hasta que necesito aire. ahí fue cuando la soltó. y se levanto. le ofreció una mano a Cat para que se levantara. ella la tomo y .  
  
Cat: que demonios té pasa!!  
  
Rob: se llama Beso!! - dijo con una sonrisa - además bien que te gusto  
  
Cat enrojeció, la verdad si le había gustado, pero no iba admitirlo nunca.  
  
Alex: ahora si, te mato!!  
  
Ericka se interpuso entre Rob y Alex  
  
Ericka: es un juego!!  
  
Cris no dijo nada, no podía hablar, esa escena le había dolido y mucho. y en cuanto a los demás, apenas se reponían de la escena  
  
Ericka: y quien sigue?  
  
Alex: yo  
  
Alex tomo un papel del recipiente. y le toca Cristina  
  
Rob: que!!!??  
  
Alex: manos a la obra  
  
Ericka: lunes - beso, Martes - Beso, Miércoles - Beso, Jueves - Beso, Viernes - Beso, Sábado - Beso, Domingo - Beso  
  
Rob: que!!??  
  
Leslie: Rob ya te trabaste no dices otra cosa mas que, que!!??  
  
Rob: aquí si hubo mano negra  
  
Aaron: eso es tonto no lo crees?  
  
Rob: pero.  
  
Alex se acerco a Cris. la besa . un beso muy tierno. para algunos, claro ya que Roberto sentía morirse.  
  
Ericka: oh! Que ternura, como en los viejos tiempos!!  
  
Rob casi muere, era cierto!! Ellos antes así se besaban.  
  
Ericka: bueno sigue otro beso - dijo cuando vio que Alex y Cris se separaron - de hecho todos son besos  
  
Alex y Cris volvieron a besarse.  
  
Leslie: es como recordar viejos tiempos, se acuerdan? - pregunto al resto de los Mafresge, la mayoría asintió -  
  
Michelle: cierto, que fueron novios!!  
  
Jonathan: así es novios, no sé por que cortaron, no se llevaban tan mal, además que hacen una bonita pareja  
  
Rob y Cat se sintieron muy mal ante ese comentario, sus piernas empezaron a fallarles a tal grado que decidieron sentarse en el césped.  
  
Ericka: esto es tierno, pero realmente ver tantos besos seguidos, sin nada de acción es medio aburrido, por que no cambian un beso por cachetada?  
  
Aaron: así son las reglas, tu misma lo dijiste  
  
Ericka: ok - dijo resignada -  
  
Alex y Cris ya iban por el sexto beso, por fin ya casi acababan.  
  
Ericka: menos mal ya me iba a dormir, oye Alex por que no la besas mas acá cachondo, estaría para terminar toda una semana de besos, no lo crees?  
  
Leslie: Ericka!!  
  
Ericka: que?  
  
Leslie: déjalos!!  
  
Ericka: hay no aguantan nada, ya verán que es un beso cuando me toque besar  
  
Todos los presentes sudaron frío, Ericka, ese era su temor, los chicos, casi se pusieron a rezar, para que no les tocara Ericka  
  
Alex casi le hizo caso a Ericka él ultimo beso. fue mas un poco más salvaje.  
  
Ericka: vaya ya terminaron! Quién sigue?  
  
Michelle: por que no vas Juan Pablo?  
  
JP: mm bueno - se acerco tomo un papel y ( pobre que mala suerte) sudo frío, casi muere al leer el nombre . Ericka  
  
Ericka: en serio!!  
  
Alex: empecemos - dijo con una sonrisa en su cara -  
  
Alex: Lunes - Cachetada, Martes - Beso, Miércoles - Cachetada, Jueves - Beso, Viernes - Beso, Sábado - cachetada, Domingo Cachetada.  
  
Alex: 4 cachetadas y 3 besos  
  
Ericka: mm no es justo, pero bueno!!  
  
No dejo que JP dijera o hiciese algo. puf se escucho un gran golpe, de hecho la mayoría penso que lo había golpeado con algo, pero no, fue su santa mano, la que había golpeado a JP. el pobre estaba agachado.. rojo. y sobándose su mejilla  
  
JP: pero que demonios!!, me duele - dijo mientras seguía sobándose su mejilla -  
  
Ericka: bueno es que me gusta la acción  
  
JP: mm  
  
Alex: ok ahora que? Beso u otra cachetada? - dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, que no se preocupo en disimular -  
  
Ericka: mm  
  
Y de nueva cuenta antes de que JP pudiera decir que quería, puf otra vez se escucho pero ahora JP estaba agachado del otro lado.  
  
Alex: uy Ericka que comiste?  
  
Ericka: pues, nada en especial  
  
Leslie: Ericka lo vas a dejar inconsciente si le das otra igual!! , Deja de pegarle así!!  
  
Alex: no, déjala así es como ella golpea!!  
  
JP: muy gracioso - dijo mientras se incorporaba -  
  
Michelle estaba preocupada y la vez se sentía mal por haber hecho que JP participara, los demás estaban estupefactos.  
  
Alex: ahora un beso, por favor!!  
  
JP le dirigió una mirada Fría. pero  
  
Ericka tomo a JP. lo besa. JP no podía reaccionar . estaba estupefacto. pero casi se muere cuando Ericka introdujo su lengua.. JP penso * que demonios es eso * .  
  
Alex se tuvo que sentar ya que con la risa no podía mantenerse en pie.  
  
Leslie: Ericka!!!  
  
Ericka soltó a JP . el pobre estaba rojo. y respiraba con dificultad.  
  
Alex recuperando un poco la compostura: ok, ahora una cachetada - cuando termino de decirlo volvió a reír -  
  
JP quería matarlo en ese instante. pero como era costumbre. Ericka le volteo la cara. dejándolo medio confundido. adolorido, y rojo.  
  
Leslie: Ericka, ya déjalo!!!  
  
Ericka: que? Si sé esta divirtiendo y de lo lindo  
  
Alex: ahora un beso  
  
Ericka volvió a tomar a JP. igual que la otra vez, pero sus manos se empezaron a mover mas de lo necesario. el logro soltarse.. estaba más rojo ( sí se puede)  
  
Alex ya no podía mas estaba que reventaba de risa. Leslie volvió a gritarle a Ericka. y . para terminar. Ericka le soltó la otra cachetada a JP..  
  
JP: que bonito - dijo mientras se sobaba - me has sacado sangre ( lo malo es que no sabia sí del beso o la cachetada)  
  
Ericka: oh! Lo siento, no pense que fueras tan débil  
  
JP: muy graciosa  
  
Michelle se acerco a JP .  
  
Michelle: estas bien? - dijo mientras examinaba la herida -  
  
JP: mm que pregunta  
  
Michelle: lo siento - dijo mientras le limpiaba la poca sangre que le quedaba -  
  
JP: ok, no te preocupes - dijo al notar la cara de preocupación su amiga -  
  
Cat también se acerco a verlo. mientras Ericka preguntaba quien seguía .  
  
Cat: pero mira como te dejo!!  
  
JP: si, pobre de mí - dijo conmiserándose -  
  
Ericka: entonces, quien sigue?  
  
Aaron: yo  
  
Aaron toma su papel del recipiente. y Hermione  
  
Ron: que?  
  
Leslie: ay no otro con su Que!?  
  
Ericka: Ok, Lunes - Beso, Martes - Beso, Miércoles - Cachetada, Jueves - Beso, Viernes - Beso, Sábado - Cachetada, Domingo - Cachetada.  
  
Ericka: 3 cachetadas y 4 besos  
  
Ericka: empecemos con el Show  
  
Aaron tomo muy delicadamente a Hermione, parecía que si lo hacia mas fuerte pudiese romperse, la beso. un beso que derramaba miel. si así se veía. tan lindo. apenas y Aaron la tocaba tal vez pensaba que si lo hacia mas fuerte, podría lastimarla .  
  
Ericka: uy ahora cachetada!!  
  
Hermione estaba sonrojada. ron estaba siendo agarrado por Jonathan y Harry. Hermione alzo su mano. no podía pegarle. pero tenia que hacerlo.  
  
Hermione apenas y toco a Aaron. lo rozo, pero para su suerte sonó el golpe así que no hicieron que lo repitiera .  
  
Ericka: ahora un beso  
  
Aaron volvió a tomar a Hermione. y este beso fue igual al anterior.  
  
Ericka: mm por que no lo hacen más interesante?  
  
Alex: mm por que es Aaron?  
  
Ericka: cierto!! El señor caballerosidad ante todo  
  
Ericka: ahora cachetada!!  
  
Hermione levanto su mano. le pego, pero esta vez no tuvo tanta suerte ya que no se escucho el golpe  
  
Ericka: que fue eso?  
  
Leslie: una cachetada?  
  
Ericka: si eso fue una cachetada, yo soy la princesa de Inglaterra!!  
  
Alex: mm que quieres hacer?  
  
Ericka: que lo repita!!  
  
Hermione: no, si le pegue  
  
Aaron: mm pues si me pego, pero si quieres que lo repita, pues adelante  
  
Todos: que??  
  
Leslie: no Hermano así esta bien, verdad Ericka - dijo mandándole una mirada asesina -  
  
Ericka: ok - dijo resignada -  
  
Ericka: ahora un beso  
  
Aaron toma Hermione la besa. después sigue otra cachetada y por ultimo otro beso. que en este ultimo Aaron se atrevió a hacerlo un poquito más cachondo, pero solo un poquito.  
  
Alex: quién sigue?  
  
Cat: yo!!  
  
Cat toma un papel del recipiente . y le toca Harry  
  
Alex, JP y Sebastián: que?  
  
Harry se sonrojo de sobre manera. Cat no podía creerlo, de todos los hombres tenia que ser Harry.  
  
Ericka: Ok, empecemos  
  
Ericka: Lunes - Beso, Martes - cachetada, Miércoles - beso, Jueves - Beso, Viernes - Cachetada, Sábado - Cachetada, Domingo - beso  
  
Ericka: y que esperan empiecen - grito al ver que no hacían nada Cat y Harry -  
  
Cat empezó y que empiezo, le volteo santa cachetada al pobre de Harry que parecía Ericka. Cat * para que se te quite lo idiota * penso. Harry se molesto por eso. así que la tomo y la beso. primero Cat se resistía, pero termino accediendo a la lengua de Harry que quería entrar. después se separa molesta ( aja solo ella se lo cree) y .  
  
No esperaron instrucciones Cat le soltó otra cachetada. puf. se escucho bastante fuerte. eso hizo que se enojara mas Harry. la volvió a tomar y la beso ahora con mas pasión.  
  
Alex: pero que demonios!!  
  
JP y Sebastián no podían articular palabra.  
  
Cat se soltó ( aunque no quería) y puf le dio otra cachetada esta vez casi lo tiro. Harry le contesto con otro beso, el cual ya no pudo ni siquiera rechazar era tan . salvaje.  
  
Cat logro soltarse, pero le quedaba otro beso y Harry la volvió a agarrar esta vez por la cintura y la beso, pero lo que cambio fue la manera esta vez fue más tierno. a penas y la tocaba . fue un beso tipo Aaron . un beso que derramaba miel.  
  
Ericka: uy aquí hay algo, aparte de que fue muy buen espectáculo  
  
Leslie: Ericka!!  
  
Ericka: mm ok mama me callare  
  
Alex: quién sigue? - dijo mientras recuperaba el habla, pero.  
  
Fleur: que hacen niños? - dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos seguida de Remus -  
  
Michelle: Fleur!!  
  
Remus: y que hacen? - dijo repitiendo la pregunta -  
  
Hermione: platicamos  
  
Fleur: pero que te paso JP? - dijo al ver la herida del chico  
  
JP: me .  
  
Ericka: el menso se tropezó, y pues se pego  
  
JP: si, eso fue - dijo mientras le mandaba una mirada asesina -  
  
Fleur: pero mira que fue un golpe fuerte - dijo mientras examinaba la herida -  
  
Remus: mm creo que tendrás que ir a la enfermería  
  
Fleur: si, ve a la enfermería  
  
JP al no tener otra opción se levanto y se fue .  
  
Fleur: ahora ustedes, mm será mejor que entren  
  
Michelle: pero por que?  
  
Fleur: por que si los ve aquí Melissa, seguro os mata a todos  
  
Remus: Fleur tiene razón, mejor charlen es sus respectivas salas  
  
Ericka: pero.  
  
Fleur: nada jovencita, en especial usted, debe tener cuidado, ya que Melissa no esta muy contenta con usted.  
  
Remus: vamos chicos, adentro!!  
  
Todos: ok  
  
Alex, Cat, Cris y Roberto se dirigían a la sala común. Roberto trato de abrazar a Cris, pero esta simplemente se hizo a un lado. Roberto se extraño por el comportamiento. se quiso acercar de nuevo. pero Cris se fue del otro lado, quedando junto a Alex.  
  
Rob: pero que té pasa?  
  
Cris: nada  
  
Rob: Cómo que nada!!  
  
Cris: nada  
  
Alex: ya déjala en paz, además tu sala común queda del otro lado!!  
  
Rob se desespero. y jalo a Cris a un salón vacío  
  
Cris: oye!! - fue lo único que pudo gritar -  
  
Alex iba a entrar, pero Cat no lo dejo.  
  
Cat: no crees que es mejor que arreglen sus problemas?  
  
Alex: pero.  
  
Cat: vamos!!, no creo que Rob le haga nada malo - y se dirigieron a su sala común.  
  
Mientras tanto en los vestidores de Quidditch .  
  
Ginny: que hacemos aquí?  
  
Draco: bueno no se me ocurrió otro mejor lugar, donde nadie nos molestara  
  
Ginny se sonrojo: nadie nos molestara?  
  
Draco: así, es ya que tenia muchas ganas de verte, hablar contigo.  
  
Ron: Ginny!! - grito desde afuera de los vestidores -  
  
Ginny: oh!! Por dios es Ron y si nos ve aquí, seguro te mata  
  
Draco: mm tenemos que escondernos o salir de aquí  
  
Ginny: tendremos que hablar después, que te parece llegar antes a nuestro ensayo de teatro?, así podremos hablar  
  
Draco: me parece una buena idea  
  
Ginny: ok, me voy no vaya ser que nos encuentre  
  
Draco: ok, nos vemos mañana  
  
Ginny: hasta mañana - iba saliendo, pero Draco la detuvo, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ella salió con una sonrisa en su rostro-  
  
  
  
De vuelta al Salón.  
  
  
  
Cris: ya puedes soltarme!!  
  
Rob soltó a Cristina .  
  
Cris: ahora que demonios té pasa!!??  
  
Rob: es lo mismo que te pregunto, que té pasa!!  
  
Cris: a mi nada  
  
Rob: nada?  
  
Cris: Sí, acaso estas sordo?  
  
Rob: que te hice? - dijo mientras obligaba a Cris a mirarlo a los ojos -  
  
Cris: que, que me hiciste!! - grito -  
  
Rob: dímelo!!!  
  
Cris: nada  
  
Rob: ya deja de decir eso!! Di otra cosa  
  
Cris: ya me puedo ir?  
  
Rob: ah!! No te hice nada y tu té comportas así conmigo!!  
  
Cris: mira esta conversación no llegara muy lejos, así que me voy - dijo dándose la vuelta -  
  
Rob la detuvo.  
  
Rob: ah!! No ya me canse, ya nada de hacer caprichos, ya es tiempo de poner las cartas sobre la mesa  
  
Cris: escucho  
  
Rob: te hice una sencilla pregunta, no sé él por que no quieres contestarla, yo no hice nada que te ofendiera, pero tu te comportas como una chiquilla, y no quieres decirme nada.  
  
Cris: ok, te lo diré para que me dejes en paz de una buena vez  
  
Rob: escucho - dijo imitando a Cris -  
  
Cris: muy gracioso, pero bueno, el punto es que.  
  
Rob: no me digas que fue por lo de Cat? - dijo interrumpiéndola -  
  
Cris: pues. - dijo sonrojándose - es que.  
  
Rob: fue eso!!, Pero tu sabes que lo hice solo para molestar a Alex!!  
  
Cris: es que yo.  
  
De repente se le ilumino el rostro a Roberto. y una sonrisa se le dibujo en el mismo.  
  
Rob: estabas celosa?  
  
Cris solo pudo asentir. y bajo la mirada.  
  
Roberto se acerco. la toma de la cintura con una mano y con la otra tomo su cara y la levanto..  
  
Rob: pero tu sabes que solo te quiero a ti. que toda mi vida te he amado a ti, solo a ti - dijo ahora abrazándola totalmente y hundiendo su rostro entre su cabello - 


	15. Confusiones?? ... tercera llamada!!

Capitulo 14  
  
En la sala común  
  
Se encontraban Alex & Cat sentados frente a la chimenea.  
  
Alex: hace mucho que no besaba a Cris  
  
Cat: y lo disfrutaste?  
  
Alex: Té apuesto que no tanto como tu - dijo en tono burlón -  
  
Cat: muy gracioso Alexander  
  
Alex: que? Es la verdad  
  
Cat: tu sabes que no - dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos -  
  
Alex & cat entraron en un trance sus ojos decían muchas cosas, tal vez secretos nunca antes contados. de pronto Cat bajo la vista a los labios de Alex. esos labios que jamas había besado. por que? No lo sabía y como siguiendo un instinto, algo dentro de ella, se fue acercando poco a poco. sus labios rozaron los de Alex. se alejo un poco. pero no aguanto mas . lo beso. un beso que llevaba muchas cosas entre ellas deseo, curiosidad, claro que temor, y amor?? No lo sabía. Alex correspondió el beso. si también con un poco de miedo al principio pero. poco a poco se fue perdiendo. se volvía mas apasionado.  
  
Un trueno hizo que Alex despertara del trance y alejo a Cat de el. Cat también salió del trance, pero por que Alex había cortado el beso.  
  
Empezó a llover.  
  
Cat: que pasa??  
  
Alex: es que, esto no puede ser Cat  
  
Cat: porque? Yo te quiero  
  
Alex: si y yo a ti, pero no me arriesgare a que nuestra amistad salga perjudicada. Ya lo pase una vez y no pienso cometer el mismo error de nuevo.  
  
Cat: pero esto será diferente, somos amigos.  
  
Alex: por eso mismo, prefiero tu amistad antes que nada  
  
Cat: es tu ultima palabra?  
  
Alex dudo un momento pero reacciono- si esa es mi ultima palabra-  
  
Cat se paro de sillón y sin decir una palabra se iba a retirar a su dormitorio  
  
Alex: Cat, espero que esto quede en el olvido en verdad  
  
Cat: si Alexander quedara en el olvido, al igual que todo lo demás  
  
Alex: a que te refieres??  
  
Cat: como lo escuchaste, todo se fue al demonio, lo que más me sorprende es tu actitud sabes, mas no fuera Michelle o inclusive Cris, ahí si no pones la amistad de pretexto, pero sabes me da igual, le hubiera hecho caso a Sebastián - dicho esto se retiro a su dormitorio sin darle tiempo a Alex de decir algo mas.  
  
De regreso al Salón.  
  
Alguien abrió la puerta donde se encontraban Rob y Cristina, era la Sr. Norris. Cris rompió el abrazo.  
  
Cris: es esa gata molesta, lo mas seguro es que llame a Flich  
  
Rob: mm cierto  
  
Cris nos vemos al rato - dijo saliendo del salón -  
  
Rob: ok, pero. - fue lo único que alcanzo a decir -  
  
  
  
Sala Común Gryffindor.  
  
Ron estaba muy serio. (y quien no? Digo cuando ves que tu amada es besada o se besa con otro)..  
  
Hermione: ron seguirás así todo el día!!??  
  
Ron: como??  
  
Hermione: con esa cara!!  
  
Ron: es la única que tengo  
  
Hermione: es un juego!! Un simple juego  
  
Ron: pues se nota que lo disfrutaste mucho!!!  
  
Hermione: y que tal si tu hubieses besado a alguien eh???  
  
Ron: es diferente!!! Hermione: pues yo no le veo la diferencia!!!  
  
Harry: chicos por favor!!!  
  
Hermione: pues él empezó!!  
  
Ron: no es verdad!!  
  
Harry: hay no puedo creerlo ahí van de nuevo - dijo entre dientes -  
  
Hermione: oye!! - grito, haciendo que Harry saltase para atrás -  
  
Harry: que paso?  
  
Hermione: cómo que, que paso!!!  
  
Harry medio asustado: si que paso?  
  
Hermione: desde cuando besas así a alguien?  
  
Harry & Ron: ¿¿??  
  
Hermione: es una dama ante todo!! Que clase de hombre eres!!  
  
Harry: yo  
  
Hermione: sí tu!!!  
  
Ron: que celosa? - aunque muy adentro del esperaba que no -  
  
Hermione: claro que no!!  
  
Harry: yo, bueno, es que, no sé  
  
Hermione: que no sabes?  
  
Harry: oigan tenemos que ir a comer!!  
  
Hermione: ¿¿??  
  
Ron: cierto, vamos!!  
  
Hermione: ¿¿??  
  
Ron tuvo que jalar a Hermione. aunque al hacerlo ambos se sonrojaron. y se dirigieron al gran Hall  
  
Habitación de Melissa.  
  
Severus: buenos días!!  
  
Melissa: buenos días!! - dijo dándole un beso - que hora es?  
  
Severus: muy tarde, es la primera vez que me despierto tan tarde  
  
Melissa: que nos despertamos!!  
  
Severus: bajaremos a comer?  
  
Melissa solo asintió .  
  
Melissa: ok, iré a bañarme - dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama - y ahorita que termine vas tu ok  
  
Severus solo asintió.  
  
  
  
Sala común de Slytherin.  
  
Cris entra a la sala, ahí encontró en el sillón a Alex..  
  
Cris: hola - pero al no recibir respuesta se sentó junto al -  
  
Cris: que tienes?  
  
Alex: nada  
  
Cris: nada? - dijo con cierto sarcasmo - si tener esa cara es no tener nada.  
  
Alex: bueno si tengo, pero.  
  
Cris: que no me lo puedes decir?  
  
Alex: es que.  
  
Cris: vamos, digo amigos desde hace unos mm 6 años o más, novios y sobrevivimos como amigos después de cortar y no puedes decir que tienes ¡!! Por dios!!!  
  
Alex: ok, mira estabamos sentados Cat & Yo, platicando sobre el jueguito. y  
  
Cris: y?  
  
Alex: no sé que paso  
  
Cris: no sabes? - dijo con tono de burla -  
  
Alex: bueno si sé que paso, pero no sé por que paso!!  
  
Cris: que paso?  
  
Alex: nos besamos  
  
Cris: oh!! Y que paso después?  
  
Alex: pues yo le dije que no estaba bien, ella dijo que por que no, le dije que por que éramos amigos y ella dijo que no tenia nada de malo.  
  
Cris: eran amigos? Que ya no lo son?  
  
Alex: no, ella se molesto bastante, dijo que eso de los amigos era un pretexto muy tonto y se fue.  
  
Cris: mm y por que no pueden ser mas que amigos?  
  
Alex: mm es mi mejor amiga casi mi hermana, Cris es como mi hermana!!!  
  
Cris: pero. no son hermanos!!  
  
Entra Draco a la Sala. con una sonrisa en su rostro  
  
Draco: oigan por primera vez en mi vida tengo hambre, podemos bajar a comer!!  
  
Alex: claro - tratando de disimular su tristeza -  
  
Cris: ok, vamos!!  
  
Entrada Del Gran Hall.  
  
Iban a entrar al Gran Hall Alex, Cris y Draco, pero Aaron llamo a Alex y Cris.. Con lo cual Draco tuvo que entrar solo al Gran Hall.  
  
Alex: que paso Aaron?  
  
Aaron: que en dos semanas es el concurso de Canciones!!! - dijo mientras le brillaban sus ojos -  
  
Alex: en serio?  
  
Aaron: si, la profesora me acaba de confirmar  
  
Cris: bueno ya tengo la mía  
  
Alex: cierto que te la hizo Aaron  
  
Cris: si, además que yo solo entro a la categoría de canto!!  
  
Alex: mm pues yo creo que también entrare solo a esa, tal vez baile, pero no sé.  
  
Aaron: bueno necesito que le digan a Catherin, yo le diré a los demás, a por cierto creo que haré un dúo, no sé pero si es así, a ver si puedes ayudarme Cris!!  
  
Cris solo asintió  
  
Aaron: nos vemos a el rato!! - así Aaron entro al Gran Hall -  
  
Alex y Cris se disponían a entra pero. llega Cat que iba vestida muy diferente de cómo estaba en la mañana - iba con un pantalón de mezclilla super a la cadera, una playera sin magas de cuello de color beige, y unos lentes cafés (estilo Jlo) pero para la sorpresa de ambos iba agarrada de la mano de Sebastián  
  
Quien iba vestido un poco parecido a ella, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera de manga larga y de cuello de color café claro y unos lentes, parecidos a los de Cat pero para hombre.  
  
Alex volteo y al ver esa escena. quedo en Shock . a Cat le agrado el estado en el que estaba Alex de hecho era el esperado. pero lo que no espero fue lo que paso.  
  
Alex dejo de verlos. se giro hacia Cris. quedando enfrente de ella. con los ojos.trata de decirle algo, parecía un permiso, pero para que?. llega Roberto. Alex toma a Cris por la cintura y la besa. Cris que venia venir eso. tuvo que corresponderle. no contaba con que se repetiría la historia ya que Roberto estaba viendo el espectáculo.  
  
Roberto estaba petrificado, Cat estaba que se moría.. Por que con ella sí?? . cuando por fin se separaron. Cris vio a Roberto. quería gritarle que ella también lo amaba, pero .  
  
Rob recuperando el habla.  
  
Rob: pero . tu . que demonios!! - no podía hablar - tu - tomo a Cris de los brazos - por que!! Dime por que demonios!! Me das alas y después te encuentro aquí besándote con este idiota!!  
  
Cris: me estas lastimando - dijo mientras trataba de zafarse del -  
  
Alex: déjala ¡! - grito y logro separarla de Roberto -  
  
Rob no podía con el dolor que sentía . salió corriendo.  
  
Cat: son unos malditos!! - y salió corriendo tras Roberto -  
  
Cris quería hacer lo mismo. salir tras el pero . Alex no la deja.  
  
Alex: no Cris, ahora no - y la jalo hacia el Gran Hall -  
  
Campo de Quidditch ..  
  
Cat: Rob - dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado del -  
  
Rob: que quieres, no estoy de humor para tus sarcasmos, ni burlas!!  
  
Cat: no vine a eso - y coloco una mano sobre su hombro - estuve ahí, sé lo que sentiste, por que.  
  
Rob: no lo creo, no creo que hayas sentido lo mismo que yo  
  
Cat: pues créelo, por que.  
  
Rob la volteo a verla. la miro a los ojos. Cat tenia sus ojos cristalizados, acaso iba a llorar?  
  
Rob: que tienes?  
  
Cat: yo . - dijo mientras se mordía su labio - creo estar enamorada de Alex .  
  
Rob: que!!???  
  
Cat: oye no es para tanto.  
  
Rob: bueno a decir verdad, me extraña que no se hiciesen novios en todo lo que llevan de conocerse.  
  
Cat: ¿¿??  
  
Rob: si, es que eso de pavonearse, él con sus celos, defendiéndote a capa y espada, yo los veía como novios, pero mira que después de un tiempo perdí la esperanza  
  
Cat: esperanza?  
  
Rob: si, yo quería que se hicieran novios, para que así Alex pusiera toda , pero toda su atención la concentrara en ti, pero pues ya vez, nunca se dio  
  
Cat: ja, o sea que ibas a aprovecharte de mi "relación"  
  
Rob: pues algo así, pero bueno ya estoy harto de estar detrás de alguien que no me quiere.  
  
Cat: pero.  
  
Rob: que dirás que si me quiere? Ja, no me hagas reír, Cat, digo ella sabe desde que nos conocemos que me gusta, que después la quería, y hace unas hora que la amaba y mira.  
  
Cat: pero no te has puesto a pensar por que se besaron?  
  
Rob: ¿¿??  
  
Cat. Se besaron por mi culpa  
  
Rob: por tu culpa  
  
Cat: si, lo que pasa es que. bueno yo me .  
  
Rob: tu té?  
  
Cat: yo, me bese con Alex!!  
  
Rob: que!!?? - grito -  
  
Cat: si, lo que escuchas, me bese con él, pero él me dijo que estuvo mal, que no debió pasar, que éramos amigos y así nos quedaríamos, así que me enoje  
  
Rob: y quien no?  
  
Cat: y después decidí vengarme, pero mira que me salió el tiro por la culata. hasta tu resultaste herido, ja, no puedo creerlo!!  
  
Rob: a ver si entendí, tu te besaste con Alex, se enojaron, y te vengaste del y no entendió!!!  
  
Cat: si, mira mi venganza seria pavonearme con Sebastián , oops!! Pobre lo deje solo, ni modo, entonces cuando llegue con él y me vio Alex, reacciono como yo esperaba, bueno casi, lo malo cuando en lugar de pegarle a Sebastián, beso a Cristina  
  
Rob: pues que manera de reaccionar  
  
Cat: bueno el punto es que se repitio la historia, pero ahora la que lo provoco fui yo, lo siento  
  
Rob: no te preocupes - dijo mientras la abrazaba - esta vez tu intencion no era molestarme  
  
Cat: ja  
  
Rob: bueno y ahora que se supone que haremos?  
  
Cat: mm no lo sé, pero tengo que hacer algo, por que he hecho mucho daño no solo a ti y a Cris si no también a Harry y eso no es justo, que clase de persona soy!!  
  
Rob: Cat todos cometemos errores y lo importante es reconocerlo y tratar de corregirlos  
  
Cat: bueno por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo, ja  
  
Rob: entonces manos a la obra  
  
Cat: me ayudaras? - pregunto incredula -  
  
Rob: claro, sera un pequeña tregua, te ayudare y claro esta que de ahí me beneficiare  
  
Cat: ok, trato hecho - dijo mientras estrechaban sus manos y cerraban pacto -  
  
Rob: bueno ahora a comer, digo despues de tanta emocion tengo hambre  
  
Cat: vamos!!  
  
Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia el castillo. al llegar a la puerta del Gran Hall.. Se despidieron y cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva mesa. donde a ambos les esperaban buenas noticias. Mesa slytherin.  
  
Cat llega, toma asiento junto a Draco.  
  
Draco: hola, pequeña donde te habías metido?  
  
Cat: yo. tuve una pequeña charla con Rob  
  
Draco: oh!  
  
Alex & Cris estaban enfrente de ellos. sin decir palabra alguna. pero pronto dejaron de mirar a Cat & Draco. y dedicaron a terminar su comida.  
  
Mesa Gryffindor.  
  
Aaron: Roberto, Rob!! Adivina que? - dijo cuando vio llegar al chico -  
  
Rob: que paso? Aaron te vez muy feliz  
  
Aaron: así es  
  
Rob: por?  
  
Aaron: el concurso de .  
  
Rob: canciones!!??  
  
Aaron: Sí, como vez por fin después de todo un año, por fin!!  
  
Jonathan: no seas exagerado!!  
  
Rob: déjalo, bien sabemos que le apasiona eso!!  
  
Jonathan: mm pues no me agrada la idea de cantar, tal vez y espero solo entrar a la Categoría de baile  
  
Aaron: mm  
  
Rob: y ya lo saben todos?  
  
Aaron: casi, me falta Julia y Richard, pero según los Ravenclaws a esta hora están en la biblioteca  
  
Jonathan: Cómo pueden estar en la biblioteca!! Y más en domingo!!!  
  
Rob: bueno de Julia si lo espero, pero de esa cosa de Richard no, pero bueno cada loco por su lado  
  
Aaron: ah!! Después de comer tenemos que ir al despacho de la profesora para que nos diga todos los detalles!!!  
  
Rob: ok, ya le dijiste a Cat?  
  
Aaron: no, pero a Cris y Alex ya les avise, lo mas seguro es que le digan  
  
Rob: mm ok, yo le digo  
  
Jonathan y Aaron: ¿¿??  
  
Rob se levanta y se dirige a la mesa de Slytherin. se sienta a un lado de Cat. Alex y Cris solo se dedican a observar.  
  
Rob: Cat  
  
Cat: que paso?  
  
Rob: tenemos reunión con la profesora, para lo del concurso de canciones  
  
Cat: tendremos concurso?  
  
Rob: así es  
  
Cat: ya terminaste de comer?  
  
Rob: no  
  
Cat: cuando termines vienes por mí y nos vamos  
  
Rob: ok - se levanta y se dirige a su mesa -  
  
  
  
  
  
Despacho de Melissa. todos los Mafresge ya se encontraban ahí .  
  
Melissa: ok, chicos los llame para darles las instrucciones del concurso de la canción  
  
Aaron: Sí!!  
  
Melissa: puedo continuar?  
  
Aaron asintió  
  
Melissa: la primera ronda será de Dúos, así que en esta parte tendrán que conseguir una pareja, ya saben que si ustedes escribieron la canción tendrán mas puntos, ahora la segunda ronda será en solistas y así sacar a los 3 finalistas que tendrán que cantar juntos y después cada uno aparte.  
  
Melissa: alguna duda?  
  
Aaron: mm el baile?  
  
Melissa: cierto!!, Esa categoría será después de la primera ronda del concurso de la canción, así que los interesados tienen que formar un grupo de 5, coreografía original con su respectiva canción y antes del la final del concurso de la canción se hará la final de baile  
  
Aaron: mm  
  
Melissa: alguna otra duda?  
  
Todos a coro: no!!  
  
Melissa: ok, pongo yo las parejas?  
  
Aaron: sí  
  
Melissa: ok, entonces será.  
  
Jonathan: profesora, yo no participare en el concurso de la canción  
  
Melissa: ok, alguien mas no participara?  
  
Ericka: yo, estoy mal de la garganta y en dos semanas no creo recuperar ni prepararme  
  
Melissa: por que será?, pero bueno entonces.  
  
Glass Ericka Hooper Jonathan  
  
Melissa: Estarán en baile cierto? - ambos chicos asintieron -  
  
Melissa: ahora las parejas serán.  
  
Wyeht Robert & Jones Catherin  
  
Alex *que demonios!! *  
  
Cris *grandioso y yo que pense que me pondrían con él, pero y ahora como podré hablar con él? *  
  
  
  
Warhol Cristina & Malfoy Alexander  
  
Rob * que ¡!??? No puedo creerlo!!! *  
  
Cat * lo que faltaba, sí para a completar todo un día del asco *  
  
Marton Julia & Lengyel Richard Hawks Leslie & Hawks Aaron  
  
Melissa: si así me agrada. ahora la canción la escogen o yo lo hago?  
  
Todos: escogemos!!  
  
Melissa: ok  
  
No tardo en difundirse la noticia del concurso de la canción, así que Albus al ver tan emocionados a sus alumnos decidió que estos también participarían. pero sería después de la participación de los Dúos.  
  
  
  
Día del concurso . la presentación sería en el Gran Hall. este fue arreglado para hacerlo un auditorio. poco a poco se fue llenando el Gran hall.  
  
Los jueces serían Albus, Tom ( sirius), Fleur, Melissa y Diego. Melissa estaba de arriba abajo. viendo los últimos detalles del concurso y esperando a que llegaran los chicos. no paso mucho para que entraran.  
  
Cat llega con Roberto, ella traía un pantalón a la cadera beige y una ombliguera negra de straples. (lentes color café, tipo Jlo)  
  
Rob venia con un pantalón de vestir beige, y una camisa de seda negra de manga larga (lentes color café tipo Jlo)  
  
Atrás de ellos llegaron Cris y Alex.  
  
Alex traía un pantalón de vestir negro, con una camisa negra de manga larga  
  
Y Cris pantalón semi a la cadera, y una playera negra de cuello y mangas largas  
  
Y al final llegaron Aaron, Leslie, Julia y Richard. la profesora dio las ultimas indicaciones a los chicos. subió al escenario .  
  
Melissa: buenas tardes, bienvenidos a nuestro 8° concurso de la canción que este año se celebrara en Hogwarts.  
  
Aplausos  
  
Melissa: ahora nuestra primera pareja, ellos son Julia Marton & Richard Lengyel, nos cantaran el tema " tengo el control"  
  
Aplausos  
  
  
  
Julia: Hoy que quieres retroceder demasiado tarde decidiste ya no volver ya no es aceptable  
  
Richard: Por que ahora soy yo quien decide amor si regresas o no estaré mucho mejor.  
  
Julia & Richard: Porque yo tengo el control, tengo el valor para ser lo que soy, quieras o no esa es la realidad aunque me jures que ya no lo harías. Tengo el control, tengo tu amor tengo tu corazón, te guste o no esa es la realidad esta es mi vida y no quiero cambiarla más.  
  
Richard: Hoy el sol que me diste ayer, ya no es suficiente necesito ese poder de sentirme fuerte.  
  
Julia: Por que ahora soy yo quien decide amor si regresas o no estaré mucho mejor.  
  
Julia & Richard: Porque yo tengo el control, tengo el valor para ser lo que soy, quieras o no esa es la realidad aunque me jures que ya no lo harías. Tengo el control, tengo tu amor tengo tu corazón, te guste o no esa es la realidad esta es mi vida y no quiero cambiarla más.  
  
Julia: Ahora se repite la historia pasa el tiempo y todo esta al revés yo te quise amar y no me importa ya, que tú tengas que esperar  
  
Julia & Richard: Porque yo tengo el control, tengo el valor para ser lo que soy, quieras o no esa es la realidad aunque me jures que ya no lo harías. Tengo el control, tengo tu amor tengo tu corazón, te guste o no esa es la realidad esta es mi vida y no quiero cambiarla más.  
  
  
  
Aplausos  
  
Melissa. ya había tomado asiento en la mesa del jurado.  
  
  
  
Melissa: puntuaciones  
  
Albus 9 - Sirius (tom) 10 - Fleur 9 - Diego 8 - Melissa 3  
  
Todos los presentes se quedaron atónitos al ver el que Melissa les había puesto 3, pero los mafresge.  
  
Julia: oye esta de buenas!!  
  
Richard: ya lo creo  
  
Aaron: oh!! Que suerte!!  
  
Leslie: si espero que siga de buen humor  
  
Melissa: nuestro siguiente Dúo es Leslie Hawks & Aaron Hawks - dijo desde la mesa del jurado - con el tema " Si no te hubiera conocido"  
  
  
  
  
  
Aplausos  
  
Leslie: Como un bello amanecer, tu amor un día llegó  
  
por ti dejó de llover y el sol de nuevo salió  
  
iluminando mis noches vacías  
  
Aaron: Desde que te conocí, todo en mi vida cambió  
  
supe al mirarte que al fin, se alejaría el dolor  
  
que para siempre seríamos dos  
  
Ambos: Enamorados, siempre de manos, eternamente  
  
Si no te hubiera conocido no sé qué hubiera sido de mí  
  
sin tu mirada enamorada no sé si yo podría vivir  
  
Leslie: Sin el latido de tu corazón  
  
Aaron: El mundo es más frío  
  
Ambos: Nada tendría sentido  
  
si nunca te hubiera, conocido  
  
Leslie: Toda mi vida soñé con tu llegada, mi amor  
  
Aaron: Así yo te imaginé, tan bella como una flor  
  
Ambos: Supe que siempre seríamos dos  
  
enamorados, siempre de manos, eternamente  
  
Si no te hubiera conocido, no sé que hubiera sido de mí  
  
Leslie: de mí  
  
Aaron: qué hubiera sido ohh  
  
Ambos: sin tu mirada enamorada no sé si yo podría vivir  
  
Leslie: Sin el latido de tu corazón  
  
Aaron: El mundo es más frío  
  
Ambos: Nada tendría sentido  
  
si nunca te hubiera..  
  
Improvisaciones:  
  
Aaron: Conocido  
  
Leslie: Que hubiera sido de mí  
  
nada tiene sentido  
  
Aaron: Si no es contigo  
  
Ambos: No sé  
  
Leslie: Que hubiera sido de mí  
  
Aaron: Que hubiera sido  
  
Ambos: No oohh. Sin tu mirada enamorada no sé  
  
Aaron: Si yo podría vivir  
  
Leslie: Sin el latido de tu corazón  
  
Aaron: Sin ti, el mundo es más frío  
  
Ambos: Nada tendría sentido si nunca te hubiera conocido  
  
nada tendría sentido si nunca te hubiera conocido  
  
  
  
  
  
Aplausos.  
  
Melissa: puntuaciones!!  
  
Albus 10 - Sirius ( tom) 10 - Fleur 10 - Diego 9 - Melissa 5  
  
De nueva cuenta se quedaron extrañados todos los que se encontraban en el gran Hall, por la puntuación que dio la profesora - que acaso no escuchaba bien? -  
  
Julia: uy que suerte!!  
  
Leslie: sí!!  
  
Cris: ya lo creo un 5 no puedo creerlo!!  
  
Ericka: pues la verdad yo si, digo son los hermanos " los cantantes" de mafresge, como no iban a tener buena puntuación!!??  
  
Cris: bueno, viéndolo desde tu punto de vista, tienes toda la razón  
  
Aaron: no puedo creerlo, todavía no lo creo que me haya puesto un 4 ni en todo lo que llevo me había subido del 3!!  
  
Melissa: nuestros siguientes participantes son Cristina Warhol & Alexander Malfoy - dijo desde la mesa del jurado - con el tema "Casi al final"  
  
Aplausos.  
  
Alex: Love,leave,cry,tears,stay,don"t say,i need,i need an explanation  
  
Cris: quedate alla casi al final, duerme que no vas a cambiar  
  
Alex: no hay vuelta atrás,que yo soy yo y tú a volar  
  
Cris: ni tres mentiras salvaran lo que te resta de verdad  
  
Alex: no digas mas, toma una estrella y vete  
  
Alex & Cris: lejos,vete,sabes que no quiero verte,vete,lejos que sin ti yo soy mas fuerte  
  
Alex: care,talk,hate,hurt,lie,don"t try,i live,i live indesperation  
  
Cris: se que mis manos pagaran  
  
no haberte amado una vez mas  
  
Alex: y tanto mas cuesta dejarte de pensar  
  
Cris: cuando no te quieres marchar  
  
hay que obligar al alma  
  
Alex: es por demas toma una estrella y vete  
  
Alex & Cris: lejos,vete,sabes que no quiero verte,vete,lejos que sin ti yo soy mas fuerte  
  
Alex: yell,lust,crime,rebel,wait,give faith,this,thisis an aggravation  
  
tienes que entender que yo ya no estoy  
  
porque soy,soy libre como el viento  
  
estoy, hoy,soy mi propia voz  
  
estoy lejos de tu vida herida  
  
porque no hay pasion en mi corazon  
  
corazon,tonto corazon corazon herido  
  
este amor vencido que se ah caido  
  
y se ha roto poco a poco loco perdido  
  
  
  
Cris: ni tres mentiras salvaran lo que te resta de verdad  
  
Alex: no digas mas, toma una estrella y vete  
  
Alex & Cris: lejos,vete,sabes que no quiero verte,vete,lejos que sin ti yo soy mas fuerte  
  
Alex: cold,time,autumn,freedom,passion,for this,new,new situation  
  
soft,flower,tender,fool,miss,the kiss,demand, demanding motivation  
  
  
  
  
  
Aplausos.  
  
Melissa: puntuaciones!!  
  
Albus 9 - Sirius ( tom) 10 - Fleur 10 - Diego 9 - Melissa 4  
  
Melissa: nuestros siguientes participantes son Catherin Jones & Roberto Wyeht con el tema " te necesito"  
  
Aplausos.  
  
  
  
  
  
Roberto: No digas que es tarde, que mucho esperaste y ya no piensas volver, Di que aún hay tiempo, para recobrar lo que perdimos ayer, porque yo nunca te olvidé. - mira directamente a Cristina -  
  
Cat: Te fuiste de pronto poniéndole, fin sin previo aviso a este amor Y al verme sola, juré arrancarte de raíz pero no la verdad, yo tampoco pude olvidar.  
  
Cat y Roberto: Te necesito, no hay más que hablar ¿Que harán mis manos si jamás te vuelvo a tocar? - Cat mira directamente a Alex - Te necesito, no hay más que hablar sin ti las horas duran más que la eternidad . Cat y Roberto: Fue todo un mal sueño, tan solo me importa que hoy estés junto a mí rompe el silencio y sella mis labios con un beso sin fin. Esta vez prométeme que jamás te voy a perder.  
  
Cat y Roberto: Te necesito, no hay más que hablar ¿que harán mis manos si jamás te vuelvo a tocar? Te necesito, no hay más que hablar sin ti las horas duran más que la eternidad. Te necesito, no hay más que hablar ¿que harán mis manos si jamás te vuelvo a tocar? Te necesito, no hay más que hablar sin ti las horas duran más que la eternidad.  
  
Roberto: Yo no tengo vida sin ti y por eso estoy aquí, rescatando al tiempo que viví lejos de ti.  
  
Cat y Roberto: Te necesito, no hay más que hablar ¿que harán mis manos si jamás te vuelvo a tocar? Te necesito, no hay más que hablar sin ti las horas duran más que la eternidad. Te necesito, no hay más que hablar ¿que harán mis manos si jamás te vuelvo a tocar? Te necesito, no hay más que hablar sin ti las horas duran más que la eternidad.  
  
Aplausos.  
  
Melissa: puntuaciones!!  
  
Albus 10 - Sirius ( tom) 10 - Fleur 9 - Diego 9 - Melissa 4  
  
Melissa: ok, las puntuaciones quedaron así:  
  
Marton Julia & Lengyel Richard ~ 39 ~  
  
Aplausos.  
  
Hawks Leslie & Hawks Aaron ~44 ~  
  
Aplausos.  
  
Warhol Cristina & Malfoy Alexander ~42 ~  
  
Aplausos.  
  
Wyeht Robert & Jones Catherin ~42 ~  
  
Aplausos.  
  
Después del evento hubo una comida especial para los concursantes, Aun cuando no hay ganadores en la primera ronda. ya que se van sumando los puntos..  
  
El Gran Hall estaba lleno de mesas con capacidad para 10 personas cada una.  
  
Cat iba directamente hacia la mesa que le habían otorgado, cuando se iba a sentar sintió que le agarraban la mano, volteo a ver quien era y era quien menos esperaba, era Harry.  
  
Harry: hola, podemos hablar?  
  
Cat asintió con una sonrisa: aquí o salimos a los jardines?  
  
Harry: mejor en los jardines, vamos  
  
Cat: ok vamos  
  
Salieron del gran hall para irse a caminar por los jardines  
  
Harry: cantaste genial!!  
  
Cat: pues no tanto, porque quedamos empatados  
  
Harry: si vi, es injusto lo hicieron mejor tu y rob  
  
Cat: gracias, y dime de que querías hablar porque si ibas a felicitarme podrías haberlo hecho en el gran hall, dime a que se refiere  
  
Harry: quería disculparme  
  
Cat: y eso porque Harry  
  
Harry: por la forma en que te bese en día que estabamos jugando  
  
Cat: ahhh eso, pero, bueno acaso no lo disfrutaste - dicho esto le guiño el ojo - porque déjame decirte que yo sí  
  
Harry: en serio?  
  
Cat: claro, sabes creo que mereces que sea sincera contigo Harry- cuando termino de decir esto se sentó en una banca  
  
Cat: te diré lo que pasa y espero que me entiendas, porque si no lo haces tu no sé quien lo hará  
  
Harry: si dime Cat, que te sucede  
  
Cat: mira no es fácil de explicar, de hecho es muy confuso todo- dicho esto volteo a ver esos hermosos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban  
  
Harry: trata de explicarme  
  
Cat: mira después de que nos enojamos tu y yo, por lo de Sebastián, que por cierto nunca te lo explique pero eso será luego, Alex y yo nos acercamos bastante, se fortaleció nuestra amistad mas de lo previsto y por lo tanto estoy confundida sobre mis sentimientos  
  
Harry: sobre que específicamente?  
  
Cat: ay Harry, no me hagas decírtelo por favor  
  
Harry: necesito que me lo digas para ayudarte  
  
Cat: ok, no se a quien quiero si a ti o a Alex, es raro porque cuando estoy contigo estoy feliz, me siento segura y demás, pero cuando estoy con el me olvido de todo.  
  
Harry: vaya!! Veo que estas en un gran dilema Cat: así es y como veras no sé que hacer  
  
Harry: solo te digo que lo que decidas, yo te apoyare con tal dé que estés feliz  
  
Cat: gracias Harry  
  
Harry: y que tienes en mente para aclarar tus sentimientos  
  
Cat: no sé, Alex y yo no estamos bien, de hecho no nos hablamos  
  
Harry: porque?  
  
Cat: en verdad eso es algo de lo que no quiero hablar por ahora pero te prometo que cuando este lista te lo contare ok  
  
Harry: ok linda  
  
Harry: sabes, por mi parte, te ofrezco mi ayuda para que aclares tus ideas, tal vez podemos pasar mas tiempo como lo hacíamos antes o salir y conoceremos mas, te gusta la idea?  
  
Cat: claro Harry, será genial  
  
Harry: bueno creo que será mejor entrar al Gran vamos?  
  
Cat: ok vamos.  
  
El transcurso de los jardines al Gran hall, paso sin novedades solo hablaban de cuando seria la próxima salida, o que harían en Navidad Llegando al gran cada uno tenia que irse a su respectiva mesa, así que se despidieron de un efusivo abrazo.  
  
Cuando Cat se dirigía a la mesa. fue detenida por Albus Dumbledore. que le dijo algo. ella solo asintió y después se dirigió a su mesa.  
  
Ese abrazo fue observado por Alex. estaba atónito ante esa imagen.  
  
Cris: te sientes bien?  
  
Alex: no y creo que tu reconciliación tardara un poco mas  
  
Cris: a que té refi.  
  
No pudo terminar la frase, ya que Alex la beso. eso lo vio Roberto, Cat, de hecho toda la escuela. todos estaban ¿¿??  
  
Aaron: ya regresaron?  
  
Alex & Cristina le mandaron una mirada fulminante al pobre Aaron, con lo cual lograron que dejara de preguntar.  
  
Los Mafresge se encontraban todos en una sola mesa . así que Cat & Roberto tuvieron que sentarse con Alex & Cristina..  
  
Cat le contó a Roberto la charla que tuvo con Harry. pero lo hizo casi en su oído para que los demás no escuchasen .  
  
Todos se encontraban comiendo. la profesora Melissa se levanta y se dirige a la mesa donde están los Mafresge.  
  
Melissa: Roberto y Alexander, singame por favor  
  
Rob y Alex asintieron . que hicimos??, fue la primera pregunta que a ambos se les vino a la mente.  
  
Melissa: se acuerdan del dúo que hicieron hace un año?  
  
Rob y Alex asintieron.  
  
Melissa: me alegro!!  
  
Rob: se alegra?  
  
Melissa: así, es por que lo volverán a hacer  
  
Alex: que!!??  
  
Melissa: si así que prepárense, les doy 5 minutos, ok  
  
Rob y Alex: Pero!!!  
  
Melissa: nada de peros, ahora prepárense que les haré la presentación!!  
  
Rob y Alex: ok - dijeron resignados, ya que cuando la profesora quería algo, sé tenia que hacer -  
  
Cinco minutos mas tarde.  
  
Melissa: su atención por favor!! - dijo para callar los murmullos del gran Hall -  
  
Melissa: para acompañar nuestra rica comida, dos de los alumnos nos interpretaran una hermosa canción que hace un año ellos cantaron.. así que démosles un fuerte aplauso a Alexander y Roberto. nos interpretaran " Ves"  
  
Aplausos.  
  
En medio de las mesas se encontraban Roberto y Alex sentados uno con una guitarra y el otro con un teclado . ( muy al estilo sin bandera)  
  
Alex: uuhh  
  
Rob: ahh  
  
Alex:Ves que aún te puedo tocar con un dedo de amor puedo hacerte temblar cuando escuchas mi voz no está todo perdido si quema mi fuego tu piel cuando digo tu nombre  
  
Rob: Sé que no todo acabó el amor sigue aquí esto no terminó tú me miras así como ayer tiene tanto poder lo que siento ves que lo nuestro es eterno  
  
Rob: Yo te puedo amar  
  
Alex: déjate llevar  
  
Ambos: Ves que mi amor es tu amor, que tu ausencia es dolor que es amargo el sabor si no estás, si te vas y no regresas nunca más  
  
Ambos: Que aún te puedo llenar con mi piel en tu piel de pasión que aún se puede salvar la ilusión para volver a respirar en tu corazón  
  
Alex: oh  
  
Rob: Ves que me acuerdo de cada detalle de tí que es mi único sueño el hacerte feliz  
  
Alex: que no importa lo que haya pasado no importa el dolor si hoy estás a mi lado  
  
Alex:Yo te puedo amor  
  
Rob: déjate llevar  
  
Ambos: Ves que mi amor es tu amar, que tu ausencia es dolor que es amargo el sabor si no estás, si te vas y no regresas nunca más  
  
Ambos: Que aún te puedo llenar con mi piel en tu piel de pasión que aún se puede salvar la ilusión para volver a respirar en tu corazón  
  
Rob: ooohhh  
  
Alex: yeahh  
  
Ambos: uuuu en tu corazón  
  
Aplausos.  
  
Toda la mesa de Mafresge se para a aplaudirles a sus compañeros. Cat Y Cris se secaron unas pequeñas lagrimas que resbalaron aun en contra de su voluntad  
  
Ericka agarro a Leslie y la jalo hasta donde se encontraban Rob y Alex..  
  
Ericka: ahora algo mas movido!!  
  
Leslie, Alex y Rob: ¿¿??  
  
Ericka empezó a cantar. y a Bailar.  
  
Ericka: Mira lo que se avecina a la vuelta de la esquina  
  
viene Diego rumbeando  
  
con la luna en las pupilas  
  
y su traje agua marina  
  
va después de contrabando  
  
Y donde más no cabe un alma  
  
Y se mete a darse caña  
  
Poseído por el ritmo ragatanga  
  
y el dj que lo conoce toca el himno de las 12  
  
para Diego la canción más deseada  
  
Ambas: y la baila!!! y la goza!! y la cantaaaaaaaa!!!  
  
Ambas: aserejé ja deje  
  
dejebe tu dejebe  
  
deseri iowa a mavy  
  
an de bugui an de güidibidi  
  
Ambas: a sereje ja deje  
  
dejebe tu dejebe  
  
deseri iowa a mavy  
  
an de bugui an de güidibidi  
  
Leslie:no es cosa de brujería  
  
que lo encuentre to los días  
  
por donde voy caminando  
  
Diego tiene chulería y ese punto de alegría  
  
raftafari-afrogitano  
  
Y donde más no cabe un alma  
  
Y se mete a darse caña  
  
Poseído por el ritmo ragatanga  
  
y el dj que lo conoce toca el himno de las 12  
  
para Diego la canción más deseada  
  
Ambas: y la baila!!!  
  
y la goza!!  
  
y la cantaaaaaaaa!!!  
  
Ambas: asereje ja deje  
  
dejebe tu dejebe  
  
deseri iowa a mavy  
  
an de bugui an de güidibidi  
  
Ambas: a sereje ja deje  
  
dejebe tu dejebe  
  
deseri iowa a mavy  
  
an de bugui an de güidibidi  
  
Ambas: ananananana  
  
ananana nananananana  
  
anananananananananan  
  
ahí ahí ahíiii ee ooo  
  
Fuera del Gran Hall. en el campo de Quidditch dos personas estaban muy entretenidas. Draco & Ginny. por fin a solas. platicaban muy animadamente.  
  
Llego un momento en que ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos. Draco se fue acercando poco a poco a Ginny. si la iba a besar. apenas sus labios se rozaron y .  
  
Un grito . se separaron. sonrojados. y se levantaron . el cielo adquirió un tono verde  
  
Ginny: que fue eso?  
  
Draco: no lo sé, pero vamos a ver  
  
Ginny solo asintió y ambos se dirigieron al lugar de donde había venido el grito. Draco coloca a Ginny tras él, por precaución .  
  
Cuando llegaron al lugar Ginny grito y casi se desmaya.. Draco la abrazo para que dejara de ver la escena. delante de ellos se encontraba Colín Creevey con los ojos abiertos, su cámara en sus manos y. estaba muerto.  
  
Draco paso su vista de Colín al cielo y ahí se encontraba la marca tenebrosa..  
  
Tal fue el grito de Ginny que chicos que se encontraban en la puerta del castillo la escucharon unos se dirigieron al campo y otros a avisarle a algún profesor..  
  
En el gran hall. todos se disponían a salir. y dirigirse a sus respectivas salas . pero entro un chico.  
  
Alumno: profesor Dumbledore!!!!  
  
Albus se levanto de su asiento: que paso?  
  
Alumno: un grito y la marca!!!  
  
Albus salió del gran hall seguido de todos los maestros y los alumnos.  
  
Llegan al campo de Quidditch.  
  
Fred, George y ron al ver a su hermana llorando y Draco ahí, corrieron  
  
Ron: maldito que le hiciste!!!??  
  
Draco: yo, nada Weasley!!  
  
Fred: Cómo que nada!!!  
  
George: pero esto no sé que así.  
  
Se le lanzaron a Draco, pero para su suerte Alex se metió a defenderlo  
  
Alex: hey, como saben que él le hizo algo!!!  
  
Fred & George eran agarrados por sus novias. Ron era sujetado por Harry Y hermione. Y Draco era sujetado por Alex.  
  
Snape: tranquilos!!  
  
Albus: que paso aquí?  
  
Draco señalo el cuerpo de Colín. Fred, George, Ron y media escuela estaban petrificados ante tal imagen.  
  
Albus: prefectos lleven a los alumnos a sus respectivas salas  
  
Minerva: ahora!! - dijo al ver que nadie se movía -  
  
Hermione: Gryffindor síganme!!! Y empezaron a caminar, Hermione iba jalando a Ron..  
  
Albus: señorita Weasley, Señor Malfoy ustedes se quedaran.  
  
Ambos asintieron.  
  
Albus: profesores ayúdenme, unos escolten a los chicos hasta el castillo, Melissa Y severus lleven al Sr. Malfoy y la Srita. Weasley a mi despecho y den les te.  
  
Melissa y Snape asintieron.  
  
Albus: minerva lleva el cuerpo a la enfermería  
  
Minerva: ok, Albus  
  
Albus: yo tengo que redactar una carta, para avisarle a los padres de Colín.  
  
Cuando albus termino de redactar la carta para los padres de Colín, se dispuso a interrogar a Ginny & a Draco. después de eso los mando a sus receptivas salas.  
  
Todo se había calmado, a la hora de la cena ya los alumnos se encontraban más tranquilos.  
  
Una explosión. las ventanas del Gran hall se rompieron. lastimando a varios alumnos. y empezaron a entrar hombres con capas negras. y por la puerta principal entra lord Voldemort.  
  
El gran hall entro en un histeria total, alumnos corriendo de ahí para allá, Sirius ( Tom) lo primero que hizo fue ir por Harry.  
  
Albus, donde esta Albus? , el director no estaban en el Gran Hall, aun no había bajado a cenar.  
  
Unos corrían otros no podían ni moverse ese era el caso de algunos profesores que estaban en Shock, pero Melissa en cuanto vio que entro Voldemort se levanto.  
  
Melissa: maldito!! Cómo se te ocurre venir aquí!!  
  
Vold: oh!! Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí, tan agradable sorpresa!!  
  
Melissa: no puedo decir lo mismo, pero ahora si maldito este es tu ultimo ataque  
  
Vold: y quien me lo va impedir?  
  
Melissa: yo  
  
Vold: tu, querida no me hagas reír, por favor!!  
  
Severus escucho una explosión y salió de su despacho y se dirigió hacia el Gran Hall.. Albus hizo exactamente lo mismo.  
  
Los profesores al ver a Melissa, hablar con Voldemort, despertaron de su trance y empezaron a ayudar a los alumnos.  
  
Cristina tenia problemas un mortifago la orillo. ella grito, Roberto no pudo evitarlo. corrió hacia donde estaba Cristina. le echo lo primero que se le vino en mente un petrificus total..  
  
Lupin corrió a su ayuda, y ata al morifago, que no era otro que peter.  
  
Roberto abrazaba a Cristina.  
  
Rob: estas bien?, te hizo algo?  
  
Cris: estoy bien - y al ver que Rob la estaba abrazando se sonrojo -  
  
Voldemort y Melissa no hacían otra cosa mas que mirarse desafiándose, estaban esperando a que el otro atacara..  
  
Rob: Dónde esta el idiota de Alex?  
  
Cris: no sé  
  
Rob: oh!! Por dios estas sangrando, pero que, de donde?  
  
Minerva, Flitwick, Sirius ( tom ), Arabella y todos los demás profesores ayudaban a los alumnos, pero era una situación estresante.  
  
Voldemort no aguanto mas. ataca a Melissa, pero Alguien empujo . era Alex, y ambos cayeron y rodaron. evitando que los tocara el maleficio.  
  
Melissa: alexander que crees que haces?  
  
Alex: no pude evitarlo  
  
Se escucha un grito agudo. era Cat que iba a ser atacada por un mortifago. pero Voldemort lanzo un aveda kadevra. al mortifago  
  
Vold: no te atrevas a tocarla!!  
  
Melissa quedo petrificada ante tal acción. por que no quería que la tocaran. acaso era alguna pieza clave para sus planes??  
  
Voldemort trato de acercarse a Cat. pero Alex interpuso.  
  
Vold: ah! Aquí un valiente  
  
Alex: no tengo miedo  
  
Vold: en serio?  
  
Melissa: Alexander, Catherin, quieren quitarse de ahí, váyanse, largo de aquí!!!  
  
Vold: no te metas Mcdowell!!  
  
Melissa: el problema es conmigo no?  
  
Vold: si, pero creo que atenderé otros asuntos antes  
  
Voldemort dio un paso mas. Alex lo apunto con su varita. Cat temblaba.  
  
Cat: Alex vamos, salgamos!!  
  
Alex: no, no te hará daño!!  
  
Voldemort lanzo por los aires a Alexander. Cat y Melissa. corrieron hacia el chico  
  
Melissa: Alex, por favor, respóndeme - decía mientras agarraba a Alex y lo ponía en su regazo -  
  
Vold: oh!! Que escena tan hermosa  
  
Melissa: Catherin cuida de Alex - dijo mientras se levantaba -  
  
Vold: que ya te enojaste?  
  
Melissa: maldito como te atreves!!!  
  
Mortifago: listo mi señor  
  
Melissa: ¿¿??  
  
Vold: lamento informarte querida, que será en otra ocasión cuando nos enfrentemos, por ahora mi objetivo se cumplió, me voy .  
  
Todos los mortifagos empezaron a retirarse. llega Albus seguido de Severus.  
  
Vold: Dumbledore!! Esta es la tercera llamada y comenzamos - dijo mientras desaparecía por el bosque prohibido. ( que rápido llego) 


	16. Revelaciones ....

Capitulo 16  
  
Todo el gran Hall entra en histeria, heridos por aquí y por allá, Dumbledore trato de poner orden, mando a los alumnos a que se sentaran en sus respectivas mesas, después mando una lechuza al ministerio, necesitaban medimagos, por que la Sra. Promfey no podría atender a todos.  
  
Pero lo que saco mas de onda a toda la escuela es que Melissa estaba fuera de sí, cargo a Alex ( que fuerza teniendo en cuenta que es un adolescente de 15 años) y lo llevo a su despacho, exigiendo que la Sra. Promfey lo revisara primero a el.  
  
La Sra. Promfey termino de revisar a Alex.  
  
Promfey: todo esta bien, solo esta inconsciente, pero no tardara en despertar  
  
Melissa solo asintió  
  
Albus: ok, Promfey ahora ve al Gran hall hay muchos heridos, Severus podrías ayudar?. Sabes algo de pociones curativas, tal vez seas de gran ayuda.  
  
Roberto entra a la habitación.  
  
Rob: puedo pasar.  
  
Melissa: claro  
  
Severus: Mel tu también podrías ayudarnos?  
  
Melissa tenia los ojos cerrados. recordaba cada detalle del ataque y como despertando de un sueño.  
  
Melissa: lo siento  
  
Todos: ¿¿??  
  
Melissa: es que al ver a Alex volar y caer inconsciente me hizo.. - se corto su voz - lo siento, bajare a ayudar  
  
Albus: estas segura?  
  
Melissa asintió: Roberto, te puedo encargar a Alex?  
  
Rob: por supuesto, ustedes vayan yo aquí me quedo  
  
Los tres profesores salieron del despacho.  
  
En el Gran Hall.  
  
Llegan Albus, Melissa y Severus. Promfey ya esta revisando a los alumnos. Melissa se dirige a los Mafresge.  
  
Melissa: Cómo están?  
  
Aaron: asustados, pero ninguno salió herido, bueno aparte de Alex y Cristina  
  
Melissa: Cristina!!! Dónde esta!!!??  
  
Cris: aquí estoy profesora - dijo llegando -  
  
Melissa: ya te revisaron?  
  
Cris: si, profesora, no se preocupe, solo son unas cortadas, nada de cuidado  
  
Melissa: ok, entonces no se muevan y.  
  
Aaron: podemos ir a ver a Alex?  
  
Melissa: no creo que sea bueno que anden por ahí solos  
  
Richard: por favor, prometemos estar juntos, además somos 7 y todos sabemos defendernos  
  
Melissa dudo, pero al ver las caras de los chicos, accedió, ok, pero cualquier cosa rara que vean y se regresan y no se separen!! - grito - cuando los chicos salieron del gran hall  
  
En el despacho. tocan la puerta..  
  
Rob: adelante!!  
  
Entra Catherin.  
  
Cat & Rob: que haces aquí!!??  
  
Cat: mm lo mío es obvio, pero tu que haces aquí!!??  
  
Rob: yo, bueno es que.  
  
Cat: y bien?  
  
Rob: Alex era, no es mi mejor amigo, cuando vi como salió volando, te juro que corrí, pero no lo suficiente, estaba muy lejos, quería cacharlo, pero no pude.  
  
Cat: mejores amigos?  
  
Rob: si, bueno es una larga historia, pero lo que te puedo decir es que desde que nacimos hemos estado juntos, crecimos juntos, aprendimos a volar juntos, entramos a la escuela juntos, pero antes de que llegaras nos peleamos .  
  
Cat: oh! Y que dijo la Sra. Promfrey?  
  
Rob: que despertara en algún momento  
  
Cat: mm  
  
Cat se acerco a la cama de Alex. lo miro con mucha ternura. acaricio su cabello y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.  
  
Cat: entonces me voy  
  
Rob: a donde iras?  
  
Cat: tengo que hablar con Dumbledore o con la profesora, tengo muchas dudas y tal vez pueda ayudar en algo, ahorita regreso ok  
  
Rob: ok,  
  
Cat salió del despacho.  
  
  
  
En el Gran hall.  
  
Albus: Cómo esta harry?  
  
Sirius (tom): Bien, en cuanto empezaron a atacar, corrí y lo empuje debajo de la mesa, y cada que se acercaba uno de esos malditos!! Yo los atacaba, no deje que lo tocaran!!  
  
Albus: muy bien hecho Tom  
  
Sirius ( tom): tenemos a peter, profesor Dumbledore  
  
Albus: en serio?  
  
Tom asintió  
  
Albus: Dónde esta?  
  
Tom: Lupin lo llevo a su despacho, ahí lo amarrara  
  
Albus: muy bien, en cuanto lleguen los del ministerio, llevare a algunos para que interroguen a peter  
  
A Sirius le brillaron los ojos.  
  
En el despacho.  
  
Roberto caminaba de un lado a otro, no podía estar quieto, en eso se escucha un quejido. provenía de la cama donde esta Alex. se acerco y para su alegría él estaba despertando.  
  
Alex abrió sus ojos. ve a Roberto. se dibuja una sonrisa en ambos rostros.  
  
Alex: no puedo creerlo!! Me atacan, caigo inconsciente y lo primero que veo es tu cara!!  
  
Rob: ya vez que suerte tienes  
  
Alex trata de incorporarse, pero no puede. Roberto lo nota y le ofrece su mano. Alex la toma y logra ponerse de pie.  
  
Alex: dónde esta mi madre?  
  
Rob: bajo a ayudar, pero no creo que tarde esta muy preocupada por ti, cabeza de chorlito, mira que querer hacerla de héroe.  
  
Alex: ja, muy gracioso, pero donde estabas robin?  
  
Rob: a decir verdad yo también la estaba haciendo de héroe  
  
Alex: no cambias  
  
Rob: tu tampoco, pero me alegra que ya hayas despertado!!  
  
Alex: yo también me alegro  
  
Rob: que chistoso  
  
Alex: en serio no podrías vivir sin mí Rob: pues te diré, digo me dejarias toda tu fortuna a mí, mm tu escoba, tu novia, digo con la novia me conformo  
  
Alex: no quieres nada  
  
Rob: en serio cuando saliste volando, dije es un pájaro, no es un avión no es superman, no es el payaso de alexander  
  
Alex: ja eso no fue gracioso  
  
Rob: Dónde esta tu sentido del humor?  
  
Alex: no lo sé - dijo sarcásticamente y cambio el tema drásticamente -  
  
Alex: te juro que sentí muy feo cuando ella estaba frente a Voldemort, por eso no me importo nada, ni nadie quería protegerla, sin ella yo no podría. - se corto su voz -  
  
Roberto abrazo a su amigo. en eso entran los chicos de Mafresge.  
  
Jonathan: oh!! Que bonita pareja, lastima Cris ya te lo bajaron  
  
Rob: muy gracioso!!  
  
El despacho de Lupin.  
  
Lupin amarro a Peter, pero como todavía había chicos que curar, decidió bajar a ayudar, dejando solo a peter.  
  
En cuanto salió Lupin una araña bajo de la túnica de Peter. camino unos centímetros y . se convirtió en un hombre.  
  
Mortifago: vamos!! Peter muévete!!  
  
Peter: pues si me quitas estas sogas, podría hacerlo  
  
Mortifago: mm no se como es que el Sr. Te encarga cosas tan importantes a ti siendo un inútil!!  
  
Peter: pues ya vez, bueno ahora tenemos que movernos con cuidado, mm primero la chica y después el chico, ok, será más fácil!!  
  
Mortifago solo asintió.  
  
  
  
En el Gran Hall.  
  
Melissa: Sev te das cuenta  
  
Severus: de que?  
  
Melissa: ningún Slytherin fue herido, ningún Mafresge fue herido y ningún Dustramng fue herido!!  
  
Severus se quedo meditando lo que le acababa de decir Melissa, pero los Slytherins son la mayoría hijos de mortifagos, pero y los otros?  
  
Melissa: todos son hijos de Mortifagos, verdad?  
  
Severus: los de Slytherin y Drumstrang sí, pero no sé los de Mafresge  
  
Melissa: todos, excepto. todos son hijos de mortifagos  
  
Severus analizo la información. entonces empezó a buscar al único que podría solucionar sus preguntas.  
  
Severus: Sr. Malfoy!!??  
  
Draco estaba tratando de despertar a Ginny. Fred, George calmaban a sus novias, no se habían dado cuenta que Draco tenia a Ginny en sus brazos, Ron estaba hablando con Hermione y Harry.  
  
Cuando Severus volvió a decir Draco Malfoy!!, Fred, George y Ron reaccionaron y su vista se poso donde Draco traía cargando ( duras penas) a Ginny.  
  
SE le iban a aventar, pero Severus fue más rápido y con una mirada casi asesina los detuvo.  
  
Fred: que le hiciste!!!??  
  
George: esta inconsciente!!!  
  
Ron: ahora si te mato Malfoy!!!  
  
Severus: tranquilos!!, O quitare puntos a su casa, regresen a sus lugares nosotros nos encargamos de la srita. Weasley  
  
Resignados regresaron a donde estaban.  
  
Severus: Sr. Malfoy creo que tenemos que hablar  
  
Draco asintió: profesor, podría ayudar a Ginny  
  
Severus vio en los ojos de Draco por primera vez dolor, sufrimiento??. Amor???  
  
Severus: sígame señor Malfoy  
  
Draco siguió a Severus. llegaron con Sra. Promfey y ahí ella reviso a Ginny. después dijo que despertaría en cualquier momento. pero no tenia nada grave, que no se preocuparan.  
  
Severus: tenemos que hablar en privado!!  
  
Draco: ok, profesor, entonces dejare a Ginny al cuidado de sus hermanos  
  
Severus: es lo mejor Draco  
  
Draco un poco temeroso de los hermanos de Ginny se acerco. y la dejo en brazos de Fred. y casi corrió al lado de Snape.  
  
En las escaleras.  
  
Catherin iba subiendo hacía al gran hall. escucho unos murmullos, si murmullos, había alguien en el despacho de Lupin. se acerco tenia que ver quien estaba ahí.  
  
Al llegar abrió la puerta. no pudo contener un grito. grito y los que se encontraban ahí la vieron. ella quiso correr, pero ellos fueron más rápidos.  
  
Mortifago: es ella?  
  
Peter: si, es ella, pero.  
  
Catherin: AYUDENMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE - grito ya que peter la tenia sujeta -  
  
Peter: creo que tendremos que conformarnos con ella, vamonos nos descubrirán!!  
  
Mortifago: ok, y le lanzo un hechizo a Catherin para que se desmayara.( no recuerdo el nombre del hechizo).  
  
Y salieron.  
  
Pasillo..  
  
Draco: que fue eso!!??  
  
Severus: un grito, pero oh por dios viene del despacho de Lupin, vamos!!  
  
En el despacho de Melissa:  
  
Roberto y Alex se levantaron de pronto. se miraron y corrieron. dejando a los demás con ¿¿??.  
  
Despacho. Lupin  
  
Algo increíble. pero llegaron al mismo tiempo Draco, Alex, Roberto y Snape.  
  
Rob: mira - dijo señalando al piso -  
  
Alex se agacho y recogió la capa de .  
  
Rob y Alex: Catherin!!!  
  
  
  
Gran Hall..  
  
ahí se encontraban todos. hasta los Mafresge. que al ver que corrieron Alex y Roberto ellos los siguieron, pensando que estarían en el Gran hall.  
  
Severus entro con Alex, Draco y Roberto de tras.  
  
Albus temía lo peor al ver sus caras. Melissa miro directamente a los ojos a Alex como diciendo dime que no es verdad. pero Alex solo agacho la mirada.  
  
Melissa: que paso, donde esta Catherin?  
  
Severus: fue raptada.  
  
Melissa casi se desmaya si no es por que Alex le toma su mano.  
  
Alex: que haremos?  
  
Melissa no sabia que contestarle. que hacer?.  
  
Llega minerva con los del ministerio.  
  
Minerva: aquí están profesor Dumbledore.  
  
Los medimagos empezaron a atender a los estudiantes. los aurores hablaban con los profesores y algunos alumnos.  
  
Draco se acerco a ver como seguía Ginny, pero sus hermanos no lo dejaron dar ni un paso mas. tuvo que regresar. tal vez mas adelante lo dejarían.  
  
Severus: Draco ven por favor  
  
Draco se acerco donde su maestro estaba.  
  
Draco: sí profesor?  
  
Severus: tu no digas nada, nada absolutamente nada.  
  
En otro lugar..  
  
cat empezó a abrir sus ojos... no había luz en el lugar así que no tardo mucho en abrirlos... ahí en una silla se encontraba voldemort y para su horror una serpiente a su lado se levanta temblaba por dentro pero no iba a demostrarlo  
  
Vold: veo que ya despertaste Catherin  
  
Cat: Cómo sabe mi nombre?  
  
Vold: Sé todo de ti, es lógico que un padre sepa todo de su hija, no lo crees  
  
Cat no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba y pregunto- perdón??, creo que me confunde  
  
Vold: no, sé todo de ti Catherin, de hecho hasta tu nombre lo escogí yo, cuando estaba con tu madre  
  
Cat: no, mi padre es Leonardo Jones  
  
Vold se paro de su silla y se acerco a Cat, ella retrocedió unos pasos, él estaba frente a ella y acaricio su mejilla con su mano  
  
Vold: no Catherin, yo soy tu padre y por eso estas aquí  
  
Cat estaba muy confundida, estaba en shock  
  
De hecho - dijo voldemort- alejándose de Cat- te traje aquí porque debes elegir Catherin  
  
Cat no sabia de que hablaba - elegir???  
  
Así es- confirmo voldemort- debes elegir aunque no creo que debas elegir es lógico que siendo mi hija estés conmigo, no lo crees?  
  
Cat- no sé, de que me habla??  
  
Vold:: te lo explicare, mira Catherin siendo mi hija, tienes un gran poder, lo sabes, pero te da miedo demostrarlo por eso lo controlas tan bien, pero ahora ya no debes ocultarlo, esta conmigo te enseñare a como usarlo como es debido, sobre eso se trata esto, debes quedarte conmigo ya Catherin  
  
Cat: no. Yo quiero regresar con mis amigos, no puedo quedarme aquí, además como sé que no me esta mintiendo  
  
Vold: sabes que no es así, sabes que digo la verdad. Pero lo entiendo es duro de asimilar así que te regresaras a Howgarts un tiempo, porque debes poner en advertencia a todos, conmigo no se juega, en especial a esa Mcdowell y a Dumbledore.  
  
Cat: y si no quiero unirme a usted? Que pasara?-dijo con un tono un tanto amenazaste-  
  
Vold: no creo que quieras ver a tus amigos muertos o sí?? - dijo con un tono burlón-  
  
Vold: pero sé que regresaras a mí, hija, lo sé.  
  
Cat no decía nada, moría de miedo pero no quería demostrarlo solo quería regresar a Howgarts  
  
Cat: quiero irme ya  
  
Vold: esta bien, pero piensa las cosas bien Catherin.  
  
  
  
En Hogwarts.  
  
Minerva: que haremos albus?  
  
Albus: lo mejor será que todos duerman aquí, así podremos vigilar mejor.  
  
Minerva sola asintió. y con su varita apareció varias cobijas y almohadas. mientras Severus hablaba con Draco.  
  
Severus: sabia algo señor Malfoy?  
  
Draco: no, me extraña, pero tal vez me mando una lechuza  
  
Severus: tal vez?  
  
Draco: no me he parado para nada en mi cuarto señor y si se da cuenta muchos slytherins no estaban y los pocos que estaban no sufrieron daño  
  
Severus: mm ok, duerma un poco y yo iré a ver si hay algún sobre  
  
Draco solo asintió.  
  
Mientras tanto Alex hablaba con melissa.  
  
Alex: que haremos, tenemos que hacer algo!!!  
  
Melissa: no sé que hacer por ahora. que quieres hacer?  
  
Alex: no sé, pero tenemos que hacer algo!! No podemos dormir, es perdida de tiempo!! - grito histérico -  
  
Melissa: tu no puedes hacer nada, será mejor que vayas a dormir, ahora!!  
  
Alex: no puedo!!! Y no puedes obligarme  
  
Melissa: claro que si puedo obligarte!! Ahora vamos - lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo -  
  
Alex: noo!!! - grito y se zafo de melissa y salió del gran hall.  
  
Melissa: Alexander!!!  
  
Rob: no se preocupe yo voy por él  
  
Y Roberto salió tras Alex. Alexander corría, pero no sabia a donde ir, llega al campo de quidditch.  
  
****  
  
Cat vio como de acercaban dos mortifagos a ella.  
  
Vold: ellos te llevaran hasta Howgarts  
  
Cat temblaba de miedo  
  
Vold: no te harán daño, nos veremos pronto Catherin  
  
  
  
Los dos mortifagos se acercaron a Catherin y la agarran cada uno de un brazo y la sacaron de donde estaba y la llevaron a otra habitación, ahí había una serpiente tallada en madera.  
  
Morfifago: tócala- le ordeno  
  
Cat obedeció ya que quería irse de ese lugar, cerro los ojos al tocarla. Y al abrirlos de nuevo se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el campo de Quidditch, los mortifagos solo hicieron una reverencia y de nuevo tocaron la serpiente y desaparecieron.  
  
Cat en cuanto vio que desaparecieron, se dejo caer al césped, no lloraba, no gritaba, estaba en shock.  
  
  
  
Rob: Alex detente!!!  
  
Alex: déjame en paz!!!  
  
Alex seguía corriendo y Rob de tras del. Alex vio a lo lejos un bulto si era bulto o era. Alexander corrió lo mas que pudo, tenia la esperanza de que fuera ella. al llegar . se agacho la tomo en sus brazos y.  
  
Alex: Cat pequeña, estas bien?  
  
Cat sintió como unos brazos que conocía muy bien la rodeaban, no podía creerlo, él estaba ahí, junto a ella, volteo a verlo directamente a los ojos. Solo puedo abrazarlo como nunca antes lo había hecho, no quería que la separaran del, al sentirse segura comenzó a llorar.  
  
Quería contarle todo lo que había pasado, lo que le habían revelado unos minutos antes, solo quería desahogarse con él, pero vio que se acercaba Rob  
  
Cat: no puedo decírtelo ahora  
  
Alex: porque??  
  
Cat: no quiero que lo sepan muchos, mejor vamos adentro quiero hablar con la profesora melissa  
  
En ese instante iba llegando Rob - estas bien Cat???  
  
Cat: si entremos  
  
Ella seguía llorando así que optaron por no preguntarle más.  
  
  
  
En el gran Hall.  
  
Melissa estaba a punto de matar a alguien.se paseaba por todo el gran hall.. Dónde estaba Alex y Rob? Ya tardaron mucho! . esos eran sus pensamientos.  
  
Sev: que tienes?  
  
Melissa se detuvo en seco.lo miro a los ojos.  
  
Melissa: es que.  
  
Sev: es por Cat?  
  
Melissa: bueno en parte.  
  
Sev: ella .  
  
Albus llega con un Auror .  
  
Auror: entonces usted es la profesora de la desaparecida Catherin Jones?  
  
Melissa asintió.  
  
Auror: le puedo hacer un par de preguntas?  
  
Melissa asintió.  
  
Auror: mm ok, cuando fue la ultima vez que la vio?, Por que se fue de ese lugar?, Por que cree que la raptaron?, usted tiene . - no puedo terminar por que se abrieron las puertas del gran hall. -  
  
Entran Alex, Cat y Roberto.  
  
Melissa corre hacia ellos.  
  
Melissa: Cómo, donde la encontraron, les paso algo, vieron a alguien???  
  
Alex: son muchas preguntas que te responderemos si nos llevas a un lugar donde no haya tanta gente.  
  
Melissa: ¿¿??  
  
Se acercan varios del ministerio, medimagos, severus. y empiezan a atacar a los tres jóvenes con preguntas.  
  
Alex: alto!!  
  
Todos se quedan callados!!  
  
Alex: ok, ahora necesito que le den espacio a Cat, necesita tranquilizarse y así nos explicara todo!!  
  
Albus llega.  
  
Albus: me parece una muy buena idea, ahora Severus atiende a Alex y Roberto.  
  
Severus asintió.  
  
Albus: Srita. Jones sígame, Ah! Melissa tu también vienes conmigo  
  
Auror: pero!! Tenemos que ir nosotros también!!  
  
Albus: no, por ahora sigan con su trabajo aquí, yo los llamare.  
  
Así Albus llevo a su oficina a Catherin y Melissa. al llegar ahí.  
  
Albus: tomen asiento.  
  
Melissa: Catherin por favor dinos lo que paso  
  
Cat empezó a narrar todo. desde que salió del despacho de la profesora. los murmullos. los mortifagos. todo.su voz se corto cuando tuvo que decirles lo de su "padre" .  
  
Melissa no parecía sorprendida con eso, pero Albus dejo de escuchar lo que decía Cat, se puso a pensar. como cuando donde!!!  
  
Cuando por fin termino.  
  
Melissa: creo pequeña que tienes que dormir un poco, Albus no puede evitar a los aurores?  
  
Albus: mm supongo que si, no podemos darles esta información, ya que ellos se llevarían a Cat.  
  
Melissa: entonces guardaremos esa información  
  
Albus asintió.  
  
Melissa: ok, entonces solo diremos que fue raptada, pero en cuando estaban en el bosque logro zafarse de ellos y corrió y se oculto, hasta que se fueron.  
  
Albus: si, así esta bien.  
  
Melissa: yo les diré Albus y me llevo a Cat para que duerma..  
  
Albus: llévala a tu despacho ahí estará tranquila y segura  
  
Melissa asintió. y se disponía a salir con Cat.  
  
Albus: Melissa creo que tendremos que hacer una junta urgente  
  
Melissa: ok - fue lo único que dijo y salió con Cat -  
  
En el Gran hall.  
  
Sirius tuvo que regresar a su forma de Perro en cuanto vio entrar a los del ministerio . mas valía prevenir que lamentar, y más ahora que su ahijado lo necesitaba, Remus se acerco a Harry, Sirius ( perro), Ron y Hermione  
  
Remus: escapo, peter escapo  
  
Con la noticia Sirius sintió morirse, pensar que hace unos minutos tenia su libertad.  
  
Harry: y Cat?  
  
Remus: esta con Dumbledore  
  
Harry: lo sé, pero como esta? Fue peter el que la rapto no es cierto?, Le hizo algo?, estuvo frente a Voldemort  
  
Remus: Harry tranquilo, no sé todo, solo sé que peter escapo y rapto a Cat, pero veo que no pudo llevarla frente a Voldemort.  
  
Harry: cuándo podré verla?  
  
Remus: no sé Harry, pero en cuanto puedas yo mismo te avisare.  
  
Harry asintió resignado .  
  
  
  
Al llegar al despacho. ahí estaban Alex, Rob y Severus .  
  
Melissa: que hacen aquí?  
  
Severus: aquí tu joven alumno Alexander, que no quería esperarte en el gran hall  
  
Melissa: Alexander!!  
  
Alex no le respondió se dirigió a Cat y la abrazo .  
  
Melissa: no tiene remedio, severus tendrás alguna poción para dormir sin soñar?  
  
Severus: claro, ahorita te la traigo - y salió del despacho -  
  
Melissa iba a reprender a Alex, pero al ver como consolaba a Cat se le olvido.  
  
Rob: profesora iré a ver como están los demás, los dejamos algo confundidos.  
  
Melissa: pero solo a tus compañeros de mafresge  
  
Rob asintió y salió del lugar.  
  
Melissa: dormirás aquí Cat  
  
Alex: puedo quedarme?  
  
Melissa: mm  
  
Alex: por favor!!!  
  
Melissa: ok, pero cuidaras de los dos  
  
Alex: no hay problema.  
  
Melissa: Sev esta tardando, iré a buscarlo  
  
Alex frunció el ceño. Melissa le mando una mirada de - que? -  
  
Alex: nada pero eso de Sev, que confianza  
  
Melissa se sonrojo ante el comentario y cambio de tema: Alex traes tu varita?  
  
Alex asintió.  
  
Melissa: ok, entonces voy a buscarlo, cualquier cosa rara y tu no dudes en atacar. melissa salió del despacho.  
  
En cuanto se quedaron solos.  
  
Alex: ahora dime!!  
  
Cat: yo. - lloro mas fuerte -  
  
Alex: Cat por favor dime  
  
Cat: vine a verte, pero como estabas inconsciente, decidí salir a hablar con Dumbledore o con la profesora.  
  
Empezó a contarle toda la historia.  
  
Cat: cuando desperté estaba el que no debe ser nombrado delante de mí, con una serpiente a su lado.. - tembló tan solo con recordar esa horrible imagen -  
  
Alex: que te hizo?  
  
Cat: oh!! Alex - ella hablo, pero den tan fuerte que era su llanto, Alex no le entendió nada -  
  
Alex: Cat pequeña tranquila ahora estoy contigo, nadie volverá tocarte  
  
Cat: fue horrible, no podía ni llorar, me quede en Shock, eso fue lo más horrible, él es mi padre!! No puede ser!!  
  
Alex quedo petrificado ante tales palabras. su padre?  
  
Alex: tu padre?  
  
Cat: si eso dijo, dijo que era mi padre, pero le dije que no era cierto, que mi padre es Leonardo Jones y él dijo que no, Alex que es esto una broma acaso?, Por que me dijo eso?  
  
Alex: te dijo por que te rapto? - fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente decir -  
  
Cat: para que escogiera el bando, con él o en contra  
  
Alex: pero claro que estarás en contra!!  
  
Cat: no lo sé Alex  
  
Alex: que!!??  
  
Cat: dijo que si no estaba con él, los mataría a todos ustedes - dijo abrazándose mas fuerte de Alex -  
  
Llegan Melissa y Severus.  
  
Mel: aquí estamos, ahora Cat tendrás que tomártela. acuéstate en la cama.  
  
Cat solo asintió.  
  
Severus le dio un vaso con un liquido que no tenia buen aspecto, pero se lo tomo . en cuanto se lo tomo se recargo en la almohada y se quedo dormida.  
  
En el Gran Hall . específicamente en donde están los Slytherins un chico rubio de ojos grises, esta sumido en sus pensamientos.  
  
Draco se preguntaba una y otra vez por que no podía llorar, acaso por que lleva mas de 10 años sin hacerlo?. Ni siquiera al ver a su Ginny inconsciente pudo llorar, por que?. Y esa estúpida carta de haberla visto antes abría evitado todo esto?. O tal vez no?? Se habría atrevido a enseñar la carta donde le decía su padre que atacarían hogwarts? O por lo miedoso que es se ocultaría como todos los demás Slytherins?. y con esos pensamientos de culpa, de odio y de remordimiento se quedo dormido.  
  
  
  
Cuando por fin los Alumnos estaban dormidos. Dumbledore llamo a Sirius ( perro), Remus, Arabella. les dijo que necesitaba hablar con ellos en su oficina.  
  
Albus: minerva quedas a cargo  
  
Minerva solo asintió.  
  
  
  
En el despacho de Dumbledore. La orden del fénix  
  
Albus: todos juntos otra vez, la orden junta, pero lamentablemente es por lo sucedido hace unas horas.  
  
Sirius: cómo fue que nos tomaron así?  
  
Albus: no lo sé, alguna idea de cómo pudo pasar lo de esta noche? - dijo a los otros miembros -  
  
Melissa: profesor Dumbledore, tengo una pequeña hipótesis de lo que paso.  
  
Albus: te escuchamos  
  
Melissa: todo estaba planeado, todo por que no pueden dar un paso en falso conmigo aquí, ahora el ataque el por que? No lo sé la única idea que tengo es que él nos tendió una trampa.  
  
Remus: entonces hicieron esto para distraernos?  
  
Melissa: así es  
  
Arabella: Cómo estas tan segura?  
  
Melissa: bueno según Cat la raptaron dos mortifagos, pero Remus solo atrapo a uno, entonces el otro donde estaba?, La respuesta es que se escondió, pero donde?  
  
Sirius: animago  
  
Melissa: animago?  
  
Sirius: si, pudo verse convertido en algún animal pequeño  
  
Melissa: pues podría ser  
  
Albus: bueno ese será un punto que trataremos mas tarde continua melissa.  
  
Melissa: ok, ahora cuando estaba a punto de atacar a Voldemort un mortifago llego y le dijo que estaba listo y se fueron, pero que estaba listo? Acaso era una trampa atrapar a ese mortifago?  
  
Melissa: pero ahora lo más importante es que a Cat la llevaron con Voldemort, le dijo que él era su padre.  
  
Todos:¿¿??  
  
Albus: pero eso no lo sabemos Melissa, bien puede estar mintiendo, pero para que mentir? Que gana?  
  
Todos los miembros empezaron a murmurar.  
  
Melissa: es verdad  
  
Todos: ¿¿??  
  
Albus: es verdad?  
  
Melissa: Voldemort es el verdadero padre de Catherin, lo que no me explico es como lo supo  
  
Todos:¿¿??  
  
Albus: como es posible que sea el padre de ella.  
  
Melissa: bueno es una larga historia pero en resumen antes de que cayera tuvo un romance por ahí de hecho con una conocida mía, ella quedo embarazada, pero no le dijo a el, por eso no me explico como es que sabe que Cat es su hija.  
  
Bell: pero estas segura?  
  
Melissa: bueno eso fue lo que me dijo, mas no sé si me mintiese en algo..  
  
Albus: entonces la embarazo, la abandono y ella se caso con Leonardo Jones?  
  
Melissa: eso es lo que sé  
  
Sirius: mm alguna otra cosa?  
  
  
  
Unas semanas después .  
  
Abra baile de Navidad?, esa era la pregunta que corría por toda la escuela, ya que faltaba dos semanas para salir de vacaciones.  
  
Melissa: parece que si quieren baile.  
  
Albus: puede ser peligroso hacerlo  
  
Melissa: si tomamos buenas medidas de seguridad?  
  
Albus: mm podría ser, Minerva!!  
  
Minerva: Sí profesor Dumbledore  
  
Albus: tenemos que hacer preparativos para el baile de Navidad!!  
  
Minerva: esta seguro?  
  
Albus: Sí  
  
En el desayuno se les informo a los alumnos que habría baile de Navidad. todos, a pesar de los sucesos pasados, se emocionaron y empezaron a invitar a sus parejas y hacer planes de compras.  
  
Minerva: querrán ir a Hogsmade, como le haremos para que puedan ir?  
  
Melissa: yo los llevare con Severus, Remus, Arabella y Tom, esta de acuerdo profesor Dumbledore?  
  
Albus: mm esta bien, pero solo irán de cuarto para arriba.  
  
Melissa y minerva asintieron.  
  
  
  
Salida a Hogsmade.  
  
Era el día de salir a hacer las compras de Navidad. la gran mayoría de los alumnos se animo a quedarse en la escuela. para asistir al baile de Navidad.  
  
Llegaran el carruaje por los alumnos. tomaron asiento Tom y Arabella se sentaron atrás, Remus y Fleur en medio y adelante iban Melissa y Severus.  
  
Al llegar ahí.  
  
Todos los alumnos se fueron a hacer sus respectivas compras. Harry, ron y Hermione se fueron juntos, así como Alex, Cat, Rob y Cristina, Michelle se fue con Frank y todos sus compañeros de escuela. Ron quería que su hermana se fuera con ellos, pero ella logro zafase del y en cuanto pudo se fue con Draco.  
  
Mientras tanto Tom y Arabella se fueron al otro extremo del pueblo por la casa de los gritos. Remus y Fleur se quedaron por en medio y Melissa y Severus se quedaron en la entrada .  
  
Sirius ( tom) & Arabella.  
  
Sirius: hace frío!!!  
  
Bell: pues solo a ti se te ocurre venir sin túnica!! En Diciembre!!  
  
Sirius: no pense que hiciera tanto frío!!  
  
Bell: pasaste 7 años de tu vida aquí y no sabes que hace frío!! Por dios!!  
  
Sirius: mm pero - dijo mientras le brillaban sus ojos - se una forma efectiva de quitarme el frío  
  
Bell: Sí, cual?  
  
Sirius: mira allá - dijo señalando un Hotel -  
  
Bell: si serás - dijo fingiendo enojo - como se te ocurre!!  
  
Sirius: que?  
  
Bell: pensar esas cosas!!  
  
Sirius: pero yo iba a decir que fuéramos por un café o que pensaste?  
  
Bell se sonrojo.  
  
Bell: si, como no y yo nací ayer  
  
Sirius: en serio solo era un café inocente, pero con esa mente tan pervertida que tienes pues como no ibas a pensar mal de mis santas palabras - dijo dramatizando -  
  
En un lugar no muy lejos de ahí se encontraban los Mafresge. organizando su intercambio de Navidad.  
  
Aaron: ok ahora tomen sus papelitos - dijo mientras iba pasando con una bolsa llena de estos -  
  
Jonathan: oh! Que pequeño el mundo es - dijo al abrir su papel -  
  
Aaron: ok ahorita paso y me dicen quien les toca en el intercambio.  
  
Aaron apunto, el siempre apuntaba quien le iba dar a quien ya que era él más honesto y el único que jamas se dejaría chantajear, así que él fue el elegido para organizar los intercambios de cada año.  
  
Así quedaron este año.  
  
Aaron le daría a Julia  
  
Julia le daría a Roberto  
  
Roberto a Leslie  
  
Leslie a Alexander  
  
Alexander a Catherin  
  
Catherin a Jonathan  
  
Jonathan a ericka  
  
Ericka a Richard  
  
Richard a Cristina  
  
Cristina a Aaron  
  
Cat entro a una tienda de ropa (regalo para Alex y Roberto) ahí paso mucho tiempo viendo muchas prendas para sus dos amigos. Para Alex eligió una chamarra negra, estaba muy bonita y con pinta de ser muy cara pero eso a Cat no me importo, a Roberto le compro dos playeras como al mas le gustaban, de manga larga y cuello uno gris y otra negra.  
  
A Cris le compro un conjunto de playera de maga corta y una falda ¾ color beige.  
  
A Harry le compro un pantalón y una camisa.  
  
Ahora iba con el regalo del intercambio, porque habrían escogido ese tema, ropa interior?? Por dios!! Ahora tendría que escoger algo para Jonathan, entro a una tienda donde seguramente había lo que buscaba y si lo encontró, compro unos boxers negros de una muy buena marca Ck.  
  
Así siguió mucho tiempo viendo varias tiendas (las mejores y las mas caras) para acabar de comprar los regalos que le faltaban que realmente eran muchos.  
  
En su lista estaba, Draco, Ron, Fred y George (por eso de que la salvo uno de ellos), Ginny, todos los mafresge y claro la maestra Melissa, y uno que otro profesor más.  
  
  
  
Remus & Fleur.  
  
Fleur: aquí hace mucho frío  
  
Remus como todo un caballero se quita la túnica y se la puso a Fleur.  
  
Fleur: no, te morirás de frío  
  
Remus: no te preocupes además tú lo necesitas mas  
  
Fleur: gracias - dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla logrando que Remus se sonrojara, pero logro que el hombre lobo se pusiera como tomate cuando se abrazo del -  
  
En alguna tienda.  
  
Harry estaba muy entusiasmado de comprar los regalos de Navidad, tenia muchos que comprar, el de su padrino, Remus, Ron, Hermione, entro otros, pero el que más le entusiasmaba era el de Catherin, quería comprarle algo muy bonito.  
  
Cris, tenia que comprar los regalos de Rob, Alex y Cat, y de todos los mafresge aunque claro con el que se quería lucir era con el de Roberto, Cris penso en tal vez regalarle a uno que otro de Howgarts como Draco tal vez.  
  
Roberto era uno de los que más se tardaba en escoger los regalos en especial el de Cris, ya que quería que Cris viera lo especial que era para él, también tenia que comprar el de los mafresge al igual que él su amigo Alex y Cat, y claro a la maestra Melissa.  
  
  
  
Melissa & Severus.  
  
Están abrazados. charlando .  
  
Severus: han sido unas semanas muy duras  
  
Melissa: ya lo creo  
  
Se besan y justo cuando se separan pasa Alex por ahí , se detiene un momento y después entra a una tienda.  
  
Alex. mm que cariñosos están. todavía no me hago a la idea, pero yo fui el que se lo propuso hace 5 años, pero no se dio hasta ahora, ja celos? Tal vez, pero como no tenerlos es todo lo que me queda es mi mundo, es mi vida. pero bueno ahora a comprar . ya tengo los dos de Catherin el que le doy cada Navidad y el del intercambio, mira que hacerlo de ropa interior, quien fue el pervertido?, mm pero bueno, mm ya tengo el de Cristina, Roberto. me falta mi madre, tengo que comprarle al profesor Snape?. no sé, bueno creo que si, digo siempre se ha portado muy bien conmigo. me falta Draco, que le daré a mi primo mm tal vez, los dejaran tener serpientes?, debo preguntar. le daré a Hermione si a ella, solo para molestar al tonto ese de Ron. a Ginny le comprare algo, después de todo será parte de la familia. mm ya fue mucho pensar y poca acción.  
  
Tengo salir, pero y si se están besando?. lo soportare, no lo sé, mejor saldré corriendo, pero si piensan que me he robado algo?. ok, ok fijare mi vista en otra parte en cuanto salga de aquí.  
  
Señor aquí esta su cambio - dijo un empleado sacándolo de sus pensamientos.  
  
Alex: gracias - dijo y salió del lugar -  
  
Penso que la había librado. pero.  
  
Melissa: Alexander!!!  
  
Alex * grandioso, lo que me faltaba que me llamara. y si me dice. no creo * : mande!! -- grito, realmente no se quería acercar -  
  
Melissa: ven aquí ¡!  
  
Alex * oh!! No por favor *: voy!!  
  
Alex se acerca.  
  
Melissa: ya has terminado tus compras?  
  
Alex: me faltan como tres, por que?  
  
Melissa: mm necesitas mas dinero?  
  
Severus: ¿¿??  
  
Alex: no, por ahora no, pero si me falta te lo haré saber, ya me voy que si no, no termino  
  
Y se alejo lo más rápido que pudo.  
  
Se topa con Draco.  
  
Draco: oye Alex!!  
  
Alex: que paso?  
  
Draco: con quien iras al baile?  
  
Alex: oh! Por dios lo he olvidado, se me ha olvidado eso!!  
  
Draco:¿¿ ¿?  
  
Alex: y tu con quien iras?  
  
Draco: pues quiero ir con Ginny, pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, llego ese tonto de Ron y se la llevo!!!  
  
Alex: mm  
  
Draco: y Cat?  
  
Alex: esta haciendo sus compras, vamos a buscarla!!  
  
Draco solo asintió. iban caminando y se encontraron a Cristina.  
  
Alex: ya terminaste de hacer tus compras Cris?  
  
Cris: ya  
  
Alex: y que me compraste?  
  
Cris: eso lo sabrás mañana  
  
Alex: Aaron - grito al ver al chico salir de una tienda - ya tienes todo?  
  
Aaron: sí menos la pareja  
  
Alex: ya somos 3  
  
Aaron: que no iras con Cristina?  
  
Alex: con cris?  
  
Aaron: se supone que son novios no?  
  
Alex: ja, claro que iremos juntos, solo estaba jugando - y pensando *grandioso como pude olvidar eso* 


	17. Baile de Navidad

Capitulo 17  
  
Tres escobas. ahí se encontraban reunidos todos los mafresge. a tres mesas de ahí se encontraban Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Del otro lado algunos estudiantes de 6 y 7° y por la puerta los Drumstrang .  
  
Mesa Mafresge.  
  
Aaron: y con quien irán?  
  
Leslie: no sé, yo todavía no tengo pareja  
  
Jonathan: ni yo  
  
Richard: ni yo  
  
Julia: ni yo  
  
Cat: yo tampoco tengo  
  
Rob: ni yo  
  
Ericka: ni yo  
  
Aaron: ah!! Entonces los únicos que tienen son Alex y Cris!!  
  
Julia: Alex y Cris?  
  
Aaron: si recuerda que son novios e irán juntos!!  
  
Richard: que?? - y no era el único que estaba sorprendido de hecho todos en la mesa ( a excepción de Aaron) estaban sorprendidos y Rob & Cat estaban estupefactos -  
  
Alex: Cuál es el problema?  
  
Richard: ninguno  
  
Aaron noto el ambiente un poco tenso así que decidió hacer algo. lo cual hizo que se olvidaran de Alex y Cris .  
  
Aaron: Ericka irías conmigo al baile?  
  
Ericka casi se ahogo. su amor platónico invitándola al baile. * creo que llorare* penso.  
  
Aaron estaba preocupado. ya que Ericka tomo un ligero color rojo. los demás estaban petrificados. sus pensamientos eran que le pasa hoy a la humanidad. solo falta que Roberto vaya con Catherin y hoy seria declarado el día más raro en la existencia de los Mafresge.  
  
Aaron: y bien?  
  
Ericka: claro que me gustaría ir contigo - dijo poniéndose más roja -  
  
Aaron solo sonrío.  
  
Richard: Julia tu iras conmigo, verdad?  
  
Julia: claro  
  
Jonathan: Leslie irías conmigo al baile?  
  
Leslie iba a responder.  
  
Aaron: eres uno de mis mejores amigos, pero pobre de ti si le tocas un pelo de mas ok  
  
Leslie: Aaron!!!  
  
Aaron: que!!?? Yo solo defiendo a mi pequeña hermana  
  
Leslie: John claro que me gustaría ir contigo  
  
Rob: bueno ahora me toca a mí, Cat hermosa irías conmigo al baile?  
  
Todos los presentes casi se desmayan, pero solo quedaron en Shock.  
  
Leslie: ok, chicos esto es suficiente primero regresan Alex & Cris, después mi hermano invita a Ericka y ahora Rob invita a Cat!!! Que pasa con esta humanidad!!  
  
Ericka: oye gracias, eres mi mejor amiga, lo bueno que sino!!!  
  
Leslie: lo siento!! Pero es que esto esta muy raro!!  
  
Rob: entonces que dices?  
  
Cat: claro que iré contigo  
  
Rob: bien  
  
Alex fulmino con la mirada a Rob, pero no podía hacer nada. *bueno por lo menos no es Potter * penso  
  
En otra mesa.  
  
JP: con quien iras al baile Marina?  
  
Marina: mm pues con Ron, solo deja le pregunto  
  
JP: lo invitaras tu?  
  
Marina: claro!!  
  
Jordán: quiero ver eso!!  
  
Marina: observen y aprendan!!! - dicho esto se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraban Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Harry.  
  
En la mesa.  
  
Hermione: y a quien invitaras Harry?  
  
Harry: mm pues yo quiero ir Cat, pero no sé  
  
Hermione: y tu Ginny.  
  
Pero antes de que Ginny pudiera contestar . llega Marina.  
  
Marina: ron puedo hablar contigo un momento - dijo con su mejor sonrisa -  
  
Hermione la fulmino con la mirada.  
  
Ron: claro!! - se levanta de la mesa y salen del lugar -  
  
Afuera.  
  
Marina: Ron me preguntaba si tu, mm me da algo de pena decirlo - dijo fingiendo - pero tu quisieras ir conmigo al baile?  
  
Ron quedo estupefacto. y su cara tomo el color de su cabello. que decirle?. No sabia . pero y Hermione? .  
  
Marina: y bien que dices?  
  
Ron: bueno. yo . no sé que decir  
  
Marina: solo di que sí  
  
Ron: yo. esta bien . iré contigo. - al ver a que ella casi se hincaba -  
  
Marina: gracias - dicho esto lo beso en la boca y entro a las tres escobas. con una sonrisa que no le gusto nada a Hermione.  
  
Mesa.  
  
Hermione: que le abra dicho, esa #$!#$"  
  
Harry: Hermione!! Cuida esa boca!!  
  
Hermione: lo siento - dijo sonrojándose ligeramente -  
  
Ginny: mm Hermione iras con ron?  
  
Hermione: tu querido hermano no me ha invitado  
  
Llega Ron.  
  
Hermione: y bien que queria?  
  
Ron tomo de nueva cuenta el color de su cabello.  
  
Ron: bueno ella.  
  
Hermione: ella que?  
  
Ron: ella quería ira al baile conmigo - poniéndose más rojo ( sí se puede )  
  
Hermione: y que le dijiste? - dijo tratando de ocultar toda la rabia que sentía -  
  
Ron: yo. le dije.  
  
Ginny: ya ve al grano iras o no con ella?  
  
Ron: si - dijo en un susurro, pero que entendió perfectamente Hermione.  
  
Ella se levanto y salió del lugar.. Ron se sintió fatal. Ginny estaba petrificada  
  
Harry: creo que iré a ver como esta - y salió del lugar -  
  
Afuera.  
  
Harry: Hermione!!! Espera!!  
  
Hermione se detuvo. Harry logra alcanzarla. al llegar ve a su mejor amiga llorando!!??  
  
Hermione: oh!! Harry - logro decir y se abrazo del -  
  
Harry: no sé que decir, pero  
  
Hermione: no tienes que decir nada, soy idiota eso es el problema!!  
  
Harry: no, no lo eres en todo caso él es el idiota!!  
  
Hermione: creo que no iré a ese baile!!  
  
Harry: pero entonces iré yo sólito?  
  
Hermione: ¿¿??  
  
Harry: te iba a pedir que fueras conmigo, claro como amigos - dijo sonriéndole -  
  
Hermione: pero no ibas a ir con Cat?  
  
Harry: no, prefiero ir con mi mejor amiga , entonces si vas conmigo?  
  
Hermione asintió.  
  
Harry: perfecto y ahora quieres regresar al lugar o caminamos?  
  
Hermione: caminemos  
  
Harry: ok, vamos!!  
  
Tres escobas.  
  
Ron: no creo que regresen  
  
Ginny: cómo se te ocurre aceptar a esa!!!  
  
Ron: oye!! Le costo su trabajo decírmelo y sentí feo decirle que no  
  
Ginny: ah!! Ok, me tranquilizare, respira Ginny, respira - se decía así misma -  
  
Draco entra al lugar. ve a Ginny *esta con ese tonto de su hermano * penso . y se va a la mesa de Mafresge.  
  
Alex: primo!! Y para que te quería lupin?  
  
Draco: ah!! Me dijo algo de una tarea, fue rápido, pero es que me tarde por que compre mi ultimo regalo  
  
Alex: oh! Vaya  
  
Cat: con quien iras Draco?  
  
Draco: pues quiero ir con Ginny, pero su tonto hermano no la deja!!  
  
Cat: mm Rob podrías distraer un momento a Ron, por favor!!  
  
Rob: claro - dijo y se levanto del lugar -  
  
Alex: mm ahora también ayuda a mi primo. Grandioso maldita sea - murmuraba -  
  
Cris: que dices?  
  
Alex: nada  
  
Con Ron.  
  
Rob: oye ron podemos hablar un momento?  
  
Ron: claro toma asiento  
  
Rob: me gustaría que fuera en privado  
  
Ron: no te preocupes por Ginny, es una tumba, puedes hablar con confianza  
  
Rob: en serio necesito hacerlo en privado!!  
  
Ron: ok, salgamos!!  
  
Rob asintió y ambos salieron de las tres escobas. dejando sola a Ginny. Draco en cuanto vio que Ron dejo el lugar se levanto y se dirigió hacía Ginny.  
  
Draco: hola , me puedo sentar?  
  
Ginny: claro  
  
Draco noto que ella estaba un poco preocupada.  
  
Draco: no te preocupes, tenemos suficiente tiempo , Rob lo distraerá  
  
Ginny sonrío .  
  
Draco: bueno antes de que llegue alguien a interrumpirnos como es su costumbre - dijo haciendo que Ginny soltara una risita -  
  
Draco adoraba ver a Ginny sonreír .  
  
Draco: quieres ir conmigo al baile?  
  
Ginny se sonrojo .  
  
Ginny: me encantaría ir contigo  
  
Draco: eso es un sí?  
  
Ginny: claro - dijo dándole una de sus mejores sonrisas, logrando que Draco se sonrojara -  
  
  
  
Mesa Mafresge.  
  
Leslie: este es un día raro!! - dijo logrando que toda la mesa estallara en carcajadas -  
  
En un lugar cerca de ahí .  
  
Fleur: supongo que iras al baile, verdad?  
  
Remus: Sí  
  
Fleur: y cuando me vas a invitar? - dijo sonrojándose, pero nada como el color que tomo el hombre lobo más rojo que el cabello de Ron -  
  
Remus: yo. este. pues.  
  
Fleur: o tenias pensado invitar a otra persona? - dijo frunciendo el ceño -  
  
Remus: no.. claro que no.  
  
Fleur: mm  
  
Remus tratando de recobrar el habla.  
  
Remus: quieres ir..  
  
Fleur: claro - contesto antes de que Remus terminara de formular la pregunta -  
  
*** BAILE DE NAVIDAD ***  
  
llego pronto el gran día el baile de Navidad. los maestros estaban de arriba abajo. adornando. viendo los últimos detalles. hasta se veía a Severus & Melissa . pero no era para adornar, ya que ambos creían que era algo patético, si no para ver la protección de todo el castillo durante el Baile.  
  
unas horas antes del baile. Alex se dirigió a la habitación de Melissa. llamo a la puerta y la abrió.  
  
Alex: puedo pasar?  
  
Melissa: adelante  
  
Alex: iras con el profesor Snape, cierto?  
  
Melissa: mm no tengo por que responder a eso y tu con quien iras, quien es la afortunada de esta Navidad?  
  
Alex: Cristina, pero si puedes decirme sí iras con él!!!  
  
Melissa: no te lo diré tendrás que esperarte hasta el baile , ahora que se te ofrece, por que no creo que hayas venido hasta aquí solo para preguntarme eso  
  
Alex: bueno estoy aquí para desearte Feliz Navidad, se escucha medio patético, pero no sé si mañana en la mañana estés desocupada y mejor vine a hacerlo ahora  
  
Melissa: que tratas de decir con eso jovencito?  
  
Alex: nada - dijo con una sonrisa angelical - bueno y también vine a darte un pequeño presente, mañana tendrás tu regalo, pero quiero que te pongas esto ^ - dicho eso le extendió un paquete pequeño -  
  
Melissa lo tomo. abrió el pequeño paquete. era un dije de oro en forma de serpiente ( se nota que Alex ama a las serpientes? ) sus ojos eran esmeraldas.  
  
Melissa: es muy bonito, gracias - dicho esto lo abrazo -  
  
Alex: a ver deja te lo pongo, quiero que lo traigas puesto diario!!  
  
Melissa: mm esta bien  
  
Alex: me voy que tengo que dar otra cosa , nos vemos  
  
Y salió de la habitación .  
  
  
  
Sala Común Slytherin.  
  
Alex entro. y para su suerte estaba la persona que quería ver.  
  
Alex: Catherin!!  
  
Cat: que paso Alex?  
  
Alex: te estaba buscando  
  
Cat: ya me encontraste, que se te ofrece?  
  
Alex: mm pues darte un pequeño detalle antes del baile, te lo daría en el baile, pero no estarás conmigo, así que decidí dártelo antes  
  
Cat: ¿¿??  
  
Alex: toma - dijo extendiéndole un paquete igual que el de Melissa -  
  
Cat lo tomo y lo abrió. era un dije ( con su respectiva cadena) de oro en forma de corazón y traía dentro una piedra brillante.  
  
Cat: esto es un?  
  
Alex: un diamante , deja te lo pongo - dijo levantándose del sillón donde estaba -  
  
Cat se levanto su cabello para que Alex pudiera abrochar mejor la cadena.  
  
Alex: no quiero que te lo quites por nada, ok  
  
Cat asintió y lo abrazo .  
  
Cat: gracias!! - dijo a punto de llorar -  
  
Alex!!! - se escucho un grito desde una habitación. era Draco .  
  
Alex: que paso!!???  
  
Draco: ven necesito un favor!!!  
  
Alex: bueno mi primo me necesita y nos vemos al rato  
  
Cat: hasta al rato - dijo y le mando un beso -  
  
  
  
* Baile de Navidad *  
  
Fuera del gran hall se encontraban... varios chicos y chicas de que esperaban a sus parejas que eran de otras casas.  
  
El favor que Draco le pidió a su primo fue que le ayudara con los hermanos de Ginny. y así se llego al acuerdo de que Rob llegaría con Ginny como su "pareja" y Draco con Cat.  
  
Todos se encontraban muy entusiasmado con el baile, cerca de la entrada se encontraba Harry que iba con una camisa color vino, pantalón negro y la corbata del mismo color que el pantalón, que iba compañado por Hermione quien llevaba un vestido color arena, ceñido de arriba y con caída en la parte inferior, su maquillaje era sencillo y su cabello lo llevaba lacio pero un poco rizado de las puntas  
  
A su lado se encontraba Ron quien iba con un pantalón negro, una camisa color beige acompañada de una corbata color negra, el se encontraba esperando a su acompañante, que se había ido hace unos momentos.  
  
Después de unos minutos llegaron Draco y Cat. Draco llevaba un pantalón, camisa y corbata negra, realmente se veía muy bien, por su parte Cat iba con un vestido negro pegado, el largo del vestido era 3/4 y terminaba en pico de lado izquierdo, era de tirantes lo que hacia que tuviera un poco de escote tanto por enfrente como de atrás  
  
El maquillaje que llevaba era muy ligero, un color de sombra que hiciera que resaltaran sus ojos, un brillo en los labios muy discreto, su cabello lo llevaba suelto lacio lo mas lacio que se pudo hacer, y unas sandalias negras que hacían juego con el vestido.  
  
Después de ellos llegaron Alex y Cris, Alex iba con un pantalón de vestir negro, una camisa de manga larga gris y el conjunto terminaba con una corbata color negro, esos colores le sentaban muy bien a Alex, por su parte Cris iba con un vestido color gris, pegado de tirantes y largo, con una abertura de lado derecho  
  
Casi al mismo instante apareció Roberto acompañado por Ginny, ella iba con un vestido color blanco, le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y tenia un gran escote en la espalda, Roberto iba con un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa de manga larga con una corbata de color vino, realmente se veía guapo.  
  
Poco a poco fueron entrando al Gran Hall. ahí se encontraban mesas para dos.  
  
Hermione se enojo por que?, la primera razón es como venía Marina traía un vestido muy ceñido para el gusto de ella y de color azul y la segunda razón es que Ron estaría solo con esa tipa.  
  
Y para el colmo de Hermione se sentaron a tres mesas de distancia.  
  
A Draco le gusto la idea de que las mesas fueran solo de dos personas, así sería por un lado más difícil que los vieran por tantas mesas y por la otra quería pasar tiempo a solas con Ginny.  
  
Mientras Alex & Cris tomaron asiento en la mesa de alado estaban felices, pero ambos sabían que serian mas si fueran con Cat y Rob respectivamente.  
  
Llega Melissa con Severus. ella traía un vestido negro de dos piezas la parte de arriba estaba ceñida, mientras que la parte de abajo tenia caída. Severus venía todo de negro.  
  
Alex: lo sabía!!  
  
Cris: que sabias?  
  
Alex: que vendría con el profesor Snape  
  
Cris: oh! ¿¿??  
  
Rob y Cat se sentaron a unas cuantos mesas de Alex y Cris... Rob le arrimo la silla para que ella se sentara, después de unos minutos comenzaron a platicar.  
  
Cat: extrañas a Cris cierto?  
  
Rob: a poco se nota mucho - dijo en tono sarcástico -  
  
Cat: no casi no - le dijo con una sonrisa  
  
Cat: sabes, sé que no la puedo remplazar pero te prometo que nos la pasaremos bien  
  
Rob: eso tenlo por seguro linda, por cierto te ves genial hoy Cat  
  
Cat: gracias, tu también te ves muy bien  
  
Cat: te ayudare a que hables con Cris esta noche  
  
Rob: en verdad?  
  
Cat: claro, ya lo veras  
  
Y así siguieron platicando por mucho rato más.  
  
Albus: Jóvenes silencio por favor!!!  
  
Todo el Hall quedo en silencio.  
  
Albus: bueno aquí estamos celebrando la Navidad y lo único que tengo que decir es que esta cena y baile será en honor a nuestro Alumno, Compañero, amigo, hijo y hermano Colín Creevey, así que pido un minuto de silencio por él.  
  
Después del minuto.  
  
Albus: brindemos por Colín!! Salud!!  
  
Todos: salud!!  
  
Albus: ahora a comer!!  
  
Después de la cena. un grito de A Bailar!!! . se escucha una balada.  
  
Draco y Ginny se encontraban platicando muy alegremente, cuando comenzó la balada .  
  
Draco: bailamos??  
  
Ginny: claro  
  
Se pararon de sus respectivas sillas y fueron a la pista de baile, ahí comenzaron a bailar Draco la tomo de su cintura y ella se sonroja al instante, bailaban que derramaban miel.  
  
Para suerte de ellos ni un hermano de Ginny los molesto, ya que estaban muy ocupados en sus propias cosas.  
  
A varios cientos de kilómetros  
  
puede tu voz darme calor igual que un sol  
  
y siento como un cambio armónico  
  
va componiendo una canción en mi interior  
  
  
  
Cuando comenzó la música, pusieron una balada, ahí Cat se dio cuenta que era su oportunidad  
  
Cat: ponte atento Rob  
  
Rob: para que?  
  
Cat: esta es nuestra oportunidad, ponte atento eh - dicho esto vio como Cat se paraba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia la mesa de Alex y Cris que platicaban alegremente  
  
Cat: hola chicos  
  
Cris y Alex: Hola!  
  
Sé que seguir no suena lógico  
  
pero no olvido tu perfume mágico  
  
y este encuentro telefónico  
  
me ha recordado que estoy loco por ti  
  
Cat: Cris, me permites bailar con tu pareja??  
  
Cris: claro Cat, adelante  
  
Dicho esto Alex se paro de su asiento y fue hacia la pista con Cat agarrados de la mano.  
  
Ya en pista, Alex tomo de la cintura a Cat y ella puso sus manos atrás del cuello de Alex y así comenzaron a bailar  
  
Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono  
  
que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor  
  
que todo es perfecto cuando te siento  
  
tan cerca aunque estes tan lejos  
  
Rob sonríe * gracias Cat te debo una * se levanta y se dirige hacia Cris.Al llegar a la mesa..  
  
Rob: me permites esta pieza? - dijo muy galantemente y extendió su mano  
  
Cris: claro - dijo tomando su mano -  
  
Rob al llegar a la pista colocó sus manos en la cintura de ella, Cris se sonrojo. y colocando ella sus manos alrededor del cuello del empezaron a bailar.  
  
A varios cientos de kilómetros  
  
tiene un secreto que decirte mi dolor  
  
en cuanto cuelgues el teléfono  
  
se quedará pensando mi corazón  
  
  
  
Cat: lamento haber interrumpido tu charla tan amena que mantenías con Cris - dijo con un tono medio de enojo con burla -  
  
Alex: sabes que no es cierto Cat  
  
Cat: como digas, por cierto  
  
Alex: dime  
  
Cat: quería darte las gracias por el día que atacaron la escuela, me defendiste, no había tenido oportunidad de darte las gracias  
  
Alex: de nada y sabes que siempre te defenderé de todo  
  
Cat: también, por el hecho de que aun sabiendo, quien es mi padre no te has alejado de mí - dijo viendo esos hermosos ojos azules de Alex  
  
Alex: jamas haría eso, jamas me alejaría de ti  
  
Cat: significa mucho para mí en verdad, que estés a mi lado, por ti es que aun sigo adelante a pesar de todo esto  
  
Alex al ver que Cat comenzaba a ponerse triste la abrazo mas fuerte y quiso cambiar de conversación.  
  
  
  
Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono  
  
que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor  
  
que todo es perfecto cuando te siento  
  
tan cerca aunque estes tan lejos  
  
  
  
Aaron bailaba con Ericka. ella estaba más roja que el cabello de Ron. de hecho no hablaba.  
  
Aaron: por que tan callada?  
  
Ericka: yo.  
  
Aaron: sí tu  
  
Ericka: lo. bueno. lo que pasa. es. - no podía hablar -  
  
Aaron: no como, lo juro!! - dijo con una sonrisa -  
  
Ericka: lo sé, lo siento no sé por que estoy así - si sabía, ella estaba muy nerviosa, por que su amor platónico la había invitado al baile, por estar tan cerca del . -  
  
  
  
Terminando la balada. llego algo mas movido.  
  
Marina logro convencer a ron de que bailara con ella. cosa que hizo enojar mas Hermione. Hermione: ves eso!! Puedes creerlo!! Harry: solo bailan Hermione: eso no es bailar Harry!! Maldita!! "$#"#  
  
Después de bailar un rato Cat y Alex optaron por sentarse en la mesa que era de Alex y Cris, estuvieron platicando de muchas cosas, pero los llegaron a interrumpir.  
  
Sebastián: Catherin me permites hablar contigo a solas??  
  
Cat: mmmmm ahora??  
  
Sebastián: Sí ahora  
  
Cat: ok, Alex ahorita regreso  
  
A Alex no le agrado la idea y menos como le había hablado Sebastián a Catherin pero ya no dijo nada, mientras regresaban se acerco a los otros Mafresge que se encontraban parados platicando.  
  
- Mientras en una terraza -  
  
Cat: dime que se te ofrece Sebastián  
  
Sebastián : esto- dicho esto intento besar a Catherin  
  
Cat: que té pasa suéltame- y lo empujo  
  
Sebastián: no, eres mi novia, aunque se te haya olvidado preciosa  
  
Cat: no soy nada tuyo, ahora suéltame- cuando termino de decir esto se iba caminando hacia el gran hall pero Sebastián la jalo  
  
Sebastián: no, no té iras- y la jalo con mas fuerza del brazo y la acorralo  
  
Sebastián: debes cumplir con tu papel de novia Catherin  
  
Cat: entiéndelo no soy nada tuyo- y lo empujo de nuevo aunque no tuvo éxito Cat trababa de irse pero el no la dejaba- la agarro por los dos brazos y la zarandeó muy fuerte diciéndole- eres mi novia Catherin- Cat se logro zafar- estas loco Sebastián, déjame en paz  
  
Sebastián: no estoy loco Catherin, solo quiero que estemos como antes  
  
Cat: estas loco, déjame ir  
  
Sebastián: no no lo haré linda- cuando termino de decir esto la tomo por la barbilla de una manera muy ruda y le dijo- eres mía, entiéndelo-  
  
Sebastián sintió como lo jalaban del hombro y le daban un golpe en la nariz.  
  
Alex: será mejor que te largues de aquí Van Der Beek antes de que te reporte  
  
Sebastián: será como digas Malfoy, pero me llevo lo que es mío - Sebastián trata de jalar a Catherin, pero Alex se puso enfrente de ella  
  
Alex solo se río: ni lo intentes, ahora vete  
  
Sebastián solo pudo hacer lo que le dijo Alex ya que la nariz le sangraba demasiado.  
  
En cuanto vio que Sebastián estaba ya dentro del gran hall, se giro hacia Cat  
  
Alex: estas bien?  
  
Cat solo pudo asentir, y abrazo a Alex y le dijo al oído- ya ves porque te quiero-  
  
Alex al escuchar eso se estremeció solo hizo lo que sintió, agarro la barbilla de Cat y la acerco lentamente hacia él, la beso de una manera muy dulce, nunca antes ninguno de los dos había sentido esa sensación al estar con otra persona.  
  
Cuando terminaron de besarse, Alex vio a Cat a los ojos y sonrío, bajo su mirada hacia su brazo y vio que lo tenia muy rojo  
  
Alex: ve lo que te hizo ese loco  
  
Cat vio su brazo y le dijo- no es nada, mejor entremos  
  
Alex asintió, ya iban a entrar al gran hall cuando Alex se paro, Cat se extraño mucho de esa actitud y volteo a verlo, el se acerco a su oído de Cat y le murmuro- Sabes yo también te quiero- cuando termino de decir eso, le dio otro beso, Cat solo sonrío.  
  
Alex: ahora si entremos.  
  
Al momento de llegar al Gran Hall. se llevan una sorpresa. ante sus ojos Cris & Rob se estaban besando. . Alex: vaya veo que no perdieron el tiempo.  
  
aaron : pero que paso aquí? No que eran novios Alex y Cris, ahora son Rob y Cris, que paso aquí??  
  
Alex: mm  
  
Aaron: bueno al ver que no conseguiré respuestas BAILEMOS!!  
  
Empieza a escuchar una canción muy movida. Aaron toma a Ericka y la lleva al centro de la pista.  
  
Por la mañana yo me levanto  
  
no me dan ganas de ir a trabajar,  
  
subo a la combi y voy observando  
  
que to'a mi gente comienza a pasar,  
  
por la avenida va circulando  
  
el alma obrera de mi ciudad,  
  
gente que siempre esta trabajando  
  
y su descanso lo ocupapa' soñar.  
  
Leslie: y que nos quedaremos a ver como baila Aaron!!??  
  
John: no, vamos!!  
  
El resto de los Mafresge también se dirigió hacia el centro de la pista. ahí cada uno tomo a su pareja y empezaron a bailar. esa canción tenia muy buen ritmo. y eso a los Mafresge les encantaba, poder moverse cadera, pies, manos. todo.. Hermione y Harry se encontraban un tanto como decirlo mmmm aburridos.  
  
Harry: Mione, quieres bailar  
  
Hermione: claro Harry  
  
Se pararon a bailar para distraerse un poco, bailaban muy bien, hasta Harry podría decirse, cosa que impresiono a Hermione y viéndolo bien, Harry era un chico muy apuesto, Hermione se sonrojo al instante cuando se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos  
  
Harry:Mione, que tienes?? Estas roja  
  
Hermione: nada, nada Harry  
  
  
  
Despues de ocho horas de andar laborando  
  
desesperanza se siente en el hogar,  
  
pues con la friega que hay a diario  
  
ya no alcanza pa' progresar; Y asì han pasado decenas de años,  
  
pues en un mundo globalizado  
  
la gente pobre no tiene lugar.  
  
El resto de la escuela formo un circulo alrededor de ellos. pero sin duda alguna Aaron & Ericka eran una pareja muy explosiva. mas que Ericka tiende a exagerar todos sus movimientos..  
  
Y la carencia arriba!  
  
y los salarios abajo!  
  
con lo que gano en esta empresa y  
  
a no alcanza pa' tragar.  
  
Alex & Cat otra pareja que sin duda llamaba la atención. a diferencia de Aaron & Ericka . Cat no exageraba sus movimientos lo que hacía del baile algo mágico y por que no hasta sensual.  
  
  
  
Y la carencia arriba!  
  
y los salarios abajo!  
  
y yo le digo a mi teresa  
  
no me voy a resignar.  
  
Leslie & Jonathan una buena pareja, aunque nada como Aaron para bailar.  
  
Hubo un cambio de parejas Aaron & Leslie quedaron juntos..  
  
Ahi viene antidoping  
  
ahi viene la maldita  
  
ahi viene santa sabina  
  
ahi viene los de abajo  
  
ahi viene el salòn  
  
quien viene? Ahi viene en chile que te mantiene  
  
y en la cama te entretiene  
  
y con la boca lo detiene  
  
acompaña tu pareja  
  
y soplale una oreja  
  
pa' que mueva la cintura  
  
y le de la calentura  
  
y despues de la sobado  
  
te diga que no que no  
  
que no queno que no.  
  
De hecho hasta los Mafresge se integraron al circulo para que los hermanos cerraran el baile.  
  
Después de unas horas termino el baile y para la alegría de todos los profesores, sin ningún ataque. todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas salas comunes..  
  
Al otro día.  
  
La mayoría de los alumnos se levanto temprano, para ver los regalos que les habían enviado sus familiares y amigos.  
  
Los mafresge se dirigieron hacia su punto de encuentro, donde se quedaron de ver para poder hacer su intercambio.  
  
Las primeras en llegar fueron Ericka y Leslie ambas con su pijama ya que después de ver todos los regalos ellas regresarían a dormir.  
  
Poco después llegaron Alex, Cat, Cris . detrás Aaron, Jonathan y Roberto.  
  
Y unos minutos después Julia y Richard.  
  
Aaron: muy bien chicos, ya estamos todos ahora . primero yo, yo le tengo que dar a Julia - se acerco a ella le da el paquete y se dan su abrazo -  
  
  
  
Aaron: bien ahora que lo abra o seguimos y al final los abrimos?  
  
  
  
Alex: todos al final lo abrimos!!  
  
Aaron: ok, ahora le toca a. Julia que le tiene que dar.  
  
Julia: a Roberto - se acerco al le dio el paquete y se dieron su abrazo -  
  
Aaron: bien ahora Roberto te toca darle a. Roberto: a Leslie - se acerco y le dio el paquete - toma pequeña - y se dieron su abrazo.  
  
Aaron: Leslie te toca darle a.  
  
Leslie: a Alex - se acerca al le da su paquete y su abrazo -  
  
Aaron: bien ahora Alex te toca darle a .  
  
Alex: a Cat - se acerco a ella y le dio su abrazo y después le entrego el paquete -  
  
Aaron: Cat te toca darle a.  
  
Cat: a Jonathan - se acerco al le dio su abrazo y su paquete -  
  
Aaron: ahora John te toca darle a.  
  
John: a Ericka - se acerco a ella le da su paquete y su abrazo -  
  
Ericka: mm espero sea algo extravagante!!  
  
Aaron: mm Ericka te toca darle a .  
  
Aquí es donde todos temblaron. tanto hombres como mujeres. no creo que más los hombres.  
  
Ericka: a Richard!! - se acerco al le dio su abrazo, un beso y su paquete - te gustara lo sé y más le gustara a Julia  
  
Richard & Julia se sonrojaron.  
  
Aaron: Richard tu le tienes que dar a.  
  
Richard: a Cristina - se acerco a ella le dio su abrazo y su paquete -  
  
Aaron: muy bien ahora Cris te toca  
  
Cris se acerca Aaron le dio su abrazo, beso y su paquete.  
  
Todos abrieron sus paquetes.  
  
Alex: ok, chicos hagamos esto en orden, a ver Julia tu primero que te dio Aaron?  
  
Julia: unos boxers de color azul, gracias Aaron  
  
Aaron: Rob que te dieron?  
  
Rob: Boxers negros, gracias July  
  
Alex: Leslie que te dieron? Leslie: un bonito boxer blanco gracias Rob  
  
Aaron: Alex que te dio mi hermana?  
  
Alex: un boxer negro uy pero parece que tu hermana me conoce, gracias Leslie  
  
Aaron: mm ignorare él ultimo comentario. ahora Cat que te dio Alex?  
  
Cat: un conjunto de To Be boxer y su playera negros y dice realmente crees que la manzana es la tentación? Eso dice en la playera y en el boxer esta la manzana.  
  
Todos: oh!!  
  
Alex: y que te dieron Jonathan?  
  
John: unos boxers negro uy CK  
  
Aaron: que te dieron Ericka?  
  
Ericka: no esta mal, un boxer rojo  
  
Aaron: mm ok ahora Richard dinos que te dieron?  
  
Richard estaba rojo, nadie lo noto hasta que Aaron le pregunto que le habían dado..  
  
Richard: no creo que pueda decirlo - dijo en un susurro -  
  
Alex: mm vamos no puede ser tan malo o si?  
  
Ericka: claro que no, les digo?  
  
Richard: . es una . de leopardo  
  
Aaron: una que?  
  
Richard solo movía la boca.  
  
Ericka: ok, yo les diré le regale un tanga de leopardo  
  
Todos los presentes quedaron un momento en silencio, pero no pudieron evitarlo y soltaron una carcajada general.  
  
Alex: ok, respiremos ahora Cris que te dieron?  
  
Cris: un boxer negro  
  
Aaron: y Cris me dio un Boxer verde, de hecho esta tierno gracias  
  
  
  
Ericka: ok, bonita reunión y toda la cosa, pero podemos irnos a abrir nuestros demás regalos?  
  
Alex: ok, nos vemos en el almuerzo  
  
Todos los mafresge se dirigieron a sus respectivas salas comunes.  
  
  
  
SALA COMUN DE GRYFFINDOR  
  
Harry se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver todos los regalos que habia para el, empezo a abrirlos, el primero que agarro por instinto fue el de su padrino Sirius pero que buen regalo era lo que le habia dado, le regalo el modelo mas moderno que habia en el mercado de las escobas, el siguiente que agarro fue el de Hermione, lo que le regalo ella eran dos libros sobre el Quidditch, asi abrio varios mas como el de Ron, el de la familia Weasley, el de Ginny, el de Remus, el de Roberto el de algunos otros mafresge y claro el de Catherin.  
  
Ron abrio sus regalos lo mas rapido que pudo, queria irse a dormir de nuevo, el encontro regalos de Harry, Hermione, de sus hermanos, de sus padres, de Roberto, de Catherin algunos de gryffindor y de alguno que otro mafresge.  
  
Hermione se sorprendio al ver sus regalos, le habia mandado algo Alex?? Vaya que sorpresa se llevo, tambien tenia de Roberto, claro el de Harry, Ron, Ginny, algunos de su casa, y tambien de unos mafresge.  
  
Ginny se emociono demasiado cuando vio que Draco le habia mandado varios regalos, tambien encontro de Harry, de sus hermanos, de Hermione, de Roberto, de Alex , de Catherin, y varios mas.  
  
  
  
SALA COMUN DE SLYTHERIN  
  
Draco recibio como de costumbre muchos regalos por parte de su familia, aunque tambien de Alex, Cat, Roberto, Cris, varios miembros de la casa de Slytherin como de Mafresge y claro de Ginny.  
  
Roberto recibio bastantes regalos, los de Mafresge, de Draco, Alex, Cat y claro el de Cris , aunque tambien recibio de algunos de Gryffindor y uno que otro de sus admiradoras de otras casas y los de su familia.  
  
Alex recibio los de Cat porque realmente le dio mas de uno, el de Cris, Roberto, Draco, de todos sus compañeros de Mafresge, el de su madre, y algunos de Slytherin.  
  
Cris tambien recibio de todos sus compañeros de mafresge, de Draco, Roberto, Alex, Cat, algunos de Slyhterin y de su familia.  
  
Lo mas raro fueron los regalos de Cat, obviamente habia de los mafresge, Draco, Roberto, Cris y por supuesto de Alex, algunos de Slytherin, el de Harry y uno que otro mas, pero el mas raro fue uno, que supo hasta que lo abrio que se lo habia mandado su padre, era un libro, dividido en dos partes la primera hablaba de su arbol familiar y la segunda sobre las maldiciones, realmente parecia un libro antiguo. 


	18. Decisiones

Segunda temporada.  
  
Capitulo 18  
  
El resto de la Navidad paso sin ninguna novedad. pronto llego enero que daba la señal de que pronto comenzarían las clases. y una visita inesperada..  
  
Catherin se encontraba caminando hacia el campo de quidditch, penso que seria bueno entrenar ya que se acercaban las finales y además ya estaba perdiendo condición, con eso de que eran vacaciones, no hacían nada mas que estar sentados.  
  
Al llegar al campo vio muy alegremente que el sol estaba en su máximo resplandor, cielo azul . un día perfecto. o eso creía .  
  
Estaba a punto de montar en su escoba cuando sintió como la agarraban por los brazos lo único que pudo ver antes de desmayarse fue a dos hombres, con capas negras.  
  
Sala común de Slytherin.  
  
Alex despertó gritando.. Lo cual sobresalto a todos los que se encontraban cerca de su habitación.  
  
Draco desde afuera: estas bien, te ha pasado algo?  
  
Alex: si, es que me pegue, con la mesa en mi pie.  
  
Draco: ¿¿?? Ok  
  
Alex: estoy temblando, pero por que? Y por que grite? * pensaba. creo que me iré a dar un baño.  
  
  
  
Gran hall.  
  
Todos se encontraban desayunando alegremente. llega Alex y se dirige a la mesa de Slytherin.  
  
Alex: buenos días Draco, buenos días Cristina  
  
Draco & Cris: buenos días  
  
Alex: y Cat?  
  
Draco: pense que vendría contigo Alex: yo pense que ya estaba aquí con ustedes!!  
  
Cris: pues aquí no esta, supongo que seguirá dormida  
  
Alex: mm pues supongo.  
  
Pasaron unos minutos y Roberto se acerco a la mesa. se sentó junto a Cris y se besaron.  
  
Alex: dios!! No puedo ver esto, es - he hizo un gesto de desagrado -  
  
Cris lo fulmino con la mirada  
  
Rob: y donde esta Cat?  
  
Alex, Draco y Cris se encogieron de hombros.  
  
Alex: suponemos que esta dormida. aunque la verdad. ya estoy empezando a dudar de eso.  
  
Draco: bueno vamos a buscarla  
  
Alex asintió y junto con su primo salieron del Gran hall en busca de Catherin.  
  
  
  
En una mansión .  
  
Cat despertó y en cuanto supo en donde estaba casi se vuelve a desmayar.  
  
Vold: que bueno que has despertado, por que necesito tu respuesta ahora!!!  
  
Cat estaba muda, realmente no esperaba verlo tan pronto, de hecho penso o deseo no volver a verlo.  
  
Vold: y bien?  
  
. silencio.  
  
Vold: llévensela, y cuando - dijo dirigiéndose a Cat - te decidas, házmelo saber.  
  
Cat por un momento penso. que regresaría a hogwarts como la vez anterior, pero .  
  
Los dos mortifagos que la habían raptado - o eso penso ella - la levantaron, y la llevaron a una habitación?. Sí a una habitación.  
  
La metieron y cerraron la puerta con una llave mágica.  
  
Cat: sáquenme de aquí!!! - grito y empezó a golpear la puerta - sáquenme!!!! - empezó a buscar su varita, pero para su mala suerte, recordó que la había dejado en su cuarto.  
  
Siguió golpeando la puerta y gritando, pero al cabo de unos minutos se canso y decidió sentarse en la cama.  
  
En Hogwarts.  
  
Alex y Draco llegan a la sala común.  
  
Alex: deja voy a ver si esta tu espera aquí por si entra  
  
Draco asintió  
  
Alex regresando: no, no esta, pero su uniforme esta ahí.  
  
Draco frunció el ceño, que hacia su primo revisando la ropa de Cat??, Pero al ver que no era el momento de formularse esas preguntas: pues sigamos buscando, tal ves quiso dar un paseo por el lago  
  
Alex: o tal ves esta practicando quidditch!!  
  
Draco: si, puede ser, vamos!!  
  
Salieron de la sala. buscaron por los alrededores del lago. no había señal de Catherin. y se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch.  
  
Al llegar.  
  
Alex: aquí no esta - dijo al ver el campo vacío -  
  
Draco: y los vestidores?  
  
Alex: no lo creo, digo tiene escoba propia y te digo que su ropa esta completa, claro a excepción de su pans favorito .  
  
Draco: bueno y si buscamos dentro del castillo, digo faltan muchos lugares!!  
  
Alex: pero lo que no me explico es que haría en esos lugares, a menos que este con alguien, potter?  
  
Draco: no, potter estaba desayunando, de hecho llego al mismo tiempo que yo y cuando salimos el seguía ahí.  
  
Alex: mm y desde cuando le prestas tanta atención?  
  
Draco: ja, no mal interpretes, lo se por que Ginny esta en la misma mesa y siempre esta al lado del  
  
Alex: oh!!, bueno vamos tenemos que seguir buscando.  
  
  
  
Mesa Gryffindor.  
  
Hermione ya había perdonado a Ron. bueno no tenia nada que perdonarle, pero ya le hablaba. los tres amigos charlaban animadamente. cuando ron penso que era el momento adecuado para decirles a sus mejores amigos.  
  
Ron: bueno chicos, creo que es el momento de decirles algo, que no les he dicho, pero no se como pueda afectar nuestra amistad, de hecho no lo había dicho, por que en estas ultimas semanas nos separamos mucho. y yo.  
  
Harry: ron estas diciendo puras. como decirlo . tonterías!! ve al grano  
  
Ron enrojeció.  
  
Harry tomo por debajo de la mesa la mano de Hermione. si como lo dijo ron estas semanas Harry & Hermione se habían acercado mas. mientras que el pelirrojo se había separado de ellos.. todo por que el había aceptado ir con marina.  
  
Ron: yo.  
  
Hermione: tu que?  
  
Ron: yo, ya tengo novia  
  
Ron penso que Hermione empezaría a gritarle, Harry penso lo mismo, de hecho cualquiera hubiese pensado lo mismo, pero contrario a todo pronostico.  
  
Hermione: y quien es la afortunada? - dijo sin ninguna señal de rencor u odio -  
  
Cosa que logro que Harry y Ron tuvieran un escalofrío .  
  
Ron: es. - no tuvo que decirlo ya que ella se acerco y le dio un beso -  
  
Marina: buenos días!!  
  
Ron: bueno días - dijo y le dio un pequeño beso -  
  
Harry apretó ligeramente la mano de Hermione, ella lo volteo a ver y le sonrío.  
  
Marina y ron se dijeron algunas cosas al oído y ella se levanto y se fue con sus compañeros de Drumstrang a Desayunar.  
  
Ron volteo a ver a Hermione y para su sorpresa ella esta como si nada hubiese pasado.  
  
Ron: bueno es Marina  
  
Harry con una sonrisa: felicidades!! * creo * penso .  
  
Hermione sonrío.  
  
Hermione: por que no nos lo dijiste antes?  
  
Ron: es que, por que, bueno, yo no estaba seguro de .  
  
Hermione: ron no te preocupes, creo que tendremos que hablar muy seriamente - dijo y acto seguido le guiño el ojo -  
  
Ron: ok  
  
Cualquiera que hubiese presentado esa escena diría que Hermione estaba o hechizada o simplemente no era ella. pero lo que no se esperaban es que ella ya estaba enamorada de alguien mas.  
  
  
  
En la torre de astronomía .  
  
Alex: no esta!!!  
  
Draco: bueno a decir verdad, según se ni el mismo director conoce todo el castillo  
  
Alex: y?  
  
Draco: bueno tal vez encontró algún pasadizo o algo así, bien se pudo haber perdido  
  
Alex: por favor!! Tenemos que ver la realidad!! Y esa es. de pronto se detuvo en seco.  
  
Draco: te sientes bien?  
  
Alex: oh!! Por dios!! Vamos tenemos que ir con Melissa  
  
Alex salió corriendo de la torre seguido por Draco. se dirigieron al despacho. según Alex ella ya había terminado de desayunar.  
  
Al llegar ahí tocaron, pero no esperaron respuesta y entraron.  
  
Melissa y Severus estaban sentados frente a la chimenea .  
  
Alex: fue raptada!! - dijo gritando histéricamente -  
  
Melissa: de que hablas!! Y por que entras así a mi despacho!!  
  
Alex: no hay tiempo fue raptada!!!  
  
Melissa: que, quien?  
  
Severus: Sres. Malfoy, se pueden explicar por favor!!  
  
Alex: Catherin, no esta fue raptada!!! - grito y se dejo caer en un sillón -  
  
Melissa & Severus: ¿¿??  
  
Draco: lo que pasa es que ya buscamos en todas partes Profesor Snape y bueno no hay rastros de Catherin. en ninguna parte.  
  
Severus: Sr. Malfoy acompáñeme vamos a la sala común  
  
Melissa: si vayan y yo mientras le daré un poco de Te a Alex.  
  
Severus y Draco salieron del despacho.  
  
Alex: no lo entiendes, ya estamos muertos, o peor aun ella ya lo esta. si ella se resistió y no quiso . - Alex no pudo seguir su voz se le corto y empezó a llorar -  
  
Melissa lo abrazo: tranquilizante, ya veraz que esta bien - dijo aunque ni ella se lo creía -  
  
.  
  
  
  
Draco: Señor La sala común queda por el otro lado.  
  
Severus: iremos con Dumbledore  
  
Draco: pero.  
  
Severus: mm vaya a la sala común, revise si no le ha llegado alguna carta  
  
Draco asintió y salió disparado a su sala  
  
Pero una pequeña pelirroja lo distrajo, casi choca contra una pared.  
  
Ginny: Draco!!  
  
Draco: Ginny  
  
Ginny soltó una risa .  
  
Ginny: ya nos sabemos nuestros nombres ahora, por que tanta prisa?  
  
Draco: lo que pasa es que Cat esta desaparecida!! - grito y para su mala o buena suerte Harry, Ron y Hermione lo escucharon -  
  
Harry: que?  
  
Draco: lo que escuchas Potter!!  
  
Harry: pero como, cuando?  
  
Draco: eso no te incumbe  
  
Hermione: Harry, creo que podemos ayudar  
  
Ron: como?  
  
Hermione: el mapa Harry tráelo!!  
  
Harry salió disparado hacia la sala común . al llegar casi choca con algunos alumnos de primero. subió a toda velocidad abrió su baúl y ahí estaba. lo tomo y salió corriendo.  
  
Draco: Cuál mapa? De que hablan!!  
  
Hermione: espera y lo sabrás!! Y no grites!!!  
  
Draco: yo - iba a contestarle, pero Ginny lo miro, haciendo que este se quedara callado -  
  
Hermione y ron: ¿¿??  
  
Ginny: estas seguro que esta desaparecida?  
  
Draco: si, de hecho Alex piensa que fue raptada  
  
Harry: aquí esta - dijo llegando y alzando un pergamino viejo -  
  
Draco: todavía no entiendo que hago aquí!!  
  
Hermione: calla y observa!!  
  
Draco le iba a contestar pero . el mapa. del empezaron a dibujarse líneas. es todo el .  
  
Harry: castillo  
  
Todos observaban el mapa . este ya enseñaba todo los planos del castillo.  
  
Harry: ok, ahora a buscar a Catherin  
  
Todos estaban concentrados en su búsqueda.  
  
Draco & Ginny : Cómo es que tiene esto?  
  
Ron: eso es un secreto  
  
Siguieron buscando. de tan entrados que estaban buscando y leyendo cada gota de tinta no se dieron cuenta que Snape los había visto y se acercaba a ellos.  
  
Severus se asomo y vio que tenían en sus manos así que . se los arrebato de las manos.  
  
Harry: pero que de.  
  
Snape: 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor  
  
Draco: Señor  
  
Snape: si Draco  
  
Draco: según potter con ese mapa se puede ver todo el castillo y sus alrededores y cada persona que esta en ellos.  
  
Snape: así es. ahora señor Malfoy sígame. y ustedes regresen a su sala . - no pudo terminar ya que su vista se detuvo en un nombre Peter Pettigrew Y - oh!! Por dios - grito - salió corriendo del lugar  
  
Todos: ¿¿??  
  
Draco reacciono y siguió a Snape. los otros dudaron y se decidieron a seguirlo .  
  
Albus: a donde van? - dijo al ver esa cómica escena de Snape guiando a unos Gryffindor -  
  
Severus se detuvo.  
  
Albus: que pasa? - cambio su sonrisa por una cara seria -  
  
Severus: hay mortifagos en el castillo  
  
Albus: como!!??  
  
Severus: están en el bosque prohibido  
  
Severus dio una rápida explicación de cómo sabia eso, le dijo lo del mapa, Catherin, los nombres de los mortifagos. todo. Albus mando a los chicos a sus respectivas salas. Severus mando a Draco al despacho de Melissa.  
  
Albus fue a avisarle a minerva quería reunión ahora y lo mas rápido posible.  
  
Todos los maestros estaban en su sala. Albus entro  
  
Albus: escuchen bien, hay una emergencia quiero a todos los jefes de casa en sus respectivas casas ahora y no salgan de ahí hasta que yo les avise.  
  
Melissa: que pasa?  
  
Albus: hay dos mortifagos en el bosque!!  
  
Melissa: como??  
  
Albus: ahora no hay tiempo, tenemos que ir por ellos  
  
Melissa: vamos!!  
  
Albus: lupin, white, ustedes también vendrán!! Ahora vamos!!  
  
Hooch: nosotros?  
  
Albus: ustedes quédense por la puerta principal del castillo, uno vayan al gran hall y otros a las mazmorras.  
  
Y dicho esto todos los profesores salieron hacia distintas direcciones.  
  
Albus: por donde están?  
  
Severus: están junto a la cabaña de Hagrid  
  
Albus: seamos cautelosos  
  
Sirius: nahh ahora vera ese maldito insecto!!!  
  
Lupin: no, puedes hacer una locura - grito cuando vio alejarse a Sirius y decidió seguirlo  
  
Severus: que cree que hace ese idiota!!!  
  
Albus: mm tenemos que rodearlos, Tom entro al bosque nosotros vayamos por la cabaña de Hagrid  
  
Severus y Melissa asintieron.  
  
Sirius los vio ahí estaban parados, pero que hacían?? Esperan alguna orden acaso?, mm es mi oportunidad  
  
Sirius les lanzo un hechizo y los desmayo, para cuando llegaron los demás el ya los tenia amarrados y con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro  
  
Severus: pero que crees que hacías!!!  
  
Sirius: solo adelantar las cosas, digo vean quien son, creo que son los mortifagos mas idiotas que tiene Voldy en su circulo  
  
Remus: pero de todas formas, no debiste salir corriendo  
  
Albus: ya tranquilos, buen trabajo Tom, ahora vayamos a dentro y Severus necesitaremos poción de la verdad.  
  
Sirius y Remus: llevaron los cuerpos. mientras Severus iba por la poción .  
  
Melissa: Albus  
  
Albus: si  
  
Melissa: entonces si la raptaron, verdad?  
  
Albus: me temo que si, pero espero que ellos nos digan donde esta  
  
Llevaron a los mortifagos a la sala de profesores. unos minutos después llego Severus con las pociones .  
  
Albus: enervarte!! - acto seguido los dos mortifagos despertaron -  
  
Sirius: ahora si maldito habla!! - dijo zarandeando a Peter -  
  
Remus: tranquilo  
  
Severus: pero que demonios!!  
  
Albus: Tom no creo que sea la forma de hacerlo hablar  
  
Sirius: ya verán que si, habla, habla o ahorita mismo o te mato aquí!! - dijo casi tirándolo de la silla donde estaba Peter -  
  
Remus: será mejor que lo saque  
  
Severus: si, por que no queremos ver su Show  
  
Albus: Tom!! - dijo con voz seria - detente ahora!!  
  
Sirius dejo a Peter, el cual ya estaba rojo.  
  
Sirius: esta bien, pero por ahora, si no habla yo lo hago hablar  
  
Albus: Peter será mejor que nos digas todo ahora - dijo con voz tranquila -  
  
Peter solo negaba con su cabeza.  
  
Mortifago: no diremos nada, absolutamente nada  
  
Peter estaba pálido, sudaba frío. parecía un enfermo en sus últimos días.  
  
Albus: esa es su ultima palabra?  
  
Severus: bueno ahora será por las malas - se acerco a ellos, pero Sirius le gano y empezó a zarandear de nueva cuenta a Peter.  
  
Sirius: habla ahora, que la vida de un inocente esta en peligro!!!  
  
Remus: no tienes remedio - dijo mientras se acercaba a Sirius y lo jalaba -  
  
Severus: que caso - dijo para si mismo - ahora  
  
Albus: ahora la poción Severus.  
  
Severus les dio la poción. bueno los obligo a tomarla. entonces empezaron con el interrogatorio. pero nada de lo que decían tenía relevancia.  
  
Albus: Dónde está voldemort?  
  
Peter: no lo se  
  
Albus: Dónde se oculta?  
  
Peter: no lo se  
  
Severus: esta igual que el otro no saben nada, acaso es una broma?  
  
Albus: raptaron a Catherin jones?  
  
Peter: yo no lo hice  
  
Albus: Quién lo hizo?  
  
Peter: Malfoy & parkinson  
  
Albus: y para que la quieren?  
  
Peter: para que decida con o en contra  
  
Albus: con o en contra de quien?  
  
Peter: de voldemort Albus: y si decide estar en contra?  
  
Peter: la chica no tendrá otra opción, el Sr. No aceptara un no, si es necesario la torturara hasta que acepte  
  
Albus: Dónde de la tiene?  
  
Peter: un castillo  
  
Albus: Dónde esta exactamente?  
  
Peter: no lo sé  
  
Albus: mm no lo sabes?  
  
Peter: no lo sé  
  
Bell que acababa de llegar al lugar y escucho esto ultimo.  
  
Bell: es posible que voldemort por precaución no le diera esa información, no lo creen, digo es Peter, voldemort sabe que es un inepto y lo mas seguro seria que lo atrapáramos, así que decidió por seguridad no decirle su ubicación, no lo creen?  
  
Remus: tiene sentido lo que dices, ustedes que creen? - dijo dirigiéndose a Sirius, Melissa y Severus -  
  
Mel: bueno podría ser.  
  
Albus: es lo mas seguro, pero la pregunta que hacían aquí?  
  
Peter: veníamos por potter  
  
En algún lugar. en un Castillo .  
  
Realmente no había palabras para describir como se sentía Cat, trataba de pensar rápido una manera de salir de ahí o al menos que su padre la dejara ir a Howgarts para advertir o cualquier cosa, así paso todo la tarde hasta que en la noche un elfo fue a dejarme comida, no se quejaba su padre no la tenia encerrada como a cualquier persona, la había puesto en una habitación bastante grande y elegante  
  
Al día siguiente en la mañana, escucho como abrían su puerta  
  
Cat: Quién es?  
  
Elfo: solo vengo a traerle comida señorita  
  
Cat: esta bien, déjala ahí  
  
  
  
Elfo: señorita, el señor, me ha ordenado que si necesitaba algo la señorita, yo estoy para darle lo que quiera - termino el elfo con una gran reverencia  
  
Cat: esta bien gracias  
  
Elfo: se le ofrece algo a la señorita..  
  
Cat: Catherin  
  
  
  
Elfo: oh que amable es usted al darle su nombre a este sirviente- dijo con casi lagrimas en los ojos  
  
Cat: no te preocupes, esta bien, por cierto si se me ofrece algo  
  
Elfo: si dígame que se le ofrece señorita Catherin- dijo con una gran sonrisa  
  
Cat: dile a mi padre, que necesito ropa, porque no pienso quedarme así  
  
Elfo: esta bien señorita, iré ahorita mismo, con su permiso  
  
Después de un rato Catherin escucho como abrían la puerta, venia el mismo elfo de la mañana pero con otras dos elfas, venían cargados de ropa  
  
Elfo: aquí esta lo que necesita señorita  
  
Cat se paro de su cama y vio todo lo que le había mandado su padre era ropa elegante y cara, pero toda negra, también venia todo lo que iba a necesitar Cat, por lo que pudo observar se quedaría mas tiempo del que tenia previsto.  
  
  
  
Así paso una semana, hasta que un día que Cat se encontraba en su cama leyendo, ya que entre las cosas que había mandado Voldemort le había mandado libros, escucho un ruido, se sentó en la cama y espero a ver quien entraría a su habitación. A los pocos segundos entro su padre.  
  
Voldemort: hola Catherin  
  
Cat: hola- y al ver que era el, se volvió a acostar a su cama a seguir leyendo  
  
Voldemort: vengo a ver que respuesta me das, ya te di una semana para que pensaras las cosas  
  
Cat: pues mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma- dijo en tono frío- padre- eso lo dijo aun mas frío que la frase anterior  
  
  
  
Voldemort solo río- vaya Catherin no me deja otra opción  
  
Cat: a que te refieres  
  
Voldemort: si no quieres por las buenas será por las malas. CRUCIO!!!!  
  
Cat sintió un enorme dolor en todo su cuerpo  
  
Voldemort: veremos si aun así sigue siendo la misma respuesta- dicho esto se retiro  
  
Cat no se podía mover y ni lo intentaría ya que sentía un enorme dolor.  
  
Así pasaron los días, cada tercer día era lo mismo, iba su padre y al ver la respuesta la castigaba con un crucio  
  
Hasta que un día, Cat ya no soportaría otro crucio mas, su cuerpo ya no lo aguantaría  
  
Voldemort apuntando con su varita a Catherin- entonces hoy cual es la respuesta??- pregunto en un tono burlón  
  
Catherin con lagrimas en los ojos- acepto  
  
Después de que Catherin acepto, Voldemort se dedico a enseñarle Artes Obscuras, para lo cual, Catherin era bastante buena, cosa que no le sorprendió porque él era su maestro, así pasaron varios días en los que Cat lo único que veía eran libros, ya que primero se fueron a todo lo teórico, voldemor le dijo que después le enseñaría que tanto había aprendido.  
  
Un día que estaba Cat en el estudio (ya podía caminar por todo el enorme castillo) escucho a su padre gritarle- Catherin ven aquí!!!  
  
Cat al escuchar eso sabia donde se encontraba Voldemort, el se encontraba en un enorme salón acompañado de varios mortifagos.  
  
Voldemort: es hora de ver que tanto has aprendido, pelearas contra ellos  
  
Cat solo asentio pero le dijo- pero no..  
  
Voldemort la interrumpió y le dijo- si si la tienes aquí esta- dicho esto le mostró su varita de Catherin  
  
Cat: vaya, gracias  
  
Dicho esto peleo contra varios mortifagos, cuando ganaba solo decía su padre un- no esta mal, pero cuando perdía su castigo era un crucio.  
  
Para Catherin todos los días eran parecidos, estudiar, practicar, cosa que la aburrida porque ya eso sé lo sabia a la perfección. Voldemort cada día estaba más orgulloso de su hija, poco a poco, Catherin había adquirido un poco el carácter de su padre. Vold: creo que ya te aburriste verdad?- dijo en un tono neutro  
  
Así es padre- contesto Catherin haciendo a un lado un libro que tenia Vold: bueno ahora, te enseñare algo que no tenia pensado hacerlo hasta mas adelante, te enseñare a hacer magia sin varita  
  
Ese tema si que le gustaba a Cat, le costo un poco de trabajo pero con la ayuda de su padre, también domino ese tema. Voldemort realmente se asombraba que tema que veían tema que dominaba Cat.  
  
  
  
Voldemort medito mucho y le pareció una buena idea premiar a Cat, por su esfuerzo  
  
Era todavía madrugada cuando su padre, entro a su cuarto, se acerca a su cama y la comenzó a mover- Cattherin despierta  
  
Cat con mucho sueño y de muy mala manera despertó- si dime que pasa  
  
  
  
Vold: sígueme anda  
  
Cat: se paro de su cama y siguió por el castillo  
  
Vold: te tengo un regalo  
  
Cat: en verdad??  
  
Vold: si porque realmente me sorprendiste  
  
Así fueron caminando hasta afuera del castillo  
  
Vol: aquí esta  
  
Cat no podía articular palabra  
  
Vold: es un . - iba a seguir hablando pero Cat lo interrumpió  
  
Cat: es un Hocicorto sueco, es un atractivo dragón azul plateado cuya piel esta muy demandada en la manufactura de guantes y escudos protectores. La llama que lanza es azul brillante y puede reducir huesos y madera en cenizas en cuestión de segundos. vive en zonas montañosas salvajes y deshabitadas- termino de decir la información le dio un fuerte abrazo a su padre y sé hecho a correr para ver de  
  
de cerca de su nueva mascota  
  
Voldemor realmente estaba sorprendido por la reacción de Catherin, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo tocaran y mucho menos a que lo abrazaran, pero no dijo nada, solo sonrío al ver lo inteligente que era su hija.  
  
Hogwarts  
  
Ha pasado todo un mes en Hogwarts. un mes de luto. se suspendieron muchas de las actividades que tenían programadas, en especial esa obra que se supone se estrenaría en enero. pero nadie tenia humor para alguna actividad.  
  
el castillo estaba siendo protegido por muchos aurores lo que provoco que Sirius tomara su forma de perro. y por ordenes de Albus dormía en la habitación de los chicos de Quinto.  
  
Albus decidió que se daría doble clase de duelo. los chicos tenían prohibido salir del castillo. los alumnos no podían estar solos, siempre acompañados de dos o más personas. la cena era servida en las salas comunes.  
  
Para sorpresa de todos Albus mando a traer Dragones. con el permiso del ministro de magia. y con los dragones vino Charlie Weasley y algunos compañeros de este.  
  
Entre los dragones se encontraban las razas Galés Verde Común, Opaleye de las Antípodas, Ridgeback Noruego ( entre esto Norberto), Vipertooth Peruano.  
  
En el castillo.  
  
Vold le enseño a su hija como hacer que dragón la obedeciera, y hasta la enseño como subirse en él para poder volar con él.  
  
Catherin- dijo su padre un día mientras comían-  
  
Cat: si dime padre  
  
Vold: es hora que me des una muestra de tu fidelidad  
  
  
  
Cat: esta bien, que quieres que haga  
  
Vold: mataras al hijo de la Mcdowell  
  
Cat: perfecto, quien es su hijo??  
  
Vold: se llama Alexander  
  
Cat: Alexander??? Mmmm no sé quien sea realmente, donde lo encontrare  
  
  
  
Vold: en Howgarts por supuesto  
  
Cat: Mmmm nunca escuche de un Alexander Mcdowell, mas bien no sabia que la profesora tuviera un hijo, que raro, mmm que apellido debe tener el niño este porque por el de la profesora no esta, estoy segura  
  
Vold: según mis fuentes Malfoy, es un tal Alexander Malfoy  
  
Cat río- no no puede ser Malfoy padre, es una broma cierto  
  
Vold: no Catherin, mis fuentes son muy confiables  
  
Cat: estas seguro padre??, no puede haber una equivocación  
  
Vold: no Catherin estoy seguro  
  
Cat sintió como se le partía el corazón, no solo por eso, sino porque Alex jamas me había comentado nada, solo agacho la cabeza  
  
Vold: iras en el dragón a Howgarts, ahí lo mataras entendido  
  
Cat no dijo nada, solo se limito a decir- cuando?  
  
Vold: mañana mismo  
  
Cat no podía decir nada- me puedo retirar a mi habitación  
  
Vold: Sí  
  
Cat: gracias- así se fue Cat a su habitación  
  
  
  
Sábado 9:00 AM  
  
Se llevaría acabo el partido Sábado 9:00 AM  
  
Se llevaría acabo el partido Durmstrang Vs Beauxbatons, por capricho del Director Diego Van Der Beek quien dijo que un simple partido no le haría daño a nadie y ayudaría a los chicos a distraerse.  
  
Poco a poco se fue llenando el Estadio de Quidditch. los profesores se aseguraban que nadie faltara. los dragones Vipertooth peruanos fueron puestos alrededor del estadio.  
  
  
  
En el castillo .  
  
Por la mañana Catherin se vistió como le ordeno su padre, toda de negro, que raro, y así salió al jardín para irse.  
  
Vold: suerte Catherin- le dijo su padre  
  
Cat: gracias- dicho esto lo abrazo no estaba segura que tendría éxito  
  
Y así se fue en el dragón hacia Howgarts.  
  
  
  
Hogwarts.  
  
Al terminar de revisar el castillo todos los profesores se dirigieron al estadio . ahí  
  
Lee: bienvenidos a la semifinal del torneo de Quidditch, se enfrentaran las escuelas de Durmstrang Vs Beauxbatons  
  
Lee: aquí salen los jugadores, la profesora Hooch esta en el campo  
  
Hooch: quiero un partido limpio  
  
Lee: y suelta la Quaffle.  
  
En la entrada del castillo  
  
Alex: grandioso ya se nos hizo tarde  
  
Rob: bueno, pudo haber sido peor, además aun no nos cachan así que apresúrense  
  
Harry: que crees que hacemos?  
  
Alex: no le contestes así!!! Solo yo puedo hacerlo  
  
Rob: ya silencio, que alguien nos escuchara y será peor  
  
Harry: si no me hubieran acorralado y obligado a enseñarles el mapa, nada de esto estaría pasando, de hecho todos estaríamos en el estadio!!  
  
Alex: ya potter, no seas llorón, quieres?  
  
Harry: oye no te permito que me hables así!!  
  
Rob: ya!! Basta!! Que alguien les escuchara y ahora si estaremos en un gran problema!!  
  
Harry: hay muchos guardias, tendremos que rodear por el bosque  
  
Alex: esta bien, vamos!!  
  
Después de unos 40 min. Cat llego a su destino, le indico al dragón que bajara cerca del bosque prohibido, bajo del dragón, si cualquier persona le hubiera visto asegurarían que era un mortifago, iba con una capa que traía una capucha, penso un poco las cosas que haría y comenzó caminar seguida del dragón pero se detuvo al escuchar unos ruidos.  
  
Alex, Rob & Harry habían pasado con éxito a todos los guardias, pero al llegar ala entrada del bosque .  
  
Alex: silencio!!  
  
Rob y Harry se callaron en el acto.  
  
Rob: que pasa? - dijo en un susurro -  
  
Alex: no escucharon?  
  
Harry: escuchar que?  
  
Rob: me late que ya estas paranoico  
  
Alex: Quién esta ahí!!!?? - grito -  
  
Rob y Harry: ¿¿??  
  
Alex: salga e identifiquese  
  
De entre los arboles espesos sale una persona ( bueno solo veían la forma) parecía una sombra encapuchada. en el acto Alex, Rob y Harry sacan sus varitas.  
  
Alex: Quién eres?  
  
Pero casi caen desmayados al ver a un hermoso ( bueno a los ojos de Cat) Dragón Azul plateado, de unos dos o tres metros de alto.  
  
Rob: por dios!! Que demonios!!  
  
Alex recuperando el habla: quién eres? - dijo levantando su varita - dime o no dudare en atacarte  
  
Al dragón no le agrado la palabra atacarte y lanzo una pequeña llama Azul brillante. los chicos lograron esquivarla.  
  
Harry: se encuentra bien?  
  
Rob: sí  
  
Alex: quién demonios eres?  
  
Poco a poco se fue quitando la capucha. al quedar su rostro descubierto. Alex casi se desmaya. pero no por que ella estuviera viva, si no por su rostro, ella estaba tan cambiada. Catherin sonrío. esa sonrisa hizo que a los tres chicos les diera un escalofrío.  
  
Harry estaba feliz de verla. claro hasta que ella sonrío, esa sonrisa le dio un escalofrío, que le había pasado? - se pregunto -  
  
Rob: Catherin eres tu?  
  
Cat: si soy yo, lengyel  
  
Harry trato de acercase a ella. pero tres cosas se lo impidieron una Alex... quien le detuvo con su mano. la segunda fue el dragón que se interpuso y la otra fue que la misma Cat se alejo en cuanto vio sus intenciones.  
  
Harry: pero que. - no termino su pregunta -  
  
Rob: Alex que esta pasando?  
  
Alex * aquí no cuadra algo, pero que? * pensaba * por que de repente sentí que ella podría atacarnos? O es por la presencia de ese dragón?*  
  
Cat: vaya, vaya creo que esto será más fácil de lo que creí - dijo sacando a Alexander de sus pensamientos -  
  
Rob: que demonios té pasa, que tienes?  
  
Cat le dirigió una mirada fría, mas fría de lo usual: es algo que no es de tu incumbencia!! Yo vine aquí a cumplir una misión!!  
  
Alex hablando igual de frío: Misión?? Y que clase de misión?  
  
A Cat le brillaron sus ojos: esta misión - dijo y de su varita salió un hechizo dirigido a Alex, que logro esquivar sin ningún problema -  
  
Alex: mm ya veo, atacar Hogwarts, pero tu sola?  
  
Rob y Harry: Atacar Hogwarts???  
  
Cat: no me hagas reír, yo no vine a atacar Hogwarts!! Vine a Matarte.  
  
Rob y Harry: que!!?? - gritaron mientras Rob se colocaba delante de Alex -  
  
Rob: pues nos mataras  
  
Harry: a los tres - dijo colocándose aun lado de Rob -  
  
Cat: vaya esto será interesante  
  
Alex: si, demasiado interesante, ahora quítense de enfrente - dijo dirigiéndose a Rob y Harry  
  
Alex: te reto a un duelo!!  
  
Cat: acepto pero quiero publico - dijo mientras de su varita salía un color Verde y formaba la marca tenebrosa -  
  
Estadio de Quidditch.  
  
Lee: Michelle tiene la Quaffle. y que demonios!!  
  
Minerva: lee!!!  
  
Lee: oh por dios!! MORTIFAGOS!!! EL QUE NO DEBE SER NOMBRADO!! SÁLVESE QUIEN PUEDA!!!  
  
Todo el estadio voltio hacia todas partes y ahí en el cielo vieron la marca tenebrosa, esa horrible calavera con una serpiente saliendo de su boca. la mayoría quedo en shock. todo el cielo estaba verde.. y como si despertaran. todos los alumnos empezaron a correr y gritar, todos trataban de bajarse de las gradas. la histeria había explotado.  
  
Albus, trato de comunicarse con los profesores y guardias, aumento su voz como 50 veces mas.  
  
Albus: silencio y tranquilos por favor!!  
  
Albus: jefes de casa, lleven a sus alumnos, prefectos ayúdenles, Mcdowell, White, Figg y Lupin síganme!!! Y guardias ayuden a la protección de los alumnos!!  
  
Albus con los otros profesores de tras corrían al lugar de origen de la marca. al llegar ahí se sorprendieron . Alex esta peleando con  
  
Melissa: Catherin???, Pero que demonios pasa! - grito haciendo que Alex se distrajera un momento, y un hechizo le rozara su brazo -  
  
Alex: ah!! - grito, pero volvió atacar a pesar de que sangraba - Melissa quería entrar al duelo, su hijo estaba sangrando!!, pero Catherin le adivino el pensamiento e hizo una barrera para que nadie se metiera en el duelo.  
  
Rob: no - grito - y golpeo la barrera, era como golpear una pared transparente.  
  
Albus: que ha pasado con ella - dijo en un susurro -  
  
Harry: también golpeaba la barrera  
  
Mientras peleaban, Cat y Alex hablaban  
  
Cat: que pasa Malfoy?? Pelea mas fuerte- dijo mientras le echaba un hechizo  
  
Alex: Cat, que te hicieron- dijo con un tono triste mientras esquivaba lo que le había mandado Cat  
  
Cat: pasarme??? De que hablas estoy perfectamente  
  
  
  
Alex: no, tu no eras así, que te hizo ese maldito  
  
Cat: no le hables así a mi padre entiendes, el solo hizo lo que tenia que haber hecho en mucho tiempo  
  
Alex: y que es eso?? Según tu  
  
Cat: me ayudo a darme cuenta, que no tengo amigos  
  
Alex: de que hablas Catherin  
  
Cat: de que, como que de que Malfoy, todos aquí me mienten, hablan a mis espaldas, eso no me importaría, sino fuera porque tu también lo haces  
  
Alex: yo?? De que hablas???  
  
Cat: no te hagas, jamas me dijiste quien era tu madre, mejor eso lo me informo mi padre  
  
Alex: perdón. es que no podía decírtelo, pero en verdad lo lamento  
  
Cat: ves como si me has mentido, también me has dado la espalda, cuando llego tu amiga esa, o prefieres a Cristina o no sé a quien más, todos me dieron la espalda, no se dieron cuenta que me sacrifique por todos ustedes en especial por ti  
  
Alex: de que hablas?  
  
Cat: escogí estar con mi padre con tal de salvarte, y hoy solo vendría a advertirles pero después de lo que me dijo mi padre, me doy cuenta que la palabra amistad no existe  
  
Melissa estaba en shock o eso parecía: Accio varita de Cat!! - grito Y cuando reaccionaron los demás, Melissa ya tenia la varita de Catherin en sus manos -  
  
Sirius: eso fue realmente brillante  
  
Catherin en lugar de parecer preocupada, sonrío aun más.  
  
Cat: creen que estoy perdida? - dijo y soltó una risa tan fría que hizo que a todos los presentes se les pusiera la carne de gallina -  
  
Sirius: oh!! No puedo creerlo tiene un Dragón  
  
Bell, Lupin: que???  
  
Albus: y con una rápido y efectivo movimiento de varita dejo inconsciente al Dragón  
  
Cat: baby Blue!!, Esto no se quedara así!!, Pero primero acabare contigo!! - y para asombro de los presentes le lanzo un hechizo a Alex,  
  
Bell: sin varita!!!  
  
Melissa: no puedo creerlo!! Cómo lo aprendió!!  
  
Albus: suficiente!! - dijo y con un movimiento rompió la fuerte barrera y con otro movimiento .  
  
Cat trato de hacer un hechizo, pero no puedo: Que pasa!!  
  
Melissa y el resto de los presentes voltearon a ver a Dumbledore.  
  
Albus: Catherin te sugiero que te rindas!!  
  
Cat: que!!??  
  
Albus: no puedes hacer magia ahora Srita. Jones ríndase!!  
  
Cat: no!! Nunca!! - grito y trato de huir en su Dragón, pero al llegar donde estaba, se dio cuenta que estaba inconsciente - que le han hecho!!  
  
Cat estaba algo nerviosa, se puso su capucha y salió corriendo bosque adentro.  
  
Alex: yo voy por ella!! - dijo mientras entraba al bosque -  
  
Melissa iba ir detrás del, pero .  
  
Albus: espera, tal vez el pueda hacer que ella recupere su memoria, su vida.  
  
Melissa resignada asintió  
  
Harry y Rob estaban en Shock, Sirius se acerco y casi cargo a Harry.  
  
Sirius: me llevare a los chicos a su sala común  
  
Albus: me parece bien, Remus necesito que le hables a Charlie Weasley  
  
Remus asintió y salió en busca del joven.  
  
Melissa: Albus tenemos que buscarlos!!  
  
Albus: esperemos unos minutos!!  
  
Bell: pero y si llega el maldito bastardo de Voldemort!!??  
  
Albus: no lo creo, no mientras este yo  
  
Bell: pero nos ha atacado con usted aquí!!  
  
Albus: pero nunca he estado en el lugar - dijo con media sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos -  
  
  
  
Cat corría no podía creer que le habían bloqueado la magia, su padre le dijo algo en una clase, el hechizo debería terminar en poco tiempo, pero no tenia ganas de regresar. Se canso de tanto correr y se dejo caer en el piso, llorando, no podía creer lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, matar a Alex,  
  
, que le pasaba porque casi no recordaba que había pasado cuando estuvo con su padre, seguía llorando hasta que sintió que alguien ponía su mano sobre su hombro  
  
Alex: estas bien???  
  
Cat al escuchar la voz de Alex solo se paro de donde estaba y camino unos pasos hacia tras- aléjate de mí- decía mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de rostro  
  
Alex: no nunca, eso lo sabes-dijo mientras caminaba hacia ella  
  
Cat: no no aléjate, tienes que alejarte de mí  
  
Alex logro estar enfrente de ella, no la tocaba solo estaba enfrente de ella, ella volteo a verlo a los ojos y le dijo- lo lamento Alex, no sé que me pasa- dicho esto lo abrazo, él le correspondió el abrazo, Cat se sentía muy segura estando con el  
  
Alex: estas bien???- le dijo en un susurro en el oído  
  
Cat se estremeció al sentirlo tan cerca, ella solo pudo contestarle la verdad, - no no lo estoy- lo dijo en un tono muy triste casi desesperado  
  
Él sentía que se le partía el corazón al ver así a Cat  
  
Alex: ven, vamos al castillo  
  
Cat se alejo de el- no no puedo regresar, debo irme- dijo dando la media vuelta  
  
Alex la tomo de un brazo- de verdad quieres irte??  
  
Cat dudo un poco- debo, no puedo arriesgarme a que venga a buscarme y te haga algo, eso jamas me lo perdonaría  
  
Alex: no vendrá lo sabes  
  
Cat: de todos modos, no podría regresar al castillo, como me verán todos después de lo que hice  
  
Alex: vamos linda, sabes que no tienes la culpa de que estabas haciendo, por cierto has mejorado mucho desde la ultima vez que nos encontramos en duelo, lo recuerdas, te gane  
  
Cat sonrío un poco- si lo recuerdo- dijo mientras se sentaba en un tronco que había  
  
  
  
Alex: y como aprendiste a hacer magia sin varita Cat: no es lógico- dijo con tristeza- por cierto  
  
Alex: dime  
  
Cat: fue duro estar sin ti, no sabes todo lo que pase- Dijo mientras agachaba la mirada  
  
Alex fue y se sentó a su lado- lo sé- Cat lo vio interrogante- yo también pase eso, fue horrible no saber de ti, si estarías bien, al menos saber que estabas viva- le dijo mientras le acomodaba el cabello  
  
Alex: te extrañe- dijo mientras se ponía nervioso  
  
  
  
Cat: yo también, no tienes idea como, dicho esto le sonrío  
  
Alex quería besarla pero no sabia si seria correcto, después de todo lo que paso ella, pero decidió arriesgarse, se fue acercando poco a poco a Catherin, Cat no se resistió, eso era lo que ella necesitaba, estar con él, después de eso, podría enfrentarse a lo que fuera, cuando Alex rozo los labios de Cat se le quitaron las dudas  
  
Y sus nervios. Cat paso su mano atrás del cuello de Alex y lo acerco hacia ella para profundizar el beso, cuando terminaron de besarse, ella lo abrazo y le susurro- no me dejes y él le contesto-jamas  
  
El agarro a Cat por la cintura e hizo que ella se sentara en sus piernas y no la dejaba de abrazar, quería protegerla, ella solo le acomodaba el cabello a Alex, eso era algo que le encantaba a Cat acomodarle el cabello a Alex, realmente le gustaba, el le desabrocho la capa y vio lo que quería ver, Cat traía el dije que le había regalado  
  
Alex: veo que no te lo quitaste- dijo mientras lo tomaba  
  
Cat agacho la mirada, lo vio y sonrío- me dijiste que nunca me lo quitara y ahí esta le prueba de que te hago caso  
  
Alex solo sonrío y le dio otro beso  
  
Alex: por cierto, bonita mascota ehhh nada exótica  
  
Cat sonrío sarcásticamente- así es, esta hermoso no  
  
Alex: pues si, pero oye, que nombrecito ehhh  
  
Cat indignada- es original  
  
Alex: si como no, Baby Blue, vamos Cat sé más original  
  
Cat solo se río, esa risa que tanto extrañaba Alex- oye que té pasa, bien sabes que no tengo creatividad  
  
Alex: si pero no inventes  
  
Cat: bueno bueno independientemente del nombre, esta hermoso no  
  
  
  
Alex: si supongo, te lo dio el no?  
  
Cat: así es, según él porque lo sorprendí  
  
Alex: y a quien no- dijo mientras le besaba el cuello  
  
Cat: es lo menos que me merezco eh  
  
Alex: así porque??  
  
Cat: como que porque, aprendí a hacer muchas cosas  
  
Alex: como que  
  
Cat: te sorprendería saber, pero resumiendo, soy experta en artes obscuras- dijo con orgullo  
  
Alex: no lo dudo, será mejor que regresemos al castillo, no quiero que mi madre se preocupe Cat dudo unos instantes en volver a Howgarts, se paro y dijo- esta bien, regresemos  
  
Alex la tomo de la mano y se fueron caminando por el bosque, sin decir una palabra más.  
  
Fuera del bosque. Melissa & Albus esperaban a que regresara Alex con Catherin. al ver llegar a los chicos. Melissa casi asfixia a Alex.  
  
Albus: será mejor que entremos  
  
Melissa: si vamos chicos - dijo mientras seguía abrazando a Alex -  
  
Cat & Alex solo asintieron. en el camino hacia el castillo no hablaron.  
  
Al llegar al Castillo .  
  
Albus: Cat, necesito hablar contigo  
  
Cat asintió.  
  
Albus y Cat se perdieron escaleras arriba. mientras Melissa y Alex se iban escaleras abajo. hacia la sala común de Slytherin.  
  
En la sala común Alex se dirigió a su cuarto, sin ser interrogado, gracias a que Snape llamo toda la atención de Melissa.  
  
Después de varias horas charlando. Albus decidió que Cat tenia que descansar así que la mando a su Sala común.  
  
Albus: quieres que te acompañe?  
  
Cat: no gracias Albus: segura?  
  
Cat: si, estaré bien, no se preocupe. - dicho esto salió del despacho y se dirigió a su sala común -  
  
Cat llego a la sala común de Slytherin y vio que ya no se encontraba nadie, así que se retiro su habitación, cuando entro vio todo como lo había dejado, todos menos que su ropa estaba un poco revuelta pero no le dio importancia, se puso su pijama y se acostó en su cama. Le dio miedo estar ahí, temía que su padre fuera por ella  
  
Aparte se dio cuenta que las habitaciones eran alto tétricas y muy obscuras, así que Cat opto por ir a platicar un rato con Alex.  
  
Alex se encontraba en su cama leyendo, solo lo alumbraba una lampara que se encontraba a lado de su cama, escucho que tocaban la puerta.  
  
Alex: adelante.  
  
A continuación vio que entraba Cat- te importa si me quedo un rato contigo es que. bueno ya sabes, no quiero esta sola  
  
Alex: claro pasa  
  
Cat cerro la puerta y se fue a acostar a lado de Alex  
  
Alex: Cómo te sientes??  
  
Cat: pues bien creo  
  
Alex: te puedo hacer una pregunta???  
  
Cat: claro dime  
  
Alex: como fue que te convenció para estar de su lado  
  
: Cuando Cat escucho eso, su mirada se ensombreció- de verdad quieres saber??  
  
Alex: si dime  
  
Cat: pues como sabrás me negué el día que llegue ahí, me encerró una semana, y me pregunto de nuevo y como me negué de nuevo, me castigo-  
  
Alex asombrado: Como??  
  
  
  
Cat: pues un crucio era lo normal  
  
Alex: que maldito  
  
Cat: pues supongo, me seguí negando y cada vez lo hacia mas fuerte hasta que un día no resistí y acepte- dijo un tanto apenada  
  
Alex: comprendo, pero bueno ya no importa, porque estas conmigo de nuevo y no dejara que te pase nada  
  
Después de eso Cat se quedo dormida, Alex solo la observaba y pensaba lo duro que debió haber sido pasar todo eso, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque escucho que abrían la puerta de nuevo.  
  
  
  
Era.  
  
Alex: Melissa?  
  
Mel: buenas noches - dijo con media sonrisa, que desapareció al ver quien dormía con su hijo -  
  
Alex: que pasa?  
  
Mel: necesito hablar contigo, ahora  
  
Alex: ok, habla  
  
Mel: ponte tu capa y sígueme  
  
Alex obedeció, se puso su capa y salió de su cuarto. Melissa lo llevo hasta su despacho.  
  
Mel: entra  
  
Alex entro al despacho donde se encontraba Severus sentado frente a la chimenea.  
  
Alex: bueno ahora ya puedes hablar, dime que se te ofrece  
  
Mel: que demonios crees que hacías?  
  
Alex: de que hablas?  
  
Mel: Cómo se te ocurre ir tras ella!!  
  
Alex: tenia que ir, ella tiene un gran problema!! Es mi mejor amiga!!  
  
Mel: eso no justifica nada!!, Tu vida esta antes que nada!!  
  
Alex: pero no me paso nada!!  
  
Mel: y claro que no te pasara nada, por que té prohibo rotundamente que te acerques a Catherin!!  
  
Alex: que!!!????  
  
Mel: lo que escuchaste!!  
  
Alex: no puedes hacer eso!! No puedes!! Además no corro peligro con ella, simplemente no puedes hacer eso, no puedes pedirme eso!!!! - grito -  
  
Mel: claro que puedo obligarte a hacer eso y más!!!  
  
Alex: pues no lo haré!!  
  
Mel: no lo harás!!?? - grito - claro que lo harás!! No me he matado diez años de mi vida, no he pasado 10 años de mi vida protegiéndote para que por una niñita tu pierdas tu vida!! No pienso soportar eso!! 10 años fingiendo, cuidando, trabajando solo por ti y para ti y tu piensas hecharlo a perder!!!, No jovencito en este momento harás lo que yo te diga!!!  
  
Alex: pero  
  
Mel: no hay peros que valgan, escúchame - dijo mientras lo tomaba de los hombros - es por tu bien y el de ella  
  
Alex: pero  
  
Mel: por favor, no tires a la basura tanto trabajo, tener que fingir que no tengo un hijo, por favor tienes que ayudarme en esto  
  
Alex: esta bien - dijo resignado - te ayudare y haré todo lo que me digas 


	19. Weasley Vs Malfoy

Capitulo 19  
  
Domingo. a la hora del desayuno. Alex iba subiendo hacía al gran Hall. sintió como alguien lo abrazaba por detrás, no tenia duda de quien era, sabía que era ella. pero era hora de hacer la más grande actuación de su vida.  
  
Alex toma las manos de Cat y con un movimiento la aleja del.  
  
Alex: ahora no Catherin  
  
Cat: que tienes?  
  
Alex: nada que sea de tu incumbencia - dijo en tono frío -  
  
Cat: que sucede contigo? Porque actúas así?, Ayer muy cariñoso y hoy tan frío!!! Que té pasa - dijo molesta -  
  
Alex: ayer me diste lastima, hoy ya te veo mejor - sintiéndose por dentro morir -  
  
Cat no podía pronunciar palabra, él le tuvo lastima? .  
  
Alex: ahora me voy que tengo hambre - dijo y se alejo de ahí lo más rápido que pudo -  
  
Después de Alex le dijo que le tenia lastima, Cat se sintió morir quería despejarse así que decidió ir a ver a su pequeña mascota, le pregunto a Dumbledore donde estaba y él le dijo que en los jardines y que lo cuidaba un tal Charlie, pidió permiso para ir y el director se lo concedió pero le dijo que regresara temprano y no tardara mucho  
  
Cat accedió y se fue caminando por los jardines hasta que vio a su Baby Blue, se acerco estaba como dormido, lo acaricio y escucho ruidos y penso -no otra vez, porfavor- refiriéndose a que fueran mortifagos pero en vez de ser mortifagos resulto ser un joven muy guapo él era alto, delgado de muy buen cuerpo, de ojos azules claros y su cabello era corto y pelirrojo, Cat quedo impresionada al verlo  
  
Charlie: vaya, eres la dueña de esta pequeñín? - dijo mientras lo acariciaba y se acercaba donde se encontraba Cat  
  
Cat: así es- dijo con una gran sonrisa, - eres Charlie??  
  
Charlie: cierto perdón no me he presentado, soy Charlie Weasley  
  
Cat: y yo soy Catherin  
  
Charlie: vaya, sé algunas cosas sobre ti- dijo con una amable sonrisa  
  
Cat: presiento que no cosas muy buenas  
  
Charlie: me han dicho mucho, tanto profesores como alumnos, tal vez conozcas a mis hermanos  
  
Cat: claro, a Fred, George, Ron y a Ginny  
  
Charlie: vaya si los conoces, los que más he han dicho de ti son mis hermanos, mencionaron que era muy linda pero no pense que tanto- dijo mientras se sonrojaba  
  
Cat: gracias  
  
Charlie: y dime que te trae por aquí?  
  
Cat: vine a ver como se encontraba - dijo mientras señalaba al dragón  
  
Charlie: se encuentra bien, pero lo tenemos anestesiado porque es un poco agresivo  
  
Cat sonrío: no no lo es, si quieres de lo demuestro, dijo con una gran sonrisa  
  
Charlie: claro  
  
Así pasaron la mañana Cat y Charlie, hablando de dragones, tema que les fascinaba a los dos, después Charlie saco el tema de su padre, ella le contó todo, Cat no sabia porque pero el pelirrojo le inspiraba mucha confianza.  
  
Cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaba anocheciendo.  
  
Cat: bueno Charlie, fue un placer platicar contigo, espero se repita  
  
Charlie: Claro, ya te vas?  
  
Cat: si es tarde ya y no quiero que se preocupen  
  
Charlie: cierto, será mejor que te acompañe así no te dirán nada  
  
Cat: ok perfecto vamos  
  
Y así se encaminaron hacia el castillo, aunque tenían poco de conocerse se entendían perfectamente  
  
  
  
Al llegar a la entrada del Gran Hall se despiden. ya que Charlie tenia que hacer algunas cosas antes de entrar a cenar.  
  
Cat entra al Gran Hall se sienta en la mesa de Slytherin. y para evitar a Cris, Draco y Alex. decidió que se quedaría en la orilla de la mesa..  
  
Apenas apareció su plato lleno de comida y su vista sé perdió ahí, como si la comida fuera el descubrimiento del siglo.  
  
un - Hola - la saca de sus pensamientos . Cat voltea y ve a Charlie que le dedica una de sus mejores sonrisas.  
  
Charlie: por que tan sola?  
  
Cat: es que no encontré un lugar vacío junto a mis amigos - dijo sonrojándose -  
  
Charlie: mm bueno, entonces ven te presentare a unos amigos  
  
Cat: amigos?  
  
Charlie: si, están sentados ahí - dijo señalando una mesa redonda que se encontraba entre las mesas de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw - que dices?  
  
Cat: claro,vamos!!!  
  
  
  
Alex, Cris y Draco se encontraban comiendo, mas callados de lo normal. Se vieron interrumpidos cuando vieron que entro Cat al gran hall, y lo que los dejo mas impactados fue que Cat no se sentó junto a ellos como era costumbre esta vez se sentó al final de la mesa, comiendo sola, bueno no comiendo ya que solo que veía su plato.  
  
Draco: que extraño, dijo para romper el silencio  
  
Cris: Sí bastante  
  
Alex: a que se refieren  
  
Draco: a que Cat se sentó sola, siendo que hay lugares aquí junto a nosotros  
  
Alex: ah eso - dijo como desinteresado, aunque eso no fuera cierto  
  
Los tres se quedaron en silecion de nuevo hasta que Cris habla- quien es él???  
  
Los dos Malfoy voltearon y vieron a un joven invitando a Catherin a irse con él  
  
Alex estaba a punto de decir algo, para evitar que se fuera Cat pero volteo a ver a su madre en la mesa de profesores y agacho la mirada  
  
Draco: apostaría que es Charlie Weasley  
  
Draco y Cris siguieron platicando sobre los Weasley (tema que le interesaba mucho a Draco) pero Alex se perdió ya no entraba en la conversación sola veía como Cat caminaba con Charlie.  
  
Mesa Gryffindor.  
  
George: Fred  
  
Fred: George  
  
Ambos: lo has visto!!??  
  
Ambos: Sí!!  
  
Angelina: que, de que hablan  
  
Alicia: si de que hablan me están mareando!!  
  
George: estas pensando  
  
Fred: lo mismo que yo  
  
Ambos asintieron  
  
Angelina: que??  
  
Fred: vamos!!  
  
Fred & George se levantaron de su lugar y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba la mesa de Charlie y CIA .  
  
Fred: vaya veo que no  
  
George: pierdes el tiempo  
  
Fred: Cat que se siente ser  
  
George: parte de la familia  
  
Cat Y Charlie enrojecieron en el acto  
  
Charlie: pero que les sucede!! - grito apenado -  
  
Fred: no sé  
  
George: hagan!!!  
  
Fred: lo vimos  
  
George: todo  
  
Cat aun roja: que vieron?  
  
Fred: no te hagas - dijo dándole pequeños golpes en el hombro -  
  
George: Sabes de que hablamos - dijo guiñándole un ojo -  
  
Charlie: saben, creo que les hizo daño la comida, por que no mejor.  
  
Fred: que quieren  
  
George: que los dejemos sólitos?  
  
Cat: si, digo no - dijo poniéndose más roja -  
  
Y para el alivio de Charlie y Cat .  
  
Angelina: Fred Weasley!! - grito - crees que puedes irte y dejarme así? - pregunto mientras se acercaba hacia la mesa de Charlie -  
  
Fred: no te enojes yo solo vine a  
  
Angelina: a? - pregunto ya estando frente al -  
  
Fred: a  
  
George: a  
  
Angelina: vamos tenemos que hacer algunas cosas antes de ir a dormirnos - dijo jalando a Fred - Buenas noches Charlie  
  
Charlie: buenas noches  
  
George: mm bueno en que nos quedamos  
  
Alicia: en que nos íbamos - dijo mientras lo jalaba - buenas noches Charlie ¡!  
  
Charlie: buenas noches!!  
  
Pero  
  
Fred y George: oigan par de tórtolos - gritaron - pueden verse después de clase, de hecho pueden cuidar juntos a su hijo baby blueeeee- gritaron desde la puerta del gran hall.  
  
  
  
Mesa Gryffindor.  
  
Ron: charlie y Cat andan?  
  
Ginny: no seas tonto, es solo invento de esos dos, o no?  
  
Ron: no sé  
  
Lunes por la mañana Albus anuncia que habrá baile para el 14 de Febrero pero, terminaría mas temprano que de costumbre por cuestiones de seguridad.  
  
Después del anuncio todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases. en toda la semana Cat y Alex no se dirigieron la palabra, cosa que se notaba hasta china ( hay que exagerada soy) . pero se notaba a un mas, cuando Charlie iba por ella al final de las clases o cuando ella salía rápidamente después de clase a ver a Charlie  
  
Acaso era cierto lo que decían Fred y George? - se preguntaba Ron  
  
  
  
Se encontraban fuera de su salón de transformaciones Harry, Hermione, Ron, Marina, Michelle, Alex, Draco, Cristina, Roberto, Aaron, Jonathan, quienes hablaban con Leslie, Ericka, Julia, Richard.  
  
Ericka: Ya tienen pareja para el baile?  
  
Marina: yo ya tengo  
  
Harry: yo también  
  
Ericka: y tu Alex?  
  
Alex: ya  
  
Ericka: Draco?  
  
Draco: todavía no - dijo mientras pensaba * no he podido por sus malditos hermanos!!! *  
  
Ericka: Jonathan?  
  
John: listo!!  
  
Aaron: si es con mi hermanita, te lo advierto un cabello de mas y olvidare que eres mi amigo  
  
Leslie: Aaron!!!!!  
  
Ericka: Julia?  
  
Julia: ya tengo  
  
Ericka: que bien todos tienen parejas  
  
Aaron: a mi no me has preguntado!!!  
  
Ericka no quería preguntarle, se sentiría realmente mal si se enteraba con quien iría su amado Aaron, prefería verlo hasta ese día. no quería saber antes.  
  
Ericka: oye Cat con quien iras al baile? - le pregunto cuando la vio llegar, evadiendo olímpicamente a Aaron -  
  
Cat: yo no iré al baile - dijo y entro al salón dejando a todos con una cara ¿¿??  
  
Cat salió de su clase para dirigirse como ya era costumbre a platicar con Charlie. Iba caminando por los jardines cuando lo alcanzo a ver que se encontraba revisando a un dragón, Cat se acerco hasta donde se encontraba el pelirrojo.  
  
  
  
Cat: hola, Charlie  
  
El pelirrojo volteo al escuchar la voz de Catherin y se le dibujo una gran sonrisa- Hola Catherin  
  
Cat: que haces, interrumpo???  
  
Charlie: sabes que no, y lo estaba revisando pero he terminado  
  
Cat: ahh ok, bueno solo vine a verte rápido, tengo que irme tengo clase  
  
Charlie: oh, bueno, te acompaño a tu salón  
  
Cat: ok perfecto vamos  
  
Iban caminando hacia el salón en silencio hasta que Charlie se decidió a hablar- supe, que habrá un baile no es así??  
  
Cat: así es  
  
Charlie: y con quien iras, claro si se puede saber??  
  
Cat: lamento decepcionarte pero no iré al baile  
  
Charlie: porque???  
  
  
  
Cat: pues por la simple razón de que nadie me invito  
  
Charlie: estas bromeando cierto, es imposible que no te hallan invitado eres un de las niñas mas hermosas del colegio  
  
Cat: pues no se, a lo mejor me tienen miedo- dijo con una sonrisa triste  
  
  
  
Llegaron al salón y ahí se encontraban casi todos los mafresge y algunos otros de las otras escuelas también estaban Alex, Cris, Rob, Harry, Draco, Ron y Hermione  
  
Se quedaron un poco alejados de ellos.  
  
Charlie: bueno, que mejor para mi  
  
Cat: de que hablas??  
  
Charlie: pues quería ver si querías ir al baile conmigo- dijo con una sexy sonrisa  
  
Cat: en serio???  
  
Charlie: claro- dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro a Cat de una manera muy tierna  
  
Cat: será un placer ir contigo Charlie- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba y él le correspondía el abrazo mientras le tocaba el cabello y la espalda.  
  
Charlie se despidió de Cat y salió de ahí .  
  
Ericka: oh!! Por dios!! Quién es ese papasote!!!  
  
Aaron se molesto por el comentario, mas no se le noto.  
  
Ericka: Cat iras con ese HOMBRE al baile?  
  
Cat: así es - dijo con una gran sonrisa -  
  
Cosa que no le gusto nada a Alex. * yo que me sacrifico por nosotros, por ti, para tu bien y tu con ese idiota Weasley * pensaba Alex.  
  
Aaron: hombre? Que nosotros no somos hombres?  
  
Ericka: mm no ustedes son mocos  
  
Cat: ah!! Por cierto - dijo mientras se quitaba el dije que le regalo Alex - que tal si me lo diste por lastima - dijo dándoselo y dejando a todos los presentes ¿¿??  
  
Alex no tuvo mas remedio que agarrarlo y en cuanto se fue Cat todo el mundo lo iba a cuestionar, a no ser por que dirigió a todos una mirada fría, como solo un malfoy la manda y todos se quedaron con ganas de preguntar. pero realmente era mejor estar alejado cuando Alex se enojaba.  
  
  
  
Draco se encontraba afuera de una de las mazmorras, esperando a que saliera Ginny * ahora es cuando, ninguno de sus hermanos viene por aquí a menos que tengan clase, si ya es hora de .*  
  
Ginny: que haces aquí? - dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos  
  
Draco: Ginny!!  
  
Ginny: así es soy yo - dijo con media sonrisa -  
  
Draco: te estaba esperando!!  
  
Ginny: para?  
  
Draco iba decirle, pero tenían publico, algunos chicos de quinto estaban ahí de metiches, así que decidió llevarla a otro lado.  
  
Ginny: a donde vamos?  
  
Draco: a fuera. si vamos a sentarnos bajo un árbol, te gustaría?  
  
Ginny: claro  
  
Al llegar a los terrenos de Hogwarts. se dirigieron a un árbol ahí tomaron asiento . Ginny recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Draco. así se quedaron un buen rato. en silencio. observando esa hermosa tarde.  
  
Draco: vendrás conmigo al baile?  
  
Ginny: aun no me lo pides - dijo con una sonrisa -  
  
Draco: cierto!! - dijo mientras se iba acercando a Ginny - irías al baile conmigo? - dijo estando a pocos centímetros de distancia de su boca -  
  
Ginny: claro, me encantaría  
  
Charlie: Virginia Weasley!!! - grito - ven aquí ahora mismo!!  
  
Ginny: no sé que haré con tantos hermanos  
  
Draco: yo tampoco!!  
  
Y soltaron una risita. Ginny se dirigía a Charlie. pero regreso le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Draco y se fue corriendo donde Charlie la esperaba.  
  
  
  
Baile 14 de Febrero.  
  
Los hombres se encontraban junto a la puerta esperando a sus acompañantes.  
  
En algunas mesas ya se veían a las parejas, en una mesa se encontraba Harry quien iba con un pantalón negro y una camisa gris acompañado por Hermione que iba con un pantalón rojo y una playera sin mangas también roja, el cabello se lo alacio y se lo dejo suelto y un maquillaje un poco más cargado.  
  
A lado de ellos se encontraba Ron que iba vestido con un pantalón blanco y una camisa negra con su novia Marina.  
  
  
  
Junto a una mesa en donde había bebidas y botanas, se encontraban Rob quien opta por ir todo de negro, pantalón, camisa todo negro acompañado de su novia Cris que iba con el conjunto que le había regalado Cat en Navidad o sea una playera de maga corta y una falda ¾ color beige. Y un maquillaje muy natural su cabello lo llevaba suelto  
  
Con ellos sé contraba platicando Alex que iba con un pantalón blanco y una camisa de manga larga color vino el se encontraba esperando a Michelle que era su pareja que se había ido a platicar con sus amigos en otro lugar  
  
Draco estaba esperando a Ginny junto a la puerta en cuanto la vio e quedo como en shock, Ginny iba con un vestido largo y pegado color negro con una abertura del lado izquierdo su cabello lo llevaba lacio y suelto y un maquillaje cargado parecido al de Hermione pero en colores obscuros.  
  
En cuanto la pelirroja vio a su acompañante sintió un hueco en él estomago, Draco se veía genial, iba con un pantalón de vestir negro y una playera de manga larga y de cuello negra. Draco la fue a recibir como todo un caballero y se fueron a platicar con su primo y los demás.  
  
  
  
Draco: y Cat??  
  
Cris: pues cuando yo salía de la sala común ella aun no salía de su habitación  
  
Alex con una sonrisa - tal vez dejara plantado a tu hermano Ginny  
  
Ginny no hizo caso de ese comentario  
  
Rob: y tu hermano Ginny, ya llego?  
  
Ginny: no aun no- dijo mientras lo buscaba con la mirada- oh acaba de llegar mira va entrando  
  
Casi todas las jovencitas se quedaron boca abierta cuando lo vieron entrar, Charlie iba con un pantalón negro y una camisa negra pero un poco desabrochada dejando ver su cuerpo bien marcado.  
  
  
  
El se dirigió inmediatamente donde se encontraban sus amigos que lo habían acompañado por el asunto de los dragones.  
  
Cris rompiendo el silencio- es bastante guapo  
  
Rob le dirigió una mirada como diciendo- guarda silencio, aquí esta Alex  
  
Ginny: si eso dicen- dijo con gran orgullo  
  
Alex: pues que no cante victoria, Catherin aun no llega, tal vez se arrepintió de venir con él  
  
Draco: pues yo no estaría tan seguro primo  
  
  
  
Alex: porque lo dices Draco  
  
Draco: porque ya llego Catherin  
  
  
  
Alex volteo y vio a Cat que iba con una falda blanca ¾ que terminaba en pico de lado izquierdo acompañado ombliguera blanca de mangas ¾ y una gran escote en el pecho, su cabello suelto pero un poco rizado de la mitad para abajo y un maquillaje en tonos claros.  
  
Alex se quedo pasmado al ver a Cat  
  
Rob: ey Alex, reacciona, hello tierra llamando a Alex  
  
Alex solo dijo: se ve hermosa  
  
Rob: ay Alex.  
  
Charlie en cuanto vio entrar a Catherin, se acerco a ella  
  
Charlie: te ves bellísima  
  
Cat sonrojada: gracias  
  
Charlie: bueno vamos con mis amigos  
  
Cat: ok  
  
En otro lugar.  
  
Fred: George  
  
George: Fred  
  
Mira eso!! - dijeron a coro al ver a Charlie con Cat - y dicen que somos unos mentirosos!!!  
  
Angelina: Fred Weasley!! Ni se te ocurra . - no pudo decir nada por que Fred la beso .  
  
George: mejor los dejamos solos - dijo mientras se iba con Alicia a Bailar  
  
  
  
Mientras en la pista.  
  
Fleur: me alegra que esta vez me pidieras que fuera tu pareja - dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro - antes de que yo te lo sugiriera - dijo sonrojándose  
  
Remus solo pudo sonreír ( el ya estaba rojo)  
  
  
  
En una mesa.  
  
Melissa: a que hora terminara esto?  
  
Severus: a las 10:00 p.m.  
  
Melissa: menos mal. no me gustaría llevarme alguna sorpresa en estos momentos  
  
Severus: bueno aparte de soportar esta decoracion - he hizo un gesto de asco -  
  
Melissa: si, tienes razón es muy meloso, para mis gustos  
  
  
  
En un rincón del Gran Hall..  
  
Sirius: puedes creerlo!!! Los del ministerio ya tienen a Peter!! Por fin se hará justicia y seré libre!!! - dijo abrazando a Arabella -  
  
  
  
Bell: me alegra, Sirius, en serio - dijo mientras le contestaba el abrazo -  
  
Sirius: tenemos que bailar!!!  
  
Bell asintió y ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile.  
  
  
  
Albus: silencio por favor!!  
  
Todo el Hall obedeció .  
  
Albus: bueno, solo quiero informales que se escogerá a la pareja más romántica y se les dará un premio. así que necesito que escojan a tres parejas.  
  
Fred y George gritaron: Charlie & Cat  
  
Cosa que molesto bastante a Alex.  
  
Albus: ahí esta la primera pareja. ahora quien mas?  
  
Ericka: Draco & Ginny  
  
Eso molesto a todos los hermanos. Maldito Malfoy * pensaban todos .  
  
Albus: ahí esta nuestra segunda pareja y.  
  
Harry: Fred & Angelina  
  
Albus: esta hecho!!! Aquí están nuestras parejas ahora votemos!!! Cada uno de ustedes dejara su voto en cualquiera de esas tres cajas la de color rosa es de Charlie & Cat, la de color rojo es de Draco & Ginny y la de color amarillo es de Fred & Angelina  
  
Albus: al final contaremos los votos y nombraremos a nuestros ganadores!!  
  
Todos siguieron charlando, bailando.  
  
Empieza una balada.  
  
I've been searching for you  
  
I heard a cry within my soul  
  
I've never had a yearning quite like this before  
  
Now that you are walking right through my door  
  
Charlie invito a bailar a Cat y ella acepto, se pararon y se dirigieron hacia la pista, Charlie agarra de la cintura a Cat mientras que ella, le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos, realmente Cat se sentía muy a gusto con él, le daba una gran tranquilidad.  
  
All of my life  
  
Where have you been  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
  
And if that day comes  
  
I know we could win  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
  
Alex estaba sentado con unos mafresge y con su pareja Michelle, y mientras platicaban se dio cuenta que Cat bailaba muy cariñosamente con Charlie cosa que no le gusto nada, trataba de controlarse, moría de celos, quería ir a quitársela a Charlie, decirle que la quería, que la necesitaba pero lamentablemente no podía por ordenes de su madre.  
  
A sacred gift of heaven  
  
For better worse wherever  
  
And I would never let somebody break you down.  
  
Until you cried... never  
  
All of my life  
  
Where have you been  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
  
And if that day comes  
  
I know we could win  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
  
Trataba de no fijarse en ellos, pero no podía, mientras trataba de platicar se dio cuenta de que Cat y Charlie se acercaban mas y más  
  
At every time, I've always known  
  
That you where there, upon your throne  
  
A lonely queen, without her king  
  
I longed for you, my love forever  
  
All of my life  
  
Where have you been  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
  
And if that day comes  
  
I know we could win  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
  
Jonathan: entonces, como ves Alex.  
  
Alex: que demonios!!!!- dicho esto se paro y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los ya mencionados  
  
  
  
All of my life  
  
Where have you been  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
  
And if that day comes  
  
I know we could win  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
  
All of my life  
  
Where have you been  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
  
And if that day comes  
  
I know we could win  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
  
Charlie y Cat estaban a centímetros de besarse, pero algo o alguien los interrumpió  
  
Alex: esto sí que no!!!- dicho esto los separa y le tiro un puñetazo a Charlie en la nariz.  
  
  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
  
Charlie: que té pasa!!!- dijo mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz  
  
Alex: Cómo que, que me pasa!!, Que té pasa a ti gran imbécil, quién te crees para poder besarla!!  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again  
  
Melissa se percata de inmediato sobre la pelea.  
  
Severus: yo lo arreglo  
  
Melissa: ¿¿?? Yo puedo hacerlo  
  
Severus: no, será mejor que lo haga yo  
  
Severus se levanta y se dirige donde esta la pelea.  
  
Al llegar.  
  
Severus: Sr. Malfoy que esta pasando aquí?  
  
Alex lo fulmino con la mirada. pero no duro mucho ya que para miradas frías y pesadas nadie como Snape.  
  
Severus: Sr. Weasley retírese de aquí!! - al ver que no se movía - ahora.  
  
Charlie y Cat se iban a ir.  
  
Severus: he dicho Sr. Weasley  
  
Charlie se fue con sus amigos.  
  
Severus: ahora, si tanta energía tienen los dos para estar peleando. será mejor que la aprovechemos. síganme.  
  
Los tres salieron del Gran Hall. Severus los guía hasta las mazmorras. llegan a la no. 4.  
  
Severus: entren - dijo al abrir la puerta -  
  
Al entrar casi se desmayan, quien estuvo aquí? Se preguntaron. toda la mazmorra estaba . no había palabras para describirla. de hecho sabían que era una mazmorra por que estaba abajo.  
  
Severus: la limpiaran al estilo muggle y la quiero reluciente para cuando regrese!!! Que esperan!!?? - al ver que no se movían -  
  
Ambos tomaron las jergas y las cubetas y empezaron a . "limpiar" ya que no sabían ni por donde empezar.  
  
Severus: una pelea mas y los suspenderé en pociones a los dos. - dijo y salió de la mazmorra.  
  
Regresa al Gran hall.  
  
Melissa: Dónde están?  
  
Severus: en las mazmorras  
  
Melissa: pero es peligroso!!  
  
Severus: no te preocupes, si atacara, seria al gran hall, no a las mazmorras.  
  
Melissa: pero.  
  
Severus: además no puedo castigar al Sr. Weasley, no es un alumno.  
  
Melissa: pero .  
  
Severus: estará bien tu hijo. solo deja que madure .  
  
Melissa: pero.  
  
Severus: no quieres bailar? Melissa: ok  
  
  
  
En las mazmorras.  
  
Cat trato de empezar a limpiar- genial!!!!- dijo sarcásticamente mientras se ensuciaba la falda  
  
Alex: que té pasa???  
  
Cat: oh cállate, esto es gracias a ti, yo no tenia nada que ver y ve estoy aquí limpiando y para colmo contigo  
  
Alex: a poco te molesta tanto estar conmigo??- dijo sarcásticamente- antes no lo parecía- dijo con una media sonrisa  
  
Cat: a que te refieres? Habla claro sí Malfoy  
  
Alex: a que antes no parecía que te incomodara estar conmigo  
  
Cat: bien lo has dicho antes, captas, antes  
  
Alex: y ahora porque te molesta?  
  
Cat: como que porque, es lógico además quien te crees que eres para poder hacer lo que hiciste, lastimaste a Charlie  
  
Alex: y no me arrepiento de haber hecho eso  
  
Cat: y porque lo hiciste??? Acaso estabas celoso- dijo con una sonrisa muy picara  
  
Alex se sonrojo tras esa sonrisa y se volteo a seguir limpiando- claro que no, es solo que.  
  
Cat: que, que- dijo divertida  
  
Alex: bueno si estaba celoso algún problema  
  
Cat: no, no hay problema, supongo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros  
  
Cat: no espera si hay problema- dijo asustando a Alex  
  
Alex: a ver, cual??  
  
Cat: como que cual, me interrumpiste, casi me besaba  
  
Alex: ah sí???- dijo mientras se acercaba a Catherin  
  
Cat: Sí  
  
Alex: y té molesto que lo interrumpiera????  
  
Cat: claro que.- Cat se queda callada  
  
Alex: a ver contesta, además sabes que  
  
Cat: que??  
  
Alex: a ti solo te gusta como te beso yo - dicho esto la toma de la barbilla y la beso  
  
Cat se queda en shock pero reacciono y lo empujo - que té pasa??? Estas loco  
  
Alex: que, que pasa!!  
  
Cat: como que que me pasa, primero me besas después me dices que te doy lastima y ahora de nuevo me besas  
  
Cat: estas mal Alexander Malfoy, en verdad no te entiendo, no sé que pasa contigo  
  
Alex: de verdad quieres saber???  
  
Cat: claro que quiero  
  
Dicho esto Alex limpio el escritorio y se sentó y le indico a Cat que se sentara junto al.  
  
Alex: ok, Todo comenzó cuando mis padres se conocieron . en la escuela. de hecho en su ultimo año de escuela. el ya estaba entre los que se unirían a voldemort. y en cuanto a mi madre ella no quiso unirse a el. aun cuando recibió una carta del mismo voldemort. él la quería de su lado ya que sabia que era muy buena en artes obscuras. pero ella por mas que adorara ese tema no se uniría al.  
  
Mi padre y mi madre se enamoraron. pero pensaron que era uno de esos amores pasajeros así que no le dieron mucha importancia. así pasaron 5 años mi padre estaba entro los más cercanos a Voldemort y mi madre estaba entre los que más odiaban a Voldemort  
  
Alex: irónico no?  
  
Bueno el punto fue que Voldemort desconocía que mis padres se conocían. así que mando a mi padre a deshacerse de ella. pero cuando mi padre la vio se quedo sorprendido por tanta belleza junta. por eso salí tan guapo.  
  
Alex: bueno el punto es que cuando trato de atacarla, se sorprendió mas al ver que mi madre esquivo el ataque y lo dejo inmóvil. pero cuando realmente casi se desmaya ( bueno ya estaba en el piso, pero no inconsciente) fue cuando supo que era la chica de la escuela  
  
Alex: bueno mi madre sabia que él era un mortifago. y el sabia que ella era un auror. y bueno para no hacerla larga. se trataron fuera de sus círculos. y créeme por eso mi padre sufrió, ya que el "Sr." Se enojo por que el no acabo con mi madre.  
  
Alex: después en uno de esos arranques que tienen los viejos de hoy. mi padre se le declaro y le dijo que se casaran. ella le dijo que era algo arriesgado. y que aparte si el ministerio le decía que entregara a su " esposo" ella no dudaría en hacerlo. él dijo que no había problema.. ya que los Malfoy tenían influencias en el ministerio.  
  
Voldemort en lugar de enojarse por esa decisión, penso que seria una buena idea si mi padre Eduarwd se casara con mi madre. penso que con eso ella terminaría siendo un mortifago.  
  
Pero se equivoco cuando se casaron mi madre. se opuso rotundamente a que mi padre siguiera con voldemort. él le dijo que no dejaría al Sr. Obscuro. ella perfecto has lo que quieras..  
  
Ese fue tema de discusión de diario . casi siempre peleaban por lo mismo, pero eso sí, jamas le pego a mi madre ni le mando ningún maleficio, claro esta que ella no se hubiese dejado, pero bueno.  
  
Alex: Voldemort casi se moría al ver que al casarse en lugar de que ella se uniera al grupo, el se alejaba, así que . un día . ese maldito mando Mortifagos para que mataran a mi madre.. Ya estaba harto de ella. pero mi padre la protegió y él murió. eso enfureció mas a Voldemort y maldijo a mi madre, le dijo que por su culpa había perdido a uno de sus mejores elementos, por no decir el mejor!!!  
  
Alex tomo Aire.  
  
Alex: mi madre realmente estaba asustada. que hacer? Ella estaba embarazada, Voldemort detrás suya, así que decidió vender todo. y para que Voldemort no nos hiciera daño. ella vendió todo abrió una cuenta al nombre de Alexander Malfoy. ella se quito el apellido Malfoy y regreso a su antiguo apellido Mcdowell. todo el dinero que le heredo mi padre lo puso en esa cuenta. o sea que renuncio a su derecho y me lo paso a mi. bueno aun no nacía.  
  
con ayuda de la directora de Mafresge. pusieron la escuela. de hecho mas de la mitad de la escuela me pertenece. ya que para que mi dinero se moviera, mi madre decidió invertirlo en la escuela.  
  
Alex: Cuando nací mi madre ya tenia mi nombre Alexander Malfoy, para nuestra suerte Voldemort cayo gracias a potter. pero por si las dudas mi madre no dejo ningún rastro de su matrimonio y a para la seguridad nací en un hospital muggle así que yo estaba a salvo.  
  
Alex: cuando cumplí los 10 años mi madre me contó todo, ya que como me obligaba a llamarla delante de los demás Prof. Melissa o algo así, la obligue a decirme todo, y cuando me lo dijo no dude en ayudarla. y en obedecer a todo lo que ella me decía.  
  
Cat: pero cuando cayo mi padre. ya no corrías peligro!!  
  
Alex: bueno tu sabes que muchos Mortifagos fueron absueltos de sus cargos, mi madre temía que alguno se acordara de ella y quisiera hacernos daño así que mejor prevenir que lamentar. .  
  
Alex: todo iba bien, hasta que regreso voldy.  
  
Alex: El regreso del no le causo nada de gracia, por eso decidió que juntaría a todos los hijos de Mortifagos de la escuela y los llevaría con Albus Dumbledore. por eso estamos aquí Cat, por que Albus y mi madre se pusieron de acuerdo para traernos a todos los hijos de Mortifagos. con que fin, no lo sé!!  
  
Cat: Eso es raro, pero por que me trataste así?  
  
Alex: fue por mi madre, cuando mi madre vio como peleábamos se asusto. ya sabían que ella tenia un hijo. hablo conmigo y me dijo que me alejara de ti. por mi seguridad y la tuya.  
  
Cat: que!!!???  
  
Alex: le dije que no lo haría. pero bueno es mi madre. sufrió 10 años o más por mi culpa y decidí obedecerla, pero créeme que fue difícil.  
  
Cat: pero . - bajo la cabeza - si tal vez tenga razón, digo estuve apunto de matarte.  
  
Alex: no es verdad - dijo con una sonrisa divertida - no podías conmigo!! Soy un tipo difícil de vencer - dijo con aires de superioridad - y logro que Cat sonriera -  
  
Alex: pero no puedo seguir obedeciéndola!!! Es hora de dejar de esconderme y vengar a mi padre!!! Y luchar por el amor y la justicia  
  
Cat: Alex!!  
  
Alex: era broma, bueno no todo, ya me canse de huir y esconderme del. ahora es hora de mi venganza  
  
Cat: y que harás?  
  
Alex: no lo sé, pero antes de que pase otra cosa, me perdonaras por como te trate? - dijo mientras tomaba una de las manos de Cat y la besaba -  
  
Cat vio como Alex le besaba la mano, estaba muy sorprendida con todo lo que le contó, Alex esperaba la respuesta  
  
Alex: entonces que dices??  
  
Cat sonríe: claro que te perdono, eso lo sabes- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba  
  
Cat: pero.  
  
Alex: pero que??  
  
Cat: no lo sé Alex, no quiero que desobedezcas a tu madre y menos ponerte en peligro, si té pasa algo no sé que haría- dijo mientras se baja del escritorio  
  
Alex: que quieres decir con eso??- dijo mientras el también se baja del escritorio  
  
Cat: no sé, no quiero dejar de apoyarte pero.  
  
Alex: no, no puedes dejarme, ahora que sabes la verdad Cat  
  
Cat. No, no te dejare eso lo sabes, pero no quiero causarte problemas con Melissa, si ella cree que te hace mal estar conmigo es por algo y no cambiara de opinión tan fácil y creo que tiene razón, quien querría que su hijo fuera el mejor amigo de la hija de Voldemort, creo que nadie no crees- dijo mientras sonreía  
  
Alex: pues supongo, entonces que haremos, yo no quiero alejarme de ti, ve te dejo unos días y casi te pierdo, y claro sin contar que ya tienes nuevo galán  
  
Cat: pues si no lo niego - dijo de forma divertida  
  
Alex se quedo serio, pero Cat se acerco al, se paro enfrente del y le susurro al oído- tu bien sabes a quien quiero - cuando termino de decirle le dio un beso en la mejilla y se recargo de nuevo en el escritorio  
  
Alex solo sonrío, se acerco y se puso junto a Cat- entonces que haremos, no quiero alejarme de ti- le dijo a Cat mientras la agarraba de la mano  
  
Cat: pues no sé  
  
Alex: solo nos queda hacer algo  
  
Cat: que???  
  
Alex: vernos a escondidas  
  
Cat: estas loco, se dará cuenta  
  
Alex: no si somos cuidadosos  
  
Cat: a ver que propones  
  
Alex: pues si, en clases no hablarnos, vernos en los descansos en algún salón y ya en la noche en tu cuarto o en el mío, claro que necesitaremos la ayuda de algunos para que digan cuando se acerque mi madre o el profesor Snape  
  
Cat: pues si, eso estaría bien, mientras tratamos de convencer a tu mamá  
  
Alex: pues sí  
  
  
  
En el baile. ya estaba a punto de terminar. de hecho Albus estaba por mencionar a los ganadores.  
  
Albus: y nuestros ganadores como la pareja más romántica son:  
  
Albus: El Sr. Fred & la Srita. Angelina  
  
Ambos gritaron de gusto. dejando a muchos con cara de ¿¿ y estos locos que?? . se besaron muy apasionadamente y subieron por su premio que era puntos para su casa y les colocaron una corona a cada uno . y para terminar se besaron.  
  
Albus dio por terminado el baile. por razones de seguridad. algunos protestaron . cada jefe de casa llevo a sus alumnos a sus respectivas casas. una vez a salvo los alumnos se fueron a dormir.  
  
  
  
En la mazmorra.  
  
Cat: bueno ahora terminemos con esto porque no quiere que me regañe el profesor  
  
Alex: esta bien, pero.  
  
Cat: pero????  
  
Alex: dame una muestra de que ya esta olvidado y que me das una oportunidad de nuevo  
  
Cat: muestra??? Como???  
  
Alex: no se ten imaginación- dijo con sonrisa picara  
  
Cat: eres un depravado sabias- dijo divertida  
  
Cat: pero esta bien, te daré una muestra- dijo en un tono seductor mientras se acercaba a Alex y "disque" se desabrochaba él top  
  
Alex se quedo en shock totalmente  
  
Catherin sonrío muy divertida y le dijo- y tu que te lo crees  
  
Alex hizo un gesto de desaprobación y decepción- te burlaste de mí  
  
Cat: así es y fue divertido- terminando de decirle esto le dio un beso en la mejilla  
  
Alex: aun sigues molesta  
  
Cat: porque lo dices  
  
Alex: por como me diste el beso  
  
Cat: ahhh eso  
  
Catherin tomo entre sus manos la cara de Alex y le dio un beso en la boca, ese beso que tanto deseaban los dos, después de eso se pusieron a limpiar lo que faltaba de la mazmorra.  
  
Unas horas después.  
  
Cat: vaya por fin terminamos!!!  
  
Alex: si, que bueno, ahora solo esperemos a que vengan a sacarnos  
  
Cat: pues sí  
  
Y dicho esto se sentaron en unas bancas y se pusieron a platicar Después de un rato  
  
Cat: oye Alex, no crees que ya se tardaron, digo tenían que venir a las 10 por nosotros  
  
Alex: pues si y ya son las 12  
  
Cat: si, aparte hace frío  
  
Alex: ven aquí, te abrazo para que se te quite  
  
Cat: conste que solo acepto porque no traigo nada de tapar y tu traes camisa ehhh  
  
Alex: si si, ven ándale  
  
Cat se paro de su banca y se dirigió junto a Alex, él la recibió con una gran sonrisa y la abrazo, ella se recarga en su hombro  
  
Al poco tiempo se quedaron los dos medios dormidos recargados uno en el otro.  
  
Sábado 1:00 a.m.  
  
Melissa: Sev!!!  
  
Severus: mm  
  
Melissa: los chicos!!  
  
Severus: mm  
  
Melissa: Alex y Catherin!!! No has ido por ellos!!  
  
Severus: mañana  
  
Melissa: no!! Tienes que ir a sacarlos de ahí!! Se morirán de frío!!  
  
Severus: que?  
  
Melissa: que Catherin y Alex están todavía encerrados en la mazmorra  
  
Severus: oh!! Como los olvide. deja voy a sacarlos.  
  
Severus se levanta de la cama. se pone su bata encima y sale de la habitación hacia las mazmorras.  
  
  
  
Eran mas de la 1 cuando Severus entro a la mazmorra y los vio dormidos, hizo un sonido como aclarándose a la garganta e hizo que se despertaran.  
  
Los jóvenes al ver a severus se separaron rápidamente. y se levantaron torpemente.  
  
Alex & Cat: Profesor!!! - dijeron algo nerviosos, ya que muy probablemente él le diría a Melissa que estaban abrazados.  
  
Severus por alguna extraña razón sonreía.  
  
Severus: ya se hablan de nuevo, cierto?  
  
Alex & Cat negaron con la cabeza  
  
Severus: no se preocupen no le diré nada a Melissa, pero necesito saberlo  
  
Alex & Cat dudaban en decirle algo al profesor de pociones, que tal si era una trampa?, Que tal si su madre se enojaba con él?  
  
Severus: yo no estoy de acuerdo con tu madre Alex, antes de que te llamara y te dijera que te quería lejos de la Srita. Jones, hablamos, pero por mas que trate de convencerla de que era una tontería ella lo hizo.  
  
Alex & Cat estaban atónitos, realmente quería ayudarlos Snape? .  
  
Severus: bueno se preguntaran para que quiero saber si se hablan o no, cierto?  
  
Ambos asintieron  
  
Severus: tengo un pequeño plan, pero necesito que ambos estén del mismo bando, sino, no serviría de nada  
  
Alex: esta bien, confiare en usted, pero si aquí hay alguna trampa, conocerá quien es Alexander Malfoy  
  
Severus: de acuerdo  
  
Cat: y el plan?  
  
Severus los saco de la mazmorra y los llevo a su despacho ahí estuvieron hablando alrededor de una hora.  
  
Severus: será mejor que vayan a dormir, mañana continuaremos y por favor sigan fingiendo que no se hablan  
  
Cat & Alex asintieron y salieron del despacho de Snape.  
  
. 


	20. Hogwarts Rouge

Capitulo 20  
  
En el gran hall se encontraban desayunando . entra melissa y se dirige a la mesa de Slytherin. se coloca justo enfrente de Catherin.  
  
Melissa: Srita. Jones, sígame, por favor - dice con un tono un tanto frío  
  
A Alex no le gusto nada ese tono, pero definitivamente no le gusto que su madre se llevara a cat, para que la quería??, Acaso snape ya los había traicionado???  
  
Cat: claro - dijo y se levanto  
  
Melissa salió del gran hall seguida por Cat. caminaron hasta el despacho de melissa, esta abrió la puerta y le hizo un ademan de que pasara... Cat casi se muere al ver quien estaba dentro de la oficina de su profesora. estaban sus padres, pero que hacían aquí!!???  
  
Cat: Mamá!!! Papá!!!- y se echo a correr para abrazarlos  
  
La madre de Cat se llamaba Emely, ella era de la estatura de la profesora Melissa, apiñonada de ojos miel verdosos, por su parte el señor Leonardo era alto, delgado, rubio cenizo de ojos verdes, se veían muy jóvenes, la familia Jones era muy conocida en el mundo mágico. Por ser de las familias más importantes como la Malfoy  
  
Melissa: Catherin  
  
Cat: Sí profesora  
  
Melissa: te he pedido que vinieras por que tenemos que comunicarte algo. pero creo que tus padres son los indicados para eso. así que Srs. Jones adelante.  
  
Cat miro a sus padres. estos estaban un tanto serios, tristes??  
  
Cat: ha pasado algo??  
  
Leonardo: hija. nosotros.  
  
Emely: solo queremos que sepas que es por tu bien, te queremos mucho y esta decisión es lo mejor para ti  
  
Cat: que decisión?? De que hablan??  
  
Leonardo: hija, hemos pedido que te transfieran de Hogwarts a la escuela Salem que esta en A.  
  
Cat: América!!! - termino gritando - pero de que hablan!!!??  
  
Emely: Cat esos no son modales de una señorita!!  
  
Cat: eso no importa ahora, por que, quiero saber por que quieren que me vaya para América!!!!!  
  
Leonardo: hija. estarás más segura ahí, recuerda que nosotros estamos viviendo ahí en América. y tú estas muy lejos, no podemos cuidarte como es debido y nos vemos en la necesidad de llevarte donde podamos supervisarte y cuidarte  
  
Cat: esas son tonterías!!!! No tienen UNA MEJOR ESCUSA, esto de quien fue idea?? , No me sorprendería que fuera idea de mi "profesora" que me quiere lejos muy lejos de su hijo!!!!!!!!!  
  
Emely: Cat tranquilízate por favor  
  
Cat: NOOO, NO PUEDEN OBLIGARME A IRME!!!  
  
Melissa no tuvo mas remedio que interferir. ya que por lo que se veía sus padres accedían a todo lo que ella quería,  
  
Melissa: claro que pueden, podemos, en este instante iras por tus cosas tienes dos horas para preparar tu equipaje y que este este en la puerta principal del castillo. si no esta listo en ese tiempo, te mandare a Salem sin ropa!!, ahora sal de aquí  
  
Cat le dirigió una ultima mirada de odio a sus padres y a Melissa y salió azotando la puerta.  
  
Corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts. se dirigía a su sala común. iba tan entrada en sus pensamientos que choco con algo o alguien.  
  
En un pasillo de Hogwarts se veían dos chicas en el suelo. recuperándose de un fuerte impacto.  
  
Cat: lo siento, yo iba.  
  
Chica: no te preocupes, también fue mi culpa, yo venia muy distraída  
  
Ambas chicas se levantaron.  
  
Silencio  
  
Chica: mm tal vez tu puede ayudarme busco a Charlie Weasley, sabes donde puedo encontrarlo?, me dijeron que estaban en el gran hall, pero olvidaron decirme como llegar ahí  
  
Cat: mm claro, sigueme te dejare en la puerta del hall - así ambas chicas empezaron a caminar con dirección al gran hall.  
  
Cat se preguntaba para que quería esta chica a Charlie?, cuando por fin llegaron a la puerta del gran hall.  
  
Cat: aquí es  
  
Chica: muchas gracias - dicho esto entro al gran hall  
  
Cat se fue hacia su cuarto. al llegar ahí. empezó a maldecir a sus padres, maestra y a todos en general. se dejo caer y empezó a llorar.  
  
Alex entra a la habitación.  
  
Alex: oye Cat no has visto mi. - no pudo terminar de preguntarle, ya que en cuanto la vio en el piso llorando, se acerco rápidamente y la abrazo.  
  
Alex: que, ahora que te hizo!!!??? Dime que te dijo mi madre, que te hizo!!, No espera ahora si me va a escuchar mi madre!!!  
  
Alex se levanta.  
  
Cat: no, espera - dijo quitándose algunas lagrimas de los ojos - no vale la pena.  
  
Alex: lo siento, esta vez ella me escuchara ya estoy harto, es hora de hacerla entrar en razón.  
  
Alex salió de la sala común de Slytherin. con dirección al despacho de su madre, a mitad de camino se encuentra a su primo, que por si las dudas mejor lo siguió.  
  
Al llegar ahí Alex entro por sus. Draco se quedo afuera por si las dudas. Melissa se encontraba en un sillón platicando con Snape.  
  
Melissa: que te sucede, como. - pero no pudo terminar ya que Alex no la deja.  
  
Alex: maldita sea cual es tu problema? Ella . - estaba rojo del coraje - si ella se va, yo me voy y si me voy TU PIERDES UN HIJO - grito esto ultimo y salió del despacho. sin darle la oportunidad a Melissa de decir algo.  
  
Cuando por fin reacciona Melissa .  
  
Severus: por que lo hiciste? - pregunto, mientras que alguien estaba esperando esa misma respuesta del otro lado de la puerta, ese alguien era Draco  
  
Mel: te juro que esta vez no fui yo, sus padres me lo pidieron, ellos me mandaron una carta hace unos días pidiendo esto.  
  
Sev: entonces no fuiste tú la autora de esto?  
  
Mel negó con la cabeza  
  
Draco al escuchar esto, salió corriendo por donde se había perdido su primo unos minutos antes. al llegar a la sala común pudo escuchar unos gritos en el cuarto de Cat. se dirigió hacia allá.  
  
Al entrar tuvo que agacharse para no ser golpeado por una cajita en forma de Snitch  
  
Draco: que pasa aquí o que paso? - dijo al ver el cuarto todo desordenado, lo que había pasado era que Cat trataba de empacar, pero Alex no la dejaba, mientras Cat metía sus cosas al baúl, Alex las sacaba.  
  
Alex: ella no sé ira - dijo - ella se quedara aquí!!!  
  
Cat: que no Alex: que sí Cat: que no Alex: Sí Cat: no Alex: Sí Cat: no  
  
Draco: alto, me marean!!! - silencio - ok ahora antes de que hagan otra locura, escuchen lo que tengo que decirles.  
  
Draco les contó lo que escucho sobre que la decisión de cambiarse era de los padres de Cat y no de Melissa.  
  
Cat: eso es imposible, nunca harían algo así!!  
  
Alex: mm  
  
Draco: entonces?  
  
Alex: vamos a hablar con mi madre - dijo saliendo de la habitación seguido de Cat y Draco  
  
Al llegar ahí .  
  
Alex: podemos pasar - dijo tocando la puerta -  
  
Melissa: adelante - dijo en tono neutro, todavía no olvidaba la advertencia de su hijo, lo bueno es que estaba Severus ahí.  
  
Alex, Cat y Draco entraron al despacho.  
  
Alex: Melissa, tenemos muchas preguntas que hacerte  
  
Melissa: y conque derecho vienes a exigirme, no ya te ibas? - dijo con algo de resentimiento en su voz  
  
Alex: no empieces!! Es algo serio, necesitamos algo de información  
  
Melissa: pues estoy muy ocupada  
  
Alex estaba perdiendo la paciencia. como era posible que le hiciera esto en estos momentos!!!  
  
Draco: por favor es urgente, tía  
  
Todos en la sala, estaban sorprendidos, por el "tía" de Draco, pero .  
  
Melissa: esta bien, que quieren saber?  
  
Cat hablando por primera vez desde que llegaron: primero, si es posible, quisiera ver la carta que le mandaron mis "padres"  
  
Melissa se extraño, de hecho también Severus, la pregunta que se formo en las bocas de ambos: para que la quieren??, preguntaron al mismo tiempo  
  
Alex: tenemos la ligera sospecha  
  
Cat: de que no son mis padres  
  
Melissa se levanto del sillón, y fue a su escritorio, abrió un cajón y saco la carta. se la entrego a Cat.  
  
Cat saco la carta del sobre. empezó a leerla. con una expresión, entre triunfo y terror .  
  
Cat: lo sabia - dijo mientras se le resbalaban unas lagrimas - no puedo creerlo!!  
  
Alex por instinto la abrazo y trataba de consolarla, tenia una idea vaga de que pasaba, Draco también tenia una ligera idea, pero Melissa y Severus estaban confundidos.  
  
Severus: que paso?  
  
Cat tratando de consolar su llanto: no son mis padres los que redactaron esta carta y si ellos no eran los que estaban aquí en el despacho de la profesora. solo me queda pensar que voldemort les hizo algo y con la poción multijugos u algún otro hechizo de artes obscuras transformo a sus mortifagos.  
  
Melissa y Severus: Que!!!???  
  
Alex: no puedes dejar que sé vaya!! Es peligroso!!!  
  
Melissa y Cat fueron a hablar con Dumbledore. se decidió que Melissa y Cat viajarían América, acompañadas del profesor Tom White ( cosa que no le hizo gracia a Severus) para poder hablar con el director del colegio Salem .  
  
En unos días se irían de viaje.  
  
Alex: por que no puedo ir!!!  
  
Severus que escuchaba la típica discusión madre e hijo. también se preguntaba lo mismo. por que no puedo ir??  
  
Melissa: ya te dije que es peligroso!! Además tu te quedaras en mi representación aquí, o tal vez mejor deje a Aaron, si creo que me lo pensare mejor.  
  
Alex: no es justo!!!  
  
Melissa: parases un bebe malcriado, mejor ve a disfrutar de tus ultimas horas con Cat . anda!!  
  
Alex: que no la piensas regresar???  
  
Melissa: yo no he dicho eso!!, Pero recuerda que tardaremos un par de semanas!!!  
  
América.  
  
Cat: que bonito!! - dijo Cat cuando llegaron al hotel en donde se hospedarían-  
  
Sirius: cierto, cierto - dijo con una sonrisa  
  
Aunque fue difícil llegar entero a América, llego. ya que unas horas antes Severus lo amenazo con matarlo si se atrevía a tocar un solo cabello de Melissa.  
  
Melissa: Tom, Cat vengan aquí - ya que Tom y Cat estaban en el lobby -  
  
Melissa: Tom esta es la llave de tu habitación. y Cat tu y yo dormiremos en la misma por seguridad  
  
Cat asintió.  
  
Después de desempacar bajaron a cenar. aun muy agradable restaurante que estaba dentro del hotel .  
  
Melissa: si todo sale como espero, regresaremos antes de lo esperado. mañana hablaremos con el director y si no hay resistencia y no hay algún problema. podremos regresar rápido  
  
Al día siguiente.  
  
Tom: que bonita escuela!! - dijo al estar en la puerta del colegio Salem ( que pues puerta, puerta no era. ya que el lugar parecía una mini cuidad. muchos edificios por todos lados. )  
  
Melissa: síganme!!!  
  
Al llegar al edificio Administrativo.  
  
Profesora: Profesora Melissa!!  
  
Melissa: buenas días  
  
Profesora: bienvenida al colegio Salem, síganme por favor.  
  
Los tres siguieron a la profesora hasta una gran puerta. toco e inmediatamente los hicieron pasar. ahí se encontraba el director del colegio Salem.  
  
Melissa fue al grano al hablar con el director, le planteo el problema y sus posibles orígenes y hasta las soluciones.  
  
Después de un tiempo.  
  
Director: tendremos que checar esto, nos llevara algunos días, podrán esperar?  
  
Melissa: claro, entonces cualquier problema, estamos hospedados en el hotel.  
  
Director: para evitar gastos innecesarios, podrían quedarse aquí en el colegio  
  
Melissa volteo a ver a Tom y Cat y ellos con la mirada aceptaron .  
  
Melissa: esta bien nos quedaremos aquí.  
  
Director entonces mandare por sus cosas o.  
  
Melissa: gracias, pero preferimos ir por ellas  
  
Director: ok, no se hable mas. los espero a la hora de la cena  
  
Así salieron del colegio Salem hacia el hotel. empacaron sus cosas y regresaron . a la hora de la cena como habían quedado.  
  
Al día siguiente.  
  
El director que se llama Alberto, Melissa y Tom estuvieron hablando, al ver que Cat se aburría, decidieron dejarla pasear por la escuela.  
  
Alberto: mm pero que haremos con la Srita. Lerry  
  
Melissa: habla de Mónica Lerry??  
  
Alberto: así, es ella es la que iba a hacer el intercambio. estaba muy emocionada, ya tenemos hasta el permiso de los padres.  
  
Melissa: se me olvidaba que aquí también había alumnos de Mafresge  
  
Alberto: así es. pero el problema es que ya mandamos a la Srita. Lerry a Hogwarts!!!  
  
Melissa y Sirius: que!!??  
  
Alberto: así es la Srita Lerry ya estará llegando a Hogwarts. de hecho creo que en este preciso momento  
  
  
  
Hogsmade  
  
Bill Weasley apareció en la estación de Hogsmade. debe estar aquí, pensaba, siempre va con el .  
  
Bill iba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no vio cuando una Srita. De unos 15 años de edad estaba frente al, cuando reacciono pudo ver a una niña de estatura promedio, ojos caobas, cabello caoba largo y rizado de las puntas, tez blanca y de no ser por que es mas chica diría que tenia muy buen cuerpo. algo así como una mini modelo.  
  
Monica: Hola!! - grito por onceava vez  
  
Bill: lo siento, me llamabas?  
  
Monica: si - dijo mientras sonreía y dejaba ver su blanca dentadura, vaya que si era una mini modelo -  
  
Bill: que se te ofrece?  
  
Monica: podrías decirme como llegar a Hogwarts?  
  
Bill: vas a Hogwarts, para que?  
  
Monica: te contestaría, sino fuera por el pequeño detalle de que eres un completo desconocido  
  
Bill: buen punto, disculpa, me llamo Bill Weasley - dijo extendiéndole la mano - y vos sois?  
  
Monica: soy la Srita Monica Lerry, y ya que estamos en confianza, solo dime Monica  
  
Bill: ok, Monica, ahora si puedes decirme para que quieres ir a Hogwarts?  
  
Monica: esta bien, mira soy alumna de intercambio, pero como soy menor de edad, me mandaron en avión a Inglaterra y de ahí al anden 9 ¾ y de ahí llegue aquí y ahora no se que hacer!! - dijo todo eso sin respirar -  
  
Bill : oh!! Ok, te llevare. yo también voy para allá  
  
Monica: mm no se si deba  
  
Bill: Monica, no te haré daño!! Si quieres puedes preguntarle a cualquiera de aquí quien soy y como soy y te darán buenas referencias  
  
Monica: ok, me has convencido, vamos!! - dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo - oye me puedes ayudar con mi equipaje!!  
  
Bill: claro - dijo mientras encogía el equipaje y lo metía a su bolsillo  
  
  
  
En Salem  
  
Cat bajaba escaleras, subía escaleras, se detenía en las plazas, iba de edificio en edificio, de pasillo en pasillo, creo que estoy perdida - dijo para sí misma -  
  
Cat salió de un edificio que tenia la letra "F" y doblo a la izquierda. llego a una . "Cafetería" . entro y se sorprendió al ver que era una Cafetería muggle. que hace esto aquí? Decidió entrar a ver solo un momento. ya estaba a punto de salir cuando una mano agarro la suya. ella brinco del susto y por instinto .  
  
Chico: detente!!, soy yo - dijo agarrando la mano de Cat a tiempo.  
  
Cat se queda viendo fijamente al chico que le había agarrado la mano  
  
Cat: Esteban???  
  
Chico: así es linda, soy yo  
  
Dicho esto se abrazaron  
  
Esteban: hace mucho que no te veía preciosa  
  
Cat: así es, mucho tiempo, ya te extrañaba mucho  
  
Esteban era un chico un poco mas alto que Catherin, de piel apiñonada, tenia unos ojos verdes muy claros, delgado pero con buen cuerpo, su cabello era un poco largo y quebrado y era dueño de una hermosa sonrisa.  
  
Esteban: que haces aquí?? ¿Cuándo llegaste??? Cuéntame  
  
Cat: pues mira.  
  
Esteban: no espera, ven vamos a sentarnos  
  
Dicho esto se sentaron en una mesa y comenzaron a platicar.  
  
En Hogwarts.  
  
Bill y Mónica llegan.  
  
Mónica: es hermoso!!!  
  
Bill: así es. ahora a donde te llevo?  
  
Mónica: no sé.  
  
Bill: con el director?  
  
Mónica: excelente idea!!!  
  
Bill: ok, vamos!!  
  
Entraron al castillo, fueron interrogados por Filch. y siguieron su camino. al llegar a la gárgola.  
  
Bill: creo que tendremos un pequeño problema  
  
Mónica: que, cual, donde?  
  
Bill: no se me la contraseña!!  
  
Mónica: pero . aquí no hay ninguna puerta.  
  
Bill: es la gárgola!!  
  
Mónica: oh!! Y ahora que hacemos?  
  
Bill: mm podríamos esperar o decir algunas palabras a ver si le atinamos o esperar a que será la hora del almuerzo  
  
Mónica: me late esperar la hora del almuerzo, tengo hambre Bill: ok, entonces vamos al Gran Hall  
  
Mónica: ¿¿?? Pero tengo una pregunta,  
  
Bill: dime  
  
Mónica: y que si es la hora del almuerzo?  
  
Bill: seguro ahí estará junto con todos los maestros y alumnos  
  
Mónica: oh!! Y no es mucha molestia? Digo tenias cosas que hacer y yo te estoy quitando el tiempo - dijo algo apenada -  
  
Bill: no es molestia, además sé exactamente donde esta lo que busco, vamos!!  
  
  
  
En Salem  
  
Cat: entonces Mony esta en Hogwarts??  
  
Esteban: así es, estaba muy feliz, ya sabes la razón no??  
  
Cat sonríe: sí, Aaron  
  
Esteban: así es  
  
Justo en ese momento se acerco un joven, alto, de tez blanca, cabello castaño claro, muy guapo.  
  
Cat: hola Brian!  
  
Brian: hola Catherin  
  
Cat: por cierto cuantos están aquí?  
  
Brian: pues al igual que ustedes nos trasladaron a 10  
  
Cat: ah ya veo  
  
Hogwarts .  
  
Bill: después de usted  
  
Mónica: gracias - al entrar al gran hall se quedo maravillada, por el techo de este. no había nadie. todos estaban en clase, así que decidieron sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
Bill: esta es la mesa de mi antigua casa  
  
Mónica: oh!! Podrías contarme mas sobre Hogwarts, please!!  
  
Bill: claro!!  
  
Así estuvieron hablando alrededor de unos 15 minutos. entonces escucharon voces y pasos que se acercaban. enfrente de ellos aparecieron platos llenos de comida.  
  
Mónica: mm crees que sea prudente comer?  
  
Bill: mm  
  
Mónica: ya están entrando - dijo al ver llegar a unos Hufflepuffs - será mejor levantarnos y esperar a que llegue el director  
  
Bill: segura?  
  
Mónica: Sí  
  
Bill y Mónica se levantaron de la mesa y se quedaron parados junto a la puerta del Gran Hall. poco a poco este se iba llenando de alumnos hambrientos.  
  
Mientras esperaban, Bill pudo notar algo inquieta a la joven que estaba a su lado, estaba algo pálida.  
  
Bill: estas bien?  
  
Mónica: si - dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa -  
  
Salem  
  
Después de varias horas de charla.. decidieron ir a comer. y mañana seguir con el tema.  
  
Así bajaron a la Cafetería del Colegio Salem. Melissa aprovecho para saludar a Esteban y todos sus alumnos del Mafresge. algunos por educación otros por que realmente le alegraba verlos. después de esto se dirigieron a hacer un recorrido al colegio, guiados por el Director. Hogwarts  
  
Bill vio como su pequeña hermana venia de la mano de Draco Malfoy. se queda en Shock. ¿¿ acaso se había perdido algo??  
  
Pero no era el único que había visto eso, de hecho, para la mala suerte de Draco, todos los Weasley ( bueno casi todos, falta Percy) estaban ahí.  
  
Ron: Hey, Malfoy, ya te dije que te alejes de mi hermana!!  
  
Fred: así  
  
George: es  
  
Charlie: que?? Otra vez juntos!!  
  
Todos estaban a punto de lanzársele a Draco, sino es por que Bill los detiene.  
  
Bill: alto - grito interponiendose entre Draco y sus hermanos -  
  
Los Hermanos: Bill  
  
Ginny: Bill - grito y se lanzo a los brazos de su hermano  
  
Bill: hola pequeña - dijo y le dio un beso en la frente  
  
Los hermanos, menos Charlie: que haces aquí?  
  
Bill: eso es una sorpresa!!!, ahora vayan a comer y yo arreglare esto - dijo señalando con su cabeza a Ginny & Draco  
  
Todos como buenos hermanos ( no la verdad es que no les quedo otra que atacar ordenes del hermano mayo) entraron al Gran hall.  
  
Mónica se había alejado un poco, ya que penso que si se iban a pelear.  
  
Bill: oh! Disculpa  
  
Mónica: no hay cuidado  
  
Ginny miro a Mónica, acaso esa es la novia de su hermano?  
  
Bill: Mónica ella es mi hermana Ginny y él es su . creo que es su novio o pretendiente Draco, chicos ella es Mónica  
  
Todos: mucho gusto  
  
Bill: ahora Ginny luego arreglaremos el asuntito, por ahora estoy ayudando a Mónica. pero en cuanto este bien instalada, tendremos una charla, ok  
  
Ginny: ok  
  
Bill: ahora váyanse a comer  
  
Ginny: pero y si los chicos vuelven a querer golpear a Draco?  
  
Bill: Draco cualquier cosa que te hagan o digan me lo dirás y si no te dejan en paz diles que estas bajo mi protección, por ahora, ok  
  
Draco solo asintió  
  
Ginny: entonces te veo luego, con permiso  
  
Draco: con permiso  
  
Y ambos entraron al Gran Hall.  
  
Mónica: vaya no pense que tuvieras tantos hermanos!!  
  
Bill: y falta uno  
  
Mónica: oh!! Eres el mayor, cierto?  
  
Bill: así es  
  
En un pasillo de Hogwarts.  
  
Ericka: hoy ha sido el peor día de mi vida!!!  
  
Leslie: no te quejes, si no hubiésemos echado esas bombas fétidas no estaríamos castigadas, no tendríamos tanta tarea y definitivamente podrimos ir a la próxima salida de Hogsmade  
  
Ericka: solo falta que me caiga un rayo  
  
Leslie se paro en seco. Ericka yo que tu no hubiese dicho eso.  
  
Ericka: de que hablas?  
  
Leslie: . creo que mejor no deberíamos almorzar  
  
Ericka: que??  
  
En la entrada del Gran Hall  
  
Roberto: Mónica??  
  
Mónica volteo al escuchar su nombre: Roberto!!! - dijo pero el no venia solo, venia con Alex y Cristina  
  
Roberto y Mónica se abrazaron.  
  
Roberto: pero, que haces aquí?  
  
Alex: eres la del intercambio? Cierto? Maldita sea!!!  
  
Mónica: así es Malfoy, pero no tienes por que gritar!!  
  
Cristina: tranquilízate Alex, lo mas seguro es que .  
  
Alex: sabia que no debía dejarlas ir solas, maldita sea!! Ya la abandono allá y yo aquí!!!  
  
Cristina: ya cállate!! No sabemos realmente que paso!!  
  
Alex: pero ahora si me va escuchar, cuando llegue, y más le vale llegar con ella, sino. - dicho esto entro al Gran hall seguido por Cristina -  
  
Alex: por que no quedaste?  
  
Cristina: mm por que no nos tragamos mona y yo?  
  
Alex: ja, cierto, si supiera cuantos cambios ha habido por aquí, se morirá, y más cuando sepa que ya son novios Roberto y tu.  
  
Cristina: cierto, cierto  
  
En la entrada del Gran hall. Bill estaba ajeno a la platica.  
  
Roberto: y como has estado?  
  
Mónica: mas o menos, es algo difícil entenderles a esos americanos, pero bueno.. Cerca de ahí.  
  
Ericka: por que?  
  
Leslie: no sé  
  
Ericka: lo que faltaba, que esta arpía estuviera aquí!!  
  
Leslie: mm que haremos?  
  
Ericka: de que?  
  
Leslie: la saludamos o la ignoramos olímpicamente?  
  
Ericka: no pienso saludarla!!  
  
Leslie: ok, vamos  
  
Pensaron que lo habían logrado, pero .  
  
Mónica: Glass?? Leslie??  
  
Ambas chicas tuvieron que voltear  
  
Ericka: ah!! Eres tu - dijo haciendo una mueca de desagrado  
  
Leslie: Mónica  
  
Mónica: hola, chicas que como han estado?, Por lo que veo entrándole duro a la comida, verdad??  
  
Ericka y Leslie enrojecieron al acto.  
  
Ericka: ese no es tu problema o sí?  
  
Mónica: no  
  
Ericka: además que yo no necesito ser una bulimia para estar delgada, yo nací delgada, crecí delgada y moriré así  
  
Mónica estaba roja del coraje..  
  
Leslie: será mejor irnos  
  
Ericka: Sí, vamos  
  
Iban a entrar pero algo o mejor dicho alguien las detuvo, pero no por que las llamara sino .  
  
Mónica: Aaron!!! - grito lo mas fuerte que pudo  
  
Aaron: Mónica??  
  
Y para el gran disgusto de Ericka, Mónica se lanzo a los brazos de Aaron y por poco lo besa. Gracias a jonathan no lo hizo  
  
Jonathan: y que solo Aaron esta aquí?  
  
Mónica: John!!! - y también lo abrazo, pero no tan efusivamente como a Aaron -  
  
Ericka estaba a punto de matar a alguien, pero gracias a unos Hufflepuffs . que la hicieron ir a comer no mato a nadie.  
  
Llega Julia & Richard  
  
Mónica: Julia!!! - grito a su mejor amiga, pero casi se muere cuando ve que ella venia agarrada de la mano de Richard. que paso aquí? - se preguntaba  
  
Julia: hola Mony - dijo mientras se acercaba al grupo, donde estaban Roberto, Aaron y Jonathan, Richard decidió entrar al gran hall, realmente no quería ver a Mónica  
  
Gran Hall. Mesa Slytherin. Richard hizo una escala hacia esa mesa.  
  
Richard: que hace aquí?  
  
Alex: ella es la del intercambio  
  
Richard: no se supone que no se iba a hacer?  
  
Cristina: mm pero no sabemos por que esta aquí, de hecho estamos iguales de confundidos que tu  
  
Richard: mm saben su llegada me recuerda muchas cosas, entre ellas el odio hacia ese grupito formado por Roberto, Aaron, Jonathan, Mónica, Julia, falta ese menso de Brian, Tata ( que feo nombre por cierto)  
  
Alex: cierto, muy cierto. eso también te recuerda que no deberías andar con Julia cosa que no te agrada en lo mas mínimo, no?  
  
Richard solo asintió.  
  
Alex: alégrate, para eso tenemos a Ericka  
  
Richard: y eso que?  
  
Alex: que Ericka siempre la molesta, de hecho se molestan, pero siempre gana Ericka y digo nos hemos acercado mas con ella o no?  
  
Cristina: mm pues veras, no vamos a decir Wow que amistad tan grande, pero si nos hemos unido.  
  
Alex: es mas vamos a hablar con Ericka  
  
Cristina: vayan ustedes yo quiero comer, la verdad con o sin Mónica no voy a perder mi apetito  
  
Alex: y Roberto?  
  
Cristina: mm pues si prefiere tener a su amiga antes que a su novia, pues es muy su problema, recuerda yo no ruego, ese es mi lema. ahora vayan antes de que entre el grupillo maravilla.  
  
Así Alex y Richard se acercaron a la mesa de Hufflepuff.  
  
Alex toma asiento en medio de Ericka y Leslie.  
  
Alex: Ericka!!  
  
Ericka: que quieres Malfoy!!  
  
Alex: uy que humor, por que esta enojada la niña?  
  
Ericka: mm  
  
Alex: vamos!! Dime anda, anda  
  
Ericka: no estoy de humor, así que mejor ve al grano, que es lo que quieres?  
  
Alex: mm yo que me preocupo por mi amiga y ella me paga así!!  
  
Ericka: Alexander!!! No estoy de humor - dicho esto se para y sale corriendo del Gran Hall, Alex tarda en reaccionar, pero se levanta y va tras ella.  
  
En la puerta donde están Mony y CIA. solo ven como Ericka sale corriendo seguida de Alexander.  
  
En el lago.  
  
Alex: Ericka detente!!  
  
Ericka se paro en seco y se deja caer. con sus manos tapa su rostro.  
  
Alex: en serio, perdóname, no pense que te molestara tanto, solo estaba jugando. - dijo mientras la abrazaba -  
  
Ericka: Alex!! Tu sabes que no lloro por eso!!! Tú lo sabes!!!  
  
Alex: entonces si es por lo que pienso que es, ayudémonos mutuamente, que dices? - dijo dedicándole una sonrisa sincera -  
  
Ericka: pero como podría ayudarte, como podrías ayudarme?  
  
Alex: eso lo sabrás a su tiempo, ahora seca esas lagrimas y . entremos que tengo hambre y tu?  
  
Ericka: no mucha.  
  
Alex: tienes que comer anda - dijo mientras se levantaba y levantaba a Ericka -  
  
Alex: si, definitivamente tienes que comer, de por sí estas delgada y ahora no comes!!! - dijo como su fuera una madre regañando a su hija -  
  
Ericka solo pudo reírse de la cara de Alex.  
  
Al llegar al Gran Hall. se dieron cuenta de que Mónica estaba en Ravenclaw.  
  
Alex: de seguro ya se puso el sombrero.  
  
Ericka: mm tu crees?  
  
Alex dejo hasta su mesa a Ericka y después se fue a la suya. ahí pregunto. Alex: mm y bien?  
  
Cristina: no te preocupes Alex, ya nos explicaron que hace aquí Mónica, y quedo en Ravenclaw, ahora no tenemos de que preocuparnos. tu madre y Cat regresaran en unos días  
  
Alex: en serio!!!, Que bien!!!  
  
Cristina: Sí  
  
En Salem.  
  
Alberto: todo listo!! Mañana podréis regresar a Hogwarts, y sobre la alumna Lerry, me la mandan dentro de un mes, ese era el trato del intercambio, ok  
  
Melissa: ok, entonces todo en orden y listo para regresar, no es grandioso Tom?  
  
Sirius: o sí genial!!, Aunque me gusta su Cafetería!!!  
  
Melissa: ¿¿?? Ok, si no hay otra cosa que decir, nos retiramos.  
  
Tocan la puerta.  
  
Alberto: adelante  
  
Entran ala oficina Catherin y Esteban.  
  
Alberto: que se les ofrece?  
  
Cat y Esteban plantearon al Director y a Melissa la posibilidad de que Esteban fuera a Hogwarts .  
  
Alberto: pues tendríamos que hablar con Dumbledore, y eso nos haría tárdanos mas .  
  
Sirius: oh!! No es necesario, si quiere ir que vaya, solo con el permiso de los padres es mas que suficiente  
  
Melissa: pero.  
  
Sirius: Sr.  
  
Esteban: Lerry, Sr. Tom, me llamo Esteban Lerry  
  
Sirius: ah!! Si Joven Esteban, mándeles una lechuza a sus padres y pídales permiso.tiene dos días para conseguir el permiso. así que vaya y mande esa carta.  
  
Esteban: ok, gracias profesor Tom  
  
No tuvieron que esperar los dos días para que tuvieran en sus manos el permiso de los padres de Esteban. así partieron de regreso a Hogwarts. se despidieron de todos y abordaron el avión.  
  
Se sentaron juntos Cat & Esteban, y Melissa & Sirius. en el camino todo estuvo bien, excepto por que Sirius se quedo dormido y se recargo en Melissa, cosa que la molesto, pero no tanto, lo que realmente la molesto fue el hecho de que Sirius la babeara.  
  
Al llegar a Hogwarts. Melissa y Sirius hablaron con Dumbledore, mientras Cat y Esteban los esperan fuera de la oficina.  
  
Melissa le contó a Dumbledore, que los supuestos padres de Cat eran mortifagos, pero que pudieron cerciorares de que los verdaderos estaban sanos y salvos.  
  
Después de esta charla, hicieron entrar a Esteban . ahí Dumbledore le puso el sombrero seleccionador y este quedo en. SLYTHERIN  
  
Bajaron a cenar. ahí Dumbledore dio la noticia del nuevo alumno. Alex en cuanto vio entrar a Cat la abrazo y la lleno de besos, cosa que cuando reacciono lo hizo ponerse rojo, Cat ya estaba.  
  
Melissa: ojalá así me recibiera mi hijo.  
  
Alex: mm pues si te portaras bien y no fueras tan.  
  
Cat: Alex!!  
  
Alex: no es cierto - dijo con una sonrisa y lanzando a los brazos de su madre - te extrañe y mucho  
  
Melissa: yo también  
  
Alex: pero apuesto que no tanto como al profesor Snape, verdad?  
  
Melissa: Alexander!!!  
  
Alex: que? - dijo inocentemente -  
  
Melissa: olvídalo mejor regresen a su mesa.  
  
Después de que Dumbledore termino de presentar a Esteban este fue a sentarse junto a Cat.  
  
Esteban: hola Cristina, hola Alexander  
  
Alex: hola  
  
Cris: hola, como has estado?  
  
Esteban: muy bien, gracias, y por lo que veo ustedes también  
  
Alex: así era. hasta que llego cierta persona  
  
Esteban: que ha hecho?  
  
Alex: tu hermana, solo meterse en problemas  
  
Esteban: ojalá fuera tan simpática como Ericka o Leslie, que se meten en problemas, pero con su carisma salen rápido, no que ella, espero que no se meta en tantos problemas.  
  
Cat: no te preocupes, estará bien, eso creo.  
  
Después de la cena y para sorpresa de muchos, Dumbledore anuncio que se llevaría acabo el concurso de baile. cosa que como era costumbre hizo que el gran hall estallara en murmullos.  
  
Ericka: 5 + 5 = yes!!! Sí, oh por dios!!! Ya verán que es una coreografía.  
  
Así todos los interesados en el concurso de Baile. se prepararon durante dos semanas!! Intensas semanas, eran equipos de 5 integrantes. los chicos Roberto, Alexander, Aaron, Jonathan y Richard quisieron mas de una vez espiar a las chicas o sacarles información, pero no pudieron.ellas solo decían es sorpresa.  
  
Todos los participantes estaban muy nerviosos. Howgarts también concurso con dos equipos, el de hombres y el de mujeres.  
  
El de hombres estaba integrado por Harry, Draco, Ron, Esteban y Juan Pablo (estos dos últimos se metieron porque nadie mas quería entrar al concurso)  
  
  
  
Y el de mujeres por Hermione, Ginny, Lavander, Pavarati y Marina (le tuvieron que pedir que entrara porque nadie mas se animo)  
  
Los hombres bailarían una canción de los Backstreet Boys, la de Larger than Life, el vídeo lo había visto Harry en sus vacaciones en la casa de sus Tíos, así que tuvo que pedirle a Sirius que lo grabara para que lo tuvieran y así copiar los pasos, el vestuario era igual al del vídeo cuando están todos vestidos de negro, Draco (Nick), Harry (Kevin), Ron (Howie), Esteban (Brian) y Juan Pablo (AJ),  
  
A todos les pareció buena idea esa canción aparte de ser contagiosa, tenia buen ritmo, estaban seguros que ganarían, aparte que Esteban y Juan Pablo ya habían visto ese vídeo se les hizo más fácil, los que tuvieron un poco de dificultad fueron Ron y Draco, ya que no sabían mucho de música muggle.  
  
El equipo de las mujeres bailaría la de Baby One More Time.. De Britney Spears, estaban casi seguras que nadie las mejoraría, traían el vestuario de Colegiala como el que saca Britney en el vídeo, eso fue relativamente fácil ya que Hermione como hija de muggles sabia mucho de música y sabia que eso las haría ganar.  
  
Unos minutos antes de empezar el concurso.  
  
Harry: Tom!!!  
  
Sirius: que pasa Harry?- dijo mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro a su ahijado  
  
Harry: estoy nervioso, mejor me voy- dicho esto Harry ya se iba de los camerinos  
  
Sirius: de ninguna manera joven Potter!- dijo divertido- debes salir y mostrar de que estamos echo los Potter, bueno lo digo porque sabes que me siento como de la familia  
  
Harry: y así es Sirius eres parte de mi familia- y esbozo una gran sonrisa el heredero de los Potter- pero y si me equivoco, recuerda que no me salía un paso  
  
Sirius: te saldrá bien Harry, la lo veras, mira como Draco ensaya  
  
Harry volteo a ver a Draco y estaba perfeccionando unos pasos con Juan Pablo, Harry tenia que admitir que Draco bailaba bien, de hecho su equipo era fenomenal.  
  
Harry: tienes razón!!, Ganaremos!!  
  
Sirius: así se habla Harry  
  
En otro camerino  
  
Hermione: lista Ginny???!!!!  
  
Ginny: lista Mione, solo me falta ponerme brillo y ya  
  
Hermione: pues apúrale, no quiero que nos ganen las prisas  
  
Ginny: calma, Mione, ya estamos listas, verdad chicas??  
  
Chicas: así es- gritaron emocionadas  
  
Arabella: calmadas chicas - Arabella se ofreció para apoyar a las chicas junto con Fleur ya que los chicos tenían a Sirius y a Lupin, mas a Sirius que estaba muy emocionado con el concurso, decía que se sentía orgulloso de Harry.  
  
En ese momento tocaron la puerta, Fleur abrió y se dio cuenta que en el piso había un arreglo de flores, lo recogió y lo metió al camerino.  
  
Arabella: de quien es a ver??  
  
Fleur y Arabella sonrieron y voltearon a ver a Ginny  
  
Arabella: vaya vaya, pero si es para Ginny  
  
Ginny esbozo una enorme sonrisa: en serio ¿?  
  
Arabella: así es, toma  
  
Ginny tomo el arreglo, lo dejo en una mesa, tomo la tarjeta y la leyó  
  
Hola Ginny:  
  
Bueno solo te mando este arreglo para desearte mucha suerte y Recordarte que te quiero mucho.  
  
Atte. Draco Malfoy.  
  
Todo estaba listo para el concurso del baile, los jueces tomaron asiento. como era costumbre en el Gran Hall se haría el concurso.  
  
Melissa: Bienvenidos al 1° concurso de Baile en Hogwarts, nuestras escuelas participantes son Hogwarts y El instituto Mafresge, con dos equipos cada escuela  
  
Sirius es el presentador.  
  
Sirius: con ustedes nuestro primer equipo participador. conformado por las 5 mujeres más bellas de Hogwarts un fuerte a aplauso para. Hermione, Ginny, Lavander, Pavarati & la invitada especial de Durmstrang Marina  
  
Aplausos.  
  
Se apagan las luces . Cuando comenzó la canción.  
  
Oh baby baby, Oh baby baby...  
  
En ese instante, las chicas salieron de unos casilleros que se encontraban en el escenario... y comenzaron a hacer su coreografía idéntica a la del vídeo de Britney.  
  
Oh baby baby, how was I supposed to know  
  
that something wasn't right here  
  
Oh baby baby, I shouldn't have let you go  
  
and now you're out of sight, yeah show me how you want it to be  
  
tell me baby 'cause I need to know now, oh because  
  
CHORUS My loneliness is killing me (and I)  
  
I must confess I still believe (still believe)  
  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
  
give me a sign, hit me baby one more time!  
  
Oh baby baby, the reason I breathe is you  
  
Boy you've got me blinded  
  
Oh pretty baby, there's nothin that I wouldn't do  
  
that's not the way I planned it  
  
Show' me how you want it to be  
  
tell me baby 'cause I need to know now, oh because  
  
CHORUS...  
  
Oh baby baby, how was I supposed to know  
  
Oh pretty baby, I shouldn't have let you go  
  
I must confess that my loneliness  
  
is killing me now  
  
don't you know I still believe  
  
that you will be here  
  
and give me a sign, hit me baby one more time  
  
CHORUS... I must confess (my loneliness) that my loneliness  
  
(is killing me) Is killing me now  
  
(I must confess) Don't you (I still believe)  
  
know I still believe  
  
that you will be here (I lose my mind)  
  
And give me a sign...  
  
HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!  
  
En cuanto termino la canción todos los jóvenes de howgarts comenzaron a gritar y aplaudirles, los mas emocionados, eran Draco y los Weasley (por Ginny) y Harry por Hermione.  
  
Sirius: jueces Las puntuaciones por favor  
  
Albus: 9  
  
Diego: 8 ( solo por Marina)  
  
Fleur: 8  
  
Arabella: 8  
  
Melissa: 7  
  
Era el turno de los chicos realmente estaban muy nerviosos.  
  
Sirius: Ahora el turno es para los más apuestos de Hogwarts!!! Claro esta que hablamos de Harry Potter!!! - grito - Ron, Draco & la colaboración especial de Esteban y Juan Pablo.  
  
Hubo una enorme explosión y comenzó a sonar la canción.poco a poco se iba disipando la neblina que se había formado, de entre la neblina salieron los chicos, que realmente se veían muy apuestos  
  
I may run and hide  
  
When you're screamin' my name, alright  
  
But let me tell you now  
  
There are prices to fame, alright  
  
All of our time spent in flashes of light  
  
Chorus:  
  
All you people can't you see, can't you see  
  
How your love's affecting our reality  
  
Every time we're down  
  
You can make it right  
  
And that makes you larger than life  
  
Looking at the crowd  
  
And I see your body sway, c'mon  
  
Wishin' I could thank you in a different way, c'mon  
  
Cause all of your time spent keeps us alive  
  
Chorus  
  
All of your time spent keeps us alive  
  
Chorus  
  
Yeah, every time we're down  
  
Yeah, you can make it right  
  
Yeah, and that's what makes you larger than life  
  
Chorus  
  
En cuanto termino la canción todas las jóvenes incluyendo la de los otros institutos comenzaron a gritar...  
  
Él más emocionado era Sirius. - eso es Harry, lo hiciste fenomenal! Bien hecho chicos, estoy seguro que ganaremos!!!!  
  
Lupin sonrojado: Canuto!! Podrías callarte, todos se nos quedan viendo- le dijo a su compañero en voz baja  
  
Sirius: Oh, perdón, ahora jueces las puntuaciones por favor  
  
Albus: 9  
  
Fleur: 9  
  
Diego: 8  
  
Arabella: 10  
  
Melissa: 7  
  
Sirius: injusticia!!!  
  
Remus: Sirius!!!  
  
Sirius: ok, ok ahora el tercer equipo, ellos son del Instituto Mafresge. un aplauso para Alexander, Roberto, Richard, Aaron y Jonathan.  
  
En cuanto termino de presentarlos. se escucha un claxon, y en el escenario aparecen los 5 chicos en un . CARRO ROJO. todos se bajan del carro menos Alexander. ellos iban con jeans. y playeras blancas. muy a los años del Rock ´n roll .  
  
  
  
Alexander: Well this car is automatic  
  
Roberto: it's systematic  
  
Richard: it's hydromatic  
  
Aaron: Why it's a greased lightnin'!  
  
Empieza la canción de Greased Lightnin' de la película Grease, Vaselina.  
  
We'll get some overhead lifters, and four barrel pods, oh yeah  
  
Keep talkin', whoah keep talkin'  
  
Fuel injection cut off, and chrome plated rods, oh yeah  
  
I'll get the money, I'll see you get the money  
  
With a four-speed on the floor, we'll be waitin' at the door  
  
You know that ain't shit when we'll be gettin' lots of tit - greased lightnin'  
  
Y con esta buena rola, empieza un muy buen baile de Rock, Alex y los chicos hacían los pasos típicos del coro ( igual que en la peli)  
  
Chorus:  
  
Go, greased lightnin', you're burnin' up the quarter mound  
  
Greased lightnin', go greased lightnin'  
  
Go, greased lightnin', you're crossin' through the hitblast chound  
  
Greased lightnin', go greased lightnin'  
  
  
  
Todos junto al carro una mano hacia arriba después hacia la derecha y enseguida se movía de adentro hacia fuera ( igual que le peli)  
  
You are supreme, the chicks'll cream for greased lightnin'  
  
We'll get some purple pitched tailpipes and thirty inch danes, oh yeah  
  
A palomina dashboard and duel muffin' twins, oh yeah  
  
With my booster plates and shocks, I can get her on my rocks  
  
You know that I ain't braggin', she's a real pusher wagon - greased lightnin'  
  
chorus repeats 2x  
  
al final los chicos se peinaron como John Travolta .  
  
Las chicas se volvieron locas. gritaban a mas no poder.  
  
Sirius: ok, niñas controlen la hormona!!  
  
Remus: Sirius!!!  
  
Sirius: que??, Jueces puntuaciones!!!  
  
Albus: 9  
  
Fleur: 10  
  
Diego: 7  
  
Arabella: 9  
  
Melissa: 8 ( tenia que ayudar a sus chicos)  
  
Sirius: ok, ahora como ultimo numero, las chicas de Mafresge. Cristina, Leslie, Catherin, Ericka & de invitada especial Julia, que aunque es de la misma escuela hará un pequeña pero importante aparición.  
  
Las luces del lugar se apagaron. una explosión en el escenario. y cuando el humo se dispersa un poco se pueden ver. una cortina roja.  
  
Otra Explosión .  
  
Entre él publico.  
  
Alex: que crees que hagan?  
  
Roberto: ni idea  
  
Richard: recuerda que por mas que intentamos no les sacamos nada.  
  
Aaron: silencio ya va a empezar.  
  
A un lado del escenario atrás de donde estaban los chicos de Mafresge, se encontraban los otros dos equipos reunidos esperando a sus contrincantes.  
  
Hermione: que creen que hagan????  
  
Harry: no tengo idea  
  
Ron: yo menos  
  
Ginny: de seguro que se lucieran, ya sabes como son, aparte que esta Ericka y sabes que es un poco extravagante  
  
Hermione: un poco???  
  
Harry: yo diría que mucho.  
  
  
  
Aparece Julia quien tiene un traje de presentador ( como de un circo): Bienvenidos a Hogwarts Rouge.  
  
Dicho esto hay otra explosión donde ella desaparece y se abre la cortina roja . en el escenario hay una cama, un sillón, un tocador y un corazón. ( las luces están apagadas)  
  
Ericka:  
  
Where's all my soul sisters  
  
Let me hear y'all flow sisters  
  
Todas:  
  
Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister  
  
hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister  
  
  
  
Se prende una pequeña luz que ilumina el Tocador. ahí esta Catherin. con un corsette color negro.. Empezó a cantar.  
  
Cat: He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge  
  
Strutting her stuff on the street  
  
Se miraba al espejo y hacia como que se arreglaba.  
  
Cat: She said, hello, hey Joe  
  
You wanna give it a go? oh  
  
  
  
Todas:  
  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (hey, hey, hey)  
  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (hee oh)  
  
Mocca chocolata ya ya (oh yeah)  
  
Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh)  
  
En la parte del coro ( o sea esta, hacia los pasos = a los del vídeo)  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi,cçe soir (oh oh)  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
  
Después de ver a Cat ninguno pudo hablar durante toda la canción. de hecho nadie hablaba. todos estaban muy atentos. en especial los chicos.  
  
A la hora de terminar el coro hubo otra explosión . donde desaparece Catherin y ahora se ilumina una cama.. donde esta Cristina.( que hacia los mismos movimientos de Pink) ella trae un corsette de dos piezas negro con detalles rosas.  
  
Cristina:  
  
He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
  
Boy drank all that magnolia wine  
  
On her black satin sheets  
  
Is where he started to freak, yeah  
  
Todas:  
  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da, da, yeah)  
  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ooh yeah, yeah)  
  
Mocca chocolata ya ya (yeah, yeah)  
  
hacia los pasos = a los del vídeo  
  
Creole Lady Marmalade, uh  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ohh)  
  
  
  
Otra explosión donde desaparece Cristina y se ilumina ahora un sillón ( como en el que esta lil kim en el vídeo) ahí esta Ericka. quien trae un corsette color crema con detalles cafés.  
  
Ericka: Yeah, yeah, aw  
  
We come through the money and the garter belts  
  
Let 'em know we 'bout that cake, straight out the gate  
  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
  
En esta parte Aparece dinero, joyas, diamantes, pero son ilusiones creadas por Catherin.  
  
En él publico. Mónica hacia todo lo posible por llamar la atención de Aaron, pero como todos los demás. hombres. fueron imposible.  
  
I'm saying, why spend mine when i can spend yours  
  
Disagree, well that's you and i'm sorry  
  
I'ma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
  
Wear high heeled shoes, getting love from the Jews  
  
Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
  
Se levanta . camina. hacia él publico.  
  
Ericka:Hey sisters, soul sisters  
  
Betta get that dough sisters  
  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass ( aquí aparece una copa en sus manos con vino)  
  
By the case, the meaning of expensive taste ( aquí desaparece la copa)  
  
We wanna gitchi gitchi ya ya (come on)  
  
En esta parte hace los movimientos bruscos de Lil´Kim  
  
Mocca chocolata (what)  
  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
  
One more time, come on hay otra explosión. y todo se llena de humo y la luz se vuelve roja. se ilumina el corazon donde se ve . la silueta de una chica. en este caso es Leslie.  
  
En el público Aaron esta Shockeado primero por Ericka y ahora por que sabe quien es la que esta en Corsette detrás del corazón. *en este momento quisiera poder tapar los ojos de todos los presentes para que no vean a mi pequeña hermana!!! * - pensaba  
  
  
  
Todas:  
  
Marmalade (ooh)  
  
Lady Marmalade (ooh yeah)  
  
Marmalade (ohh)  
  
  
  
El corazón se rompe de en medio y sale de ahí Leslie. con un corsette rojo con detalles negros.  
  
Leslie:  
  
Hey, hey, hey  
  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, oh  
  
Color of cafe au lait, alright  
  
Made the savage beast inside  
  
Roar until he cried  
  
Camina hacia él publico  
  
More (more), more (more), more!  
  
Se va prendiendo una luz por cada una de las que canta. que se apaga cuando terminan de hacerlo.  
  
Cristina:  
  
Now he's back home doing nine to five (nine to five)  
  
Cat:  
  
Living a gray flannel life  
  
Leslie:  
  
But when he turns off to sleep memories keep  
  
More (more), more (more), more!  
  
Aquí se apagan por completo las luces y una explosión y están todas las chicas ( menos Julia) y empiezan a bailar como en el vídeo .  
  
Todas:  
  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da, da)  
  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ohh)  
  
Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh)  
  
Creole Lady Marmalade ( aquí se nota la buena voz de Leslie )  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (all my sisters, yeah)  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ohh)  
  
Una pequeña explosión y aparece Julia.en la orilla del escenario  
  
  
  
Julia:  
  
Leslie  
  
Leslie:  
  
Moulin...  
  
Julia:  
  
Cristina  
  
Cristina:  
  
Lady Marmalade  
  
Julia:  
  
Ericka  
  
Ericka:  
  
Hey, hey, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh  
  
Julia:  
  
Cat  
  
Catherin:  
  
Oh, oh, ohh...  
  
Julia:  
  
Rockwilder baby  
  
Cristina:  
  
Lady  
  
Julia:  
  
Moulin Rouge  
  
Leslie:  
  
Oh ooh  
  
Cat:  
  
Da dum, da dum  
  
Julia:  
  
Mis Julia here  
  
Leslie, Cristina, Cat & Ericka:  
  
Creole Lady Marmalade oh yes  
  
Al terminar. nadie aplaudía. todos estaban en shock. pero pronto los Hufflepuffs empezaron a aplaudir y a gritar. apoyando a las dos miembros de su casa Ericka y Leslie.  
  
Todas las demás casas los imitaron. en pocas palabras el Gran Hall estallo en Aplausos. a Sirius le costo poner orden para ver las puntuaciones. ya que el mismo no dejaba de aplaudir. tuvo que ser Remus el que le llamara la atención para que pidiera las puntuaciones.  
  
Sirius: ok, ya, silencio!!! Que tenemos que ver las puntuaciones.  
  
Albus: 10 Fleur: 10  
  
Arabella: 10  
  
Diego: 8  
  
Melissa: 9  
  
Sirius: no hay duda, verdad!!! Las ganadoras son... Las chicas Rouge!!!!  
  
Aplausos.  
  
Junto al escenario estaba el equipo masculino de Mafresge.  
  
Jonathan: pues si yo saliera en un corsette, también ganaría  
  
Roberto: no yo creo que te mandarían a San Mungo  
  
Todos los chicos estallaron en carcajadas incluyendo a Jonathan.  
  
Alex: realmente se lucieron.  
  
Jonathan: de quien abra sido la idea?  
  
Alex: mm es la pregunta más estúpida que has hecho  
  
John: mm  
  
Alex: quien más si no Ericka, aunque las ilusiones y explosiones fueron de Cat, pero no cabe duda que el vestuario fue de Ericka  
  
Aaron: mm  
  
Roberto: mm yo digo que todas participaron en la idea, pero Ericka le puso el toque, captan?  
  
Todos asintieron..  
  
Alex: vamos a felicitarlas!!!  
  
Roberto: Sí vamos!! Ahorita que traen sus corsettes  
  
Aaron: John ni te atrevas a acercarte a mi hermana.  
  
John: pero no le voy a hacer nada  
  
Aaron: mm  
  
Los chicos se acercaron donde estaban. las ganadoras. Alex fue corriendo a Abrazar a Cat.  
  
Alex: Felicidades!! Cat: gracias  
  
Roberto fue directo a Cristina  
  
Roberto: mm te lo pondrás en nuestra luna de miel? Cristina: tonto!!  
  
Richard fue donde estaba Julia  
  
Julia: bonita idea no? Richard: Sí, pero por que. Julia: mm por que no es mi estilo, además - dijo mientras se acercaba a su oído - no te gustaría solo verlo tu - dijo haciendo que Richard se pusiera de mil colores!! Julia al ver su cara empezó a reírse.  
  
Jonathan fue con Leslie. pero antes de llegar le gano un Hufflepuff. quien la abraza y la felicito.  
  
Aaron se dirigió hacia donde estaba Ericka.  
  
Aaron: Felicidades  
  
Al voltear Ericka se puso de mil colores, ya que estaba con su corsette y Aaron delante de ella * hay que pena * penso. pero se puso más roja ( si se puede claro) cuando Aaron la abrazo.  
  
Ericka solo pudo decir un: gracias  
  
  
  
En cuanto termino la presentación, ninguno de los presentes decía una palabra.  
  
Ron: wow!!!  
  
Draco: genial!!!  
  
Ginny le dio un codazo a Draco y él reacciona- digo que bien lo hicieron- dijo mientras abrazaba a Ginny  
  
Hermione: Harry estas bien??  
  
Harry estaba como ido  
  
Hermione: Harry!!!  
  
Harry: perdón, es que me quede impactado  
  
Ron con una gran sonrisa: y no te culpo amigo, yo estoy igual  
  
Juan Pablo: vaya!!! Catherin se ve hermosa  
  
Esteban: no solo ella, la verdad las 5 se ven bien, aunque claro admitamos que mi mejor amiga Cat se ve super sexy!!  
  
Harry: ni que lo digas  
  
Hermione se le quedo viendo a Harry muy feo, Harry se dio cuenta- bueno lo digo porque tú la conoces- quiso componerle  
  
Ron: vaya, no sé a cual escogería de las cinco!  
  
Marina le dio un codazo a Ron y le dijo- pues déjame decirte, que tienes novia ehhh  
  
  
  
Ron: lo sé, pero.- iba a seguir pero vio la cara de Marina y se quedo callado  
  
Hermione grito: No es justo!!!!!  
  
Ginny asustada: que Mione  
  
Hermione: pues usaron magia obviamente, de haber sabido nosotras también lo hubiéramos hecho  
  
Juan Pablo: pero ninguna traía varita  
  
Esteban: cierto, muy cierto  
  
Ron: pues es obvio, quien hizo todo, verdad Harry?  
  
Harry sabia que no podía decir nada enfrente de Esteban y Juan Pablo, así que decidió cambiar la conversación  
  
Harry: mejor vamos a felicitarlas  
  
Los demás asintieron, Hermione a regañadientes porque estaba enojada al igual que las demás chicas  
  
Cuando llegaron a felicitarlas ahí se encontraban los jóvenes de Mafresge  
  
Harry: felicidades chicas  
  
Cris: gracias  
  
Ericka: gracias, guapo - le dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo  
  
A Hermione no le hizo mucha gracia ver a Ericka coqueteándole a Harry.  
  
Harry se dio cuenta- Felicidades Cat!- dijo mientras se alejaba un poco de Ericka  
  
Cat que aun era abrazada por Alex: gracias Harry, ustedes también bailaron genial.  
  
Esteban: ven aquí chiquita!!- le dijo a Cat mientras se acercaba a ella  
  
Ella quiso ir con él, pero Alex no la soltaba Alex sé hacia como el que no sabia nada y platicaba con Draco  
  
Esteban llega hasta donde estaba Catherin  
  
Esteban: Alexander!  
  
Alex: dime- dijo en tono neutro  
  
Esteban: me permites a mi amiga por favor  
  
Alex: claro- dicho esto soltó a Catherin  
  
Esteban abraza a Cat y la felicito  
  
Esteban: estuviste genial  
  
Cris: y nosotras que!!???  
  
Esteban: claro que ustedes también Cris, de verdad estuvo de 10  
  
Ericka: lo sabemos verdad chicas!!  
  
Hermione hizo un ruido como de desaprobación  
  
Ericka: Té pasa algo Hermione o se te atoro algo en la garganta?  
  
Hermione: no nada, dicho esto se fue a platicar con su equipo  
  
Ericka se encogió de hombros  
  
Sirius hizo que todos los concursantes subieran al escenario.  
  
Sirius: ahora las puntuaciones!! Aunque sabemos quien gano!!  
  
Remus: ya cállate!!  
  
Sirius: Señores Jueces las puntuaciones por favor. me las pasan. gracias.  
  
Sirius: y aquí en mi mano tengo los resultados, en cuarto lugar quedan las chicas de Hogwarts.  
  
Aplausos.  
  
Ninguna de ellas estaba feliz, no era justo!! Aunque realmente era por que sus novios y no novios estaban que babeaban por las Mafresge.  
  
Sirius: ahora en Tercer lugar . oh!! Hay empate!! Entonces no hay cuarto lugar. chicas son tercer lugar. y el empate en segundo!! Lugar es para Los chicos de Hogwarts y los chicos de Mafresge!!!  
  
Alex: que!!??  
  
Ron: que!!??  
  
Aplausos.  
  
Sirius: y por ultimo aunque ya sabemos quien gano, pero me pagan para repetirlo. risas . las ganadoras y hermosas concursantes . las chicas de Mafresge Rouge  
  
El gran hall. estalla en aplausos.  
  
Sirius: sus premios son puntos para su respectiva casa, el trofeo por supuesto, sus diplomas. & de mi parte una salida a Hogsmade con un acompañante cada una. cuando ustedes quieran. claro que yo iré a supervisar.  
  
Remus: Eres un caso perdido!!! 


	21. Romeo y Julieta

Cap. 21  
  
Han pasado algunos días después del concurso, las chicas del Mafresge siguen recibiendo flores, chocolates, invitaciones para salir. entre otras cosas.  
  
Era un día normal, bueno si ver a dos chicos ( bastante grandes por cierto) pelando como colegiales es normal.  
  
En el bosque. bueno un lugar cerca de ahí  
  
Bill: vamos Susan no puedes, no hablarme!!  
  
Susan: . - chica con la que choco Cat hace unos días -  
  
Bill: por favor, no era mi intención, en serio!!!  
  
Susan:.  
  
Bill: en serio no piensas decir nada!!!?? - grito algo exasperado -  
  
Susan: .  
  
Charlie: ya déjala en paz, no quiere hablar contigo y no puedes obligarla, mejor ve a ver que onda con Ginny y su "pareja" anda  
  
Bill: mm en serio eres mi hermano?, No me estas ayudando en nada!!  
  
Charlie: el punto es.. que no pienso hacerlo, ok, ahora vete, anda  
  
Bill: pero que .. ¡!!??? Cómo puedes hacerme esto, soy tu hermano, y no me ayudaras?  
  
Charlie: ella es mi mejor amiga, y si le has hecho algo tendrás que pagar por eso!! Ahora ya vete de aquí!!  
  
Bill: grandioso, me voy, pero solo por un momento - dicho esto se dirijo hacia el castillo -  
  
Dentro del Castillo.  
  
Mónica: Aaron!! - grito mientras llegaba a la puerta del salón de donde salía este ultimo -  
  
No era nada nuevo que, desde que Mónica Lerry llego a Hogwarts, todos los días fuera por Aaron, para ir a desayunar, almorzar, comer, cenar. que estudiaran juntos. Aaron: hola mony, como estuvo tu clase?  
  
Mónica: mm algo aburrida, pero vamosnos!!  
  
.  
  
Ericka: sabes creo que cometere un asesinato!!!  
  
Leslie: ya!! No dejes que te afecte!!  
  
Ericka: si, claro como tu no tienes que escucharla cada 5 minutos con un nuevo ay Aaron o uno de sus estupidos insultos!!  
  
Leslie: mm si no le dieras la importancia que le das, se cansaría y dejaría de insultarte!!  
  
Ericka: mm mejor vamos a comer  
  
En el gran hall. Albus anuncio que el proximo sábado seria la semifinal de Quidditch o sea el partido Drumstrang Vs Beauxetons.  
  
El Hall estalla en murmullos.  
  
Ron: genial!! Jugaras!! - dijo dándole un beso a su novia  
  
Marina: si, pero no sé si ganemos, digo después de la humillación que pasamos contra Mafresge  
  
Ron: pero ganaran!! Estoy seguro  
  
Marina: eres un amor - dijo dándole un beso -  
  
Día del Partido.  
  
Todo Hogwarts estaba emocionado ( bueno no tanto como con la final que será entre Hogwarts & Mafresge, pero nadie se queja ya que han perdido sus ultimas clases de ese día)  
  
Lee: Bienvenidos a la Semifinal de Quidditch que será Beauxbatons Vs Drurmstrang.  
  
Lee: y aquí vienen los chicos de Beauxbatons los golpeadores Frank y Angel, buscador Juan Pablo, Guardián Marina, los cazadores Jordan, Jaded y Michelle esta ultima la capitana del equipo.  
  
Lee: y aquí salen los Drumstrang, Capitán y Bucador Viktor, Susana Guardián, Miguel y Arturo golpeadores y Los cazadores, Antonio, Daniel y Guillermo.  
  
Lee: la profesora Hooch entra al campo. y suelta la Quaffle la intercepta Michelle esta se la da a Jaded se la regresa a Michelle y . trata de anotar, pero Susana la atrapa sin ninguna dificultad y se la pasa a Antonio .  
  
Lee: Antonio con la Quaffle se la pasa a Daniel, Daniel a Guillermo están cerca de los postes. y Marina la atrapa en una asombrosa maniobra. se la pasa a Michelle se dirige rápidamente hacia los postes enemigos y Tanto para BEAUXBATONS!!!  
  
Lee: ahora la Quaffle esta en manos de Antonio este se la pasa a Guillermo y tratan de anotar, pero Marina la detuvo. se la pasa a Michelle. Tanto para BEAUXBATONS!!  
  
Lee: oh pero si Viktor tiene la Snitch, GANA DRUMSTRANG!!!  
  
Después del Partido.  
  
Marina: perdimos vilmente!!!  
  
Ron: ya no están malo, además tu diste lo mejor de ti, lo vi y lo vieron los demás!!  
  
Marina: por eso te amo!! - dijo dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla a su novio -  
  
En algún pasillo de Hogwarts. se encontraban dos personas.  
  
Alex: y ahora como celebraremos el triunfo de Drumstrang - dijo con una gran sonrisa al ver redotado a Juan Pablo -  
  
Erikca: estuve pensando toda la semana en eso, pero si queremos algo nuevo, solo nos queda la opción del Closet  
  
Alex: uyy me gusta, pero las reglas pongámoslas nosotros, ok  
  
Ericka: ok, pero como que reglas quieres??  
  
Alex: nosotros escogemos a la chica  
  
Ericka: por que!!!??? - grito - eso es machismo!!!  
  
Alex: no, mira hay chicas sumamente penosas que no quedran decir a quien quieren besar, captas??  
  
Ericka: ok, me has convencido  
  
Alex: ok, ahora a reunir a nuestra gente y trata de que no venga. ya sabes quien  
  
Ericka: jaja ni a Voldemort lo llamamos así!! Jajaja  
  
Alex: tienes razón - dijo también riendo - ok ahora vamos a reunir a nuestra gente, nos vemos en 20 min. En el salón de siempre ok.  
  
Ericka solo asintió. y desapareció por uno de los pasillos.  
  
Después de 20 min. Alex y Ericka reunieron a varias personas entre ellos a Harry, Hermione, Ron, Marina, Leslie, Catherin, Roberto, Cristina, Draco, Ginny, Esteban, Jonathan, Julia ( que seguía preguntándose que hacia ahí) Richard, Jaded, Juan Pablo ( aunque realmente temeroso por Ericka) Aaron pero para el colmo de Alex y Ericka con Mónica ( que acaso no se puede quitar esa lapa?? ) y otro mas.  
  
Una vez les dijeron las reglas del juego.  
  
Cris: en serio ustedes dos solo piensan en eso!!  
  
Alex: oh!! Por dios!! Tu siempre tienes que quejarte, pero bien que te gusta, no??  
  
Cris: ah!! Cállate - dijo y le enseño la lengua -  
  
Rob: ya tranquilos!! Y quien empezara  
  
Cat: mm pues supongo que un hombre, esto es machismo!!!  
  
Alex: no lo es  
  
Cat: Cómo sea, quien empezara??  
  
Alex: alguien se anima?? - dijo mirando a los hombres -  
  
Por la mente de todos ellos pasaban muchas cosas, Aaron quería besar a alguien, pero que pensaría ella del??, Jonathan quería besar a Leslie, pero se contuvo ya que tenía novio y el no era, por que fue tan idiota para perderla??, Esteban pensaba que esta era su oportunidad, para poder besarla!!, pero no quería ser el primero.  
  
Alex: ok, les daré el ejemplo a mis queridos Alumnos, observen y aprendan - dijo mientras tomaba a Cat y se metían al Closet -  
  
El juego consistía en que una pareja se metiera al Closet y el chico que saliera mas marcado de labial ganaba  
  
Cinco minutos después.  
  
Salieron Cat y Alex algo despeinados y Alex con un tono café en sus labios.  
  
Ericka: mm que bien!! Y ahora quien sigue?  
  
Ron: nosotros - algunos de los presentes Ginny, Harry, Hermione y la misma marina estaban sorprendidos, pero esta ultima estaba feliz -  
  
Ambos entraron al Closet. 5 minutos después salieron rojos del armario, Ron con un tono rosa en sus labios y ambos con sus ropas un poco arrugadas.  
  
Erikca: uyy esto sé esta poniendo muy bien  
  
Alex: quién sigue??  
  
Draco quería entrar, pero imaginarse siendo asesinado por seis Weasley sé la penso mejor, además que pensaría Ginny de este juego??  
  
Pero.  
  
Ginny se acerco a Draco y le susurro algo en el oído cosa que dejo a Draco en Shock. mientras tanto  
  
Roberto: iremos nosotros. - dijo tomando a Cristina y metiéndose al Closet -  
  
Cinco minutos después salieron ambos, Roberto con un color raro en sus labios era como rosa, pero no era rosa pero no fuerte.  
  
Ericka: uyy que golosos!!  
  
Alex: si, ya vez, bien que te gustan nuestros juegos, verdad Cris??  
  
Cris solo le enseño la lengua a Alex.  
  
Ericka: y ahora quién va?  
  
Ginny: nosotros - dijo mientras entraba con un Draco Shockeado al Closet -  
  
Ron: QUE??? Pero como. Que demonios!!!  
  
Marina: Ron Weasley no empieces por favor!!  
  
Ron se quedo mudo  
  
Cinco minutos después Draco & Ginny salían rojos y Draco con brillo en sus labios.  
  
Ron: yo.. Estoy. matarlos!!!  
  
Marina: Ron??  
  
Ron: mi. pequeña.. Dios!!  
  
Ericka: eso es todo!!  
  
Cat: y ahora quien va? - dijo mirando a esteban, quien le regreso la mirada, dándole a entender, que había captado el mensaje -  
  
Flash Back  
  
Esteban: oye Cat - dijo mientras se acercaba a su amiga que se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones cerca de la chimenea -  
  
Cat: que paso?  
  
Esteban: tengo que hacerte una pregunta, pero podrías no juzgarme ni hacer comentarios, por favor  
  
Cat: mm tratare, que paso?  
  
Esteban: sabes si Ericka tiene novio?  
  
Cat: esa Zorra, no que yo sepa no  
  
Esteban: no la llames así!!  
  
Cat: mm esto no me esta gustando nada, acaso ella té.  
  
Esteban: si así es.  
  
Fin Flash Back  
  
  
  
Esteban: yo  
  
Cat: y con quien entraras??  
  
Esteban: con Ericka  
  
Aaron casi se muere en ese mismo instante y no solo él si no Mónica también, su querido hermano ha caído tan bajo!!!  
  
Aaron quería impedir eso, gritar no mejor yo voy, pero al ver que Ericka no puso objeción, ni nada por el estilo siguió ahí parado, como si nada de eso lo afectara.  
  
Aaron tenia la capacidad de controlar todas las expresiones de su cuerpo, jamas se le veía enojado, alterado ni nada por el estilo y solo se veía una muestra de alegría cuando alguien hablaba de música o Quidditch.  
  
Ericka estaba algo sorprendida, por que entre todas las personas, de Esteban era de quien menos se lo esperaba.  
  
Ambos entraron al Closet. ahí dentro.  
  
Esteban tomo a Ericka de la cintura la fue acercando al poco a poco, ella no presentaba ninguna resistencia. y como es costumbre sus besos son algo exóticos.  
  
Al salir de ahí.. estaban super rojos, hasta algo sudados y respiraban con dificultad. esteban tenia sus labios rojos muy rojos.  
  
Alex: mm por que presiento que ya ganaron  
  
Ericka: ja, quien sigue?  
  
Aaron estaba apunto de asesinar a alguien, sin embargo no se le notaba, parecía como si nada hubiese pasado, pero no podía dejar las cosas así, él tendría que participar, pero escogerla a ella?? No, mejor a.. podría ser con Hermione * penso * o tal vez escoger a Mónica.  
  
Harry: yo - dijo para sorpresa de todo, pero lo que más sorprendió a todos fue con quien entraría..  
  
Ericka: ok, con quien entraras?  
  
Harry: con Hermione  
  
Hermione casi, se desmaya en ese instante. oh por dios!!  
  
Ambos entraron al Closet. cinco minutos después ambos salieron muy rojos, de hecho mas que los demás, y Harry traía un brillo en sus labios.  
  
Ericka: bien chicos!!, Harry ya estas aprendiendo - dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo -  
  
Alex: quien sigue, Aaron que no piensas participar hoy y que me dices tu Jonathan, según recuerdo siempre eras uno de los primeros en jugar esto  
  
Aaron: esta bien entrare yo - dijo -  
  
Ericka no quería saber con quien, eso lo entendió Alex y él fue quien hizo esa pregunta.  
  
Alex: con quien?  
  
Aaron: con Mony, claro esta  
  
Mónica no cabia en si de felicidad, mientras tanto Ericka estaba cambiando de tonos de piel, rojo, amarillo, blanco, morado, maldita zorra * pensaba.  
  
Aaron y Mony entran al Closet . Aaron tomo delicadamente a Mónica como era su costumbre al besar a una dama la trataba como tal.  
  
Sirius: chicos que hacen aquí? - dijo asustando a todos los presentes -  
  
Harry: Tom!! Digo profesor, nosotros, estabamos.  
  
Sirius: y bien???  
  
Ericka: nosotros estabamos, comentando sobre el partido y  
  
Sirius: aja, así que jóvenes que están en el Closet, salgan por favor, justo cuando se iban a besar Aaron y Mónica escucharon sus nombres y se separaron.  
  
Mónica maldijo en sus pensamientos aquel que haya osado interrumpir ese momento, pero al salir se encontró con el profesor más guapo en Hogwarts, el profesor Tom  
  
Sirius: uyy que bien comentaban el partido, ahora jóvenes a sus respectivas salas comunes, ahora!!  
  
Como era costumbre todos salieron corriendo de ahí..  
  
Harry: menos mal que era Tom  
  
Ron: si, ya que si hubiese sido otro nos que no hubieran hecho  
  
Harry: si, pero que mejor que irnos a nuestra sala común, a descansar de un día largo  
  
Ron: ok chicos ahorita los alcanzo iré a dejar a Marina a su sala común  
  
Harry & Hermione asintieron.  
  
  
  
En otro pasillo.  
  
Ericka: se besaron!!, Se besaron!! Dios!! Se besaron  
  
Leslie: mm ya Ericka que traumandote no lograras nada, tranquila  
  
Ericka: que me tranquilice?? Acaso te has vuelto loca!!  
  
Leslie: no!! Pero poniéndote así no lograras nada!!! Ya me canse de repetírtelo todo el tiempo!!  
  
Ericka: acaso quieres que esa arpía se quede con tu hermano??  
  
Leslie: sabes que no, pero poniéndome histérica no gano nada!!  
  
Ericka: ok, mejor cambiemos el tema, que si no terminaremos peleadas por esa lapa!!!  
  
Unos días después.  
  
Alex se encontraba con Ericka en el lago, platicando, riendo y haciendo una que otra parodia . de tan entretenidos que estaban no se deban cuenta que eran vigilados por un par de ojos caobas.  
  
Esto será interesante - dijo Mónica mientras regresaba al castillo  
  
Ericka: sabes es agradable hablar contigo  
  
Alex: digo lo mismo  
  
Ericka: y entonces que tengo que hacer?  
  
Alex: . ya sé a quien le pediré la información que necesitas, a Roberto, no hay nadie más cercano a tu objetivo  
  
Ericka: en serio harás eso por mí?  
  
Alex: claro!!  
  
Ericka: gracias, ahora será mejor que regresemos, si no tendremos problemas  
  
Alex asintió y juntos entraron al castillo, dirigiéndose al Gran Hall para cenar. cada uno se fue a su respectiva mesa, al acercarse, Alex, a su mesa no le gusto nada que Mónica estuviera ahí y mucho menos ese brillo en sus ojos, en cuanto el se sentó, ella se levanta y se fue a su mesa.  
  
Alex: que, quería? - le pregunto a Cat  
  
Cat no le contesto, sin embargo lo fulminaba con la mirada  
  
Alex: hay algún problema?  
  
Pero Cat ya no pudo decir nada, por que en ese momento Albus pedía silencio en el gran hall.  
  
Albus: mis queridos alumnos, hoy tengo una gran noticia que decirles  
  
Todo el Hall empezó a murmurar.  
  
Albus: tranquilos, muchachos, ahora a lo que iba, hoy tengo el agrado de informales que dentro de dos semanas se estrenara la obra de "Romeo & Julieta"  
  
El Hall estallo en murmullos. mientras tanto Draco y Ginny no dejaban de sonreír.  
  
Albus: dejen que termine!!, Bien, hoy se me informo que nuestros jóvenes actores ya terminaron de adaptar la obra, solo faltan algunos detalles de vestuario, pero para que este evento involucre a todos los alumnos, les anuncio que habrá un baile después de la obra, será un baile de beneficencia y la mejor parte es que podrán invitar a sus familias.  
  
En ese momento Albus no pudo seguir hablando, ya que en el hall se escuchaba gritos, de felicidad .  
  
Pero no todo era felicidad, Draco palideció. y Ginny dejo de sonreír, ambos pensaron que no tendrían la necesidad de actuar, ya que lo vivirían en carne propia.  
  
Los días volaban. los encuentros entre Ericka y Alex eran mas frecuentes.  
  
Un día después de charlar animadamente Alex y Ericka, regresaron a sus respectivas Salas comunes, faltaba poco para el baile.  
  
Alex: hola preciosa - dijo tratando de darle un beso a Cat, pero ella se movió -  
  
Alex: que té pasa?  
  
Cat dejo de leer su libro y lo miro directamente a los ojos, lo fulmino, los ojos de ella estaban llenos de odio, ira y celos??  
  
Alex: que paso?  
  
Cat no lo dejaba de ver a los ojos directamente, se sentía lastimada, y lo peor era que él todavía tenia el descaro de preguntarle que, que pasaba  
  
Cat: me crees idiota cierto???  
  
Alex se sorprendió mucho por el comportamiento de Cat y se arriesgo a preguntarle- que???, que té pasa estas diferentes estos últimos días  
  
Cat: ok, entiendo me crees idiota, pero bueno aclaremos las cosas mejor- dijo con un tono frío y parándose del sillón donde se encontraba  
  
Alex: que cosas, de que hablas???  
  
Cat: o sea me crees tan estúpida para no darme cuenta de lo que esta pasando entre tu y esa tipeja de quinta  
  
Alex: perdón, quien??  
  
Cat: no te hagas el tonto, Ericka  
  
Alex: no te permito que le digas así Catherin  
  
Cat: y encima de todo la defiendes, pero ok, esta bien, pero sabes quiero que sepas, que ya tiene tiempo que lo sé  
  
Alex: saber que??- preguntaba un tanto desesperado, temiendo lo peor  
  
Cat: Cómo que que? Que te ves con Ericka  
  
Alex: noo! Como crees  
  
Cat: ay porfavor Alexander ya no mientas, toda la escuela los ha visto y lo peor es que se ríen en mi cara sabes  
  
Alex: no haber espera, aclaremos esto  
  
Cat: no no hay nada que aclarar, ya esta todo dicho, de nuevo me cambias por la primera que se te pone enfrente, pero esta vez, es definitivo Alexander, quédate con tu maldita amiga- dicho esto Catherin se retiro a su habitación,  
  
Alex se quedo petrificado, no acababa de asimilar las cosas, aunque al final de todo, todos sus pensamientos se fueron directamente a Mónica.  
  
Alex: estúpida Lerry!! Esta es la ultima - grito y salió con paso firme de su sala -  
  
Rojo por la ira se veía a Alex, quien mientras caminaba iba empujando a todo aquel que estuviera en su camino, * donde estas? Dónde estas maldito engendro!! Solo deja que te pille * pensaba.  
  
Ericka: Alex!! - grito al ver que este había empujado a unos Hufflepuffs, pero este no se detuvo - ALEXANDER!!! - le grito lo mas que pudo y este se para en seco  
  
Alex: que??  
  
Ericka: que tienes?  
  
Alex: solo tengo que matar a alguien y en cuanto lo haga vendré a explicártelo, con permiso  
  
Ericka: matar a alguien? - se pregunto así misma y empezó a seguir a Alex -  
  
Después de varios pisos que subieron unos tanto que bajaron, Ericka se empezaba a marear.  
  
Ericka: Alex!! A quien buscas?, tal vez pueda ayudarte - dijo mientras se le ponía enfrente para frenar su caminata -  
  
Alex: yo busco a Lerry!!  
  
Ericka: a cual de los dos?  
  
Alex: a esa maldita zorra!!!  
  
Ericka: Alex!! Que te hizo?  
  
Alex: QUE, QUE ME HIZO??? Solo hizo que Cat me cortara, solo hizo eso!!!  
  
Ericka: que?, Como?  
  
Alex: lo que oyes!!  
  
Al día siguiente.  
  
Se sentía un ambiente muy tenso, la pelea entre Alex y Cat por alguna extraña razón se divulgo en toda la escuela, Juan, Sebastián, y muchos otros pretendientes de Cat estaban más felices que nunca, y por el otro lado quedaban pocos días para que se estrenara la obra.  
  
Lo más curioso es que todos sabían él por que de la pelea, hasta eso sabían, todo el colegio se entero que Alex engañaba a Cat con Ericka, cosa que a Aaron no le hizo la más mínima gracia.  
  
Alex se encontraba con Ericka y Leslie.  
  
Alex: o sea no, tengo que matarla, algún veneno en su desayuno, aunque como es una vil víbora, no creo que le haga efecto  
  
Ericka: no te preocupes yo misma arreglare esto, bueno eso espero.  
  
Leslie: Cómo fue que paso esto?  
  
Alex: no lo sé!!  
  
Ericka: mm yo menos  
  
En la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
Ron: pueden creer eso?  
  
Hermione: no, de hecho se me hace raro  
  
Harry: si a mí también se me hace raro, digo no es que Ericka sea fea ( comentario que no le agrado a Hermione) pero digo es Cat, yo no la dejaría ( otro comentario que no le gusto a Hermione) además sufrieron mucho antes de estar juntos.  
  
Hermione: exacto - dijo con algo de rencor en la voz - por lo mismo alguien o algo provoco esto, pero que o quien?  
  
Ron y Harry se encogieron de hombros.  
  
En la sala Común de Ravenclaw  
  
Mónica: oh!! Soy brillante, única y sobre todo hermosa - dijo con una sonrisa colgate -  
  
Julia: no crees que te excediste un poco?  
  
Mónica: excederme?  
  
Julia: Sí veras.  
  
Mónica no la dejo terminar: mira esa maldita Zorra, siempre sé a interpuesto en todas mis relaciones!! Ya es justo que pague!!  
  
Julia: pero Cat, nunca té a hecho daño y Alex tampoco.  
  
Mónica: disculpa? Hola, tierra llamando a Julia que té pasa? Por si no lo recuerdas nosotros siempre hemos estado pelándonos con Alex y CIA así que no me vengas con tus cursilerías!!!  
  
Julia: es que las cosas por aquí han cambiado y bueno.  
  
Mónica: Julia, mira, el hecho de que tu novio sea Richard, por ahora claro esta, no quiere decir que tengamos que estar en paz con toda su bolita, captas? Además todavía no termina mi venganza, ya veras que le espera a esa idiota de Ericka, solo mira y aprende  
  
Los días siguientes había mucha fricción cuando Ericka o Alex se topaban con Mónica, de hecho la escuela se dividió, los Ravenclaws, y Gryffindors ( excepto Fred, George, Lee, Harry, Ron y Hermione) apoyaban a Mónica, Los Hufflepuffs, Fred, George y Lee apoyaban a Ericka, y en cuanto a los Slytherins apoyaban a Cat.  
  
Alex realmente quería matarla, pero se lo habían prohibido rotundamente.  
  
Alex: Roberto, por favor, solo le haré un bien a la nación!!  
  
Roberto: veras que esto se arregla sin la necesidad del asesinato  
  
Alex: pero  
  
Roberto: no  
  
Alex: maldita sea!! Cómo es posible que tenga que pedirte permiso!!!  
  
Roberto: no me pides permiso, quieres que té de la razón, quieres que te apoye en tu decisión, pero no puedo, es mi amiga y.  
  
Alex: ok, capte la idea y ya no me digas que es tu amiga que eso me enferma!!  
  
Pero cuando las nubes se nublan, quiere decir que lloverá tarde o temprano, y eso sucedió.  
  
Mónica y Ericka se encontraron a solas en un pasillo.  
  
Mónica: pero que tenemos aquí a la señorita la Zorra Glass, que mala suerte tengo en toparme contigo  
  
Ericka: ja. Veo que ya has perdido el toque  
  
Mónica: que?  
  
Ericka: por dios!! Llevas insultándome así, desde que te conozco y créeme que después de un tiempo hasta resulta aburrido, debes trabajar mejor en tus insultos  
  
Mónica: para tu información tengo mejores cosas que hacer que preocuparme en como te voy a insultar, claro esta que tu también estas ocupada. tu oficio es de tiempo completo, cuanto te pagan? Por lo menos lo harán bien, no? O acaso ya hasta lo haces gratis?  
  
Ericka: me aburres, Lerry, me voy que realmente tengo cosas que hacer, como por ejemplo, envenenar a alguien, con tu permiso - pero antes de que Ericka pudiera dar un solo paso, Mónica le mando un hechizo aturdidor. dejando a Ericka en el suelo.  
  
Mónica: YA ME CANSE DE TI, SERA MEJOR QUE LIBRE A LA HUMANIDAD DE TAN DESPRESIABLE SER!!  
  
Ericka seguía mareada en el suelo.  
  
Mónica: cru.. - no termino de decir el hechizo cuando Fred y George llegaron -  
  
Fred: que crees que haces?  
  
George se dirigió hacia Ericka  
  
Mónica: yo nada - dijo tratando de parecer inocente -  
  
Fred se acerco donde estaba George y Ericka  
  
Fred: estas bien?  
  
Ericka: Sí un poco mareada  
  
Fred y George levantaron a Ericka, y cuando estaban a punto de decirle sus verdades a Mónica esta había desaparecido.  
  
Fred: debes tener cuidado  
  
George: Sí, y más de esa arpía  
  
Ericka asintió  
  
Sala común Hufflepuff  
  
Leslie: que intento que?  
  
Ericka: lo que oyes, pero bueno ya paso  
  
Leslie: tenemos que cuidarte mas, no solo tienes a Mónica queriendo matarte sino también a Cat.  
  
Ericka: gracias, que consuelo  
  
Leslie: lo siento pero es la verdad, pero vamos a cenar  
  
Ericka: no tengo hambre  
  
Leslie: pero no has comido bien!! Tienes que comer, si no quedaras en huesos!!  
  
Ericka: no exageres  
  
Leslie: vamos, come, por favor, sino te dará una anemia  
  
Ericka: ok, esta bien  
  
.  
  
Mientras los días pasaban Catherin se pasaba casi la mayor parte del tiempo socializando ya que no quería pensar en Alexander o algo que lo involucrara a el, así que trataba de estar una parte del tiempo con Draco (no mucho por Ginny) y otra parte con Cris y con eso se hicieron mas amigas.  
  
También volvió a hacer amiga de Charlie Sé tenían muy olvidados así que de nuevo reanudaron sus platicas, así el tiempo se le pasaba a Catherin, aunque disimulaba no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Alexander y el hecho de que la había engañado con Ericka y lo que la ponía mas mal era que aun los veían juntos a Ericka y a Alexander.  
  
.  
  
Aaron estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol. todo el tiempo estaba de mal genio, y para ser él, eso era bastante raro.  
  
Mony: Aaron, te encuentras bien?  
  
Aaron: ah, si - dijo mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos -  
  
Mónica estaba harta de ese comportamiento, ya que prácticamente la ignoraba  
  
.  
  
Gran Hall  
  
Roberto: Aaron, que te parece?  
  
Aaron: ah, sí genial  
  
Roberto: mm te encuentras bien?  
  
Aaron: Sí, genial  
  
Roberto: me estas tirando de a loco?  
  
Aaron: así, genial  
  
Jonathan: olvídalo, es un caso perdido ha estado así, desde hace un tiempo, de hecho han pasado cosas muy raras  
  
Roberto: mm  
  
Albus pidió silencio.  
  
Albus: jóvenes este fin de semana será nuestra obra y nuestro baile, así que espero que ya hayan invitado a sus parejas, yo ya me encargue de invitar a sus padres  
  
Lee: parejas??  
  
El Hall estallo en rumores y solo se escuchaban frases como, no puede ser?, Cómo se nos ha olvidado?, No sabia que podíamos invitar a alguien?, Falta muy poco!!, Cómo no nos dijo antes? . etc..  
  
Albus y la mayoría de los profesores se quedaron ¿¿??  
  
Por el problema de Cat, Alex, Ericka y Mónica todos habían olvidado que era un baile y que tenia que invitar a alguien.  
  
Una vez que les recordaron que tenían que invitar a alguien al baile, se pusieron en ello.  
  
Rápidamente se hicieron las parejas, Harry invito a Hermione, Ron ira con su novia, Fred invito a Angelina, George a Alicia, Leslie con Justin, Julia con Richard etc.  
  
.  
  
Mónica intento por todos los medios que Aaron le hiciese caso, pero fue en vano, el no dejaba de estar sumido en sus pensamientos.  
  
.  
  
Aaron iba por los pasillos del Castillo, cuando escucho.  
  
Alex: vamos, anda, vamos juntos al baile  
  
Ericka: Alex, por favor pídeselo a ella  
  
Alex: no, ella no creyó en mi, o sea yo, Alexander Malfoy, jamas le seria infiel a nadie!! Eso no me enseño mi madre!!  
  
Ericka: los celos ciegan Alex  
  
Alex: nada, ella tenia que haber confiado en mi  
  
Ericka: no iré contigo Alex, lo siento, de por sí creen que andamos y todavía vamos juntos, no juegues!!  
  
Aaron así que no andan* penso * pero y los rumores, digo no me han visto no tienen por que mentir *  
  
Leslie sale de la torre de Hufflepuff.  
  
Leslie: que tanto dicen?  
  
Ericka: quiere que vaya con él al baile, te imaginas? Todo pensaría que es verdad todas esas idioteces que dicen por ahí  
  
Leslie: .  
  
Alex: pero es que. es desesperante  
  
Leslie: pero no pueden ir juntos, no es recomendable, pero bueno me voy piénsalo bien Alex, no es bueno en estos momentos - dicho esto entro a la torre de Hufflepuff.  
  
Aaron seguía escuchando la conversación, cada vez mas se le formaba una gran sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
Ericka: vamos Alex, vence al orgullo, dirígete a tu Sala común y habla con ella  
  
Alex: pero  
  
Ericka: vamos, anda - dijo haciendo ademan de que se fuera -  
  
Alex: sabes, creo que eres grandiosa, no se como aun el no te hace caso - dijo dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla - nos vemos  
  
Sala común de Slytherin  
  
Cat se encontraba en su habitación leyendo por mas que quería poner atención a la lectura no podía, su mente se encontraba pensando en alex, no soporto mas y se paro de su cama decidiendo salir de su habitación así tal vez se distraería, saldría a la sala común a ver si se encontraba con alguien cosa que ella sabia que era imposible ya que era mas de media noche, salió de su habitación  
  
Dé repente hizo algo que quería hacer desde hace días, llorar, comenzó a llorar por el hecho de que había perdido a Alex y por el hecho de que el no la había buscado ella sabia que él era demasiado orgulloso y no la buscaría, además de que ahora él estaba con Ericka.  
  
Sus lagrimas rodaban por su cara, ella no hacia esfuerzo por retenerlas, solo miraba el fuego mientras cain sus lagrimas silenciosas.  
  
Alex dejo a un lado el libro, no tenia ganas de leer, aparte de que en todo el día no pudo encontrar a Catherin, eso realmente lo frustraba, decidió salir a ver si su primo Draco aun estaba despierto, quería platicar con alguien,  
  
Salió de su habitación pero vio que había un poco de luz en la sala común, se dirigió hacia allá tratando de no hacer ruido. Se quedo lo mas cerca que pudo sin ser visto, escuchaba una voz, esa voz que anhelaba, se quedo ahí escuchando que decía.  
  
Cat: porque Alex? Porque me hiciste esto, no lo entiendo, no sé en que falle, no sé que hizo falta.  
  
Alex se quedo en shock, quería ir a decirle que estaba equivocada pero decidió escuchar mas  
  
Cat: sabes que daría mi vida por ti sin pensarlo un segundo, y tu con ella, por mas que quiero odiarla no puedo, ya no quiero ser como era antes, y lo acepto si con ella eres feliz, quédate con ella, si tu estas bien yo lo estaré aunque me este muriendo por dentro, y esto lo hago porque eres Lo más importante en mi vida.  
  
Alex decidió que era hora de salir de la obscuridad, salió y se acerco a Catherin, aun ella no se daba cuenta de su presencia, Alex la miro por un rato, veía como caían sus lagrimas, como le dolía verla sufrir.  
  
Trato de hablar pero no le salían las palabras, lo ponía muy mal verla así, en todo en tiempo que paso no se veían mucho, ella lo esquivaba, ya extrañaba verla, por fin le salió la voz.  
  
Alex: no llores porfavor  
  
Catherin volteo a ver de donde proveía esa voz, lo vio a los ojos. Se volteo rápido para seguir viendo la fogata y le dijo- no creo que te importe mucho si estoy llorando o no Alex se sentó junto a ella y le limpio con una mano las lagrimas y le repitió de nuevo- no llores por favor, me mata verte así  
  
Catherin se tranquilizo tomo aire y dijo- con tu permiso debo retirarme- dicho esto se paro del sillón, pero Alex la tomo de la mano  
  
Alex: no te vayas, por favor, quédate conmigo  
  
Catherin se maldecía por dentro porque nunca podía negarle nada a Alex, se sentó de nuevo, viendo de nuevo hacia la chimenea- dime que se te ofrece Alexander?  
  
Alex: aparte de estar contigo, saber porque no me creíste?  
  
Cat: porque? Y todavía me preguntas- le contesto mientras lo miraba a los ojos y le resbalaban lagrimas  
  
Alex: Si, quiero entenderlo pero no puedo, no sé porque no me crees, jamas te he mentido, jamas té seria infiel, no después de todo lo que me ha costado tenerte a mi lado- le dijo mientras le limpiaba de nuevo las lagrimas  
  
Cat: todo mundo te vio Alex, cuando me dijo Mónica no le creí, deje pasar unos días y los rumores estaban peor hasta que un día Mónica me llevo donde estabas con Ericka y yo te vi  
  
Alex: pero no hacíamos nada, debes creerme, además de buena fuente te informas, bien sabes que Mónica odio a Ericka y tu y yo no le caemos muy bien que digamos  
  
Cat: bueno en eso tienes razón, pero yo té vi  
  
Alex: dime que viste y te lo explicare  
  
Cat: te vi sentado con Ericka cerca del lago y la estabas abrazando  
  
Alex: y eso que? Sabes bien que abrazo a todo el mundo  
  
Cat: Sí pero no de esa forma  
  
Alex: vamos, no seas celosa  
  
Cat: es que.  
  
Alex: es que nada, además seamos razonables no crees que si te quisiera engañar lo haría a escondidas no en un lugar muy concurrido Cat: pues estaba solo ese día  
  
Alex la miro con cara de- vamos no seas mentirosa  
  
Cat: ok ok, tal vez me pase un poquito, lo acepto  
  
Alex: un poco?  
  
Cat: ok me pase y mucho, pero es que, bueno ahora lo sabes, soy demasiado celosa, no me gusta que estés con otras chavas o que las mires no lo soporto, aparte no sé que tanto haces con Ericka  
  
Alex: mira eso aun no te lo puedo decir, pero te aseguro que no es nada malo, ok?  
  
Cat lo dudo un poco pero afirmo con la cabeza  
  
Alex hizo una cara de niño chiquito y le estiro los brazos a Cat para que lo abrazara, Cat esbozo una gran sonrisa y lo abrazo, después de un rato de estar ahí sentados en la sala común sin decir una palabra, Alex rompió el silencio- iras conmigo al baile verdad?  
  
Cat: claro, creí que no lo pedirías y ya me estaba traumando  
  
Alex: y porque?  
  
Cat: como que porque, creí que ya tenias pareja, con eso de que a ti te sobran las mujeres  
  
Alex solo se río y comento- sí verdad  
  
Cat: así es, pero al fin, podremos ir juntos a un baile este año, los bailes pasados íbamos con parejas diferentes  
  
Alex: tienes razón  
  
Después de eso platicaron otro rato y se quedaron dormidos ahí en al sala común lo que sobraba de la noche.  
  
Un día antes de la obra.  
  
Aaron busco a Ericka por tierra, mar y cielo y cuando penso que no la iba encontrar se tropezó con ella.  
  
Aaron: oh!, lo siento - dijo mientras ayudaba a Ericka -  
  
Ericka: ok, no hay problema - dijo mientras sus mejillas empezaban a adquirir un color rojizo -  
  
Aaron: te he estado buscando  
  
Ericka: en serio? - dijo algo incrédula - y para que?  
  
Aaron: bueno de hecho sé que es algo tarde, pero tengo la esperanza y me preguntaba sí tu  
  
Ericka: que? - dijo poniéndose algo nerviosa -  
  
Aaron: si querías ir conmigo al baile  
  
Ericka: claro - no supo ni como salió esa palabra, pero lo agradeció ya que después de que Aaron le dijera que -Perfecto- y le diera un beso en la mejilla, no pudo hablar mas.  
  
Día de la Obra, Hogwarts, 7:00 a.m.  
  
Albus penso que sería bueno que desde temprano se comenzara a adornar el gran hall, así que despertó temprano a los alumnos, para que desayunaran y después empezaran con sus respectivas labores.  
  
Después de un día tan agitado, Albus manda a todos los alumnos a cambiarse.  
  
Después de arreglarse (les pidieron ropa un poco formal) los alumnos tenían indicado que tenían que bajar al gran hall que fue hechizado para que pareciera un enorme teatro.  
  
Los alumnos llegaron al gran hall y fueron pasados para que tomaran sus asientos, los maestros les habían indicado que no se podían parar de su lugar, que saludarían a sus padres después de la obra.  
  
Poco a poco iban llegando los padres, los maestros los recibían en la entrada y los llevaban a sus asientos, los asientos estaban divididos en dos partes, estaban los de lado derecho y los del lado izquierdo los alumnos se encontraban en los del lado derecho, entonces por lo tanto los del lado izquierdo pertenecían a los padres de familia.  
  
Una de las familias que llegaron primero fueron los Malfoy y fueron recibidos por Snape, quien les indica sus asientos hasta enfrente (por el hecho de que Draco era protagonista), después llego la familia Weasley, que fueron acomodados a lado de los Malfoy, cosa que no el agrado mucho a las dos familias. Y así poco a poco llegaron todas las familias, tanto de Howgarts como de Mafresge.  
  
Se escucho la Tercera Llamada y comenzamos.  
  
Los telones se abrieron..  
  
Richard (Narrador): En Verona, escena de la acción, dos familias de rango y calidad renuevan viejos odios con pasión y manchan con su sangre la ciudad. De la entraña fatal de estos rivales nacieron dos amantes malhadados, cuyas desgracias y funestos males enterrarán conflictos heredados. El curso de un amor de muerte herido y una ira paterna tan extrema que hasta el fin de sus hijos no ha cedido  
  
Y asi comezo la obra, realmente tenia actuaciones espectaculares y la escenografia y el vestuario realmente parecia genuino de la epoca. Y Por fin salio Draco a escena, todos ponian atención.  
  
Entra ROMEO. (Draco) BENVOLIO ( Aaron ) Ahí viene. Os lo ruego, poneos a un lado: me dirá su dolor, si no se ha obstinado.  
  
Sr.MONTESCO ( Remus) Espero que, al quedarte, por fin oigas su sincera confesión. Vamos, señora. Salen [MONTESCO y la SEÑORA MONTESCO]. BENVOLIO (Aaron) Buenos días, primo. ROMEO ( Draco ) ¿Ya es tan de mañana? BENVOLIO (Aaron) Las nueve ya han dado. ROMEO ( Draco ) ¡Ah! Las horas tristes se alargan. ¿Era mi padre quien se fue tan deprisa? BENVOLIO (Aaron) Sí. ¿Qué tristeza alarga las horas de Romeo? ROMEO ( Draco ) No tener lo que, al tenerlo, las abrevia. BENVOLIO (Aaron) ¿Enamorado? ROMEO ( Draco ) Cansado. BENVOLIO (Aaron) ¿De amar? ROMEO ( Draco ) De no ser correspondido por mi amada. BENVOLIO (Aaron) ¡Ah! ¿Por qué el amor, de presencia gentil, es tan duro y tiránico en sus obras? ROMEO ( Draco ) ¡Ah! ¿Por qué el amor, con la venda en los ojos, puede, siendo ciego imponer sus antojos?  
  
  
  
Todo mundo quedo mas que mudo al ver la actuación de Draco. Inclusive su padre y madre se sorprendieron bastante, ahora era el turno de Ginny.  
  
Entran la SEÑORA CAPULETO (Angelina) y el AMA. (Arabella) SEÑORA CAPULETO ( Angelina) Ama, ¿y mi hija? Dile que venga.  
  
AMA ( Arabella) Ah, por mi virginidad a mis doce años, ¡si la mandé venir! ¡Eh, paloma! ¡Eh, reina! ¡Santo cielo! ¿Dónde está la niña? ¡Julieta! Entra JULIETA. ( Ginny) JULIETA ( Ginny ) Hola, ¿quién me llama? AMA ( Arabella ) Tu madre. JULIETA ( Ginny ) Aquí estoy, señora. ¿Qué deseáis? SEÑORA CAPULETO ( Angelina ) Pues se trata... Ama, déjanos un rato; hemos de hablar a solas... Ama, vuelve.  
  
La obra iba transcurriendo perfectamente, Draco y Ginny hacian unos actuaciones estupendas, todo mundo fue captando el porque de su actuación.  
  
ROMEO ( Draco) Si con mi mano indigna he profanado tu santa efigie, sólo peco en eso: mi boca, peregrino avergonzado, suavizará el contacto con un beso. JULIETA ( Ginny) Buen peregrino, no reproches tanto a tu mano un fervor tan verdadero: si juntan manos peregrino y santo, palma con palma es beso de palmero. ROMEO (Draco) ¿Ni santos ni palmeros tienen boca? JULIETA ( Ginny) Sí, peregrino: para la oración. ROMEO (Draco) Entonces, santa, mi oración te invoca: suplico un beso por mi salvación. JULIETA ( Ginny) Los santos están quietos cuando acceden. ROMEO (Draco) Pues, quieta, y tomaré lo que conceden [La besa.] Mi pecado en tu boca se ha purgado. JULIETA ( Ginny) Pecado que en mi boca quedaría. ROMEO (Draco) Repruebas con dulzura. ¿Mi pecado? ¡Devuélvemelo! JULIETA ( Ginny) Besas con maestría. AMA ( Arabella ) Julieta, tu madre quiere hablarte. ROMEO (Draco) ¿Quién es su madre? AMA ( Arabella ) Pero, ¡joven! Su madre es la señora de la casa, y es muy buena, prudente y virtuosa. Yo crié a su hija, con la que ahora hablabais. Os digo que quien la gane, conocerá el beneficio. ROMEO (Draco) ¿Es una Capuleto? ¡Triste cuenta! Con mi enemigo quedo en deuda. BENVOLIO ( Aaron) Vámonos, que lo bueno poco dura. ROMEO (Draco) Sí, es lo que me temo, y me preocupa. CAPULETO ( Sirius) Pero, señores, no queráis iros ya.  
  
  
  
Y asi pasaron a otra escena  
  
JULIETA ( Ginny) ¡Ay de mí! ROMEO (Draco) Ha hablado. ¡Ah, sigue hablando, ángel radiante, pues, en tu altura, a la noche le das tanto esplendor como el alado mensajero de los cielos ante los ojos en blanco y extasiados de mortales que alzan la mirada cuando cabalga sobre nube perezosa y surca el seno de los aires! JULIETA ( Ginny) ¡Ah, Romeo, Romeo! ¿Por qué eres Romeo? Niega a tu padre y rechaza tu nombre, o, si no, júrame tu amor y ya nunca seré una Capuleto. ROMEO (Draco) ¿La sigo escuchando o le hablo ya? JULIETA ( Ginny) Mi único enemigo es tu nombre. Tú eres tú, aunque seas un Montesco. ¿Qué es «Montesco» ? Ni mano, ni pie, ni brazo, ni cara, ni parte del cuerpo. ¡Ah, ponte otro nombre! ¿Qué tiene un nombre? Lo que llamamos rosa sería tan fragante con cualquier otro nombre. Si Romeo no se llamase Romeo, conservaría su propia perfección sin ese nombre. Romeo, quítate el nombre y, a cambio de él, que es parte de ti, ¡tómame entera! ROMEO (Draco) Te tomo la palabra. Llámame « amor » y volveré a bautizarme: desde hoy nunca más seré Romeo. JULIETA ( Ginny) ¿Quién eres tú, que te ocultas en la noche e irrumpes en mis pensamientos? ROMEO (Draco) Con un nombre no sé decirte quién soy. Mi nombre, santa mía, me es odioso porque es tu enemigo. Si estuviera escrito, rompería el papel. JULIETA ( Ginny) Mis oídos apenas han sorbido cien palabras de tu boca y ya te conozco por la voz. ¿No eres Romeo, y además Montesco? ROMEO (Draco) No, bella mía, si uno a otro te disgusta. JULIETA ( Ginny) Dime, ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí y por qué? Las tapias de este huerto son muy altas y, siendo quien eres, el lugar será tu muerte si alguno de los míos te descubre. ROMEO (Draco) Con las alas del amor salté la tapia, pues para el amor no hay barrera de piedra, y, como el amor lo que puede siempre intenta, los tuyos nada pueden contra mí. JULIETA ( Ginny) Si te ven, te matarán. ROMEO (Draco) ¡Ah! Más peligro hay en tus ojos que en veinte espadas suyas. Mírame con dulzura y quedo a salvo de su hostilidad. JULIETA ( Ginny) Por nada del mundo quisiera que te viesen. ROMEO (Draco) Me oculta el manto de la noche y, si no me quieres, que me encuentren: mejor que mi vida acabe por su odio que ver cómo se arrastra sin tu amor. JULIETA ( Ginny) ¿Quién te dijo dónde podías encontrarme? ROMEO (Draco) El amor, que me indujo a preguntar. Él me dio consejo; yo mis ojos le presté. No soy piloto, pero, aunque tú estuvieras lejos, en la orilla más distante de los mares más remotos, zarparía tras un tesoro como tú. JULIETA ( Ginny) La noche me oculta con su velo; si no, el rubor teñiría mis mejillas por lo que antes me has oído decir. ¡Cuánto me gustaría seguir las reglas, negar lo dicho! Pero, ¡adiós al fingimiento! ¿Me quieres? Sé que dirás que sí y te creeré. Si jurases, podrías ser perjuro: dicen que Júpiter se ríe de los perjurios de amantes. ¡Ah, gentil Romeo! Si me quieres, dímelo de buena fe. O, si crees que soy tan fácil, me pondré áspera y rara, y diré « no » con tal que me enamores, y no más que por ti. Mas confía en mí: demostraré ser más fiel que las que saben fingirse distantes. Reconozco que habría sido más cauta si tú, a escondidas, no hubieras oído mi confesión de amor. Así que, perdóname y no juzgues liviandad esta entrega que la oscuridad de la noche ha descubierto. ROMEO (Draco) Juro por esa luna santa que platea las copas de estos árboles... JULIETA ( Ginny) Ah, no jures por la luna, esa inconstante que cada mes cambia en su esfera, no sea que tu amor resulte tan variable. ROMEO (Draco) ¿Por quién voy a jurar? JULIETA ( Ginny) No jures; o, si lo haces, jura por tu ser adorable, que es el dios de mi idolatría, y te creeré. ROMEO (Draco) Si el amor de mi pecho... JULIETA ( Ginny) No jures. Aunque seas mi alegría, no me alegra nuestro acuerdo de esta noche: demasiado brusco, imprudente, repentino, igual que el relámpago, que cesa antes de poder nombrarlo. Amor, buenas noches. Con el aliento del verano, este brote amoroso puede dar bella flor cuando volvamos a vernos. Adiós, buenas noches. Que el dulce descanso se aloje en tu pecho igual que en mi ánimo. ROMEO (Draco) ¿Y me dejas tan insatisfecho? JULIETA ( Ginny) ¿Qué satisfacción esperas esta noche? ROMEO (Draco) La de jurarnos nuestro amor. JULIETA ( Ginny) El mío te lo di sin que to pidieras; ojalá se pudiese dar otra vez. ROMEO (Draco) ¿Te lo llevarías? ¿Para qué, mi amor? JULIETA ( Ginny) Para ser generosa y dártelo otra vez. Y, sin embargo, quiero lo que tengo. Mi generosidad es inmensa como el mar, mi amor, tan hondo; cuanto más te doy, más tengo, pues los dos son infinitos. Y por fin llego el momento del gran final.  
  
ROMEO (Draco) Cuántas veces los hombres son felices al borde de la muerte! Quienes los vigilan lo llaman el último relámpago. ¿Puedo yo llamar a esto relámpago? Ah, mi amor, mi esposa, la Muerte, que robó la dulzura de tu aliento, no ha rendido tu belleza, no te ha conquistado. En tus labios y mejillas sigue roja tu enseña de belleza, y la Muerte aún no ha izado su pálida bandera. Tebaldo, ¿estás ahí, en tu sangrienta mortaja? ¿Qué mejor favor puedo yo hacerte que, con la misma mano que segó tu juventud, matar la del que ha sido tu enemigo? Perdóname, primo. ¡Ah, querida Julieta! ¿Cómo sigues tan hermosa? ¿He de creer que la incorpórea Muerte se ha enamorado y que la bestia horrenda y descarnada te guarda aquí, en las sombras, como amante? Pues lo temo, contigo he de quedarme para ya nunca salir de este palacio de lóbrega noche. Aquí, aquí me quedaré con los gusanos, tus criados. Ah, aquí me entregaré a la eternidad y me sacudiré de esta carne fatigada el yugo de estrellas adversas. ¡Ojos, mirad por última vez! ¡Brazos, dad vuestro último abrazo! Y labios, puertas del aliento, ¡sellad con un beso un trato perpetuo con la ávida Muerte! Ven, amargo conductor; ven, áspero guía. Temerario piloto, ¡lanza tu zarandeado navío contra la roca implacable! Brindo por mi amor. [Bebe el veneno.] ¡Ah, leal boticario, tus drogas son rápidas! Con un beso muero. Ay de mí! ¿De quién es la sangre que mancha las piedras de la entrada del sepulcro? ¿Qué hacen estas armas sangrientas y sin dueño junto a este sitio de paz? ¡Romeo! ¡Qué pálido! ¿Quién más? ¡Cómo! ¿Paris? ¿Y empapado de sangre? ¡Ah, qué hora fatal ha causado esta triste desgracia! [Se despierta JULIETA ( Ginny).] La dama se mueve. JULIETA ( Ginny) Ah, padre consolador, ¿dónde está mi esposo? Recuerdo muy bien dónde debo hallarme, y aquí estoy. ¿Dónde está Romeo? FRAY LORENZO ( Fred ) Oigo ruido, Julieta. Sal de ese nido de muerte, infección y sueño forzado. Un poder superior a nosotros ha impedido nuestro intento. Vamos, sal. Tu esposo yace muerto en tu regazo . y también ha muerto Paris. Ven, te confiaré a una comunidad de religiosas. Ahora no hablemos: viene la guardia. Vamos, Julieta; no me atrevo a seguir aquí. Sale. JULIETA ( Ginny) Marchaos, pues yo no pienso irme. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un frasco en la mano de mi amado? El veneno ha sido su fin prematuro. ¡Ah, egoísta! ¿Te lo bebes todo sin dejarme una gota que me ayude a seguirte? Te besaré: tal vez quede en tus labios algo de veneno, para que pueda morir con ese tónico. Tus labios están calientes. GUARDIA [dentro] ¿Por dónde, muchacho? Guíame. JULIETA ( Ginny) ¿Qué? ¿Ruido? Seré rápida. Puñal afortunado, voy a envainarte. Oxídate en mí y deja que muera. Se apuñala y cae  
  
PRINCIPE ( Roberto) La carta confirma las palabras del fraile, el curso de este amor, la noticia de la muerte; y aquí dice que compró a un humilde boticario un veneno con el cual vino a morir y yacer con Julieta. ¿Dónde están los enemigos, Capuleto y Montesco? Ved el castigo a vuestro odio: el cielo halla medios de matar vuestra dicha con el amor, y yo, cerrando los ojos a vuestras discordias, pierdo dos parientes. Todos estamos castigados. CAPULETO ( Sirius ) Hermano Montesco, dame la mano: sea tu aportación a este matrimonio, que no puedo pedir más. MONTESCO (Remus) Pero yo sí puedo darte más: haré a Julieta una estatua de oro y, mientras Verona lleve su nombre, no habrá efigie que tan gran estima vea como la de la constante y fiel Julieta. CAPULETO ( Sirius) Tan regio yacerá Romeo a su lado. ¡Pobres víctimas de padres enfrentados! PRINCIPE ( Roberto) Una paz sombría nos trae la mañana: no muestra su rostro el sol dolorido. Salid y hablaremos de nuestras desgracias. Perdón verán unos; otros, el castigo, pues nunca hubo historia de más desconsuelo que la que vivieron Julieta y Romeo. Salen todos los actores.  
  
Son recibidos por muchos aplausos, todos los presentes estaban de pie aplaudiendo, fue tan real, tan conmovedor, hasta se veía a Lucios Malfoy de pie y aplaudiendo fuertemente.  
  
Los actores se inclinaron y fueron presentados uno por uno. al final los protagonistas.  
  
Como Romeo, el señor Draco Malfoy ( muchos aplausos) y como Julieta la Srita. Ginny Weasley ( muchos aplausos).  
  
Después de la obra el gran hall cambia de teatro a salón nuevamente y aparecieron pequeñas mesas para 10 personas cada una.  
  
Rápidamente los alumnos se fueron a encontrar con sus padres.  
  
Una de las familias más numerosas, era sin duda, la de los Weasley.  
  
Molly: oh! Mi pequeña que gran actuación - dijo mientras abrazaba a su hija -  
  
Arthur: si, mi pequeña ha sido una muy gran actuación -dijo mientras era su turno de abrazarla-  
  
Ginny estaba muy feliz ya que todo en la obra había salido muy bien, pero le preocupaba un poco que toda su familia la felicitara, ya que eran 8 y todos la abrazaban fuertemente, penso que se quedaría sin aire.  
  
En otra parte del Gran hall.  
  
Sr. Glass: Ericka!!  
  
Sra. Glass: No grites así!!  
  
Sr. Glass sin embargo no le hizo él más mínimo caso y seguía gritando y agitando sus manos para que su hija los viera.  
  
Sra. Glass: Ya deja de hacer eso!!  
  
Sr. Glass: Hacer que?, Hija!! - grito cuando vio que esta se acercaba -  
  
El Sr. Glass abrazo con fuerza a su pequeña hija y así duraron bastante tiempo.  
  
Sra. Glass: mm aquí estoy!! Cuándo quieran!! - dijo tratando de llamar la atención de su esposo e hija, pero fue en vano- si hija a mí también me agrada verte - dijo con sarcasmo -  
  
Ericka: lo siento mama!! - dijo mientras la abrazaba -  
  
En otra parte del Gran hall.  
  
Sr. Hawks: niños como han estado? - dijo a los gemelos -  
  
Aaron: bien padre  
  
Leslie: si, muy bien - dijo con una gran sonrisa -  
  
Sra. Hawks: me alegro que estén bien  
  
Sr. Hawks: No sé si alegrarme o no?, Acaso tienes novio Leslie?  
  
Leslie: yo - dijo mientras se ponía roja -  
  
Sr. Hawks: hay otra Leslie por aquí?  
  
Leslie: no  
  
Sr. Hawks: no te dije que nada de novios?, Aaron no te dije que la cuidaras?  
  
Aaron: pero es un chico agradable, es un Hufflepuff, si rastreas los antecedentes de esa casa veras que son fieles y muy trabajadores  
  
Sra. Hawks: en ese caso no le veo el problema  
  
Sr. Hawks: pero  
  
Sra. Hawks: pero nada, nos lo presentaras, verdad hija? Y tu Aaron tienes novia?  
  
Aaron: mama - dijo sonrojado -  
  
Leslie les presento a su novio que no era otro que Justin Finch-Fletchley En otra parte.  
  
Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy se encontraban en su mesa sentados platicando con los padres de Catherin, ya que eran amigos de muchos años.  
  
Draco junto todo su valor y se acerco a ver a sus padres.  
  
Draco: padre, madre  
  
Tanto Narcisa como Lucius voltearon a ver al heredero de los Malfoy y para sorpresa de Draco sus padres le dedicaron una gran sonrisa  
  
Lucius: bien hecho Draco- dijo mientras se paraba de su asiento y le daba un abrazo a su hijo  
  
Narcisa lo imito se paro de su asiento y fue a abrazarlo: si bien hecho hijo, estuviste genial  
  
Sr. Jones: así es Draco, excelente actuación  
  
Sra. Jones: si y también esa jovencita, cual es su nombre  
  
Draco iba a hablar pero una voz lo interrumpió  
  
Cat: se llama Virginia Weasley, madre  
  
Catherin llego acompañado de Alex, quien se encontraba saludando a sus tíos.  
  
Sra. Jones: oh cierto, Virginia Weasley, bueno hija, felicítala de mi parte  
  
Cat sonrío: No, mejor felicítala tu  
  
Cat vio que Ginny se encontraba con sus padres a unas cuantas mesas así que la llamo: Ginny!!! Ven por favor  
  
Sra. Jones: oh Catherin esa no es la forma de llamar a alguien Cat hizo caso omiso del comentario de su madre  
  
Draco se quedo en estado de shock como Catherin hacia eso, y luego con sus padres presentes  
  
Ginny se acerco a la mesa donde se encontraba Cat y ahí se dio cuenta de que se encontraba Draco con su familia, se puso nerviosa  
  
Cat: mira Ginny té presente a mis padres  
  
Ginny: mucho gusto Sr. & Sra. Jones es un placer conocerlos - dijo educadamente la pelirroja mientras les estrechaba la mano  
  
Sra. Jones: excelente actuación Ginny  
  
Ginny: gracias Sra. - dijo un tanto apenada  
  
Draco aun no reaccionaba, no podría creerlo, él y Ginny se quedaron viendo algunos segundos hasta que Lucius rompió el silencio  
  
Lucios: y bien Draco, no piensas presentarnos a la Srita.  
  
Draco reacciono al escuchar la voz de su padre- ah si claro, padre madre, ella es Virginia Weasley, Virginia ellos son mis padres  
  
Ginny se acerco a los señores Malfoy, Draco se espero lo peor, penso que su padre o madre le hicieran alguna grosería a Ginny, cosa que le dolería demasiado, pero para su sorpresa sus padres se comportaron como lo que eran, unos adultos, ambos saludaron educadamente a la menor de los Weasley.  
  
Narcisa: excelente actuación, preciosa  
  
Ginny: gracias Sra. Malfoy  
  
Alex noto que su primo Draco estaba muy tenso así que decidió que seria mejor irse de ahí.  
  
Alex: bueno nosotros nos retiramos no es así  
  
Cat lo vio con cara interrogante y después dijo: ahhh si claro, nos vamos, nos vemos al rato padres  
  
Alex: como siempre un placer saludarlos Sr. y Sra. Jones  
  
Sra. Jones: igualmente Alex  
  
Alex: tío, tía- dijo mientras hacia una reverencia con la cabeza  
  
Cat: bueno nos vamos porque nuestra mesa esta hasta el otro lado, y la de Ginny y Draco están aparte así que, nos vemos al rato  
  
Alex como la mano de Cat y se retiraron  
  
Draco: bueno padres, nos vemos al rato  
  
Ginny: un placer conocerlos a todos- dijo con una reverencia  
  
Los mayores le contestaron educadamente  
  
Draco como todo un caballero le estiro la mano a Ginny para que se fueran a su respectiva mesa.  
  
Mientras caminaban hacia la mesa Draco no decía una palabra.  
  
Ginny: Té pasa algo Draco?  
  
Draco se sonrojo al ver la sonrisa de Ginny: no nada Ginny, es que bueno, pense que.  
  
Ginny: no te preocupes también lo pense, pero tus padres se portaron de maravilla  
  
Draco: si, eso me da gusto  
  
Draco y Ginny se sentaron en al mesa principal.  
  
.  
  
Harry veía como todos estaban con sus familias, todos felices, juntos, y entonces se sintió algo triste, solo? . hasta Malfoy tenía a su familia  
  
Sirius: Estas bien, Harry? - dijo mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro -  
  
Harry: si - dijo con una gran sonrisa, ya que recordó que tenia a su padrino y a unos grandes amigos -  
  
Todo iba viento en popa, una gran cena, grandes charlas, los padres conociendo a los novios de sus hijas, en fin todo iba muy hasta que.  
  
Albus: tengo el honor de presentar a nuestra estrella invitada, el joven más famoso de Londres que ha conquistado muchos corazones, aquí esta el joven Jason Hawks - en cuanto termino de decir el nombre todas las jovencitas y no tan jóvenes, empezaron a gritar, todas excepto las que venían de familia muggle -  
  
Aaron: que!!??  
  
Leslie: sabias que vendría?  
  
Aaron: NO - dijo algo molesto -  
  
Sra. Hawks: Les gusto la sorpresa? - dijo con una gran sonrisa a sus hijos -  
  
Leslie: si - dijo con una gran sonrisa -  
  
Aaron solo hizo un ruido  
  
Sr. Hawks: Tenia tantas ganas de venir, que no pude decirle que no, además ya era hora de que se vieran, no lo creen?  
  
Ericka: si, hace mucho que no lo vemos  
  
Aaron fulmino con la mirada a sus padres y hermana y dirigió su vista a la plataforma donde empezaron unos juegos artificiales, seguidos de una explosión y .  
  
De la plataforma sale un joven, rubio de ojos verdes, bastante guapo, de hecho demasiado guapo y comenzó a cantar.  
  
Jason: Niña  
  
Yo te veo bailando  
  
Te estoy mirando como una basura pero aun tu estas mirandome  
  
Yo digo "Hola"  
  
Soy una estrella de rock  
  
Ella dice: No me importa quien eres tu...  
  
Solo llevame contigo  
  
Y yo estare confundiendo tu mente  
  
Era una voz muy seductora, todas las chicas dejaron a sus parejas y se fueron hasta enfrente para apreciarlo mejor.  
  
Esta chica estara loca  
  
Completamente fuera de linea  
  
Pero como me asombra  
  
Ella debera de ver su pena  
  
yo creo que ella confundio mi mente  
  
Asi, que nosotros tendremos un pasado  
  
Ella esta gastando mi dinero  
  
Y yo estoy afuera esperando  
  
Cat: me permites tantito, alex, por favor - dijo con una sonrisa inocente -  
  
Alex: pero, no me digas que te gusta?  
  
Cat: no te digo, solo voy un ratito por favor  
  
Alex: ok - dijo resignado -  
  
Yo digo: "Nena,  
  
Porque un carro nuevo?"  
  
Ella dice:  
  
Yo soy la novia de una estrella  
  
Dejame tener esto....  
  
Y yo Confundire tu mente  
  
  
  
Esta chica estara loca  
  
Completamente fuera de linea  
  
Pero como me asombra  
  
Ella debera de ver su pena  
  
Yeah  
  
Yeah  
  
Yeah  
  
Yo podre ver su pena  
  
Yo creo que ella confundio mi mente  
  
Ericka: por que tan enojado?  
  
Aaron: por que, ya sé a que vino, maldito!!  
  
Ericka: . vamos a bailar, sí?  
  
Aaron: claro - dijo parándose rápidamente - pense que irías a verlo!!  
  
Ericka: para que?  
  
Aaron: pues,  
  
Ericka: vamos a bailar  
  
Es tan tipico para mí  
  
Siempre caen tan facil  
  
Y ahora no puedo respirar  
  
Es tan tipico de mí  
  
Siempre cayendo en lo facil  
  
Y cuando tu no puedes ver  
  
Ella se ha ido Confundiendo tu mente  
  
Muchos aplausos, gritos y hasta una que otra prenda volaba hacia el escenario.  
  
Jason: gracias, gracias y ahora la siguiente canción, es para todas las hermosas chicas que están aquí - y al terminar de decir eso todas gritaron -  
  
Jason: La Gente me dice que tu te quedaras donde perteneces  
  
Pero toda mi vida Yo he tratado, de probar lo malo  
  
Ellos dicen que estoy buscando  
  
Algo que no puede ser encontrado  
  
Ellos dicen que estoy perdido  
  
Mi pie no puede tocar la tierra  
  
  
  
Pero hay momentos cuando tu no puedes negar lo que es verdad  
  
Solo un dia comun como cuando te conoci  
  
Es chistoso como la vida puede darte una nueva forma de pensar  
  
Cuando tu llegaste y cambiaste lo que yo creia  
  
El mundo haya afuera trato de arrastrarme  
  
Pero ellos no pueden tocarme  
  
Porque,  
  
Te Tengo a Ti Te Tengo a Ti....oh Si  
  
Draco: también te gusta, cierto?  
  
Ginny asintió  
  
Draco: pues si quieres ve, acércate y grítale - dijo con algo de sarcasmo - Ginny: ja, celoso?  
  
Draco: yo, de quien?  
  
Ginny: bailemos, anda - dijo jalándolo del brazo hasta la pista.  
  
Quiero darte las gracias por todas las cosas q has hecho  
  
Pero mas por convertirme en el unico  
  
Es chistoso como la vida puede darte una nueva forma de pensar  
  
Cuando tu llegaste y cambiaste lo que yo creia  
  
El mundo haya afuera trato de arrastrarme  
  
Pero ellos no pueden tocarme  
  
proque Te tengo a ti  
  
Y eso me afecto cuando me entregue a ti  
  
Que tengo miedo de q no quieras estar ahi  
  
Tal vez estoy profundizando  
  
Pero no me importa  
  
Yo estare bien aqui donde estoy  
  
Te Tengo a Ti  
  
Si, Prove lo malo  
  
Yo te tengo, Si  
  
No puedes negar lo que es verdad, No  
  
Ellos no pueden tocarme, nena  
  
  
  
Te Tengo a Ti  
  
Estoy bien donde estoy  
  
Oh Si  
  
Te Tengo A ti nena  
  
Estoy bien donde estoy  
  
No puedes negar lo que es verdad  
  
No Ellos no pueden Tocarme  
  
Porque Yo, Te Tengo a ti  
  
  
  
Muchos aplausos.  
  
Jason: muchas gracias, encantadoras jovencitas, pero ahora necesito una dama - todas gritaron - que me haga el honor de bailar conmigo.  
  
Aaron: eso no me gusta nada.  
  
Leslie: . por que será?  
  
Aaron: ya viste? Lo has notado? No ha dejado de ver hacia aquí!!!  
  
Ericka: estas paranoico!!  
  
Jason había bajado del escenario se dirigía a la a mesa donde están Leslie, Aaron y Ericka y sus padres.  
  
Jason: hola hermosa dama, me permite esta pieza? - dijo lo mas seductivamente que pudo a Ericka -  
  
Ericka trato de disimular una sonrisa, acaso no la reconocía? O se estaba haciendo el tonto?: claro, apuesto caballero  
  
A Aaron, no le agrado en lo mas mínimo.  
  
Jason: ok, música maestro.  
  
Tomo a Ericka de la cintura y empezó una canción lenta. Todos rodeaban a la pareja.  
  
Alex: me extraña que no te haya tomado a ti - dijo con cierto sarcasmo-  
  
Cat: muy gracioso alexander!!!  
  
Alex: que?, es la verdad, como a la mayoría le gusta, sarcarte a ti a todo, y eso no me agrada en lo mas mínimo  
  
Cat: celoso?  
  
Alex: . algo  
  
Jason: Muy Temparno  
  
Un Pequeño Cafe  
  
Una hermosa vision  
  
Viene hacia mi  
  
Yo Veo su cadera balancear  
  
Cuando ella camina  
  
Me deja sin palabras  
  
Cuando ella habla  
  
Yo veo la luz del sol atraves de su vestido  
  
Y hace que mi Corazon Diga (Sí)  
  
Jason acerca mas a Ericka de lo normal.  
  
Aaron: que se cree que hace!!!  
  
Leslie: en serio no sabe quien es, verdad?  
  
Aaron: pues bonita sorpresa se llevara  
  
Jason: Tomame, Tomame  
  
Vamos, Vamos  
  
Enciende un Fuego tan dulce  
  
Provoca a el hombre dentro de mí  
  
El deseo de una mujer en Ti  
  
Srita America  
  
Si, Es lo que tu eres  
  
Todos mis sueños se vuelven realidad  
  
Cuando tu haces lo que tu haces  
  
Yo Solo quisiera estar a tu lado  
  
Srita America  
  
Llevame Donde tu estes  
  
En la tierra o en la libertad  
  
Hace un Prisionero d Mi  
  
Cierro mis ojos y tu eres todo lo que veo  
  
Srita America  
  
Jason se le acercaba bastante a Ericka, cosa que a ella le daba risa y pensaba en serio no sabe quien soy? *  
  
Jason pensaba que si se estaba ligando a Ericka, pero bonita sorpresa se llevaría.  
  
Yo veo tu hermoso brillo en cada chica  
  
Costa a Costa  
  
Tu eres la reina de mi mundo  
  
Tu eres la razon de esta expresion que hay en mi  
  
Nueva York a Los Angeles  
  
Piel a Piel  
  
Tomame, Tomame  
  
Vamos, Vamos  
  
Me hace fuerte  
  
Me hace Debil  
  
Provoca el hombre dentro de Mi  
  
El amor de una mujer en ti  
  
Ginny: por que no bailamos?  
  
Draco: pense que querías ver!!  
  
Ginny: bailemos, ahora que no tenemos miradas sobre nosotros - ya que desde que se habían ido a sentar los padres de ambos y hermanos de Ginny no dejaban de verlos, era algo estresante -  
  
  
  
Srita Americana  
  
Si, Es lo que tu eres  
  
Todos mis sueños se vuelven realidad  
  
Cuando tu haces lo que tu haces  
  
Yo Solo quisiera estar a tu lado  
  
Srita Americana  
  
Llevame Donde tu estas  
  
En la tierra o en la libertad  
  
Hace un Prisionero d Mi  
  
Cierro mis ojos y tu eres todo lo que veo  
  
Srita Americana  
  
Roberto: Cristina, hola!!! Tierra llamando a MI novia!!  
  
Cris: que?, yo solo estoy viendo  
  
Roberto: dirás babeando  
  
Cris: Cuál es el problema?  
  
Roberto: ninguno, como crees?, Cuál problema? - dijo con sarcasmo -  
  
Hay una cosa que tu necesitas saber  
  
Oh! Mujer  
  
Tu eres la locura de mi mundo porque tu eres tan  
  
Hermosa  
  
Srita Americana  
  
Si es lo que tu Eres  
  
Srita Americana  
  
Llevame donde tu estes  
  
Aaron: sus manos se pasean demasiado, eso no me gusta - dijo adquiriendo un tono rojo en su cara -  
  
Leslie: mm estas celoso?  
  
Aaron: no!!  
  
Chorus  
  
  
  
Después del baile con Ericka, la dejo en la mesa, le dio un beso en la mano y se fue a cantar, unas horas mas tarde regreso y se sentó en la mesa, saludando a su madre la Sra. Hawks a su padre El Sr. Hawks a los padres de Ericka ( a los que si reconoció) saludo a su hermana Leslie, y su novio Justin.  
  
Jason: Aaron, donde esta Ericka?  
  
Aaron: hola, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar  
  
Jason: lo siento, pero por lo que veo estas muy bien - dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo a Ericka sin gota de vergüenza -  
  
Aaron: eres o te haces?  
  
Jason: que?, Entonces donde esta mi pequeña niña?  
  
Aaron: eres un idiota - dijo en un susurro  
  
Albus se acerca a la mesa.  
  
Albus: Joven Hawks, gracias por venir  
  
Jason: de nada Profesor Dumbledore, fue un honor cantar en su escuela  
  
Albus: el honor fue de todos nosotros, lo dejo para que siga charlando con su familia, con su permiso  
  
Una vez que se fue Albus.  
  
Jason: y bien donde esta? No se supone que debería estar aquí con sus padres, a menos que tenga novio, quiero verlo, y pobre del sí se le ocurre hacerle daño a mi pequeña, ah!! Por cierto Justin luego tendremos una charla.  
  
Justin asintió algo divertido? - El cómo todos en la mesa querían estallar en carcajadas, acaso Jason era ciego?  
  
Cat: podemos acércanos?  
  
Alex: que quieres su autógrafo?  
  
Cat: Alexander!! - dijo sonrojándose - yo solo quiero  
  
Alex: vamos, tenemos el pretexto de ir a saludar a los padre de Aaron, ven - dijo jalándola hacia la mesa de Los Hawks y Los Glass -  
  
Al llegar ahí  
  
Alex: Buenas noches  
  
Cat: buenas noches  
  
Todos: buenas noches  
  
Alex: oh, Ericka bailas estupendo  
  
Ericka: gracias Alex!!  
  
Pero en ese momento Jason tenia cara de ¿¿??  
  
Jason: Ericka?  
  
Ericka: dime, Jason, que se te ofrece?  
  
Jason: eres tu?  
  
Ericka: si, a menos que alguien se haya tomado una poción multijugos, o algo así - dijo con una sonrisa divertida -  
  
Aaron: Alex que se te ofrece - dijo algo enojado -  
  
Alex: veras, podemos hablar 5 minutos a solas  
  
Aaron: claro, Cat toma asiento - cosa que le agrado a Cat ya que estaba junto a Jason -  
  
Algo retirados de la mesa.  
  
Aaron: y bien que se te ofrece?  
  
Alex: . pues veras mi querida novia, quiere un autógrafo de Jason, se lo conseguirías, a menos claro que en estos instantes ya lo haya conseguido, dijo mirando hacia la mesa.  
  
Aaron: no hay problema  
  
Alex: te sucede algo?  
  
Aaron: el maldito imbécil de mi hermano, esta coqueteando con Ericka vilmente, y yo no puedo hacer nada  
  
Alex: tu hermano?  
  
Aaron: hello, tierra llamando a Alex, claro que es mi hermano, digo ya con el apellido te guías no?  
  
Alex: bueno pero hay muchos Hawks, no?, además bien podría ser tu primo  
  
Aaron: no, es mi hermano, pero como se le ocurre poner sus ojos en MI Ericka?  
  
Alex: tu Ericka?, eso si es nuevo  
  
Aaron enrojeció al instante: quiero decir, en mi amiga, en mi.  
  
Alex: ok, no hay problema no diré, nada, lo prometo  
  
Aaron: ok, gracias  
  
Alex: mm por que no cantas?  
  
Aaron: cantar?, Para que?  
  
Alex: vamos dos pueden jugar ese juego, tu tienes canciones bonitas dedícaselas a ella, anda  
  
Aaron: si, no, nose mejor regresemos antes de que se la coma con la mirada  
  
Alex asintió. 


End file.
